


Homecoming

by kod11



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 98,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kod11/pseuds/kod11
Summary: Maybe she’s dead, and heaven is the hostel with her friends before everything went to hell?Karolina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Nico would say that is a nihilistic thought. Gert would say a nihilistic lesbian view with a smirk that implies she knows something Karolina doesn't. That's frustrating. Karolina doesn’t know what is the lesbian part exactly…probably the loneliness. Alex would say they must have failed. Chase would say at least it was over maybe to just take a different position than Alex. And Molly, Molly would say this is some bullshit and wake the hell up. When Karolina opens her eyes, she is sitting in their bed in the hostel alone; no one is there not even Chase, Molly, and Old Lace playing downstairs. Dream tube, Karolina thinks, and she sighs, “Gross.”So, the team needs to regroup, locate their missing, stop the aliens, save the world, and deal with all the trauma of the last two seasons. No big deal, right?





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction! If everyone hates this, I'll go back to fanfiction as a spectator sport. 
> 
> I'm obsessed with this comic and subsequent show. I don't think I can wait a year.

Dream Worlds-unknown location

Sunlight is streaming onto his face, waking him up. It feels warm, but he’s warm. He always runs warm, particularly when they are laying so close together. They are literally spooning, and he’s the big spoon. He smiles. Regardless, he isn’t ready to wake up and buries his face into her purple hair. That was a mistake; freshly dyed hair is the worst. He pulls away from her, and she whines in that cute way she does letting him know she actually likes him or at least his presence, but she’d never admit it out loud and is still half asleep.

“Stay,” she mumbles at him. He wasn’t going to get up just move his face away, but now, he has to, just to tease her. He rolls onto his back and looks at the acorn-shaped water spot on the ceiling. She rolls over following him but doesn’t stop on her back instead she rolls until she is facing him. No makeup, wild hair, sleepy yet disapproving look on her face. She’s radiant.

“You’re beautiful.”

“You say that to all the girls you wake up next to," she says while looking away. She does that, a shy look away when she is embarrassed, blush staining her cheeks. She’s done that since they were kids.

“Only you.”

“Sure, Chase,” she replied, but now she's intentionally looking away, not the shy look away, but the "I don't want to see you look away." He wonders how many girls she thinks he’s been with. He should ask her. Then she’d ask him how many, but he isn’t sure what the right answer is and what counts. Probably the truth, but that might be too much for her. Everything seems too much for her recently. She’s the only one. If he had his way, she’d be the only one forever. That would be too much. That’s almost too much for him. He smirks and lets out a huff through his nose, drawing her attention back to him. She raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to say something. His left arm is still under her neck, and he pulls her closer grinning. She is wearing his t-shirt. She isn’t wearing pants. How is he supposed to say something clever or anything when she isn’t wearing pants?

He laughs a little and slips his right hand under the blankets to her hip. But the laughter dies. He remembers this. But it is more than just a deja vu. She’s going to straddle him. This is the first time they make love after coming to the hostel.

“What’s happening?” He asks, stupidly.

And she straddles him, tossing her hair back. His hands are on her hips where her panties rest. Gert grins, and asks, “What do you think is happening?”

He was nervous when this really happened. He was nervous he was rushing her. They agreed to take things slow, but this morning, Gert took the lead. He’d let her lead him anywhere. But can Gert without her meds consent? Would she want him if she had her medication? Was she doing this because he woke up with a semi-hard against her, and she felt obligated? Was she jealous of whatever girls she thought he’d been with? He doesn’t want to pressure her. Is anxiety contagious?

We’ve already done this, Chase thinks as he sits up.

When this really happened she kisses him, and he isn’t nervous anymore, but maybe he is just being a dick because she’s really hot and moving against him just so, and he can’t be expected to make good, well thought out decisions when she is straddling him. His hands slide underneath and up the back of the shirt, she’s wearing. Not because he wants to have sex. He does/did. But he just wants/wanted to feel her skin under his hands and her weight against him. He closes his eyes and lets the feeling of her wash over him. Gert always feels good, and not in a sexy way, yes in the sexy way, but also in a comforting way. Physical contact with Gert is safe like it has rarely been with anyone else, except maybe his mom, but touching his mom was usually tinged with sadness and guilt of not being strong enough or big enough to protect her. But if Gert is with him, he’s fine, everything will be fine, even if he’s never enough for her. Because he just has to come home.

“This can’t be real. You hate me,” rushes out of Chase's mouth before he can think about it. He opens his eyes, then she’s gone, he’s alone in their bed, and sunlight doesn’t feel warm anymore, “Shit.”

 

Chase is learning to walk, and he is so close to taking his first steps. He is so little. She is hunched down on the floor, holding his little hands, and he’s stumbling toward her as she scoots slowly back. She is tearing up. Victor isn’t home, which is for the best. He is always angry recently. Chase wobbles. He’s clutching her hands so tight.

Chase lets go of her right hand with his left hand. This breaks her heart a little. Chase will be their only child. Occasionally, she thinks about having more, well convincing Victor to have another child. He only wants one. Janet thinks Chase is their greatest creation; Victor disagrees. Victor gets frustrated with Chase, but he expects too much from a toddler. Other times, she knows deep in her soul Chase should be it. Not because of some selfless reason for not wanting to subject another child to the violence in their house; Janet doesn’t know how bad things will get yet between her, Victor, and Chase. Right now, she knows if they have more children, she’ll never return to her field. She’ll be Victor Stein’s wife and nothing more. Maybe that would be enough? This thought passes through her mind when Chase pivots away from her. All children pull away from their parents when they are little; they have to test their boundaries, but it is heartbreaking when they do it.

His first steps without her hand for support are away from her with a look of determination on his face. She is so used to that look; like no matter what he’s doing, lacrosse, building his prototypes, picking fights with Victor, Chase has that look. But right now, he is so small and looks so fearless. He always had such a strong grip; he was always strong. She remembers when he was 8, and he pushed her out of the way when Victor was in a rage. It wasn’t the first time Victor hit Chase, but it was the first time Chase intervened to protect her. God, she needed her own baby to protect her. She’d be so ashamed, so mortified.

But Janet shouldn’t know that yet. When Chase was learning to walk her marriage was still ok. The signs you recognize after you come to terms with having married a volatile narcissist were there, but she didn’t know yet. She didn’t know what to look for yet. She didn’t know what their family would become.

Chase giggles and he lets go, and Janet’s tears start to fall. She collapses from her crouch to the floor. She can’t breathe; she’s just sobbing in the floor. She opens her eyes when she can’t hear Chase anymore. An initial panic sets in but passes. It doesn’t matter because she’s alone in a dream tube. Janet is disappointed in herself, though, she realizes her predicament far quicker than Chase or Karolina.

 

Karolina is laughing with Nico. They are in bed and giggling. She doesn’t know why. Nico’s smile is so distracting; she doesn’t care why they are laughing. If Nico is smiling at her, then she is smiling. It is infectious. Gert never misses a chance to point it out with an eye roll. Chase calls them Deanoru when Nico can't hear.

Karolina reaches out and rubs her thumb just under Nico’s bottom lip wiping away the dark lipstick, and says, “Smudged.”

“Wonder why?” Nico snarks back, pink-cheeked. Karolina’s blushing, too. Her face feels like fire. Nico puts her hand on Karo’s cheek and says, “You're so gorgeous. You don’t even need to use your powers to light up a room.” Karolina never liked when people call her beautiful; it just makes her uncomfortable, but when Nico says it, it sounds amazing.

"Thank you," Karo whispers, it feels like they should be whispering, like this is something so intimate they should be quiet.

Nico’s going to kiss her. Karolina could spend forever kissing Nico. Every time is a dream. This can’t be her life. Repressed church girls—as Gert likes to call her—like her don’t get the girl. They live shallow, sheltered, miserably lonely lives. But she isn’t lonely. She has her friends-nay, her family with her. She can hear Chase and Molly playing fetch with Old Lace downstairs. Nico looks at the door and says, “They’ll be down there for hours.”

Except they’re not. Gert will come in and interrupt them. When she does it, Karolina is mad, but Gert launches into a conspiring plan about whether Molly should have a quinceanera. They spend hours here planning the perfect party, and Nico subsequently reminding them they have no budget. Nico and Karolina hold hands almost the whole time. But this already happened, and she was running away and guiding the drone—most certainly controlled by Tina—away from Nico. Maybe she’s dead, and heaven is the hostel with her friends before everything went to hell?

Karolina closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Nico would say that is a nihilistic thought. Gert would say a nihilistic lesbian view with a smirk that implies she knows something Karolina doesn't. That's frustrating. Karolina doesn’t know what is the lesbian part exactly…probably the loneliness. Alex would say they must have failed. Chase would say at least it was over maybe to just take a different position than Alex. And Molly, Molly would say this is some bullshit and wake the hell up. When Karo opens her eyes, she is sitting in their bed in the hostel alone; no one is there not even Chase, Molly, and Old Lace playing downstairs. Dream tube, Karolina thinks, and she sighs, “Gross.”

 

Hostel

Leslie is eating an orange, alone, in a mansion underground. On the list of things, she thought she would do during her life this wasn’t on it. How the kids managed to find this place? The power and water are coming in and out. It was the only time Leslie heard any of the kids say something nice about Chase, well nice is a strong word.

“If Chase were here, it would be working. He fixed it last time,” states Alex. No one said anything else. That was 8 hours ago, 3 hours after the kids started to come back. Only Nico, Molly, and Alex. They have no idea where anyone else is. Nico is pacing in her room, their room, Karolina’s room. Xavin and Molly are asleep. Molly has exerted herself in her escape. Xavin being hyperrational knows that keeping yourself awake won’t help with the problem at hand. When they are well rested, they will discuss the next steps. Alex hasn’t left what Molly referred to as Chase’s lab for 8 hours. Maybe he’s asleep?

What does she know? Victor, Stacey, and Tina are playing host to aliens, including Jonah. There is a fourth alien, the magistrate’s son, but no one knows where he is. Frank is being detained by the Church of Gibborim. Catherine and Geoff have been arrested by the police due entirely to Alex’s video game skills. Janet and Chase, MIA. Karolina, MIA. Dale and Gert, MIA. Robert, MIA since the altercation with Nico at Pride. They’re screwed.

 

Alex can’t sleep, but he is laying down on Chase’s workbench, or is it his workbench now? Does it matter? He’s been looking for information, despite his massive headache. He’s also drawing way more power than he should be using, but he needs to find their family. His parents are fine. They are in police custody, and they were the parents with the influence over the police, so Jonah can’t get to them, at least not easily. Still, he wonders about their safety. His mom has never done time, and his parents killed Darius so who knows if people want revenge for that. CC TV feed has shown Dale grabbing Gert and Old Lace. Additionally, there is more footage of Chase and Karo being picked up by Jonah’s people. Presumably, Janet is there as well along with Tina, Stacey, and Victor.

The problem is, Alex doesn’t know where to look for anyone. Well, that isn’t true. Team Pride is probably at the Church of Gib, Stein’s labs, Yorkes’ labs, or Wizard. But narrowing all that down with a rigged up system? How are you going to hack Wizard with a 1990-something IBM? They’d have better luck with binoculars and a magic 8 ball. Nico's contribution. Who knows where Dale is headed with Gert and Lace? Out of the state but Mexico, Canada, or a Red state? Nah, not a red state. Dale isn’t brave enough to make Gert live in a red state. Mexico would make sense, both Dale and Gert are fluent in Spanish, and Canada is further. That is a lot of border, and border patrol not looking for white people heading into Mexico. Possessed Stacey might have called the police and reported Dale for kidnapping? But there isn’t anything in the police reports he has access to; no amber alerts.

Ding!

Alex sits up and looks at his computer screen. The wonders of early 90s tech; comes through in a clutch. His scan found a newspaper article dated yesterday, “Wizard Tech co-founder Robert Minoru, remains in critical condition, but wife, Tina Minoru is optimistic.” Well, Robert is at UCLA Medical Center. It’s not a win, but it is something. Some evidence that they aren’t alone. And right now, Alex will take something over nothing. It is almost enough to make the blinding pain behind his eyes dull. He lets out a sigh, something might be going their way, and he smiles. Robert could be useful if he is willing to work against Tina. He could also be a liability.

 

Nico is out of tears. She has literally cried so much she has nothing left. She is exhausted but afraid if she goes to sleep, she’ll forget something important. Something she needs to know in order to get her family back, get Karo back. Nico walks down toward Molly’s room, just to check on the girl and make sure she is there. Gert would kill her if Molly took off and something happened to her. Karolina would be better at this sort of thing, the checking and making sure Molly is ok thing. Molly is asleep on Gert’s side of the bed. Post Chase, Gert has been sleeping with Molly. Molly lets her and even pretends it is because she wants Gert to make her feel safe. Maybe it is a combination of Molly and Gert making each other feel safe. Nico doesn’t know. Nico remembers spending nights in Amy's bed, usually when Tina was upset with them. Xavin is also asleep. Nico doesn’t particularly care about that one, but she might be useful. She is dedicated to helping Karolina and Leslie. She has also been helpful, but Nico can’t help it. They are never going to be friendly. Is the right pronoun she? Gert would know, maybe even Chase. Xavin knows these aliens because she is an alien too, though a different species because that is a thing now. Xavin has the information they are going to need, now if only Nico could talk to her without anger and jealousy.

Nico hasn’t offered any sympathy to Molly about Gert. Nico has been freaking out about Karolina, and it has brought up all her feelings about Amy. She isn’t sure she can do this. But Molly is younger, the same age she was when Amy was killed. Dale wouldn’t kill Gert, but Molly might never see them again. Nico climbs into bed with Molly; Molly’s eyes open, clearly still sleepy.

“I’m so sorry, Molls,” Nico whispers.

“Me too,” Molly says.

“Can I stay with you? I don’t want to be alone,” lies Nico. Honestly, there is nothing more Nico wants than to be alone, but it doesn't matter if she is physically alone or not, she feels alone even in bed next to Molly. Molly nods. They are laying face to face, and Molly reaches out to take her hands.

Molly says, “There is a song Gert sings to me sometimes when I’m scared. Do you want to hear it?” This time Nico nods, and Molly beings, “Let’s go to sleep/ There is a dream we can share/ Just you and me/ In a floating sea in the air/ What’s left below?/ We’ll never know…”

Molly trails off, leaving Nico awake, a little more peaceful, but still hopelessly alone.

 

Somewhere in New Mexico?

Gert has a migraine. She is also really gross, and one more PHISH song away from committing justifiable homicide. But she can’t get to Dale. She will though. Old Lace is out cold; Dale’s been keeping her drugged. Gert misses Old Lace’s company. Currently, she is stuck with Dale; Dale who she isn’t speaking to, but that hasn’t deterred him.

“I know, you’re angry, but you have to know how much we love you girls,” says Dale. They have been driving Southeast, more East than South. But Dale is heading to Mexico that much is obvious. Probably looking for an access point where they will attract less attention and be less surveillance. That is what she would do.

She can’t listen to him talk about how much he loves them anymore. She doesn’t believe him. He kills kids; kids just like them. But she doesn’t have a fight in her right now. She just keeps playing over and over in her mind, asking Chase to spend the night, and him walking away from her. Seeing him again, how can she care so much for someone who clearly doesn’t care about her? God, she is pathetic and crying, of course, crying like an idiot over a boy in the backseat when there are way more important things to be thinking about like being kidnapped by her father, where her friends are, if Molly made it, but she can’t keep her thoughts in order.

Dale glances back in the rearview mirror, and now he’s looking at her like he feels bad for her, pity. He pities her. She lets out a humorless laugh. Dale looks conflicted and says, “Sweetheart, maybe take some of your pills?”

“Not everything is a pharmaceutical problem,” Gert says in a hostile voice. She turns her eyes back to the window. There isn’t even anything to look at. Just desert and emptiness. Gert can’t explain why she is refusing to take her meds. Dale seems to think it is because she’s mad at him, but Gert just can’t bring herself to do it even if her mind would be better. God, does she not want to feel better? Is this some weird masochism?

“You can---I know you’re angry. But you can talk to me. About anything.”

Oh good, Dale is worried she is going to do something to herself. Last time she was like this Amy had died and her friends had abandoned her. She did something stupid and dangerous then. Amy and Gert had planned a trip to San Francisco for a poetry reading. Natasha Trethewey was reading at the Red Door Café, and they had tickets. It was going to be awesome. Gert really hoped she was going to read from _Domestic Work_. After the reading, they were going to Height and Asbury too, but they hadn’t told Stacey and Tina that part. Amy and Chase were the only two of their group who pretended to be interested in her social justice interests. Amy died, and Chase stopped taking her calls. How could she be surprised he’d leave her again? Nope, not thinking about a stupid, selfish boy.

Nothing mattered, Amy died, and Dale and Stacey promised they’d figure out the poetry reading, but they didn’t. She kept asking, and they kept putting it off. So, on the Friday before Labor Day, Gert and Molly went to school. After school, Gert gave Molly a playlist of new dance tracks. Molly was busy for hours, and Gert, well Gert was on her way to San Francisco. Not her finest thought process. Gert was hitchhiking from LA to San Francisco, but it wasn’t going well. By hitchhiking, she means walking because no one has picked her up, which was probably for the best. People are the worst. Since she started walking, she had second thoughts. But if she took a Lyft, her parents could track her. And she wasn’t thinking that logically anyway. She was picked up by a college student and her sister, Livi and Jas. They were great. The first indication there is life outside Atlas and Brentwood. Livi called Stacey and explained what was happening. Livi convinced her parents to let her stay with them, go to the reading, then go to Berkeley to tour the school, and then Gert went to her first real party. Gert had to agree she would see a psychologist when she got back, a small price to pay to feel something resembling normal. She and Jas dyed their hair purple in the social justice sorority bathroom, and she cut hers off to a shoulder bob while Jas shaves the back of hers into an undercut; Gert should have thought about donating it. Jas was queer and kissed Gert in the bathroom when they were washing the dye out of their hair. Then they came home.

Gert walked into her house, Dale and Stacey hugged her, Molly looked kind of worried, and Gert declared, “I’m bi, and I don’t care what anyone thinks.”

Stacey smiled, “Oh honey, we’re so proud of you, but we were so worried. You can't take off like that; it is so dangerous.”

“But we’re still very upset with you,” began Dale. “You have an appointment with Dr. Feder in the morning.”

Stacey wrinkles her nose, “We’re going to have to fix your hair.”

“No, I like it purple!”

“Purple is fine sweetie, but there are still streaks of brown…” And they fix her hair, and she hates Dr. Feder, but she starts her meds. Meds that make her realize she doesn’t have to feel like she usually does. Like she is feeling right now.

Gert rests her forehead against the window. She needs to think of a way out of this. But she can’t keep her thoughts in order. She keeps thinking about Chase’s stupid face, and Molly breaking away from her in a different direction when they were trying to escape. Was she caught by Stacey? Stacey who isn’t here with Dale. Dale hasn’t talked about that yet. Gert doesn’t think she’s ready to either. She’s going to have to get out of this on her own, but she can’t just ditch Dale, not with the dino and the memory modification serum out there, but she can’t trust him either. How is it all the men in her life are trash? Well, not Alex, and when they are all back together, Alex is becoming part of their #girlgang. Gert doesn’t want him to feel left out especially since Chase isn’t coming back.

“Just say anything, kiddo. What are you thinking about this second?”

“”You enjoy myself” is like 10 minutes long, but it feels like an hour…”

Dale smiles, a real one. Not the fake ones he’s been giving her trying to convince her they are safe and everything is going to be fine, “Sorry, we can put in something else if you…”

“You left Molly,” and Gert is full on crying now. Dale isn't smiling now and doesn’t say anything; he has no excuse. He looks ashamed, and he should be, and they drive in silence with nothing but PHISH in the background for the next hour.


	2. The Consequences of Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is still dream for Janet, Karolina, and Chase. The remaining runaways make a decision about Robert and try to plan their next move. Gert plans her escape and loses something valuable along the way.

Dream Worlds-unknown location

Since her epiphany, Janet has tested the boundaries of this prison. She can’t leave their property. She walks until she ends up right back in front of their house. She spends most of her time in Victor’s lab. 

She is reviewing his schematics, but she is hesitant to dive back into her work on Abstract, lest Victor/Jonah come for a visit. She doesn’t know how much time has passed, but she basically has the schematics for the box memorized so some time. Bet Jonah would love her help now, she thinks with some satisfaction. As far as Janet is concerned, the more she understands about their technology or the technology they need, the better. If she ever does get out of here, hopefully, she’ll be ready to contribute to their demise. She has half a mind to call Tony Stark if she gets out of here. Victor would hate that, Jonah, too. 

Janet also spends her time trying to get to know her son better, but the limitations of this prison, it can only show her what she already knows and possibly what Victor/Jonah wants her to see. Apparently, there isn’t anything he/they need from her right now, after all, no visits. Though it does beg the question, why keep her alive at all?

Janet isn’t naïve. No one is coming for her. No one could. Well, that isn’t true. Chase or Victor could. But she has no idea what happened to Chase. Hopefully, he was able to escape, but Victor isn’t himself and even if he was there is no guarantee. She can hear his voice from his rejuvenation chamber, “Why darling, I thought you’d never ask.” It makes her shiver in the ‘my husband is a sexy psychopath kind of way.’ In a last-minute act of self-preservation, Janet sent all her work on the Abstract to Chase and Robert via an encrypted email. She has done this throughout her marriage, planned for the inevitable situation that leaves her dead; she knows the statistics on violent marriages, but she never could bring herself to leave. Robert most likely wouldn’t understand what she sent him, but he would be able to decrypt it. Chase is most likely in the same boat as her and wouldn’t be able to decrypt it but would understand the files if he could access them, with some time. There is very little chance of Robert and Chase being in the same room together, ever. 

She watches old movies with Chase like they did when he was young. He was always coming home from the Yorkes’ with movie recommendations. It hurt then when he was little how much time he spent with Dale and Stacey, though in retrospect, Gertrude was probably the motivating factor. Janet also thinks the Yorkes were trying to create a safe space for Chase away from Victor and their home. She is almost grateful, but she can’t help but resent it a little too. She remembers when Chase and Gertrude were young; they were best friends. Stacey thought they might date one day, but Janet didn’t. As the kids grew up, they didn’t have much in common. However, now that she can examine every aspect of her son, she is aware of, she sees maybe he didn’t change all that much. A room full of prototypes and science fair and athletic trophies until age 14 then just the athletic trophies. No photos of girlfriends, but one photo of the Pride kids before Amy died stuck in the corner of his bulletin board above his desk. A handful of racy magazines, which she remembers finding when he was 12. Honestly, he probably upgraded these in for internet porn. She tries to think about what Chase has said about Gertrude in the past given the new developments in their relationship. Little comes to mind, more about that girl, Eiffel. Eiffel is on the dance team. Eiffel seeks Chase out at lacrosse matches, which is how Janet met her. Chase rarely volunteers information about any of his friends unless she already knows them. She remembers Chase meeting her in the living room after a PTA meeting. 

“Mom, how was the meeting?” asks Chase who was almost out of breath. She thinks he must have been downstairs in Victor’s lab or outside lifting weights. Victor hasn’t been picking fights with Chase as much since he shot up and started to lift all the time. He’s growing up and soon is beginning to look like a man, more like her father than Victor. It frightens her a bit that Chase, her sweet son, might be growing into a man like Victor, but she pushes that thought aside. 

“Yes, dear. Same old, same old,” Janet answers putting down her purse on the counter. She is exhausted; she might be a stay at home mom, but she is the best stay at home mom possible. She runs the bake sales and is treasurer of the PTA. She wishes she hated it, laments it the way she would have thought in her youth. All of this is benign and trivial beneath a scientist with her qualifications, but at this point human interaction that isn’t Pride, Victor, or Chase is welcome. She’d organize fundraisers until the end of time if it means getting out of this house. She almost feels guilty for the way she thinks about the other moms, especially now when all she has is time to think about it. 

“So, nothing interesting?”

“Not really, were you expecting something? Is there team news?”

“No, no. Gert was passing around a petition or something, and I thought she might have presented it or something,” he says rubbing the back of his neck. He isn’t looking at her; he’s looking down, and his voice is strained. 

“What kind of petition?” she’ll take a conversation with her teenage son about anything, literally linoleum or F-ma if necessary. Though, Chase would never talk to her about physics.

“I don’t know. I wasn’t really paying attention. It doesn’t matter.”

“Maybe she needs more signatures?” says Janet desperately trying to keep the conversation going, but why? She loves her son; she really does. However, talking to children, even teenagers is frustrating, and Janet really wants to be a wine mom tonight. 

“Yeah,” says Chase, as he smiles and runs a hand through his sweaty hair absentmindedly, lifting it is then. “It was something about bathrooms, and gender not being binary.” Chase shrugs in a way that implies he is losing interest, but now, Janet thinks he is presenting disinterest. 

“Sounds like Gertrude has read some postmodern feminist theory. Can’t wait until she gets to third-wave. Lord help, Atlas,” Janet laughs at her own joke. A little disappointed Chase will never be interested in her academic and professional interests.

But Chase’s head shoots up, and he makes eye contact, “You know about this stuff?” Oh, so there are signs of life. Why would Chase even care about what Gertrude Yorkes has to say about the social construction of gender?

“Yes sweetheart,” she pushes his hair off his forehead, “I took gender studies and women’s studies in college like every other woman in the 90s.”

“Oh, I don’t really get it,” he says. Janet doesn’t remember what happens next, but she does remember thinking, of course, Chase doesn’t “get it.” He’s rich, white, and beautiful. Thinking back there were little moments even when she thought Chase didn’t want anything to do with the other Pride kids where he surprised her with his knowledge about them. For example, Molly tried out for the dance team, and Karolina had an interview in Teen Vogue. Like he was always looking for them. In retrospect, his demand that Pride did not hurt the other kids makes more sense. 

Occasionally, Janet indulges in this world. She slow dances with Victor when they first moved into their home. To remind herself, it wasn’t always bad; some of her favorite memories are here. He spins her as “Back at One” by Brian McKnight plays in the background. He pulls her close and tells her how much he loves her, how much they are going to do together. Victor always has big aspirations; it intimidates her how convinced he is that the world will bend to his will. She believed him then. She still does. She indulges with Chase’s firsts: steps, words, prototype, date. 

There is one memory that Janet has started but pulls herself out of before it can get too far. She remembers when she received the call from Robert that Amy was dead. It isn’t a happy memory, but it does give her something tangible to hold; something that belongs only to her. 

“Tina won’t talk about it,” Robert says. “And I don't know who else to talk to.” This is how their affair starts. She provides some comfort when Tina shutdown and Victor pushes her away. She is a comfort to Robert and has been for a long time. The other Pride members’ relationships are so different with the Yorkes’ perfect partnership, the Wilder’s balanced relationship, and frankly intimidating presence, and Leslie isn’t one to provide comfort. Robert and Janet connect early on during Pride. They both feel like odd men out. Their spouses overshadow them and having nothing in common with the other happy couples. They bond. They bond to the point where she opens up to Robert about the volatility of her marriage. Robert’s first question when she tells him is about Chase’s safety. Janet trusts him completely after that, but she lies to Robert. She doubts Robert ever had any idea what it was like for Chase but admitting to anyone that you can’t protect your own child—she can’t think about that. Robert is number one to call in an emergency. 

“You can always talk to me Robert,” Janet assures him. They drink coffee in her kitchen, and she holds his hands as he cries. Janet can’t imagine what it would be like to lose Chase. “Tina needs time. How is Nico?”

“Nico has completely withdrawn from us.” For months, they spoke daily for hours. Eventually, their relationship escalates. However, Janet won’t go there; she always pulls herself out before that. The last thing she needs is Victor/Jonah to show up when she’s reliving an affair. More so, she doesn’t love Robert. She only wants to know what it would be like to have something that isn’t Victor or Chase, something for herself. Maybe that makes her selfish? Maybe she doesn’t care.

 

Karolina doesn’t know what to do with herself. There is no way out of here. She has walked in every direction and always comes right back to the hostel. She might be going insane. She also can’t use her powers here. For a brief minute, she tries to use her powers so at least she could practice while she is here, but nope. No powers. 

Instead, Karolina relives her favorite moments at the hostel. Molly’s quinceanera, but she stops the memory before Chase leaves. She wonders if she can make things happen here, like if she pretends that Chase never left, could she just create more happy memories? She hasn’t had any success, yet, but all the time in the world, so who knows? So, she kills time by dancing with her friends, cuddling with Nico, and laughing. Other times, she draws. She always had some skill, but now with so much practice, she’s really improving. At least she thinks she is. She has no way to know if this would impact her skills on the outside of this place. She draws Gert and Chase’s hands from the night she, Molly, and Nico went to retrieve Nico’s staff. She draws Nico painting her nails. She draws Molly napping against Old Lace. She draws Alex standing in front of his conspiracy board in the hostel dining room. 

But really, she waits. She waits for Nico to come and get her. Chase and Molly came to get her when Pride took her, and she trusts her family will come for her again. Until then, Karolina is going to spend every moment she can with Nico, happy memories, sad memories, everything Nico. It is never as good as the real thing, though. She almost doesn’t mind, but imitation Nico/dream Nico doesn’t hold a candle to real Nico. 

“You look like a Disney princess,” Nico tells her. And she’ll turn handsy men into plankton. But these memories also make Karolina feel guilty. She lied to Nico about Jonah. She actually mourned him, which makes her angry and ashamed. 

But she does spend her time thinking about Nico, mostly. For some reason, Karolina can’t stop herself from thinking about Xavin, specifically, what Xavin told her about them being destined. She tries not to think about it. She tries not to think about how beautiful Xavin is, or how she knows more about who Karolina is than Karolina does. Karolina tries to remember how uncomfortable Xavin calling her “my beloved” makes her. And she can’t forget the look on Nico’s face when Nico asks, “Am I interrupting?”

Instead, Karolina opts for a pleasant memory. Nico is braiding her hair. They are sitting on their bed, freshly showered, and Nico is brushing out her hair. Then Nico asks, “Do you want me to braid it?”

Karolina nods. Nico braids her hair quickly, hands Karolina a mirror, and asks, “How does it look?”

Nico’s face is on Karolina’s shoulder, and Karolina says, “It looks perfect.”

“You’re not looking at your hair.”

“You’re right, I’m not,” says Karolina. Nico blushes. Karolina spins around, feeling way cooler than she has ever been, and puts her hands on Nico’s thighs, leaning in, and now they’re kissing. Karolina pulls back and asks, “This ok?”

Nico breathes in and nods. Karolina puts her hands under Nico’s thighs and pulls her, so Nico is laying on her back, and Karolina is hovering over Nico, between her legs. Karolina asks, “What about this?”

“Still ok,” breathes Nico. Nico is breathing fast. 

“Do you like this? Me moving you like this?”

“I think I do; I think I like the manhandling,” Nico says with a giggle and a shy smile that reaches her eyes. They make out for some time. Things are escalating. Shirts come off. They have done this before; they have sex. And Karolina usually takes the lead and more of an active role. Gert calls Nico “being a starfish,” but Karolina and Nico don’t understand and don’t want to ask because then they’d have to talk about this with Gert and admit they don’t know as much about things as Gert does. Nico is so surprisingly shy when it comes to a physical relationship, or maybe it is the feelings that come with it. 

But this time, Nico pushes Karolina onto her back and asks, “Is this ok?”

Nico gets a breathy, “Yeah” in response from Karolina.

“Good,” Nico starts to unbutton Karolina’s pants. They are still kissing, and as already established, Karolina is really easily distracted by Nico. 

Karolina gasps as Nico’s hand slides down her stomach and into her panties. Nico stops kissing her, “Still ok?”

“Yeah, just didn’t realize..it’s good. All good. Here let me,” Karolina takes off her pants and panties. Nico smiles shyly at her. Karolina goes in for a kiss, but Nico pushes her back on the bed. 

“I don’t really know what I’m doing, so let me know what you like,” Nico says. She sounds nervous and determined at the same time. Nico’s right hand is between Karolina’s legs; maybe she should be embarrassed she is so wet already, but Nico taking charge is hot. Nico is kissing her thighs. Karolina has had dreams like this, dark lipstick smudges on and black nails clinging to her thighs. When Nico finally gets to her goal, Karolina is out of breath. Nico’s fingers and tongue are amazing. 

“Oh Gib, Nico!” Karolina shouts. 

Nico laughs a little, looks up, raises an eyebrow, and asks, “Gib?”

“Sorry, I—”

Nico doesn’t wait for a response; she moans against Karolina, sucking on Karolina’s clit, and pushes her fingers deeper, and Karolina cums. Nico looks so proud of herself. She then turns bashful and asks, “That was ok?”

“Very ok. You’re amazing.” Nico is lying beside her, and there are in fact black lipstick marks on her thighs. “Give me a few minutes, and I want to return the favor.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Oh, I really want to.”

“Ok.” Again, Nico is shy. It is adorable. But really, Nico taking charge is Karolina’s sexuality. And Karolina will wait, wait for Nico.

 

Chase knows he’s screwed, but he also can’t bring himself to care. He is sitting on the sofa in the living room of the hostel while Gert is outside with Old Lace. They both need fresh air and sunlight. When this happened in real life, he was tinkering with the Fistigons, but it doesn’t matter if he works on those, they aren’t going to be fixed in this memory. That is something he has figured out: the memories don’t change. If you modify them like if he finishes working on the Fistigons, they revert to their unfinished status when the memory is over. He has way more work to do on the Fitigons than this memory will allow. If he changes the memory too much, then it resets. Instead, he found an old notebook when he was in between memories, and he’s been thinking through new weapons and vehicles. He had been working on what he is calling the Leapfrog before he ended up in here. So, he’s still working on it. What he’s not doing is looking for a way out. This place might be better than his reality right now, and while he knows it might be getting bad out there, but any minute Gert is going to come in and curl up next to him. They are going to stay there for hours; he stops working on the Fistigons, and she reads a really, old mildew copy of _Wuthering Heights._

Chase never liked English, mostly because he didn’t have the patience actually to read the books with practice and his other interests, but he could listen to Gert read forever. He is frustrated with himself that he didn’t keep more of this book in his mind. Most of the books he opens are blank, or he can’t read because he doesn’t know what they should say. He does remember that Heathcliff resonates with him. When he asks Gert about it, she starts, “ _Wuthering Heights_ isn’t a love story Chase.” He doesn’t say anything about being a romantic or the tragedy of it all. 

“I don’t know; it sounds like a love story to me,” Chase replies. He doesn’t care. He just wants her to talk to him, look at him, touch him, be with him. At the time, he wants her to explain things to him, but he also doesn’t want to pay too close attention. At the time, he would have preferred a mystery/thriller. 

“This isn’t a love story like it should be; Catherine and Heathcliff are dysfunctional and destructive people who are selfish!” She’s working herself up, and it’s great. Gert fired up is sexy as hell. 

“Wait, are you saying dysfunctional and destructive people don’t deserve love?” he says with a smirk. The kind of smirk Gert would scowl at when they playful argue. But, he’s also a little serious and worries that Gert is going to realize that she can do so much better than his disaster of a person. 

“Not at the expense of others, even each other,” says Gert. See, that, that right there gives Chase pause. Chase knows he isn’t good for people. He does the right thing when it counts, sometimes, like for Karo at that party, like showing up to get Alex back, going to get Karo, but he also keeps looking the other way for this father, takes their parents’ side, and leaves Gert. 

“Keep reading,” Chase says, and he shifts his position on the sofa. He puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer. She gets up, putting way too much distance between them, damn it. He didn't mean to make her uncomfortable. He’s about to complain when she pushes his legs apart, and once again she has his complete attention. He can’t breathe. They haven’t done this yet. If this is what he thinks it is. “What are you doing?”

“Getting more comfortable,” Gert replies. So not sex or specifically head. How come everything she does is sexy? Maybe that is him? He makes everything sexual because she is so hot, and he’s kind of a dick. He also said they could go at her pace, and he means it. The problem with that is her pace is all over the place. It isn’t steady; it is let’s get naked and have sex six times before morning culminating in a high-five or don’t touch or look at me. It is confusing. It isn’t like he needs to have sex. He’s cool with not and isn’t just saying that; whatever makes her happy, but he’s getting whiplash. He’s sitting with his back half against the back of the sofa and half against the armrest. She nudges his left leg further onto the sofa and sits between his legs and leans back so her back is against his chest and her head on his shoulder. This isn’t bad; actually, this is nice. His left arm slips around her middle, and he buries his face in her neck breathing her in. 

He always ruins these memories the same way; he whispers in Gert’s ear, “I love you.”

And he is alone in the living room again as the memory starts over. What he would give to hear her say it? Anything. How did he walk away from her? She asked if he wanted to spend the night. Yes, always. If he ever sees her again, he’s going to make sure she knows, he’ll never leave her again. He’ll follow her to the end of the world. If she speaks to me ever again, he thinks. If he ever gets out of here. If he even wants to?

 

Hostel

Molly doesn’t wake up next to Nico, but she remembers Nico spending the night with her. Probably because she’s the youngest and they all think they have to protect her, i.e., treat her like a baby. Which is just ridiculous, she is the strongest; she is way stronger than Chase, and he’d be next in line. 

Molly looks at the pillow next to her; Gert is going to be pissed Nico’s makeup is on her pillow. Well, Gert would be pissed if she ever comes home. A new wave of helplessness washes over Molly, which again is ridiculous, she isn’t helpless. She’s a superhero. Well pretty much. You don’t see anyone else running around LA helping people or stopping Pride. Thank you very much. Can’t save Gert or Karolina though. Maybe they should break out the big guns, think Captain America’s phone number is online? He’s like super old though and probably wouldn’t believe them anyway. Old people are the worst. 

So are young people who act like old people. Look she’s not saying she doesn’t love Alex, but his insistence on being in charge is wearing on her nerves. The lights flash and Molly thinks he must be running all his patched-up computers this morning. It was better when Chase was here to argue back against Alex. It was better because the electricity was more reliable too. ‘God, I hope Gert learned to fix it from him she thinks,’ but then again it is a reminder that her sister isn’t here. She misses Chase though, and if Gert were here, she wouldn’t be allowed to miss him. #supportyoulocalgirlgang and all that. But Chase didn’t always treat her like a kid. She feels guilty about that. She wants her sister, but she wants Chase too. She just wants everybody home and safe. They can sort out the details of their overly dramatic teenage lives later. Not that it matters, it wasn’t just Gert he left. Chase left her and everyone else, too, and who’s to say he’d ever want to come back? Alex said they would have a team meeting this morning. Maybe they are having it without her? With that thought she jumps out of bed and pulls on her tennis shoes, racing downstairs. 

Downstairs, Leslie is making breakfast which is a shocking thing to behold, parents sacrificing children, sure. Leslie Dean, super preggers, leader of the Church of the holy Gib, making scrambled eggs, unbelievable. Who knew Leslie Dean knew how to work a stove top? No one else is around, Leslie smiles at Molly and gestures for her to sit down at the counter. Leslie greets her with, “Good morning, Molly, sleep well?”

Molly just shrugs; she is pleased Leslie is here, but she has a lot of feelings she hasn’t worked through with Leslie. But hey, we have no numbers against superpowered aliens. Beggars can’t be choosers, and superheroes forgive people. Leslie tries again, “Do you like eggs? I know how girls can be with breakfast, but it really is important…”

“Eggs are great. Thanks, Leslie,” Molly throws her a metaphorical line. Leslie hands her a plate with eggs and some orange slices. Molly moves to get up and head to the dining room, they do most things in the dining room.

“I was just going to sit here and eat. You’re welcome to join me,” says Leslie. Molly nods and sits back down. 

Molly thinks about asking Leslie about her parents. Stacey and Dale told her somethings, but in retrospect pretty generic, “your parents loved you, kiddo” stuff. Catherine offered to tell her about them, but would anyone in Pride know if they experimented on her? Instead, Molly asks, “Are you going to the meeting this morning?”

“If I’m welcome. I don’t want to be in the way or overstep.”

“You’re welcome, Leslie. If Alex or Nico say anything, well they won’t, but if they do, you’re my date to house meetings.” They talk about dance through the rest of breakfast, and Molly knows they both don’t want to think about their missing or what they’re up against. It is nice though. Almost like having real parents again. 

Dale and Stacey used to take her places without Gert sometimes. They’d do the same for Gert, but they wanted their kids to feel special and independent. Gert liked the theater where Molly liked movies. They’d do this about once a month. Every other week. First Gert then Molly, then the following month they’d switch Molly then Gert. Last weekend would have been Gert’s week. Molly wonders if she has chosen anything; Gert has kind of outgrown this, but Molly likes having all of Dale and Stacey’s attention once in a while, at regular intervals. They’d have taken Gert to some show or museum. Molly had already decided where Dale and Stacey were going to take her: “ONTIC” A night of Dance and Film.” Last month they took her to a superhero movie, which Gert called a pedestrian, violent fantasy, of the male gaze variety while sitting with her legs over the side of the chair in the living room reading some journal Dale must have left in the living room. Molly rolled her eyes when Gert said it, but she thinks Dale and Stacey agreed with Gert, but they took her anyway. It is still hard to reconcile the Dale and Stacey she knows with being murders. But when they were on these excursions, Dale and Stacey would ask her all kinds of questions and even talk to her about things they didn’t understand just to be with her. They’d make an effort to learn about her interests. That is what Molly’s conversation with Leslie feels like. It feels good. 

 

Nico is not impressed. Alex has just finished telling them how he found Robert. Why he is telling them this, is unclear, but probably coming any minute now. They are sitting around the table in some weird modern/goth take on the Last Supper with Alex sitting to Nico’s left, Molly on her right, and Leslie and Xavin at each end of the table. 

“Ok, so any questions so far?” asks Alex.

Leslie asks what Nico is thinking, “Why is it important to know where Robert is?”

“Yeah, it seems weird. But without Chase, I’m a man down, and not in the sexist kind of way, but in a, 'I’m gonna need an engineer.' Robert might be able to help me get a set up going that lets me—us find the others,” says Alex. Chase and Robert aren’t the same type of engineer, which apparently no one is going to comment on.

“You’re arguing that we should go ask my dad who is still unconscious according to the news, to help you build a system to spy on Pride and find Karrie?” asks Nico; she is purposefully ignoring the Chase part of Alex’s reasoning. She isn’t sure they should have Chase back. Chase chose to leave, and she’s not sure they can forgive him even if he sees the errors of his ways. “I’m sure he’s going to be all about helping us,” Nico says her voice dripping with sarcasm, “Since him and Tina said if I left, I was dead to them, and then they tried to kick my ass, and I nearly killed them, at least I think, I can’t really remember.”

Molly makes a face and says, “That doesn’t sound promising, and Tina is a beast.” Clearly still dealing with the whole Tina tried to drown her trauma. “But Robert didn’t help her at your house.”

“No, he didn’t do anything! So, it isn’t like he helped us either” Nico is pissed, and it is building. 

Xavin asks, “Do you have concerns about Robert’s safety in this medical center?” to everyone or no one in particular.

Silence. The kids all take turns looking at each other. Nico feels guilty, but it is Leslie who speaks, “If Jonah and his family know where Robert is, he could be in danger, but Tina might just keep him to manipulate the press and Nico.”

“Regardless, I’m going to need the help,” says Alex drawing the conversation back to his problem at hand. 

“Hey, maybe a little less serial killer vibe? And a little more concern for Robert’s wellbeing?” jokes Molly. Nico cracks a smile. 

“Look, without Chase, we’re hurting…” says Alex.

“No, We’re not! We’ll be fine; we don’t need Chase. So, help me goddess if you say his name one more time.” shouts Nico. Things are getting tense. 

“I blew all the fuses last night. All of them. Nico, I’m going to need some help,” says Alex. 

“And who’s fault is that Alex? Didn’t Chase say take it easy and not run too much on it? You weren’t paying attention and probably paying Mortal Combat II!” shouts Nico, great now she is bringing up Chase. 

“That’s not fair, and I wasn’t. Chase was being overly cautious,” says Alex.

Nico sees red; her anger has been floating to the surface so effortlessly. Molly snorts saying, “That sounds like Chase. Super cautious.” Even Leslie smiles at Molly’s slight to Chase. Alex rubs his forehead. He’s still struggling with headaches, and Nico knows this so why can’t she go easy on him? The stress must be getting to him. It is getting to all of them. But no one, except Alex, is acknowledging that 1. Chase has real skills to help them and 2. Even if he didn’t, they’d all miss him. They miss Gert too and Old Lace.

Nico deflates a little and says, “So what, go pick dad up, blindfold him till we get back here, and then what chain him to Chase’s workbench with an ultimatum, do what you’re told or what?”

“Ok, I haven’t worked it all out that is a good point,” says Alex. 

Alex excuses himself, presumably to think through the finer points of holding someone hostage at the hostel. Molly, however, is optimistic arguing, “Maybe, we just explain that Victor, Tina, and Stacey are possessed by aliens?”

Xavin agrees, “A logical argument can be exceptionally effective.”

Nico wants to punch her in the face, not really, but maybe. Nico glances at Leslie who is holding her stomach clearly tense. Nico asks, “Leslie, you ok?”

Leslie nods quickly, taking shallow breaths. Leslie says, “Yes, just some kicking.”

Molly grins and asks, “Can I feel it?” Leslie nods, and Molly runs over to Leslie, who takes her hand and puts here firmly against Leslie’s stomach. They seem to be getting on well enough, which also makes something rise in Nico, not quite anger, but something dark. 

 

Hours later, Alex comes to ask Nico to go with him to UCLA Medical Center. He spoke with Molly and Xavin and thinks that the straight approach is probably for the best. They’ll case the place and see what kind of security is going on there, and if possible, enter the building and locate Robert’s room, but no direct contact yet. When they are sure it is safe, they will approach Robert and lay everything on the table. Nico and Alex are going to go alone and in disguise. She’ll have the Staff of One just in case, but preferably, not to use. 

Molly and Xavin think this is the best course of action. Leslie voices some concerns, considering that Robert also violently engaged with Nico last time they saw each other. Something Leslie seems pretty shocked that Robert would ever raise a hand to Nico; Leslie seems less surprised by Tina’s violence. Alex wonders if Leslie is familiar with Tina’s violence and victims; he also wonders what violence Leslie is guilty of, but that is a #teamrunaways conversation for another day. They decide they have four hours from the time they leave the hostel to return with information, only information. 

 

Somewhere in Mexico

Gert and Dale are in Mexico. She must have missed the border crossing, or Dale drugged her. Can’t rule anything out since Stacey made Gert and Old Lace sick to get access them, but it isn’t really Dales MO. 

Now that they are in Mexico, Dale has relaxed a little. He’s also trying trust exercises. He’s giving her small tastes of freedom like she has some of the money for their adventure. Dale also isn’t an idiot, and Gert is better at Spanish and monetary conversions in her head. Plus, it keeps her busy. She’s also no longer in the backseat. They are pulling off to a motel, interesting. 

“Sorry, kiddo, I can’t drive anymore without it being dangerous,” Dale says. “We’ll get a room and some take out.”

“I could drive if you told me where we’re going,” Gert replies. 

“Not a chance. Maybe tomorrow, when we’re both better rested,” suggests Dale. He rushes to say, “You have to be as tired as me. I don’t think you’ve slept at all.” Dale has a point. Gert hasn’t been sleeping much. She has just been sitting with her eyes closed most of the trip. She can’t turn her mind off. More fun with anxiety. Eventually, she will become so exhausted, she’ll pass out and sleep for a day. However, well rested or not, Gert doesn’t believe Dale would let her drive. 

This stop seems like some kind of situational test for Dale to test her reactions. The motel is pretty remote, so there isn’t a lot of places she could take off toward. Perhaps a false sense of security for both of them? Dale gets out of the car, walks around it, and opens Gert’s door. He’s tampered with the locks on all the doors except the driver’s door, so she can’t open them from the inside, easy enough to get around, but Dale seems to think he’s being clever, and Gert really doesn’t want to jump from a moving car. She isn’t that desperate, yet. Gert puts on her best-disgruntled teenager face and walks with Dale into the motel office. 

Dale says, “Hola. Nos gustaría una habitación con dos camas.” (“Hello. We'd like a room with two beds.”)

The young man behind the desk is reading a comic book and can’t be much older than Gert. He doesn’t even look up but begins what has to be a standard greeting, “Bienvenido Bienvenido. Soy Juan Habitación con dos camas, ¿cuántas noches?” (“Welcome, welcome. I'm Juan. Room with two beds, how many nights?”)

The kid, Juan is finally looking up; Gert can tell by his reaction that she must look rough. Gert has to look like hell. She knows this, but maybe she can step up the distraction from the Pride Gala convince this guy to help her? She might not be pretty like Nico and Karo, but she can flirt with some kid, right? She was able to flirt with Wizards desk kid and Tina’s scary enforcer dude. But in front of Dale, that would be an extra level of weird.

“Solo uno,” (“Just one,”) says Dale. As Dale and Juan talk, Gert is assessing the place. No security cameras, but no phones visible either. Who would she call? She can only imagine, “Hi, Chase, I know you don’t care about me at all, but Dale has kidnapped me and Lace and has driven us to someplace in Mexico. Thoughts on maybe a quick tutorial on how to beat someone up?” Or calling Nico, “Hi Nico, I got myself kidnapped by Dale and don’t know where I am, magic me home?” Stupid. Pathetic.

The kid has an iPad for transactions, but Dale is going to pay in cash anyway, so Pride can’t track them if Pride is tracking them. What would be the point? She and Dale are so inconsequential compared to the others. They aren’t a threat. 

“Excelente, eso será 2500 pesos,” (“Excellent, that will be 2500 pesos,”) says Juan. 

Gert is chewing on her nails on her left hand; she didn’t even notice until she went to speak, “He's overcharging you by nearly $60.”

Dale looks at her and says, “Nearly?”

“$56 if you want that level of specificity. And the room is only like $75, so that is a pretty big markup.”

Dale smiles and says, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Doesn’t it? Have a foreign bank account Stacey doesn’t about?” that is mean, and Gert knows it. She watches the emotions play out across his face. “Remember, we were homeless; we had nothing. So, you might not want to blow cash on something stupid like a motel or let some kid rip you off.”

Dale looks like she slapped him in the face. Probably because she mentioned Stacey or because he’s feeling guilty about her and Molly sleeping on the streets. They haven’t really spoken about what life has been like for both of them since they ran away. Dale looks at Juan and says, “Eso suena bien.” (“That sounds good.”)

Dale is using his sad voice. Juan says, “Excelente, habitación 113. ¿Cuántas llaves?” (“Excellent, room 113. How many keys?”)

Juan is pretty stoked; he’s making quite the profit. By the looks of it, he doesn’t speak English because he hasn’t given any indication that he knows what Dale and Gert are talking about or he just doesn’t care. Dale and Juan thank each other. Right before they turn to leave Dale asks, “¿Algún lugar para llevar comida por aquí?” (“Are there any places that deliver food around here?”)

Gert doesn’t listen for an answer. Then Gert and Dale are on their way back to the car to get their bags, Dale checks on Lace, and on to their room.

Dale is dosing Old Lace through food, or so Gert thinks; just enough to keep her tired in the trailer. It is making Gert tired, too, but Gert told Lace to stop eating the food unless absolutely necessary. She was able to sneak one of Dale’s fiber bars to her hours ago, which will probably be a mistake in the long run, but food is food, and not poisoned. Between the anxiety and the travel, Gert is exhausted anyway, but she actually feels a little better now that Old Lace is less drugged. Dale is carrying their bags; for all his feminism, he’s always done the chivalrous things. Kind of like Chase. Stupid. Usually, she would argue with Dale, but she doesn’t want him to think they are ok. They aren’t back to loving banter or their shared sarcasm. She also wants to see how far Dale’s infinite patience extends. Chase used to talk about it when they were kids; Dale never gets angry, frustrated sure, but Gert can only remember Dale yelling a handful of times, including the night they gave Molly away. The other Pride kids would try to get a raised voice out of Dale, but the most he ever did was use a stern voice. 

“Alright, there is a joint down the road that delivers. Veggie burrito and rice? Salsa? We deserve salsa,” says Dale. He might be talking more to himself than her. She doesn’t care. None of this matters. 

“We deserve a drink,” replies Gert. “I don’t care, get whatever you want. I’m not hungry anyway.” She turns away from Dale and says, “I’m going to shower. Did you pack any toiletries or anything, clothes, toothpaste?”

“Of course. Sweetheart--,” Dale starts. 

“Don’t call me that, please.” Her voice cracks a bit, and Dale looks at her with pity again. 

“Sure. Take a shower, this bag is yours. I’m going to order something for you. Will you try to eat?” says Dale handing her an old backpack. This might have been Dale’s or Stacey’s from when the used to take hiking trips together before their kids. Gert nods and heads into the bathroom, and she was correct she looks like hell. She hears Dale dial out, but then she gets into the shower and puts her head under water, so she doesn’t have to hear anything. After her shower, she digs through her bag for something to sleep in, and she is successful, but this has to be the least sexy things she owes, a giant t-shirt/nightgown that read “another day, another book.” It is hideous. Not that it matters. Who’s going to care?

No make-up just the things men would think to pack, for example, a comb, no brush. Her hair is going to be wild in the morning. 

Gert exits the bathroom and asks, “You going to shower?”

“In the morning, food should be here soon. I ordered a couple burritos for the Deinonychus, so I’ll take them out to her after we eat.”

“Thank you,” Gert says with sincerity, and she means it. For as angry as Gert is at Dale and the rest of the Pride parents, Dale is making an effort to care for Old Lace. Why that is, is yet to be determined. She’ll run in the morning after she sleeps when Dale is in the shower. They eat, Dale feeds Old Lace, and she is fast asleep before he comes back. 

 

Gert wakes up first and gets dressed as Dale heads to the shower. She waits until the water kicks on to look for the car keys. No keys. Dale must have taken them with him into the bathroom. That isn’t all that surprising. Gert figures he’d keep the keys on him. She looks outside, can’t you break a padlock with a metal trash can? Or is that something that only works in the movies? And how much upper body strength do you need? She learned to pick locks from Chase, but she doesn’t have anything she can use. 

Gert walks outside, looking for anyone/thing to help her liberate her dinosaur. “Fuck!” she swears, she just tripped over a massive rock. She kicks it and promptly runs after it. A rock will work, right? Hammers are fancy versions of rocks on a stick. She looks toward the room, nothing; she looks toward the office, nothing. However, there is a different car out front so there must have been a shift change. 

She picks up the rock and calmly walks behind the trailer. Lace is awake. Just being closer to her helps Gert feel calmer. “Hi, girl. How are you feeling?”

Dinosaur, purr. 

“I know me, too. But we’re going to get you out of here and back home.” Gert raises the rock up and brings it down on the top of the padlock. Nothing happens, but it was loud. She does it again and again. Nothing. Fuck. Lace is getting agitated, well so is Gert; they are getting agitated. Again and again, Gert brings the rock down on the padlock. She is damaging it; she can tell by the dents, but it hasn’t broken. 

She is about to do it again when she hears Dale yelling. “Gertrude! Where are you?” He shouts, but he can’t see where she is yet. He knows enough to head toward the trailer. Gert takes off running toward the office screaming at the top of her lungs, “¡Ayuda! American me ha secuestrado! Por favor, te lo ruego. ¡Ayuda!” (Help! The American has kidnapped me! Please, I'm begging you. Help!”)

Dale veers off his course toward her and away from the trailer. Old Lace is being loud now, working herself up into a frenzy. The trailer is rocking from side to side. Dale grabs Gert around the waist and pulls her to the ground; she thinks she hits her head, there is a lot of pain, and her vision goes in and out, but maybe Lace is in pain. Dale has never done anything like this before. He’s yelling at her, but she isn’t sure what he’s saying. She’s still screaming for help or maybe just screaming. She is crying too; she can tell by her blurry vision. Dale’s grip hurts, too; the pain registers. 

A woman has come out of the office. Both Gert and Dale look at her, please Gert thinks, please do something. Then it happens in slow motion, Dale slaps her hard across the face. Gert is in complete shock and falls silent. She notices he’s bleeding, his neck and cheeks; she must have scratched him at some point while they were fighting. 

Dale pulls her to her feet; she stumbles into him, she feels very confused. Her right shoulder hurts and a loud crash happens somewhere close. Dale waves over to the woman and shouts, “Perdona a mi hija, ella no se encuentra bien. Muy enfermo. Lo siento mucho. Lo siento, nuevamente. Lo siento de nuevo por la perturbación.” (“Forgive my daughter, she's unwell. Very sick. So, sorry. Again, sorry. Sorry again for the disturbance.”)

Dale’s head snaps in the direction of the loud crash, again, and again there is a crash. Gert keeps struggling to get away, thinking, ‘run, run to Molly; have to get to Molly.’ She repeats this in her mind at least 30 times. But she’s dizzy. During which, Dale pulls her to the room. She’s holding the left side of her face, which is both the side of her face Dale hit and the side of her head she thinks she hit on the ground. Dale brings her a cold, wet hand towel. He hands it to her, and she holds it to her face/side of her head, and they both stare at each other in shock. When she pulls it away from her face, there is blood on it from her temple.

“I’m so sorry,” Dale is crying or about to. Gert nods, but she isn’t crying. Should she be? Isn’t that the normal reaction to being hit in the face? And there is blood, her anxiety should be through the roof right now. She doesn’t feel anything, well she feels pain, but not feelings just numb. This is familiar too. Her anxiety gives way to depression sometimes in a weird back and forth pull. Dale abruptly stands up, wiping his face with his hands, breaking eye contact. “We have to leave now.” He proceeds to throw everything into their bags. Once again carrying both bags, with his left hand, he uses his right to pull her along. She still has the towel pressed to her face. As they get closer to the car, the trailer has been torn open from the inside. Old Lace is gone. 

She’s gone. Gert feels more alone than she has maybe ever. She’s gone. Why would she go? Gert starts to cry for the first time since Dale hit her. Why wouldn’t she go? Gert would leave herself if she could. Chase tried to leave without saying goodbye, and now Lace has. Dale puts her in the car, she’s in the backseat again, detaches the trailer, and takes off like a bat out of hell. 

 

UCLA Medical Center

'This is a bad plan. A very bad plan. This is not even a plan.' Alex can't help but think. 

“This is a complete disaster!” Nico shouts at Alex. “That’s the only way to describe what is happening right now!” Alex is inclined to agree with her. This is one of those times where things have spiraled so far out of control, you have no idea if you’re ever going to get back on track. Nico grabs Alex’s right arm with her left hand, Alex grabs Robert’s arm, and familiar mysterious dude grabs Robert’s leg right as Nico lets loose, “Dorothy Gale!” [1]

“Nico, no!” shouts Alex at the same time, but it is too late. 

“What the fu…” mumbles scary/familiar tattooed guy, but they all vanish. 

 

Ten minutes earlier

Honestly, they are being quiet and crafty (no witch pun intended!) getting through the hospital and to Robert’s room. Alex just walks right up to the nurse and says he works for Pride and wanted to bring 'get well' cards to Mr. Minoru. The nurse buys it, but tells them that they can’t see Robert as he is still in the ICU, but should be moved in the next few days. However, a blue code blue is called, and the nurse is distracted enough to agree to let Alex just drop the cards off and leave, “The room is 613 just past the bathroom. But Robert is still in a lot of pain, through doing better so you kids should just pop in and out.”

“Absolutely, ma’am.”

“This feels really easy, like too easy,” says Nico. She is tense about this whole thing, and Alex can’t blame her. He put his parents safely in jail, while she put her dad in a hospital bed using the very staff she is clutching in her bag. A staff that they don’t understand, and that makes him nervous, too. 

“It is a hospital, Nico, they’re not going to have Wizard level security. We are just walking around. Getting a look at things,” says Alex trying to sound calm. Honestly, he doesn’t know what to expect. His headaches are getting worse. Like he didn’t even remember part of their meeting this morning. But he’s afraid to tell the group. There isn’t anything he can do about it anyway. When they get a win that will help. Just a win. 

CRASH!

Nico and Alex look at each other and take off running down the corridor labeled Room 600-620 to the right. 621-634 to the left. Alex gets to Robert’s door first and drops down into a slide when someone fires a gun from the room into the hallway at Alex. Nico stops running and shouts, “Alex, get down!”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” But he isn’t staying down, he’s getting back up and rushing toward Nico. Someone from the room gets thrown into the hallway, this someone also has a gun, could be the only gun? Who knows? Alarms are going off in the hospital. The guy, however, slides down the wall and stays down. 

“Great, just great. Way to go, Alex,” Nico hisses at him.

“What? How, how is this my fault?” Alex asks as he grabs the gun from the unconscious man’s hand. 

“What are you going to do with that Alex?” Nico asks looking displeased he doesn’t just kick it down the hallway. 

“It is like riding a bike.” says Alex making sure the safety is off and putting a bullet in the chamber.

“What?” Nico looks confused. Right, Nico doesn’t know about the gun from Darrius. Both Nico and Alex peek into Robert’s room. Robert is standing in a hospital gown, there is a tatted-up man kind of in front of him, that Alex recognizes, but can’t place. There are four other men all brandishing weapons. Nico and Alex hear people rushing down the hallway toward them. 

“What do we do?” ask Nico.

“I don’t know,” responds Alex, but this also got the four remaining armed men’s attention, as well as scary/tatted-dude and Roberts.

“Nico?” Robert asks. He’s had better days. “Nico! Run!” And she does, but not in the way anyone expects, dragging Alex inside the room with her. The four gunmen look surprised but open fire, but Nico doesn’t even pull the Staff of One out of her bag, but her hand around it in her bag, she screams, “Blanks!”

The bullets turn into blanks. The gunman closest to them makes to grab Nico, but Alex shoots him, but of course, his gun is firing blanks too. “Nice job, Nico.”

“What, I’m trying. Ok! I don’t know what I’m doing,” she cries. Alex turns, and pistol whips the gunman closest to them. 

“We need to run!” shouts Alex.

“We need to fight!” 

“Not the time Nico.” But it is too late, armed security and police are to the room.

“More guns, awesome.”

“Use the spell again,” demands Alex.

“I can’t ok, it only works once.” The security and police are demanding everyone drop their weapons, scary dude, Alex, and gunmen, all do as they’re told. 

'This is a bad plan. A very bad plan. This is not even a plan.' Alex can't help but think.

“This is a complete disaster!” Nico shouts at Alex. “That’s the only way to describe what is happening right now!” Alex is inclined to agree with her. This is one of those times where things have spiraled so far out of control, you have no idea if you’re ever going to get back on track. Nico grabs Alex’s right arm with her left hand, Alex grabs Robert’s arm, and familiar mysterious dude grabs Robert’s leg right as Nico lets loose, “Dorothy Gale!” [1]

“Nico, no!” shouts Alex at the same time, but it is too late. 

“What the fu…” mumbles scary tattooed guy, and they all vanish. 

 

Hostel

“..ck!” shouts a scary tattooed dude standing in the middle of the hostel’s living room. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” chants Alex. 

Molly is standing next to Leslie and Xavin wide-eyed. Nico and Robert look like they are going to be sick. Actually, so does the tattooed guy, and Alex doesn’t look so hot either. Nico’s head snaps toward, tall, dark, and tatted and says, “Don’t move.”

“Or you’ll what, wave your mother’s staff at me?” who the hell is this guy seems to be a shared thought by everyone present except Robert. Molly is surprised the dude can move at all, even his mouth, but Nico must not have been casting. 

“Who are you?” asks Nico in a tone that Molly hasn’t heard before; it scares her bit. It sounds like Nico could really hurt this guy, and it wouldn’t take much encouragement.

“I’m a friend of your mother’s.”

“You should choose better friends,” Nico says, and the Staff of One begins to glow, but Nico isn’t casting. At least not out loud. 

“Musume,” (“Daughter,”) Robert says, and Nico relaxes a hair. “Kore wa jikande wa arimasen. Dōzo, Nico. Reisei o tamotsu.“ (“This isn't the time. Please, Nico. Remain calm.”)

“You look like her, your mom wielding that,” says scary dude, at least that is what Molly is calling him in her head. She wishes she spoke Japanese. She has no idea what Robert said, but it seems like something they might want to know next time Nico looks homicidal because Nico’s body language implies she is calming down. “Big part of why I quit, by the way. Your mom is a scary woman.”

Nico looks at him, nods, and says, “You really have no idea.”

“Oh, I have some idea.”

Robert steps forward slowly holding onto Alex for support and says, “This is Kincaid. He worked for your mother for a long time.”

“He doesn’t look like your typical Wizard intern,” says Molly.

“No, but that’s why you’re familiar. Gert was distracting this guy at the Pride Gala,’ says Alex. That statement seems to register with Nico. Molly wishes she knew what they were talking about, but Gert didn’t talk much about that night especially after Molly told her Chase and Karolina were making out on the roof. 

Nico lowers the staff, “Security, then?”

“Something like that.”

“Forgive me, but I thought this was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission. We had not come to a final decision on Nico’s father’s presence here or whether he could be trusted. Now, we have two men here and uncertainty regarding their allegiance,” says Xavin. 

“Well, we went in another direction,” says Nico. Molly rolls her eyes, and she thought Gert being jealous of Karo was bad. Nico raises the bar. 

Alex briefly explains what happened at the UCLA Medical Center. Ending with, “But Nico shouldn’t have cast us out of there with this guy holding onto Robert.”

“What was I supposed to do? Drop the Staff of One? How would that have helped? Also, I grabbed you,” Nico growls pointing at Alex. “You grabbed my father even though we never discussed it. I was just trying to get us out safely.”

“Nico,” Xavin says calmly.

“What?!” Nico shouts back.

“The staff is glowing,” says Xavin. Nico drops the staff and looks rightfully ashamed. Molly thinks Nico might be struggling more than she lets on. 

“Was anyone hurt?” asks Leslie.

“Not by us,” responds Alex. Team hostel looks visibly better at that news. Nico, however, hasn’t stopped looking at the staff. Molly bends down and picks it up. 

“Maybe we put this away for a while,” suggests Molly holding it out for Nico. 

“Yeah, good idea,” says Nico, but she doesn’t reach for it. “Can you put it in my and Karo’s room?” Molly nods. 

Xavin asks, “So what are we going to do with these two?” 

“Who are you?” asks Robert. 

“I am Xavin of the race Xartan, beloved of Karolina Dean.” Robert raises an eyebrow and looks at Leslie. 

“Ok, does that mean something to anyone?” asks Robert. 

Leslie steps toward Robert and says, “Let’s look at your injuries, and I’ll explain what I can.”

“Wait,” says Alex. “First, let’s catch him and Kincaid up on what we’re doing here, and what we need their help with.”

Kincaid looks at Alex and asks, “Why would we help you?”

Molly jogs down the stairs and says, “Because if you don’t the world is going to end.” She really needs to get a theme song. 

Kincaid looks confused, and Alex summaries the situation. In the end, Robert agrees to help, but Kincaid says he was only looking after Robert as a favor to Tina before she went full on psychopath. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to help, but he’s a “paid employee, and if you want me to work for you, then you’re going to have to pay me. Otherwise, your purple-haired friend has the right idea, get the hell out of town.” And with that, Kincaid moves to exit the hostel, but Nico grabs him. 

“Wait, here. I’ll get the Staff of One and send you home.”

“No offense, Nico, but I’d rather walk. I won’t tell anyone anything.” Nico reluctantly agrees, but Molly thinks it has more to do with her not wanting to use the staff as it does with trusting this guy.

“Guys, I think we’re really bad at this hero stuff…like really bad,” says Molly.

“What is one more failure, Mols?” replies Alex with his head in his hands. 

[1] Runways Vol5 #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took longer than expected, but it is also a really long chapter.


	3. Deals with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase gets a visitor, an offer, and an ultimatum; Robert trades information and makes a job offer; Gert tries to take control of her situation through new friends; Alex reaches out to an unexpected ally; Molly discovers more about herself during an impromptu prison break; and finally, a recovery plan is born.

Dream Worlds--unknown location

If Chase were being honest, he’d take boredom over this conversation/not quite a conversation. Honestly, Chase is getting bored in this place. He doesn’t mind working on ideas for projects or reliving every moment with Gert, but with just himself for company, his mind wanders. He’s never been good at being alone with his thoughts; he’s like his father that way, and even reliving the sexy parts of his relationship with Gert has him over-analyzing every little thing. He thought he was always so hypervigilant about physically hurting her, but now he worries was his weight too much, was he being too rough? A handful of times he asked her; he needed to be sure, and she said she was fine, but now he has more doubts.

But yeah, he’d rather doubt every moment with Gert than have to listen to whatever is about to come his way. Victor is standing in the hostel. He raises an eyebrow and says, “Nice place you have here.”

Except this isn’t Victor, this is Jonah in a Victor suit. Chase wonders if Jonah is as quick to anger as Victor because if there is one thing Chase is always good at it is picking fights with anyone, but especially Victor. So, he waits. If Victor/Jonah wants to talk he can talk all he wants. Impassive staring always enraged Victor. So Chase schools his face into an impassive expression one he’s worn thousands of times in classes, on the field, and at the dinner table.

“Silent treatment? I didn’t peg you for that. Didn’t think Victor would stand for it. Not even curious about why I’m here?”

Chase is curious, but nothing good is going to come from this, Victor or Jonah. Chase is right Jonah is no more patience than Victor. He wonders about how much of Victor is left in there…Jonah’s host was Australian, didn’t recognize Karo, and didn’t know where he was. But Jonah knows things only Victor would know, and Victor had forgotten things he‘d done, presumably while Jonah was in control. But psychology and biology were never really his thing as he told the Yorkes, but still, more observation data the better, right? That’s what Dale used to say anyway to the Pride kids. But that makes him think about the time the Pride kids, really him and Gert, freed the Yorkes’ lab animals. Dale and Stacey didn’t even get mad just sat them down and told them about the importance of animal testing and how they take every precaution. Also, the animals aren’t equipped to live in the wild. Chase chuckles a little thinking about Dale and Stacey being concerned about animals while sacrificing kids. Kind of like Pride thought about their kids, incapable of surviving on their own.

Jonah had an easy smile in his last person suit. Victor doesn’t have an easy smile, or maybe he does, but Chase has learned over time that this smile he’s being given right now usually results in pain; it also has a tinge of ‘why are you smiling’ in it.

“Your father’s a brilliant man.”

Chase gives a brief head nod and an eye roll. He’s heard this a hundred times. Gert doesn’t even like Victor and has said as much. Victor/Jonah continues, “You must know that.” Victor/Jonah sighs deeply, and there is a new edge in his voice, “Fine. You’re resistant to a conversation, so how about an agreement between gentlemen?”

Chase has never seen his father like this. Frustrated, angry, enraged, sad, sure, but this talking to Chase like Chase has something he wants, that’s new. “Your friends have something that I need, no, want back. If you return this to me, I’ll let you and your mother go. I’ll leave your friends alone. That’s what you wanted, right? My family and I will leave, and this will all be over. Things could be as they were. It could be that simple.”

“My dad is brilliant. I’ve learned a lot from him. And things with him are never simple. But I guess, you have my mom like this too? In whatever this place is?” says Chase.

“I do. But it can be simple with me, Ch—”

“Nah,” Chase rudely interrupts. Victor/Jonah has disapproval on his face. Some of Victor is still here; Victor always complained about Chase talking back. “I’m not agreeing to anything until you answer some questions.”

Victor/Jonah still looks pissed, but relaxes a bit and says, “But of course,” and gestures for Chase to sit.

“Oh, after you,” says Chase gesturing to the ratty sofa. Victor/Jonah hesitates. “What? Can’t sit? Not tangible in this place?”

Victor/Jonah laughs, really laughs, like he’s surprised, but pleased by something. “Your father believed you to be stupid, but it took a couple punches thrown before he realized,” says Victor/Jonah. ‘Believed,’ thinks Chase; past-tense isn’t good. Chase doesn’t harbor any delusions that Victor has changed his ways, but past tense implies gone/dead. Victor/Jonah has a look Chase sought for so long on his face. Pride. This is what it would look like if Chase ever lived up to Victor’s expectations. Too little, too late. “Well, son, let’s hear your questions.”

“Son? You’re going to leave with your family. That includes Karo?” asks Chase, might as well go for the jugular.

Victor/Jonah doesn’t answer but says, “Let’s hear all the questions.”

“Oh, all of them? Because I have a lot. My girlfriend’s a feminist, and she would want to know if you were Victor or Jonah when screwing with my mom? Because “imposter sex” is a thing now and a felony in this state.” Victor’s forehead wrinkles. “Oh, and, what is it my friends took from you? And why do you need, no want, it? Is it part of your ship? Can’t phone home without it? Exactly, what things are going to be ‘as they were’? You planning on dosing the entirely of LA and anyone with cable or the internet that saw me and friends were wanted for murder with the Yorkes’ memory drug? It has to be their’s right? No one else in Pride could make it.” Chase stops and pauses to let Victor/Jonah respond to something.

Victor/Jonah smiles almost like he is humoring Chase and his questions, probably is, but Victor/Jonah says, “If Karolina wants to leave with us, then yes, we would take her with us. Victor has proven to be more formidable. There are times when both of us are in control or when he is, but…”

“Yeah. Stop. So, my dad is still in there?” interrupts Chase, he definitely doesn’t want to know about anyone having sex with his mom. He asked to get a rise out of Victor/Jonah. That’s a fight he’ll fight if necessary after he talks to his mom. All the girls would be all over him about making decisions without consulting the survivor/victim and respecting their perspective. His head hurts just thinking about it. He needs to focus, which at times can be hard for him.

Victor/Jonah nods and continues, “The Yorkes did make a memory modification serum, but I don’t believe it would be necessary. Your friends took a Xartan, and why I want it is of no concern. It doesn’t belong here and should be returned to my home.” That is creepy. The tone, the language, everything about it. Victor/Jonah is using a tone that Chase recognizes. Victor uses it a lot. It is a calm but dangerous tone. It makes the hair on the back of Chase’s neck stand up. It makes him look for the closest exit. It scares him, no matter how much he denies it. Damn, he hates this feeling. He always feels like such a kid with his dad. “You’re not as stupid as Victor believes…”

“Oh, stop with the flattery,” says Chase, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Victor/Jonah laughs and says, “You are as disrespectful as he believes.”

“Not a lot to respect right here,” says Chase as he uses his right hand to gesture between them.

“Maybe not, but Victor does know how to deal with you.”

“Sure, take a swing, or better yet, let’s meet out there in the real world,” says Chase smirking and extending his arms across the back of the sofa. They already established Victor/Jonah can’t touch him here so why not?

“It is funny you mentioned your girlfriend with the purple hair, right?” Victor/Jonah says and has Chase’s undivided attention, “She’s missing you know?” Chase’s face must have given something away because Victor/Jonah smirks and continues saying, “Oh, did you not know?”

“Doesn’t matter. She isn’t my girlfriend anymore anyway. And you’re bad at playing my dad. He wouldn’t care.” Chase is trying to present indifference, but he’s worried. Gert is missing, what does that mean? It means he needs to get out of here.

“We talked about the carrot, but let’s talk about the stick. I’ll kill you, but only after I kill Janet and all your friends. I’ll hunt your girlfriend down, and I know where they are headed because my wife does. And I’ll get the Xartan back anyway,” says Victor/Jonah in a creepy wife batter tone. ‘His wife does, who the hell is his wife?’ wonders Chase.

“Well, when you put it that way. Hard pass, man,” says Chase. Sure, this is a dangerous game, but Victor has reinforced some lessons: if there is a stick, the stick will always come. At best you can delay it, but in the end, this ends in violence. Chase continues, “I’ll hang out here and see how this all turns out for you.”

“You insufferable, bastard.”

“See, now you sound like my dad,” replies Chase with an easy grin. Victor/Jonah sneers at him and disappears. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” screams Chase as he buries his face into the sofa cushions. He has to consider it, right? Jonah’s a real bastard. Gert wouldn’t consider it though; her ideals are too high. They wouldn’t allow for consideration of Jonah’s deal.

 

Hostel

#teamrunaways is sitting around the dining room table waiting. Molly isn’t sure what they are exactly waiting for, but they are waiting. Robert is sitting across from Nico. It is a very tense situation. Chase would think this was hilarious. But Molly doesn’t, not after what happened at the Minoru house or what Nico told them about the fight at Pride’s headquarters. Molly has trouble recognizing that the other Pride parents could hurt their kids even though she knows Nico’s parents can and would. So she’s fidgeting in her seat. Stacey and Dale would ask her what was bothering her, and Gert would take her hand, but no one here does.

Molly is feeling far less forgiving of Robert than she is of Leslie. Mostly because of how Nico described their fight. She didn’t believe it at first, but apparently, everyone in the Minoru household knows how to kick ass and take names, in retrospect not all that surprising. Nico looks like she is gearing up for a fight; she rolls her shoulders forward, leans forward, and furrows her brow. Finally, Nico takes a deep breath and says, “Alright, you’ve slept, your injuries aren’t fatal, and are being treated. What are you willing to do for us?”

Robert smiles and says, “You really do sound just like your mother—” but he’s cut off by a wave of Nico’s hand.

“If people don’t stop saying that, I’m going to lose my damn mind,” growls Nico, and something crashes upstairs. Molly thinks it might be the staff like it can tell when Nico is angry and is trying to come to her. But that is nuts, right? The staff isn’t alive, or anything and Nico swears it is more science than magic, at least according to Tina.

“Nico, what can I do? We’ve made mistakes. Apparently, your mother is being possessed by an alien. And the other aliens sent armed men to the hospital to kill me.”

“That’s an assumption,” Alex interjects as he rubs his temples. “We don’t know for sure who sent people to kill you. Begs the question: how many enemies does Pride, Wizard, and you have?” It looks like everyone is going to ignore Alex’s question, which Molly is in favor of because this, whatever this is, is between Nico and Robert.

“Well, if you’re going to stay here, then you need to pull your weight,” says Nico. “You can start by helping Alex, and if you refuse or become a problem, and I’ll send you where I sent the AWOL men.”

“The AWOL men, Nico?” asks Robert.

“Yeah,” is all Nico says.

But Molly interjects, “Nico sent them away, but their clothes were all still here. We don’t know where they are.” Robert has the good sense to look worried.

Alex leans back in his chair and says, “So you didn’t know that Victor, Stacey, and Tina were being inhabited by aliens?”

“No. But in retrospect, they were all acting out of character. Tina has been spending a lot of time with Stacey, and she has been very flirty with me, which is a pretty big change. Dale seemed afraid of Stacey after Gertrude and Chase paid them a visit. And to top it off, Victor Stein was acting like father of the year. We all assumed it was because of the healing tube, really anytime Victor can look at Chase and not throw a punch we should be afraid,” rambles Robert.

“Wait, what?” asks Molly as she starts looking between Nico and Alex, then she glances at Leslie who looks guilty, “What’s he talking about?” Panic starts to set in a bit. Yes, all their parents in a child killing cult, but would they abuse their own kids, too?

“Chase didn’t tell you?” asks Robert. He looks guilty, too. Alex and Nico shake their heads no. Robert continues, “Victor, Victor was…I don’t know how to say this.”

“Then don’t,” says Nico. “It isn’t your story to tell, and if Chase didn’t trust us, then he didn’t trust us. It doesn’t change anything.” Nico is seething.

‘Does she mean that?’ thinks Molly but she asks, “Like Victor beat Chase?”

“And Janet,” whispers Leslie.

“I want to kno—” begins Molly, but Nico raises a hand and shakes her head no. “But…”

“Not the time, Mols,” says Nico.

“Nico is right,” says Alex. “There isn’t anything we can do about Chase or Janet right now, and it sounds like Victor possessed might be an upgrade. What do you know about Dale and Gert?”

“What about Dale and Gert?” asks Robert, apparently ready to deal in information. Molly doesn’t like it, and who knows if Robert even knows anything about Gert’s whereabouts, but he’s acting like he might.

Alex says, “Like where would Dale take her? We have some closed-circuit footage of Dale getting out of dodge with them.”

“Them?” asks Robert. “Molly is here, who else?”

“Old Lace,” says Nico smirking. “Our rescue, breed unknown.”

“The dinosaur?” asks Robert and all the kids nod. He sounds surprised they named her and talk about her like a pet.

Leslie says, “Really, not the strangest thing, honestly. You just have to go with it.”

“I don’t know for sure. I do know that Catherine and Tina had a meeting, and Tina went to see Dale and Stacey. It was right before they sent Molly away. Honestly, I don’t know what it was about. Tina didn’t want me to. I’d guess Geoffrey doesn’t know either.”

“So, you’re no help at all?” Nico asks rhetorically.

“Nico,” Alex sounds like a parent again. All reprimandy. He got his parents thrown in jail; the rest of them are still dealing with their parents being at large. Nico is what Gert would call processing her trauma. But Alex continues, “I’m trying to get a Kali Linux system up and running using hardware from 20 years ago. Can you take a look?”

Robert, smiles, nods, and says, “Of course.” Of course, Robert speaks Alex’s language. “That sounds pretty aspirational.”

“Well, we can’t walk into Apple or order things from Amazon Prime. We’re also going to need you to give up your bank cards if you have any and pins. I’ve been researching comfort zones, and I think we can spoof one and make it look like we’re hanging out in Malibu while gathering some funds,” Alex says, “$1,000 daily withdrawal limit?”

Robert nods, and Molly wonders if he or the other parents have ever thought about the logistics of what they’ve been up to because judging by the judgy-mcjudgy face Robert’s making he hasn’t given it much thought, but his expression shifts. He, now, has a similar expression to one Dale wears when he is unsure about bringing something up, but Robert says, “You might want to talk to Catherine and Geoffrey. They would have a better idea of where Gertrude is. And,” he pauses and looks conflicted, “And, what do your funds look like now?”

“No, and none of your business,” snarks Nico.

“Look, Kincaid is pretty good at finding people. You don’t know where Gertrude is or Karolina, and while it sounds like Dale was heading out the states, Karolina would be local. But Kincaid’s fees are substantial.”

“How substantial?” asks Alex.

“$4,000 as a deposit, and a grand a day after, but the price goes up if he thinks he needs hazard pay.”

“You know how to contact him?” asks Alex. Robert nods. “Then contact him, but we don’t want him looking for Gert and Dale yet, we want him looking for Karolina,” Alex concludes and looks to Nico for assurance, which he gets. Molly is less sure. If Karo is close then she should be easier to find, shouldn’t they have the professional looking for Gert? But it doesn’t sound like it is up for discussion.

“Got a phone?” asks Robert.

 

While Robert is in the foyer making a call on one of Alex’s burner phones. Nico is uneasy and voices her concern, “Are we sure we can trust this Kincaid guy?”

“Man’s gotta work,” replies Alex with a shrug. “Robert makes the offer, but he isn’t meeting with Kincaid. I will. He’ll work for me. If it sounds strange, then we’ll cut and run.”

“And be out how much money?” seeth Nico. She is pretty close to raging right now but trying to keep it together..

Molly whispers, “What about Catherine? Think she knows where Dale would take Gert?”

“Maybe,” says Nico, “But that was minute ago, who knows if the plan would stay the same. After all, Stacey is a pod person now. Dale might have changed the plan.” Look, Nico is empathic; Molly wants her sister back, but they have more pressing issues right now.

“Yeah,” says Molly sounding dejected, but she asks, “This Kincaid person, can we trust him?”

“I don’t know,” says Nico. Honestly, Nico has no idea. Tina trusts this person, which makes him completely untrustworthy in her book, but you have to use what you got. Nico continues, “But there is no reason to engage with Alex’s parents, right?”

“Devil you know, right?” asks Alex. Xavin doesn’t look convinced, but she has stayed silent during this whole exchange. Apparently, team meetings are spectator sports, or she just can’t be bothered. But Alex concedes, “My parents probably don’t have anything to contribute to this.”

“But that’s the point, we don’t know him,” says Molly. This whole thing makes Nico nervous, at least someone is channeling Gert. “If he finds Karo, do we send him after Gert?” No one answers because Robert ends his call.

Robert walks back into the room, “He’ll meet us tomorrow.”

“No,” says Alex. “He’ll meet me and Molly tomorrow.” Molly nods and smiles. Nico gets it. The Staff of One is out of pocket right now, and she isn’t herself; she so quick to anger. Molly has superpowers, but it hurts a bit, and this guy could lead them to Karrie so worth the risk, right? A voice in Nico’s head that sounds suspiciously like Gert says, ‘no.’ Robert nods.

 

LA Brea Tar Pits

Molly and Alex get there early, sunglass and hats on, baseball hats to Molly’s frustration. She loves hats, but baseball hats are boring, plus the one she is wearing is Chase’s. They are just waiting for this Kincaid dude, who Robert said would be there at 9 am, but they’ve been here for 2 hours and left the hostel at 6 am. They wanted to make sure Kincaid wasn’t bringing anyone with him, and they wanted to be able to set up/case the place. Who thought the Tar Pits would be a good idea? Robert actually because he set up the meeting without them, but it is ok according to Nico. A lot of people are around, but Molly is bored.

“Alex?”

“I don’t know, Mols. I don’t know when he is going to get here,” says an exasperated Alex. He’s frustrated, but it isn’t her fault. He wanted her to come.

“But working for Tina, punctuality probably matters,” says Molly. Alex nods, but he is looking in every direction. He’s been short with her all morning. She thought he and the rest of them were finally treating her like she’s grown, but he’s been obnoxious ALL morning, but he did give her money for an everything bagel from Brooklyn’s Bagels when they were waiting. Still, obnoxious. “Hey!” Molly grabs his arm and points, “Tall, dark, and tattooed at…Is that three o’clock?”

“Yes, Molly,” Alex responds and stands. “Stay here, and I’ll signal if I need you.” Molly nods, again stupid, she’s the one with superpowers, but at least she got a field trip.

Alex walks over to Kincaid looking a lot calmer than a minor approaching someone who is clearly Pride’s muscle/Tina’s muscle should, and Molly can’t hear what they are saying, but things look like Alex is getting what he wants. Of course, she can’t see Alex’s face, so who knows? Alex gives Kincaid the money in old fanny-pack they found in the hostel probably with meth residue on it with a burner cell with Alex’s number already programmed, they picked up this morning. They shake hands, and Alex jogs back over; he rubs his hands together and says, “We’re in business. How would you feel about another trip?”

“Where to?”

“Someplace no one else is going to like except me and you.” Molly grins and thinks ‘bonus mission, score.’ So she nods, she’s in. Of course, she’s in. Molly can tell Alex thinks they are finally winning, and Alex is treating her like an adult. Gert and Nico would tell her not to get her hopes but, but maybe things are turning in their favor? She’s actually giddy.

Alex continues, “I’ll leave everything in the car, but you’ll need to wait outside.” Alex pulls his burner cell out of his pocket.

Wait, what?

 

Outside West Los Angeles Police Department

“Nico is going to murder Alex,” mumbles Molly to herself. She is outside the LAPD pacing. She is outside the LAPD pacing where Alex’s parents are being held, at least she thinks. That wasn’t confirmed. She is outside the LAPD pacing where Alex’s parents are being held, and Alex is inside. ‘What are we even doing here?’ thinks Molly.

Molly tried to relax. In the very least if Alex does get to see his parents, he should be able to ask about where Dale would take Gert. Alex didn’t even ask her about coming here. It is like he had this plan without consulting anyone else. It makes Molly wonder what other plans Alex has without consulting anyone. However, at the moment, Molly would just like to know how this plan ends. Or how this plan is supposed to end, but that probably doesn’t matter since none of their plans go the way they are supposed to.

Regardless, Molly knows Alex wouldn’t have put anyone else in this position, and he wouldn’t have dared if Gert or Chase was there. But no, Alex thinks she is a kid, and as a result, he is putting her in a position where she can’t really say or do anything about it. She is opposed to this plan, whatever this plan is, and when he comes outside, he is going to hear all about it.

Alex instructed Molly to loop the building, but loiter by the southwest corner pretending to be on the phone with someone. She has more or less given up pretense here. Except Molly doesn’t get the chance, all of a sudden Alex is beating on the window above her head yelling at her, “I need a hole in the building, here!”

He is gesturing to the window/wall right in front of him. So this is what he needed. He needed someone who has superpowers, and we’re Fistigons-less/Chase-less, but to be honest, this is way more a Chase thing. The Fistigons, which haven't worked properly since the drones. Who on #teamrunaways would stage an impromptu prison break without an exit strategy? Victor Chase Stein. This is so not Alex. Something must have happened. Then again, it literally happened when Nico and Alex went to see Robert, too.

‘What the fuck?’ thinks Molly, so she says, “What the fuck Alex?” Molly can hear the alarms going inside, so whatever Alex’s plan was it obviously went off the rails. Well, they can’t win consistently, it wouldn’t be who they are. ‘So, I’m doing this,’ thinks Molly, and she starts punching the building’s exterior wall.

Once there is a hole big enough in the wall, Alex, Catherine, and a bleeding Geoffrey climb out. Alex’s dad is bleeding from his left side. Molly didn’t hear any gunshots, so she has no idea what happened. But there isn’t any time, and Alex is shouting to run, so Molly runs after him. Catherine and Geoffrey run too. They run toward the parking lot and toward the car. Now, Molly does hear gunshots behind her. Molly feels a sharp pinch to her left side and trips. Geoffrey grabs her right arm pulling her back to her feet, she thinks he asks if she is ok. Alex and Catherine didn’t even look back for her. But they all keep running, and when Geoffrey lets go there is a bloody handprint on her shirt from where he was holding his side.

Safely in the car, relatively safely in the car, because there are cops everywhere, Alex jumps in the driver's seat, Catherine and Geoffrey in the back, and Molly in the passenger seat. Molly thinks she might be in shock, and the Wilders are all shouting, kind of at each other, kind of at Molly, maybe at the situation. Molly is definitely in shock. She feels her side, there was a pinch, but it seems to be nothing. It is hard to see her shirt because the tears in her eyes are making everything blurry. Alex speeds out of there, with his parents ducking low in the backseat. He gets on the 405 North and just drives. Molly has a hard time keeping track of where they are going. Finally, Geoffrey says, “Slow up, son. If you speed, you’ll just attract attention.”

Alex nods like he agrees with Geoffrey. Molly wonders what family dinners are like at the Wilders, do they plan high-speed police chases as a family? Dale and Stacey used to tell Gert and her what not to do if ever arrested. Molly and Gert both being women of color, the Drs. Yorkes would stress the importance of not resisting, but also to know your rights, and always demand representation. Molly wonders if Geoffrey had a similar talk with Alex. He should have. Molly hardly ever thinks about how the Yorkes adopted her and had a surrogate for Gert. Stacey never really talked about why, but Molly asked once, and Stacey said it wasn’t in her cards, but they (she and Dale) got two perfect girls which caused Gert to roll her eyes. Later when Molly climbed into bed with Gert, Gert said Stacey couldn’t have kids, and she miscarried a lot, got sick, and Dale put his foot down and said if they were going to have children they would have to explore other options. Molly feels like crying, and she can’t tell if it is because of everything that just happened or if it is because she is thinking about Stacey, god she really wants Stacey right now. Murderer, she may be, but Stacey gave the best hugs.

A hand reaches for Molly’s right shoulder, and she jumps. It is Catherine, who is saying something, it seems like she is repeating herself and looks at Molly with concern, “Molly, sweetheart, are you ok?”

Molly nods but starts crying. She also finds a hole in her shirt, on her left side. Molly pulls it away from her body, Alex glances over, swerves, and yells, “What the hell is that?”

“I don’t know,” sobs Molly.

Geoffrey leans forward, fingering the hole in Molly’s shirt, and says, “A bullet hole. Molly, were you shot?”

Everyone is yelling again, and Molly covers her ears. Alex pulls off at the first exit. He jumps out of the car, leaves it running, which makes Molly worry about the Wilders taking off, and he runs to her side, pulling her by the arm out of the car. Alex says, “I don’t see any blood. Molly, are you sure?”

Geoffrey and Catherine are grabbing at her too, looking for evidence of injury. Molly pushes them away and says, “I’m fine. I’m fine!”

They all stand there and collect themselves. Molly takes off her overshirt with the hole and shakes it out. Something falls out and lands on the pavement. Catherine bends down and picks up a flat-ish piece of metal. She turns to Geoffrey, “Is this a bullet?”

“I’ve never seen a bullet do that,” replies Geoffrey, “But maybe that is what knocked you down, Molly. Maybe you were shot by a faulty bullet?”

Alex reaches for the bullet, holds it in his palm, and then laughs, “Or maybe you’re bulletproof?”

The Wilders look like they don’t believe it. Molly’s eyes get as wide as saucers and shrieks, “You think!?!”

“No, not really,” says Alex. “But you’re not hurt, right?” Molly nods. “Then maybe we keep this to ourselves. Nico and Leslie are going to freak if they find out you were shot at.”

“But Alex, I could be bulletproof. How can we know for sure?”

“No,” Catherine says, “Whatever you’re thinking, the answer is no.”

Alex is kind of mumbling to himself about how Nico, Gert, and Chase are going to kill him if they ever find out. Molly isn’t sure that Catherine gets to decide what she does, and she didn’t know what the plan is. Why go through the trouble of having your parents arrested only to spring them?

Molly grabs Alex’s arm and says, “Spill, what the hell was this about?”

“Ok, ok. Let’s get back in the car, and we can talk while we drive. I don’t like being out in the open sporting the incarceration spring look,” says Alex gesturing at his parents. Molly smiles to herself, a jumpsuit isn’t the best look on Catherine. Molly relishes in that a bit. She has never seen Catherine in anything other than designer clothes usually suits except the weird red robes. Catherine, Tina, and Leslie, they would make passive aggressive comments about how Stacey dressed. Boho chic/public middle school teacher fashion/etc. It always annoyed Molly and especially Gert. Gert would say something about internalizing the patriarchy and the misogyny of the fashion industry. Molly just thought they were mean girls. If she only had a camera to show Gert. So she doesn’t argue, and they all get back into the car.

“Ok, so what the hell, Alex?” asks Molly.

“What the hell, indeed,” says Catherine.

“I just wanted to talk to the rents. I wanted to make sure they were ok, with the attempt on Robert’s life I was worried, and!” continues Alex, he clearly is trying to defend his actions to Molly. “And I wanted to ask about Gert and Dale.”

“There was an attempt on Robert’s life?” asks Catherine. Geoffrey nods and says, “Alex told me about it. Apparently, some men went to the hospital to kill him. Nico and Alex were able to get him out of there; they were there by coincidence.”

Alex says, “But our conversation was interrupted when someone stabbed dad.”

Molly pivots in her seat and asks, “You were stabbed? How? How insecure is jail?”

“Pretty insecure,” observes Alex. “We needed to get out of there. Dad got stabbed by a visitor with a plastic knife like the ones professional hitmen carry.”

“How do you know what professional hitmen carry?” asks Molly disbelieving.

“The movies,” replies Alex.

“Was it the same people from the hospital?” asks Molly.

“I don’t think so,” says Alex. “They were professionals though, but not the same guys.”

“Could it have been Darrius’ men?” asks Catherine.

“I don’t know,” says Geoffrey. Geoffrey is getting frustrated, and that makes Molly nervous. Geoffrey Wilder isn’t a man you want frustrated and angry. Silence descends on the car.

“Umm, I have a question for…” Molly trails off. This is hard. She also has everyone’s attention now. It is weird to call parents by their first names without their permission or even with it. With Dale and Stacey, it was different, and Leslie has insisted. She hasn’t addressed Robert yet. God, what is she going to call Robert? Robert? Nico’s dad? Bob? “Yeah, so what did you tell Mrs. Minoru that made Dale and Stacey send me away?”

Catherine tilts her head to the right, smirks, and says, “Why?”

Molly really doesn’t like Catherine maybe she should have address Geoffrey specifically. Molly says, “Because, I want to know.”

“Well, that isn’t a very good reason,” Catherine says in a smug voice, but Alex’s head shoots up and looks at Catherine in the rearview mirror, which must do the trick because Catherine sighs and continues, “Your parents left Dale and Stacey some property in the Yucatan. I found it when I thought they were acting odd and moving money. I told Tina. She insisted and speaking with them, handling it.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means she spoke to them and reminded them about what could happen to people who turn their backs on Pride.”

“Did she threaten me?”

Finally, some emotion on Catherine’s face. Catherine reaches for her says, “No, no, Molly. No one wants to hurt you kids.”

“Mrs. Minoru does. She nearly killed me and Karo. She killed Graciela. Jonah killed Amy,” states Molly, it feels like she could go all day listing their crimes. Catherine and Geoffrey look uncomfortable, and Molly thinks, ‘good.’

“Tina was supposed to warn Dale and Stacey, intimidate them back into the fold. We had no idea about Graciela until after they sent you to her,” says Catherine. “Dale and Stacey hid that from us.”

Molly is done with this adventure but decides to ask, “Do you know where in the Yucatan? It is probably a big place.”

Catherine shakes her head no, “I don’t remember off the top of my head.”

They decide to stop and get some clothes for the Wilders and something to use as a blindfold before taking the Wilders back to the hostel. Molly is not looking forward to Nico or Xavin’s reaction, but they might finally agree on something?

 

Hostel

Nico is pacing and not speaking. This leaves Leslie and Xavin nervous. Nico is pacing back and forth in the foyer clutching her staff. Robert is in what the others call Chase’s lab where Alex spends all of this time. Leslie is sitting across from Xavin on the sofa, but Leslie moves to get up and says, “I’m going to check on Nico.”

Xavin immediately stands, “Allow me.” However, Xavin has no idea what to say in this situation. Xavin has no frame of reference for this situation. Humans are quite emotional beings, which has never been a particular strength of Xavin’s. Xavin walks into the foyer, and Nico stops pacing, and they make eye contact.

“What is distressing you, Nico?” asks Xavin.

“Nothing.”

“That is not a particularly useful response,” says Xavin.

“Well, I’m disappointing to everyone. You’ll get used to it,” says Nico in a tone that Xavin presumes is supposed to dismiss her. However, Nico’s insecurities are many and will have to be addressed at some point.

“You are not a disappointment to your friends. Alex and Molly seem to defer to your judgment. I am merely trying to discern if what is causing your distress warrants a response.”

“It doesn’t...I’m channeling Gert. I’m stressing about Molly and Alex not being back yet. They should have been back by now,” says Nico; she has resumed pacing.

“Do you fear they have been betrayed by this Kincaid?”

“Maybe, I don’t know,” mumbles Nico. Xavin doesn’t know what she wants from Nico. Xavin doesn’t require Nico’s approval or friendship, but she would appreciate Nico’s respect and trust. Nico despite her insecurities is a leader, but as long as she lets them and the staff get the best of her Alex will lead. Xavin does not care for that prospect. The man is far too calculating for Xavin’s tastes. He reminds Xavin of her commander when she was enrolled as a pupil. Xavin believes they should go and liberate her beloved, but they must be strategic, more strategic than Molly and less than Alex who seems to want to have everything in place and planned out before they can even begin. Her savior might not have that kind of time. Nico continues, “I’m just freaking out. Don’t worry about it.”

“At what point should we start to worry about it?”

Nico stops pacing, meets Xavin’s eyes, and says, “I’ll let you know.” There is a resolve in Nico’s voice that resonates with Xavin.

‘Yes,’ Xavin thinks, Nico will lead this band of misfits if forced to, but she will have to be forced to take that role. Xavin wonders what will force Nico’s hand, the magistrate, his family, the missing alien, Alex, or the staff. The staff is a problem, but mostly because Nico doesn’t know its power. Neither does Xavin, but Xavin isn’t wielding it. Xavin’s instructors would never have allowed her to wield a weapon she didn’t know how to use or control, and the staff may be on its way to controlling Nico. Xavin gives Nico a quick head nod and returns to Leslie. However, she has no idea what to tell Leslie about this conversation which resolved nothing.

 

Somewhere in Mexico, just north of Mexico City?

“I lit up from Reno  
I was trailed by twenty hounds  
Didn't get to sleep that night  
Till the morning came around  
I set out running, but I'll take my time  
A friend of the Devil is a friend of mine  
If I get home before daylight  
I just might get some sleep tonight.”

Dale is singing badly to the Grateful Dead’s “Devil is a friend of mine.” ‘At least it isn’t PHISH,’ thinks Gert. She prefers the Counting Crows cover, so does Stacey, which is probably why they are listening to the Grateful Dead version. Dale seems to be moving past their altercation. Probably, for the best, but she’s pretty sure he’s going to start putting her anxiety meds in her food. He still feels really guilty about the altercation, hence no more PHISH. She wonders what her friends are doing. She hopes they miss her that thought makes her wrinkle her nose, and she hopes they are smart enough not to look for her. She doesn’t contribute to the group. She barely did with the crippling anxiety, but now without Old Lace, she’s just a burden.

Gert wonders about what Chase is doing too and hates herself a little for it. But it just happens. What if she never sees him again? What if she does? He wouldn’t care. He probably hates her if he feels anything, but she probably doesn’t even warrant hate. She keeps reminding herself that he wouldn’t care. That despite everything he might have said or did, their relationship was way more about a physical relationship to him, and all the other girls are into girls and Molly is too young, and she’s easy. She isn’t supposed to think like that. That is bordering on slut-shaming. It isn’t so much the sex part, she liked the sex part, but the knowing everything meant more to her than him is that worst part. She feels tears coming on and holds her breath. She doesn’t know why she does this. It isn’t like it stops the tears. It just makes her face red. She’s an ugly crier.

‘I have to get out of here,” Gert resolves in her head. But then what? If, and that is a big if, she gets away from Dale, what? She’s in Mexico with no food, no money, no car. That is terrifying. And Dale would probably stop her again. Or maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he’s tired of her, too. Maybe he’d just leave her. Maybe that is what his new disposition is about? Maybe he’s decided if she runs again to let her. Which is worse, getting away, getting caught again, or having no one care if you run at all? Or maybe she gets the car, Dale isn’t paying attention, and she gets the car, but then what happens to Dale? She just leaves him in Mexico? Trap him in the backseat, which is pretty easy to get out of, if you only want to be made a prisoner again? No matter what hyperbolic language is used by her friends.

“Kiddo, you ok back there?” asks Dale. Dale must feel her panic setting in. Gert closes her eyes and leans her forehead against the window pane. ‘I need to get out of here,” she thinks again.

“I set out running, but I take my time  
A friend of the Devil is a friend of mine  
If I get home before daylight  
I just might get some sleep tonight”

 

Hours later, Gert says, “I need to pee.”

Dale looks at her in the rearview mirror. He looks skeptical but says, “Ok, I’ll find a station, or do I need to pull over now?”

“I can wait for a bit.” They drive on for another 20 minutes, and it is dusk now. When Dale finally pulls over to a BP station of all things, guess we’re sacrificing all our morals. He walks around to her door and opens it. She climbs out and starts walking to the bathroom door, but Dale is following her.

“Dale, a little space,” says Gert holding up her hands to indicate cease what you’re doing.

“No can do, kiddo,” replies Dale shaking his head. Gert thought he was going to respect her wishes about nicknames...but at least he isn’t using any of the ones Chase did.

“Remember what Stacey told me and Molly about orgasms relieving menstrual cramps, I’d rather that be the only aspect of this we’re both aware of.”

Dale looks conflicted like he doesn’t trust her, doesn’t want to think about his daughter having an orgasm, and thinks this is hilarious but nods and says, “I’ll be right here.”

Most of that was bullshit. Not the period part, but the masturbating in a public bathroom part. Gert got super anxious having sex with Chase with their friends on the same floor--rooms away. Actually, it was more than just that, but that is irrelevant right now. There is no way she is going to rub one out in a gas station bathroom, but she needs to get out of the car and away from Dale, even temporarily. Though she is way quieter alone than with Chase, or probably any partner, she doesn’t have another frame of reference. She’s alone in the bathroom now. She checks the bathroom window just in case. Molly almost escaped using a window and superpowers if only her power-induced-narcolepsy didn’t set in. Gert stays in the bathroom for about 10 minutes before heading back out. She took some time to look at the head wound. It looks bad. A discolored bruise and some blood in her hair, which she tries to wash out. When she heads back to the car, it Dale appears to have filled up the car.

He opens the passenger side door for her, so front seat privileges are back. Dale asks, “Hungry?”

Gert shrugs but gets in anyway. Dale drives toward some an organic shop called Tienda Naturista El Ángel de tu Salud. Gert notices several signs for a variety of businesses heading west down the road. Dale gets out and opens her door, but she says, “I think I’ll just stay if it is ok with you?”

Again, Dale has that conflicted look in his eyes, but he nods. Dale leaves her door ajar. This is all very confusing, not the leaving the door open, you have to leave the window cracked, or Dale would worry she might suffocate. It is like he is daring her to run. Maybe he thinks she’s so pathetic she won’t run again? She can’t see Dale in the shop, but she keeps an eye out for him, but also gets out of the car and leans against it. There are three men playing cards on a folding table in front of the next shop. They are arguing about a soccer game.

“Hola bebé. ¿Qué haces aquí?”, (“Hi baby. What you doing here?”), says the middle-aged man.

“¿Yo?,” (“Me?”), replies Gert, pointing to herself. The men start laughing because she must look ridiculous. ‘Who else could they be talking to?’ she thinks. There is no one else around. It is also dark enough now that they probably can’t see her face well, her broken glasses or head wound.

“Si, tú. ¿No eres de por aquí?” (“Yeah, you. You not from around here?”), this man continues to talk to her. It is a little off-putting to talk to strangers, and rape culture has taught Gert to expect the worst from everyone, but it is also a conversation with someone other than Dale. The other men are joking a bit as well, and she can’t decide if their laughing is relaxing or stressful...both.

“No, no soy. Lo siento, estoy un poco fuera de esto,” (“No, I'm not. Sorry, I'm a bit out of it,”) says Gert waving her hand by her head. She is trying to think, quickly. Are these potential allies? Darrius was, but then he betrayed Alex. Xavin is, and they know next to nothing about her.

“Tu español es bastante bueno para un americano,”(“Your Spanish is pretty good for an American,”) says the man, and Gert gives a shy smile, but it must not have been convincing.

A second man, younger than the others, asks, “¿Por qué tan triste niña bonita?” (“Why so sad pretty girl?”) Is this guy trying to flirt with her? What is happening right now?

She bets she has crazy eyes right now (no stigma intended), so she takes a deep breath and counts four in, four held, four out. Then she replies, “No me creerías si te lo dijera.” (“You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”)

“Claro, lo haremos,” (“Sure, we will,”) says the young man in a conspiratorial tone but clearly in jest. Like, there is nothing this gringo girl could say that would phase any of them.

“Mi hermana y yo nos escapamos de casa después de descubrir que nuestros padres son asesinos. Pero nos encontraron. Mi padre me secuestró y llevamos días conduciendo. Esto es de una pelea que tuvimos ayer,” (“My sister and I ran away from home after discovering our parents are murders. But they found us. My father kidnapped me, and we’ve been driving for days. This (gestures to her head) is from a fight we had yesterday”) says, Gert, as she moves her hair and shows them the bruises on her temple going into her hairline. Their immediate silence is pretty vindicating, but not particularly useful.

“No mierda,” (“No shit,”) says the young guy looking at the other two men. It is almost like he is checking in to see if the others buy what she is selling.

“¿Qué tipo de hombre golpea a una chica?” (“What kind of man hits a girl?”) says the oldest man.

“Sí, ya te lo dije,” (“Yeah, see, told you,”) says, Gert. She’s feeling a little smug; she can’t help it. But this whole situation feels surreal.

“¿Por qué tus padres mataron a la gente?” (“Why’d your parents kill people?”), says the young man. ‘A skeptic remains,’thinks Gert.

How much is appropriate to share with strange men in Mexico asking about your parents’ crimes? At least that is what Gert would like to think; instead, she just says, “Niños, mataron niños, pobres, desamparados, niños indefensos. Por la misma razón, las personas con poder hacen la mayoría de las cosas: pueden y dinero.” (“Kids, they killed kids, poor, homeless, defenseless kids. For the same reason, people with power do most things: they can and money.”) Yeah, she’s oversharing with strangers.

Her response leaves more silence from the men. The older man says, “Entonces qué vas a hacer?” (“So what are you going to do?”)

“Espera hasta que tenga otra oportunidad de correr,” (“Wait until I get another chance to run,”) says Gert. All the honesty today. Why is she still speaking with these people? Where is Dale? She glances back to the shop, still no Dale. He’s probably trying to determine if the vegan food is really vegan and what Gert will eat...he was never decisive.

The men glance at each other then look at her like they might actually believe her. The young one, which is still at least in his early-twenties, gets up and walks toward her, looking her up and down either checking her out or trying to decide if she is a threat. Well, this has taken a turn. Gert feels everything in her start to tense, ‘keep it together, keep it together, keep it together,’ she keeps thinking.

“¿Te asusto?” (“Do I scare you?”) this young guy asks.

‘Absolutely,’ thinks Gert, but she replies, “¿Estás tratando de?” (“Are you trying to?”) Anxiety or not, Gertrude Yorkes always has a sharp tongue. Shit, why did she say that? Why does she have no filter?

He laughs. “No. Mi nombre es Carlos,” (“No. My name is Carlos,“) says newly identified Carlos, and he gives her a gentle smile. The kind Chase would give her when they weren’t friends anymore, but he thought his friends were being dicks or taking things too far but didn’t want to do anything about it. Like the one time, they pushed Alex into the fountain. Brandon and Lucas took off, but Chase pulled Alex out, and she couldn’t hear what they were saying, and Alex was pissed, but Chase looked sad, and when their eyes met he gave her this smile that said he wasn’t dangerous; everyone and everything else might be, but he wasn’t. Chase Stein would never be dangerous no matter how much he hurt her, but he also wasn’t going to do anything to stop anything.

“Soy Gertrude,” (“I’m Gertrude,”), says Gert as she extends her and shakes hands with Carlos who has tattoos on his knuckles, maybe gang tattoos, is that racist? It is, she is the worst and such a hypocrite.

“Parece que estás en un lugar difícil. ¿Crees que tu papá te va a hacer algo?” (“It sounds like you’re in a tough spot. Think your dad is going to do something to you?”) asks Carols.

“No.”

“¿Dónde está tu hermana?” (“Where’s your sister?”) asks Carlos, which is a creepy question, but the way he says it feels less creepy like the way someone who is genuinely concerned might ask, but given the context, it all feels creepy.

“No lo sé. Necesito volver con ella,” (“I don’t know. I need to get back to her,”) says Gert.

“Yo…”(“I…”), starts Carlos, but he pauses like he has a sister, too, but then continues “Si alguien en quien me preocupara estuviera en tu situación, quisiera que alguien también los ayudara. ¿Entonces, en qué estás pensando?” (“If someone I cared about was in your situation, I’d want someone to help them too. So what are you thinking?”)

“¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos sobre la violencia?” (“What are your feelings on violence?”) Gert asks with a kind of flirty smile, is she flirting with him? Maybe, she’s doing a lot better than cockroaches. Is flirting with a dude with knuckle tattoos a bad idea? Yes, yes it is. It worked at the Pride gala, though.

He leans in and says, “Bastante bueno.” (“Pretty good.“) Gert nods, and Carlos suggest they jump Dale, Carlos gets two-thirds the cash Dale has on him, and Gert gets Dale restrained in the trunk. A deal is made, and Gert can’t help but think, ‘this is never going to work.’ She also definitely didn’t tell Carlos that Dale only has part of the money; most of it is in a bag with the serums in the trunk.

 

Hostel

Molly stumbles into the hostel and screams, “Guess what? Nico, Leslie, guess what?”

Nico, Xavin, Leslie, and Robert all rush into the foyer, pausing to eye the Wilders suspiciously. Catherine and Geoffrey are standing very close to each other, and Nico thinks Catherine might be applying pressure to the injury bleeding down Geoffrey’s side.

“GUESS!!” shouts Molly. Everyone is just staring.

Robert asks, “Did you stage a jailbreak?”

“Yeah, but that’s not the important part,” says Molly.

“Not the important part?” asks Leslie, who is maybe a second away from a parent-level freakout.

Molly pulls her t-shirt away from her side and shows the room a hole. Nico takes a breath and asks, “Molly, what are we looking at?”

“I was shot!”

“WHAT?!?” Everyone, everyone shouted that. Leslie and Nico rush forward to check for injuries.

“No, no, wait,” says Molly, “I’m bulletproof!” Molly struggles herself free from Leslie and Nico. But then continues, “Maybe, I should have started with the bulletproof part?”

“Bulletproof?” asks Robert, looking to Catherine and Geoffrey for confirmation, which he must have received, but Nico is freaking out.

“Yeah, we’re pretty sure!” shouts Molly.

“Pretty sure?” asks Leslie with disbelief.

“Alex, you let Molly get shot?” screams Nico and the Staff of One glows and the hostel shakes, maybe all of California. Chaos descends on their hostel meeting.

 

A few hours later, the hostel is quiet, well quieter. Alex has hidden himself away in the lab with Robert. Leslie and Xavin have assessed and dressed Geoffrey’s wounds. Catherine is with them, never far from Geoffrey, but from what Nico can tell they seem distant. Like her parents, they have a shared secret, and that secret has put a strain on their relationship.

Molly is napping on the sofa, while Nico sits by her on the floor twirling the Staff of One in her hands. Honestly, Nico doesn’t know what Alex was thinking, but she didn’t want her dad to die either, no matter what he’s done. When she was young, her dad was her favorite parent, but now she wonders if there is something to all the comparisons to her mother. Maybe she is more like Tina than she would like to admit? Maybe Nico’s darkness comes from her mother? She wouldn’t have left her father in the hospital with armed gunmen shooting at him. She has to assume, Alex and Molly found themselves in the same or similar situation.

What does make Nico anxious is the steadily growing number of parents, even if they are all human: Leslie, her dad, and the Wilders make four, which is the same number of them if she counts Xavin on team runaways. Leslie and her dad, they are easier to keep in line. Geoffrey and Catherine less so. If we’re being honest, the Pride ladies are way more dangerous than their husbands except for Janet Stein.

RING!

Nico’s head snaps toward Chase’s lab, Alex’s lab. Molly stirs, yawns, stretches, and asks, “What was that?”

“Someone’s getting a call,” says Nico as she stands. She dusts off her pants, and Molly climbs/falls off the couch. She kind of shakes herself and bounces on her toes.

Molly rubs her eyes and asks, “Nico, how long was I out?”

“About 6 hours,” says Nico, “And Catherine left this for you.” Nico tosses a flat piece of metal to Molly.

“What is it?”

“The bullet.”

Molly grins and says, “Awesome. But let’s not tell Gert, Dale, or Stacey.”

“Your secret is safe with me. I have no desire to be murdered by a family of passivists. They’d probably just keep telling me how disappointed they are in me until I finally died from shame,” jokes Nico.

Alex and Robert come out of the lab. Alex says, “Wait here, I'm going to grab everyone else.”

“Why?” asks Nico. Alex clearly wants to involve everyone in the next discussion, but Nico isn’t sure the parents should have a say.

“Kincaid found something,” Alex says as he starts toward the kitchen, where the parents have taken refuge. What is it about old people and kitchens?

“That was fast,” says Molly.

“Yeah, almost like he knew where to look,” replies Nico. She doesn’t trust anyone over 25 right now, and she kind of wonders if she’ll ever trust adults after this.

The parents start to come into the living room, and Robert asks, “Nico, what is going on?”

“Don’t know,” is all Nico replies.

Molly, however, is more forthcoming, “Kincaid found something.”

Robert nods like he understands, but Geoffrey asks, “Isn’t Kincaid, Tina’s man?”

“He is,” says Catherine. “Why do you have anything to do with him?”

Nico smiles, “He works for Alex now.” Ok, maybe that was to get a rise out of Catherine, but it is worth it. Unfortunately, Catherine isn’t rising to the bait. Geoffrey and Catherine exchange a look--somewhere between concern and pride--that makes Nico wonder if maybe they have a better understanding of what Kincaid did for Tina than anyone else including Robert. Nico feels like that is a thought that isn’t leaving her mind anytime soon.

Alex comes in escorting Leslie by the arm, and he helps her sit on a chair by what was a fireplace once. Xavin is the last one in the living room. Nico is spending more and more time wondering what Xavin gets up to during downtime, which there is so much of now.

Alex remains standing as everyone settles in for what, well Nico isn’t sure what is about to happen. Today has been a lot. Once again, things are more or less a shit show. She sighs, “What’s going on Alex? Another family meeting?”

“Family meeting?” asks Catherine.

Molly nods and says, “Yeah, well, Gert’s right, we’re a family.”

“One big murderous, dysfunctional family,” agrees Nico.

Molly grins and adds, “With superpowers.”

“And one hell of a rescue puppy,” laughs Nico. It feels good to laugh.

“Ok!” Alex says in that tone he has that annoys everyone, but Nico, “Can we focus?”

“On what, Alex? You haven’t told us anything,” says Nico. Her patience is running thin.

“We have a lot of information right now, and we need to make some decisions about our next moves,” begins Alex.

“What about them?” asks Nico gesturing to his parents.

“Ok, we can start there,” concedes Alex. “They have agreed to help us. To stay here and work with us. Once, we’re sure it is safe, we can turn them back over to the police.”

“Oh, your parents are down with going back to jail?” asks Molly. Robert and Leslie don’t look convinced either.

Xavin says, “That seems counter to their own interests.”

“Who are you?” asks Catherine.

“I am Xavin, betrothed of Karolina,” says Xavin. Both Wilders look at a loss for words.

Nico rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath, but Molly says, “It just gets weirder so table that.”

Geoffrey nods slowly and says, “We’ll discuss the next steps when we get there. As Alex pointed out we could all die before then.”

Molly looks at Nico, and Nico shrugs. That’s true. No reason to sugarcoat it.

“And on that positive note,” continues Alex. “My mom told us Dale probably took Gert to the Yucatan.” Molly nods and starts to say something, but Alex holds up a hand and says, “But Stacey was in on that original plan…”

“Original plan?” asks Leslie looking to the Wilder parents for confirmation. Robert is looking pretty shook too. Catherine confirms with a quick head nod.

“Yeah, original plan. But because Stacey knew and Dale knew enough to ditch Stacey, grab Gert and Old Lace and leave town, he probably changed the plan,” says Alex.

“So what, we don’t look for her, and the only thing we know is we don’t know where my sister is?” ask Molly, who sounds like she might be or be about to start cry.

“Mols, that isn’t what Alex said. He hasn’t even finished,” says Nico. She reaches out and pulls Molly into a hug.

“Right, I’m not making a decision. I’m giving everyone the information. Kincaid called and said the pod parents are in at the la casa de Stein. Presumably, Karolina is too. I asked about Chase and Janet, but apparently, they haven’t been seen since Kincaid started staking it out. Tina, Stacey, and Victor have been coming and going. Chase talked about his dad’s lab, and it might be what Jonah needs,” says Alex.

“Janet came and asked for the Abstract,” says Geoffrey.

“Excuse me?” Catherine says; she snapped her head so fast Nico thought it might break.

“Yeah,” Geoffrey nods and continues, “She came to me and asked me for it after she met with Jonah about Victor’s healing process. Jonah wanted Victor’s notes on the box, and Janet thought it would be prudent to read the abstract.”

“It wasn’t in a human language. Jonah gave me a translation for the passage I had to read,” says Catherine.

Geoffrey nods, “Yeah, I gave Janet that, too.”

“Geoffrey, what would possess you?”

“She wanted her husband back. She wanted to feel like she was being useful. Remember Tina sidelined almost everyone here,” says Geoffrey.

“Not you,” says Catherine with disgust in her voice.

“Anyway,” Nico says, “Karrie is in the Stein’s lab?”

“We don’t know that, yet,” says Alex. “But yeah, if I had to guess: she’s in the Stein’s lab.”

“Then we go get her,” says Nico.

“Wait, why not Gert, first,” argues Molly, while pulling out of Nico’s arms.

“Because Karrie is close and with the pod parents,” says Nico.

“And Chase,” says Molly.

“So, Chase isn’t one of us anymore,” argues Nico.

“Chase isn’t going to let anything happen to Karo. He protected her before,” argues Molly. “You’re prioritizing Karo because you’re dating.”

“What are you talking about?” asks Leslie as Nico screams, “And you’re prioritizing Gert because she’s your sister!” Leslie’s question is ignored.

“So what!?!” shouts Molly. They are facing each other, standing, yelling in one another's’ faces. Yes, Molly is right; Nico is prioritizing Karrie, but Karrie is in more danger than Gert. Gert is with Dale. Karrie is with the magistrate and family. Molly’s eyes are also glowing, but so is the Staff of One, which is making everyone in the room nervous. Nico can feel it.

“Ladies, ladies,” Alex interrupts and steps in between them, “We can discuss this. We can weigh our options.”

Xavin interjects, “Perhaps we should consider the danger each is in and the benefit of retrieving them.”

Molly’s head jerks fast in Xavin’s direction, and she all but growls, “So, what, Gert doesn’t have powers, so you don’t think she is valuable?”

“That is not what I said, young one,” responds Xavin with a look of confusion on her face as to why Molly is responding with anger. “I am merely suggesting we think this through rationally, and leave all of our feelings aside.”

“That’s is some bullshit. You’re in love with Karo, too. You don’t get a vote. You’re not part of this team!” shouts Molly.

“MOLLY!” Nico can’t tell who all said that definitely herself, Leslie, and Alex, maybe Robert. Nico is over this discussion.

Alex says, “By that logic, who gets a vote, Mols? Me? I don’t think the parents should, and you, Nico, and Xavin are all to emotionally invested.”

“What? No!” shouts Molly. She’s so angry right now. Nico gets it, she’s angry too. Molly’s eyes are still glowing, and the staff is buzzing in Nico’s hands, and it sounds like a storm is rolling in.

“So, let’s weigh our options,” Alex says returning to his original suggestion.

“No,” states Nico. “Gert isn’t in imminent harm. Not the way Karrie is. So there is nothing to discuss who we’re going after. We’re going for Karrie. THEN, we’ll look for Gert. Gert, who is with the least homicide parent we have, who has a dinosaur to protect her. Gert who is smart and capable when the cards are down, and Gert who doesn’t think there is anything redeemable about our parents. She isn’t getting duped by Dale. People don’t change. Karrie is alone. Karrie thinks the best of people, which makes her vulnerable. ”

The present parents look surprised, maybe they weren’t aware of how little Nico and the other kids think of them, but no one is disagreeing. Molly makes a defeated sound, nods, and asks, “So what’s the plan to recover Karo?”

“What is the plan, Alex?” asks Nico.

“I don’t know. We should strategize and, and ideate on the options. I don’t think we should storm the Stein house, but maybe we list all the ideas and work through them?” Alex says in a stream of consciousness. He’s working this through as he’s talking. Nico thinks there is some merit to this, but she also doesn’t want to waste time discussing ideas that aren’t going to work.

“So what shout them all out?” asks Molly.

“More or less, yeah. I’ll write them down,” responds Alex.

Leslie asks, “Do you want our opinions and suggestions?”

Molly and Nico look at each other apprehensively, but not Alex, he just says definitely, “Yes.” Then looking at Nico and Molly says, “If they have bad suggestions like ones that would get us caught or worse, we can all think on them, and know who is against us, but they might know more about the Stein’s house than we do.”

“No one is against you Alex,” says Catherine. Nico thinks Catherine looks almost hurt.

Logical. It is times like this Nico misses Gert and Chase. Chase wasn’t always the most logical, but he had a lot of long-shot ideas, and Gert, not always the most rational, could think through how things would work or wouldn’t work. They had a way of working through each others’ ideas when they were kids. Really, the two of them and Alex would be the best for this exercise. And Amy. Amy always knew what to do. Well, maybe not always is what Alex said was true, not if, Alex was being honest. Amy didn’t know what to do about Tina. But Nico does. Nico feels anger building in her; she is going to handle Tina. And Jonah. She feels different like this is going to happen, one way or another, but they are getting Karrie back.

“So we’re a no go on storming la casa de Stein?” asks Molly in jest.

“Yeah, let’s rule that out,” replied Alex, clearly not in a joking mood, but he continues, “But one thing about storming, is everyone would be armed, right?”

“I think that that’s a given,” says Nico, twirling the Staff of One in her hand.

“Good, then let’s put that in the things necessary for a rescue. The first thing that comes to my mind is to continue staking out the Stein house,” says Alex, “confirm Karo is there…”

“No more waiting, Alex,” says Nico, “We looking for the next real step, a real plan.”

“I wasn’t done. Ok?” says Alex, “Once confirmed, we break in as discreetly as possible. The problem here is Kincaid said they weren’t exactly coming and going all the time. So how do we discreetly break in if the superpowered aliens are there?”

Molly says, “ We can set the house on fire and force them out.” Molly looks pretty proud of herself, which might be a concern later. ‘Isn’t fire starting a bad indicator for kids?’ thinks Nico.

“Mols, we’re not setting fires,” says Alex.

“I thought we were just sharing all ideas, and that is mine,” says Molly with a headshake. At least someone is enjoying themselves.

“Ok, I’ll note ‘Molly’s idea,’ even put a little emoji hat, there,” says Alex.

Leslie smiles and says, “I’m not saying this is a good idea, but we could call the police and report a domestic disturbance.”

Molly looks really upset, “You want to report Victor for domestic violence?”

“Well, when you say it like that,” says Leslie.

“Too little, too late,” says Alex. Good, Alex hasn’t forgotten about Robert’s disclosure.

Robert looks as uncomfortable as Molly; he sighs and asks, “Isn’t that dangerous? For Janet and Chase? We don’t know how much of Victor is in there or how he is going to react to a 911 call.”

“Has there ever been a 911 call to the Stein house?” asks Alex.

“Once,” says Robert. “You kids were about 10, and I got a call from Chase. He said he woke up, and heard a fight from his room. Janet told him to call me if something ever happened and he thought Victor was going to kill her. I told him to hide, and that I would be right there. Someone had called the police, either Chase or the neighbors, Janet was being put in an ambulance when I got there. Victor was spinning some story to the police, and I backed him up. I don’t think the police believed us, and Chase, he was bloody, but it was Janet’s. He said, Victor, um, Victor couldn't find him, and he came down after the police got there.” Robert’s voice cracks during this.

Molly looks as sick as Nico feels. Alex looks so angry, and Nico hasn't ever seen him like this, even when Chase broke his laptop. The parents all look ashamed. Molly starts, her eyes are glowing, “You backed him up? You all just new, and didn’t do anything?”

“They’re cowards,” says Alex, he looks away, then back; he stands up straighter, and says, “This conversation isn’t over. But this isn’t the time for it.”

“Hard no vote for a DV call that could get Chase murdered by his actual father let alone Jonah,” says Nico. Everyone agrees even those not voting.

“Of course, it was a stupid idea,” concedes Leslie.

“But just to be clear, we are,” Alex says gesturing to the parents, “going to finish this conversation. I want to know what might have influenced Chase’s decision to return home, and I suspect we just learned a lot of it.” Nico thinks Alex is right. Goddess knows how long Chase has been protecting his mom or covering for his dad. Everything she and Gert said about him over the years being pathetic and desperately seeking approval. She can’t get it out of her head, and when Gert called him a coward the night, he left. They all thought he was. Fuck, Nico wants to cry now too.

“Yeah, like did he go back to protect--” Molly is cut off by Alex who says, “Later. Other distraction ideas?”

Robert shakes his head, clears his throat, and says, “We could fake an emergency at Wizard, but that would only draw Tina out.” Then there is silence, no other distractions.

Molly snorts a little and says, “So to be clear, the fire idea, is the best one so far.”

Alex grins at her, nods, and says, “Let’s leave distractions alone for a minute and come back to it after we talk about some other ideas.”

Robert shrugs and says, “We might be able to enter into some kinds of negotiations with Jonah for Karolina.” Geoffrey nods and adds, “Yeah, I can’t believe he cares that deeply about her.”

Xavin interjects, “The Magistrate will view my Beloved as something that belongs to him. He would be unwilling to part with her.”

“You think Jonah will view Karolina as property?” asks Leslie in a voice that shares her distress at the concept. Xavin nods slowly.

Nico smiles and says, “Can you imagine what Gert would say to that?” Everyone laughs. And Geoffrey says, “I can actually hear it.”

Catherine rolls her eyes and says, “He might not let her go, but what about the wife?” Everyone looks at her. “What I’m saying is we get hurt and pissed when our spouses cheat on us. How is she handling the one, possibly two,” gesturing to Leslie, “illegitimate children Jonah has?” No one says anything.

Catherine continues, “Maybe we can approach the magistrate's wife, who might not want Karolina on the premises and see if we can appeal to her for a trade? Or simply ask to relieve her of the bastard child with Jonah none the wiser?”

Leslie looks put out by what Catherine said, and Nico can’t help but wonder about the fractures in the parents’ relationships. Maybe they feel about each other how their kids did months ago. Leslie sits straight, leans forward, and says, “First to be clear Karolina’s birth certificate lists Frank as her father. She isn’t a bastard. Second, Jonah cares for her. Why don’t any of you believe that?”

Xavin looks like she wants to say something to comfort or reassure Leslie, but Nico feels that they’ve been protecting the parents’ feelings enough and says, “Because he doesn’t! At best he is a psycho and doesn’t feel anything. None of you love us the way you’re supposed to. You have bizarre and violent and manipulative and dangerous ways of showing affection! Let’s stop holding out hope, love is going to make people come to their senses. After all, Jonah is Victor, who apparently lacks any parental feelings. Anyone else concerned that Victor’s personality is going to rub off on Jonah like Jonah’s is on him?”

That leaves an uncomfortable silence for a second before Robert says, “Nico, we, Tina and I, love you. Despite everything, please don’t doubt that.”

“Let me rephrase, you,” Nico gestures to all the parents, “might think you do, but I don’t care. Thank you, next,” Nico says; she is raging inside, but her voice is cold.

Xavin says, “I agree with Nico; it is unwise to trust in the better natures of the parents being used as hosts. It is uncertain. We must focus on the certain and plan for it.”

Molly says, “Ok, and I don’t mean to circle back, but if we do break into la case de Stein, Gert knows how to sneak in. Like through the roof or something. I don’t know the specifics, but we can probably figure it out, right?

Alex says, “You don’t know how. I’m not saying we’re not breaking in, but we should know exactly how we want to get in.”

“Excuse me, is anyone else concerned Gertrude can break into the Stein’s house?” asks Catherine. Robert and Leslie nod.

“Oh cool it, Chase showed her when they were working on a project. Staying out of Victor’s way, which we all have a better understanding of now,” says Molly. “But fine,” she turns to Alex and says, “I don’t know how so probably not the best plan.”

Robert sighs, running a hand through this hair and pushing his glasses up his nose, “Well, the aliens have to sleep, so why not hack their security system…”

“...and go in at night,” finishes Geoffrey, nodding. “We could get some intel, gauge reaction to the break-in: will Jonah as Victor call 911 and report it, will they use their powers, what precautions can we take against those powers?”

“Oh nice, glad we’re going back to the hood way of doing things, maybe we should call some of your old friends,” snarks Catherine. So that’s what Catherine is mad about the return to thug life.

“I would, but you killed Darius,” says Geoffrey glaring at Catherine. Or maybe not thug life isn’t the problem. Did Geoffrey not approve of the murder of Darius? The women of Pride are terrifying.

All the kids are kind of staring at the Wilders now trying to figure out what exactly is up with them. Nico thinks Geoffrey might be the better ally.

Xavin clears their throat and says, “Stealth will be key unless we want a confrontation with the Magistrate. But do we want them to know someone is trying to break in?”

No one answers Xavin, so she asks, “Nico, what is your idea?”

Nico looks at her; Nico thinks Xavin is being genuine like she really wants to know what Nico wants to do, but Nico doesn’t have a plan. Nico’s plan consists of two things: get Karrie, use the Staff of One.

“Yeah Nico, you’ve been quiet,” says Alex.

Molly grins and asks, “Come up with some plan that is going to be so good?”

“This is all the plan I need,” says Nico holding out the Staff of One. Nico pretends it is only the parents who look nervous at her statement.

 

A few hours after they broke for ideation; they had a plan. Alex would reach out to Kincaid again with the aim of getting as much information as possible about the aliens’ habits, get information about Karolina, Chase, and Janet’s whereabouts. After all, they still don’t have confirmation Karolina is even in the building, but Chase and Janet’s potential absence is unnerving even if no one is talking about it. The breach will occur during the workday, provided Kincaid can confirm the Magistrate and his family are keeping up appearances by leaving home for their “jobs.”

The plan, though Xavin isn’t it should be called a plan, involved a lot of moving pieces and while she is getting frustrated waiting, Alex has several good points about waiting to make sure. Robert, Leslie, and Catherine are to stay behind. Nico and Alex don’t trust them. However, Xavin agrees with Nico’s reservations about leaving the parents unsupervised in the hostel. Robert will assist Alex in breaching the Stein security system. Geoffrey will be the getaway driver, but Alex is refusing to arm him. Alex will assist in disarming the security system and loop the security system video so the Magistrate and his family will be unable to see their entrance. Nico, Molly, and Xavin will discreetly breach the house.

Now, Xavin just has to wait to confirm Karolina’s there. However, Xavin has other concerns about Janet and Chase. Given the situations the other parents have found themselves in with the attempts on their lives, Xavin has low expectations. She was a voice arguing for as few people as possible making the trip, specifically because she suspects there will not be one additional person but three. Of course, she did not share these thoughts with the group, which she suspects they would not appreciate, but they also would not have received her thoughts well. Instead, Xavin is supporting Alex’s plan.

 

Robert has a dilemma. Specifically, he has an encrypted file from Janet that he’s finally unencrypted, but has no idea what it means. He doubts anyone else will either. Alex might, but Robert is fearful that sharing the email from Janet might cast doubt on his intentions.

Geoffrey walks into Chase’s lab; it is odd that the kids all still call it Chase’s lab even though the kids are reluctant to talk about him. Robert looks over to Geoffrey, “Looking for something Geoff?”

Geoffrey shakes his head no and says, “Just a quiet place to hide from my wife. Got space?”

“Of course. Many days, I hid from Tina in a computer lab, though this is a little more engineering focused. I’m pretty sure Chase set all this up,” says Robert, cracking his knuckles and stretching his fingers.

“You know? I had no idea Chase or Alex were capable of all this,” observed Geoffrey as he reclines back in the terrible wingback chair next to Robert.

“Me either. I, like everyone else, thought the kids would be back within a day after having to be out on their own, but, well…” Robert trails off and looks around.

“They might be better off then we are?” asks Geoffrey.

“I just know I wouldn’t have been able to set something like this up. I got the distinct impression, Chase is responsible for the power, water, and other infrastructure, while Alex got them internet and information. And Alex, Alex is impressive. I had no idea. I’d hire him. You should be proud of him,” says Robert.

Geoffrey smiles and says, “Internet is a utility now, huh? I am, I am proud, but I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t believe me. I don’t get any of this.” This is referring to computers Robert assumes.

“I can explain some of it,” offers Robert.

Geoffrey shakes his head and says, “Probably isn’t worth it. This isn’t my thing. I’m more physical than cerebral.”

“I...Let me get your opinion on something,” starts Robert and Geoffrey raising an eyebrow. Robert knows he and Geoffrey have never been close. Geoffrey intimidates him. Robert works out, but some of this might be rooted in his adolescence, he wasn’t built like Geoffrey as a teenager or even in university. Tina wants to stay fit. Tina had them running every other day and doing half marathons once a quarter. But Robert continues, “I got an email from Janet while I was in the hospital.”

“What does she want? Can you confirm she is at home?” asks Geoffrey.

“I can’t. Mostly because the email didn’t say anything. She just added an attachment in an encrypted file and one line in the actual email that looks like a formula of some kind,” says Robert.

“Encrypted file? That sounds like something she doesn’t want people to see.”

“Yeah, but that’s the problem,” begins Robert.

Geoffrey laughs and says, “Can’t unencrypt it?”

“No, that didn’t take much time. It was an encryption key I wasn’t familiar with, but figured it out fast enough. Had I known, I might have asked Alex for an assist. He might have done it faster,” says Robert. Geoffrey laughs and nods, but then Robert says, “But I can’t read it.”

“You can’t read it?”

“No,” says Robert. “It looks like another language, but none Google translate is familiar with. I’m trying to decide if I should tell the kids and the others.”

“But you think they might wonder why Janet sent it to you?” asks Geoffrey. Robert nods, and Geoffrey continues, “I’d tell them. Why not? They don’t trust us, and maybe that elitist white bread school taught our kids something?”

“What possess you to send Alex there?” asks Robert.

“Catherine.” And they both laughed.

“Can I see it?” asks Geoffrey. Robert turns the screen to Geoffrey who’s forehead creases.

“Do you recognize this?” asks Robert.

Geoffrey nods and says, “I do. I don’t know what it says, but I think Janet sent you something from the Abstract.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. That looks like the text from the Abstract, but why send it without a translation? Then again, maybe she never was able to translate it, but can’t get it out of the house to finish working on it?” asks Geoffrey.

“Maybe she didn’t finish and wanted to send it to someone just in case? Janet was always cautious,” says Robert. “If it is the Abstract or anything from Jonah, then I have to share it.”

 

Dinner time arrived at the hostel, and everyone gathers in the dining room. They order pizza. Apparently, the Wilders and Robert don’t really cook much. According to Nico, Robert can cook traditional Japanese cuisine. Robert actually suggested it, which makes Nico so skeptical. Alex actually thought she wasn’t going to join them, but she shows--without the staff--and sits next to Molly.

Robert and Molly went to get the pizza. She gets stir crazy indoors for too long, and a field trip with no risk. She gets a break from the hostel, and Alex has an excuse to take Nico next time they have to leave. He’s more concerned now about taking Molly places. She’s performed every time. But, with the shooting, Alex doesn’t want to risk it. This is what Alex is thinking about when Robert clears his throat. Alex notices a shared look between Robert and Geoffrey.

“I’ve been working on a small pet project after I helped Alex with the Kali Linux system," says Robert.

“You what?” Nico is already pissed. Everyone is looking back and forth between Robert and Nico, everyone except Alex and Catherine. Catherine is looking at Geoffrey, and Alex is looking at Catherine.

“Hear him out,” says Geoffrey. To Alex’s surprise, Nico falls silent. Catherine’s jaw is set, and Alex knows that look.

“Yes, so I received an email from Janet while I was in the hospital. I didn’t see it until Alex and finished setting up the system…”

Alex can’t stop himself and interjects, “You’re checking your email here? That is a no-go. I’ve made us as untraceable as possible, but still accessing clouds, phones, emails, histories is so dangerous.” The other kids start up too about how no one is supposed to be accessing their accounts. Geoffrey looks concerned finally. Alex wonders if he even knew any of the consequences of this. So far Robert is the only parent with internet access, despite Nico’s objections to his access.

“I know, Alex. It wasn’t my normal email. Janet and I set up email accounts that only we knew about. I set them up. I built the platform and buried on a private server overseas. No one was finding them. Not even Tina,” Robert assures them. The group nods, but Nico is biting her nails. What does your marriage have to be like to set up a new platform to have an affair that you route internationally, wonders Alex. “The email Janet sent was encrypted, and I had never seen that kind of encryption before so it took some time. I got it this morning. It appears to be another language, an alien language, and Geoff corroborated, it is the same language as the Abstract.”

Alex sits up straight and asks, “What does it say?”

“I have no idea,” says Robert.

“So Janet sent you something you can’t read anyway?” asks Molly.

“Janet, Janet sometimes would take precautions. Usually, when she felt something could go wrong. Making me number one on Chase’s speed dial for example, but listing me as Nico. She skimmed cash and has a false bottom to a drawer full of small bills. She was always expecting the worst,” explained Robert; he continues and shrugs, “Life with Victor Stein.”

“So what is she expecting,” asks Leslie.

“I have no idea. But she sent it, and I think we should all look at it. Maybe someone, Xavin, for instance, will know what it means,” says Robert. They all agreed to look at it, but nobody, not even Xavin knows what it means.

Everyone crowds into the lab, but no one has any ideas. Alex thinks the email text looks familiar and says so, “Doesn’t that look like the wave equation?” Everyone just kind of blinks at him. He needs to get his hands on a math textbook, but even then, why add a math equation to the end.

Xavin agrees with Alex that it looks like a formula, but they too would need to confirm it. Alex wonders if they could use an engineering program to utilize the wave equation, but that is just so far outside of the lab’s capabilities right now. He misses Chase. Then he sees it, tiny text at the bottom of the email, not the encrypted attachment. It is below the formula, but so small it looks like a dotted black line, like stationary, if this program would allow for it, but it doesn't because why bother for a mistress?

“01101000 01101001 01110000 01110000 01101111 01100011 01100001 01101101 01110000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101101 01110101 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01100011 01110011 01101001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01100101”

“Did you see this?” asks Alex as he highlights and enlarges the binary code. Robert shakes his head no, and everyone else is paying attention but doesn’t know what they are talking about.

“I’ll have to translate it. It might take a minute,” says Robert.

Alex waves his hand and says, “No, I got it. Hippocampus Stimulated Facsimile. Does that mean anything to anyone?”

A resounding no. Except, surprisingly, Molly who says, “Isn’t the Hippocampus the memory part of the brain?”

Alex shrugs and nods for her go on. Molly continues, fidgeting a little, “One of the first drugs Stacey and Dale put Gert on for her anxiety overstimulated her hippocampus; she had a hard time remembering things and trouble with spatial stuff, I think.”

“Well, a fax is a copy, right?” says Nico. “So Janet is saying something about a copy in the memory of someone?”

“What about the healing tubes?” ask Alex standing up, “What if that is how to communicate with someone in the healing tubes or maybe the box?”

“There is no communicating with anyone in the box when they go in they die,” says Catherine.

“But they don’t go in dead,” says Molly.

“It doesn’t say anything else?” ask Geoffrey, “because that is a lot of numbers.”

“Not really,” says Alex, “It is just binary code, so all the zeros and ones translate into letters.” Judging by the looks Robert and Catherine give him, they must think he’s being dismissive, but honestly, he couldn’t care less. He is monumentally closer to getting to them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comic's influence really started to show up here, but expect it throughout the remaining chapters. Molly's powers, the spells Nico uses are pulled from the comics, including murder world. Expect some lines from the comics as well including some of my favorites in the next chapter. 
> 
> Also, each chapter keeps getting longer so, apologies for that. I'm also struggling with Gert and Dale. I'm deciding whether Gert's next attempt will be successful. Right now, I'm torn between there being good people out there who want to help or Gert being stuck in an uneasy alliance with Dale. But I don't want to jump the shark so if anyone has an opinion; I'd love to hear it.


	4. Legacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase, Molly, Gert, and Old Lace are impatient for different reasons; a rescue that includes lies and emotional blows; Robert and Geoffrey learn just how much like his father Chase is; Leslie tries to explain; Xavin and others continue to worry about Nico as she acts recklessly and continues to act less and less like herself.

Mojave Desert

It is dark, cold, and windy, and Old Lace is still kind of confused. She hasn’t been eating or drinking properly, in addition to the extensive sedation routine Dale had her on. Gert said she could eat him. She should have. She still might if the opportunity presents itself. 

However, Gert told her to find Molly, and she is moving too slow. The first few days on her own were the worst. The first day she didn’t get far and did more damage to herself and property. She made the mistake of venturing too close to people that day. And she wasn’t right yet, still lethargic and confused. She did not behave; neither did the people. There was a lot of screaming, which Old Lace didn’t like. 

After the initial screaming from people and the hostility, Old Lace has decided to keep a lower profile, but that means traveling at night when near people. But at night it is cold and dark. She has excellent vision, but not right now, either due to the drugs or the dehydration. She also made the mistake of biting a prickly plant. She strongly discourages doing that again despite the liquid inside. She has one of the spikes lodged in her gums between her teeth. She can’t get it out, and it is slowly driving her insane. There is also one stuck to the roof of her mouth, and that one gets pushed in deeper every time she eats. It also throbs. It might be infected. Old Lace makes better time when in more secluded places. 

Hunting hasn’t been the best, though it has been better than the poisoned food Dale gave her. She did eat a couple of these tiny four-legged rodents. They were chewy and not filling. Old Lace also knows she is being followed by a pack of large howling dogs. They have stayed back since she fought one. She does not like them. However, if she could get one away from the others, she could eat it. It would be more filling. 

Old Lace also isn’t sure she is heading in the right direction. They were driving away from the sun, so every evening she heads in the direction of where the sun last was. She doesn’t smell the ocean, so she is still far from home. Old Lace also worries after Gert and Molly. Gert was very clear, get to and protect Molly. One thing Old Lace knows for sure is Gert’s anxious, even all this distance separating them, it weighs on Old Lace. 

 

Hostel

Robert and Alex have successfully hacked the Stein security system, and they were able to confirm Kincaid’s observations about the pod parents not really leaving. It has also been a day and a half, and Molly isn’t sure they are going to get a good option. 

Xavin suggests a schedule for watching the security feed. Right now Molly and Geoffrey are supposed to relieve Catherine and Xavin. They put all the parent’s names and all the kids' names in two different hats and drew pairs of one parent and one kid. Nico didn’t trust the parents to watch the feed alone. Nico’s paranoia is getting a bit much. Every day, they redraw names, so the same people aren’t always having to work together, but Molly thinks that has more to do with Nico not wanting to work often with Robert. 

What they don’t know is where Chase, Janet, and Karo are. They have not shown up on the feed, not once, not in any common areas or outside the property. One place not covered by the security system: Victor’s lab. Xavin seems to think that maybe everyone is being held in the lab, and that is how Dale and Stacey did it, and since Stacey is a pod parent, it would be consistent. 

Molly is this close to storming the estate on her own. She can’t take the waiting much longer. She was never good at this. Gert would always tell her they shouldn’t go looking for birthday presents and enjoy the surprise. And then Molly understood, she didn’t like it, but she got it. Now, the waiting just feels foreboding. She almost thinks it would be better doing something and failing than just waiting forever. 

On top of everything, Nico is being a grade-A bitch. Gert would get mad at her about her language, bitch is sexist, and remind Molly that Nico has lost her sister, her girlfriend, and her mother. Though, does Tina really count as a mother? And Molly has lost a lot too: parents, evil step-parents, sister, brother, and scaly dog. Nico has Robert if she wanted him, but she doesn’t. Molly doesn’t know if she’d be able to stay mad at Dale and Stacey if presented with them. 

Also, the unexpected bromance between Robert and Geoffrey is weird, but Molly is kind of into it. Robert and Geoffrey seem like they’d have nothing in common, but when considering their marriages, they must be kind of similar. Speaking of weird bromances, Xavin has been spending a lot of time with Alex. Molly didn’t think Xavin liked Alex at all. Both bromances annoy Nico; Molly doesn’t understand why Alvin irritates Nico, but she gets the Robrey one. Nico wants Robert miserable. But everything more or less annoys Nico right now. Xavin and Alex have been looking over what Janet sent Robert. Molly doesn’t know to what end, but if it makes them feel like they are contributing, Godspeed. They aren’t getting anywhere. 

Molly isn’t contributing. She isn’t doing anything. Well, she’s keeping Leslie company and trying to keep Nico away from her staff. Just for a little while. They both agreed not to use their powers unless they have to until the rescue. 

Right now, however, Molly sits in the chair Xavin vacated as Geoffrey replaces Catherine. Alex also comes into the lab. He and Xavin are talking, but they are too far away to hear. Molly gives Geoffrey side eye and asks, “What do you think that is about?”

“I have no idea. I didn’t realize Alex is popular with the girls,” says Geoffrey. 

“Oh, he isn’t popular like that with Xavin. Plus, do we count her as a girl? Like she hasn’t said how she identifies.”

“What?” ask Geoffrey, “Oh, right, she is in love with Karolina, too.”

“It is like a sickness around here,” jokes Molly, who has taken to spinning in her chair. Silence descends between the two of them, and Molly hates it, but she doesn’t know what to say, and Geoffrey, Catherine, and Robert aren’t on the list of parents Molly feels like she needs to comfort, only Leslie. 

 

“What about this?” asks Xavin holding up a notebook for Alex to read. Xavin regrets that Alex is the most brilliant mind here. She would prefer Gertrude. Xavin didn’t know her well, but she is open to new ideas in a way that Alex isn’t. Alex, who very much prefers things his way. Alex has been dismissing her ideas all morning. However, he has yet to contribute one. Xavin also regrets not being more proactive in her education.

“I don’t know, maybe?” replies Alex. This is possibly more frustrating than dealing with Nico’s habitual nihilism. 

“Perhaps we should break? Take some time and come back in an hour after we have some time to consider things on our own?” says Xavin dismissively; she is done with this conversation. 

Alex nods and turns right back to his computer. Xavin glances at Molly and Geoffrey who to their credit appear to be paying attention to their assigned task. Xavin stands to leave, but then she has a thought and asks, “Do you think you can hack the serves in the lab remotely?”

Alex looks at her and says, “I haven’t really thought about it because we don’t have access to those cameras. I assumed the servers would be different as well.”

“They might be, but can’t you hack anything on that server if you have an access point?” asks Xavin.

“Theoretically," replies Alex.

“Theoretically,” repeats Xavin, “You’d need a device close enough to connect to the server and the password.”

Alex nods and says, “Yeah, it could be that simple, but nothing usually is. Especially, when it is us. Although, Wizard was way easier than I thought it would be.”

“You’re assuming the lab will have the same level of security as Wizard tech?” asks Robert, who must have just come in.

Alex says, “I don’t know, will it?”

“No,” Robert smirks, “Victor hired us, of course, but the man hates keeping his servers updated. You have to shut them down/reboot them to run updates, which takes planning, and you never know when Victor Stein’s genius will strike. Janet took care of it when Victor was traveling. On top of it, Victor was pretty paranoid about patents.”

“What does that mean?” asks Xavin.

“Patents are…” starts Alex.

“I know what patents are. What does Victor’s paranoia in regards to them mean?” frustratedly asks Xavin.

“It means there might not be cameras in the lab at all,” says Robert. “But the computers will have a camera.”

“You think we could hack it with a smartphone and take control of the camera?” asks Alex.

“Yeah, I do,” says Robert. “If the phone has the right operating system.”

“How do you propose we get the phone onto the network?” asks Xavin. She is still skeptical. 

“I don’t know, walk it in?” suggests Alex. Idiot. Though that might have been sarcasm. Xavin’s people don’t utilize this linguistic device, but humans, at least these humans have really embraced it. 

“Mail it,” says Geoffrey. Xavin was unaware he was paying attention to their conversation. 

“Who mails things?” asks Alex.

“I don’t mean through the post office,” says Geoffrey. “I mean put it in an Amazon Prime box activated, and slip it in with the other deliveries.” Xavin is impressed. That is an effective plan. Alex’s plan should be so useful. 

“Won’t they just turn off the phone when they receive it?” asks Xavin.

Geoffrey shrugs, but Alex says, “Maybe, maybe not. If we send it to Chase with a message, he might leave it on, presuming Karo isn’t there involuntarily.”

Molly is sitting backward in her chair with her arms folded over the back; she nods and says, “Yeah, Chase is #teamfreewill, right? If Karo doesn’t want to be there, he isn’t going to stop her from leaving.”

“You sound very sure of that, but I don’t know this man,” says Xavin. 

Geoffrey and Robert nod, then Robert says, “I’m not inclined to trust boys like Chase.”

Molly scoffs, “Why?”

“Molly,” Robert starts, but he’s looking to Geoffrey, both seem to want to say something but won’t.

“Oh, you think Chase is like Victor?” asks Molly. Both men look relieved that she said it. Molly smiles and says, “You all know Chase beat up his friends, got bounced from the lacrosse team, and started a second fight during lunch over some guys trying to drug, rape, and shame Karo, right?”

Cue the horrified looks on the old people’s faces. Molly says, to Xavin more than anyone else, “Chase will protect Karo even if he doesn’t agree with her.”

“I trust your faith in this man,” says Xavin, and Molly smiles. “Presuming,” continues Xavin with a pregnant pause, maybe for effect,“he can,” and Molly’s face drops. No one seems to want to discuss the likely reality that Chase and Janet are prisoners, too. It stands to reason if Robert didn’t know about Tina, and Dale only put it together late about Stacey then it stands to reason, Chase and Janet are in the dark, too. 

 

Dream Worlds-Victor Stein’s home lab

Karolina is bored and would kill for Frank’s vegan breakfast burrito. Saturdays have been Constance’s day off for as long as Karolina can remember. Constance, their housekeeper, had a serious hand in raising Karolina, but her parents always made an effort. Frank and Leslie make breakfast, and even when the Church is super busy, and Leslie can’t make it, Frank makes vegan breakfast burritos. More often than not, when it was just Karolina and Frank, they would drive up to the mountains with a travel breakfast and hike together. Karolina was always a daddy’s girl. 

She is lying in bed trying to decide if she should tell Frank about her, well she doesn’t even know how to say it to him. Hey, dad, I’m into girls. Frank might not care. The typical Hollywood type, Frank Dean, is pretty progressive on social issues. But she hasn’t been able to bring herself to tell him. She wishes she wasn't so scared to tell him. 

 

Janet worries about Chase. If he is here, then he’s in the same boat, but if he somehow got out...She wonders if either Chase or Robert got her email and could make heads or tails of it. She still hasn’t had any visitors, so she has no idea what is happening out there. Maybe the entirety of humanity has been destroyed, and she was forgotten about here. She is sitting in Victor’s lab reading more schematics for the box. Janet believes she is only alive because she is leverage in some way. There are three options here: 1. Jonah is having trouble keeping control of Victor’s body, 2. She is leverage to keep Chase in line, or 3. They think she has some pull over the other Pride parents, specifically Robert/appearances. 

She has a lot of time to think about the things she regrets. Janet regrets her affair with Robert but not their friendship. She regrets not leaving Victor earlier and how their dysfunction has damaged Chase. And she really does regret ever getting involved with Pride. 

 

Chase is pissed. He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Victor/Jonah’s offer/threat, and he wonders where the hell Gert could be. What did missing mean? Does it mean she is hiding? Just chilling with Nico and Molly in the hostel. Or does it mean something worse? So he’s just pacing around the hostel foyer, and he feels like he has been for quite some time. He hasn’t seen Victor/Jonah since the first time which makes him think he can’t accept the offer even if he wanted to, which he doesn’t and wouldn’t, ever. 

 

Hostel

Nico isn’t quite sure what is going on; she is only half paying attention. But apparently, Alex and Geoffrey took a field trip today because we’re bonding with murderous parents? They had a smartphone delivered to Chase’s. One thing Nico does know for sure is Catherine is pissed, and Leslie doesn’t seem far behind. 

“You just decided to do this without consulting with the rest of us?” says Catherine. 

“Arguably, most of the house was involved in some way. Or at least present,” says Alex. ‘Bad move,’ thinks Nico. Catherine spins to face Alex so fast, Nico thinks she either A. as super speed or B. they need to perform an exorcism. Alex seems unfazed. She gets it. Tina doesn’t surprise her either; Alex must just be used to Catherine. 

In retrospect, #teamrunaways were raised by psychopaths, and they behave accordingly. After Karrie told Nico and Gert about the party where Chase intervened to help Karrie, Gert posited that most of the parents at Atlas were psychopaths, and so were their children. Nico can’t help but wonder about the consequences of their parents on them. But take Chase, he literally beats up rapists, and Victor Stein is probably a rapist. Gert can be as calculating as Stacey, and Nico is so over the comparisons to Tina. Still, it is worrisome. What if they all have more in common with their parents than they should?

“Look, we had to set things in motion. I thought everyone was tired of waiting,” says Alex. Man has a point. Alex sigh and says, “How about we explain and then you can decide if we were completely out of line, but remember you’re a guest here. You don’t get a vote.”

“But your father does?” says Catherine. Catherine is glaring at Geoffery again. ‘Woman has a point,’ thinks Nico. 

“I didn’t get a vote. I had an idea. Everyone in Pride knows what I brought to the table,” says Geoffrey.

“Yes, Geoffrey, we know what you bring. If memory serves you were the only member of Pride with a body count prior to Pride’s creation,” says Leslie. Oh, Leslie’s in her feelings about Geoffrey's inclusion, too. 

Geoffrey laughs, but it is Robert tho defends him, “He was released. And we all killed people.”

“Darius took the wrap,” says Catherine, “Geoffrey was guilty.” Catherine turns to Geoffrey with her eyes narrowed, “In the spirit of open and honest communication.”

Geoffrey doesn’t look ashamed. Nico thinks Geoffrey and Chase have more in common than Geoffrey and Alex. Chase rarely looks ashamed for the choices he makes. Just a kind of this is who I am, take it or leave it mentality. However, in this particular instance, it means Geoffrey Wilder is standing head high having confessed to a murder. Worrisome, indeed. 

“But you all kill kids, right?” asks Molly, rhetorically. Molly seems over this conversation. Go Mols. 

“So what was the point in opening communication channels with Chase?” asks Nico. 

Xavin nods and says, “Alex and I were speculating on whether the lab servers could be hacked. Alex said he probably could if he could get remote access. Robert helped to acknowledge the shortcomings of the Stein lab servers. And Geoffrey suggested what Alex said was a “low tech” access point. Sending an active smartphone to the house to Chase in an Amazon Prime box, which they had to explain to me.”

“So essentially, at worst Chase can’t access his online orders, but I doubt Janet or Jonah will bother going through them,” says Alex.

Geoffrey grins, “We took the liberty of signing into Chase’s Amazon account and order a lot of other stuff.” Clever.

“But if he does, I cloned Lucas’ phone and sent a message to Chase’s email from Lucas’ asking about Karo’s imprisonment. Chase said we should all have a choice. So we asked him if Karo did,” finishes Alex. Ok, that was good, but would Chase care? Nico feels guilty about that thought. Of course, Chase would care. 

“Do you think Chase will know it is from you?” asks Molly.

“Do you think he has that much liberty?” asks Xavin. So Xavin has been thinking about the condition of Chase and Janet. Nico has too. She just doesn’t know what to think. She also doesn’t want to overthink about it. She doesn’t want Chase to suffer, not really, and life with Victor was probably a lot of suffering. But she also doesn’t want this to be easy. Abused by Victor, duped by Victor/Jonah, those things suck, but they can’t just forgive him because he made the wrong choices, which resulted in the fracturing of their family. 

“I think no one else will know what that message is about. So Chase or bust, but regardless, I don’t think anyone, but Chase will open the package. Chase won’t turn it off,” says Alex with confidence. “Now, all I have to do is remote access the phone, connect to their internal server, crack their password, and get into the lab systems.”

“Oh, is that all?” asks Nico. Molly is also looking as disbelieving. But really they don’t know about this stuff. Alex does. Chase might know enough, and Gert could figure it out. Everyone brings something to the table, and this is Alex’s role. Nico and Molly, they have their roles, too. Nico smiles because Gert would love the gender role reversal. 

 

In the meantime, Xavin has tasked herself with figuring out how to communicate with the healing tubes. She believes that is what Janet’s message to Robert contained, but Leslie isn’t sure. Leslie is trying to be positive, but Xavin while great and bright isn’t bright like Alex, Chase, or Gertrude. All three of those kids are geniuses; she remembers being jealous when Stacey told them about Gertrude’s test scores. Leslie loves Karolina and wouldn’t change her for the world, but there have been times when wanted more from and for Karolina. Leslie finds Xavin in the library next to Chase’s lab. 

“Is there anything I can do to help you, Xavin?” asks Leslie, mostly to take her mind off Karolina. 

“No thank you. You wouldn’t be helpful,” says Xavin. Leslie has to remind herself Xavin isn’t intentionally being rude, but this is some kind of cultural difference. 

“Of course,” responds Leslie. She gets up to leave. She’d rather not distract or deal with this kind of condescending tone even if it isn’t Xavin’s intention. A little too close to home with her father and, well all the men in her life except Frank, and she went and ruined that. Though, Leslie isn’t sure she ever loved Frank. Well, she is sure she didn’t, but she also never really tried. 

If Xavin, the other kids, Robert, and the Wilders can help get Karolina back, that is all that matters to her. The Minorus, Yorkes, and Steins are some of the most intelligent people she has ever met. The Wilders are brilliant in entirely different ways. One way or another Leslie can’t help but believe they will get Karolina back. Hopefully, Gertrude too. Pride owes it to their kids to in the very least get their kids out of this situation or a safe distance. She isn’t surprised Dale took Gertrude and ran, or that Janet appealed to Chase to get him home. Just another thing the kids aren’t going to forgive their parents for. Molly’s face when Robert disclosed Chase’s abuse and Pride’s inaction was just a look of horror. Something they all will have to serve penance for. 

Leslie thinks about seeking out Molly or Nico, but she doesn’t know what to say. Being alone with her thoughts isn’t an option either. Leslie settles on grabbing a book from the bookcase. Someone had been reading it, recently, but there isn’t a bookmark. _Wuthering Heights_. Leslie assumes she like many young, beautiful, free-spirited women wanted to be Catherine when they were young. She did. She wanted something else from her life once. Leslie settles onto the loveseat. It is nice to put her feet up. 

An hour, maybe two go by before Xavin rushes out of the room and to the lab. Leslie doesn’t get up but can make out some of Xavin is saying through the wall. Leslie isn’t sure, but Leslie thinks Xavin has determined how to communicate with the healing tubes. Leslie relaxes a little. Yes, they will get her daughter back. 

Leslie can’t believe it. Less than an hour after Xavin has determined how to possibly communicate with the healing tubes the kids decide to leave in the morning for the rescue. All the parents will remain at the hostel except Geoffrey who is the getaway driver. Nico expresses concern about leaving the parents along in the hostel, and Xavin express concern about leaving Leslie with them.

 

Dreamworlds--Stein Lab

Well, this is awkward. Molly wants to die a little, metaphorically. She doesn’t know where to look, so the ceiling it is. Definitely not the bed where Chase and Gert are. Naked. 

Chase clears his throat and says, “You can look, now.”

Molly is reluctant but does. Thankfully, Chase is dressed now, sitting up, and alone. He also isn’t meeting her eyes. He also looks pretty confused. Then Chase says, “I don’t remember this happening?”

“Don’t remember what happening?” asks Molly.

“I don’t remember you catching us…” Chase says running his hand over the back of his neck while he stands up and continues, “You know…”

“Because I didn’t dumbass,” shouts Molly. It looks like the volume of her voice shocks him a bit. “Gert said you guys weren’t...That you didn’t…” Knowingness dawns on Molly, but she doesn’t know what to say, except, “Gert lied to me!”

“What? No…” says Chase in that slow trying to convince her she isn’t seeing what she is seeing kind of way.

“Oh, gross, is this a fantasy thing?” asks Molly thoroughly grossed out, that’s worse, how can Chase think that isn’t worse? 

“Yeah. Yeah. That’s right,” says Chase. “So, what are you doing here?”

“I’m rescuing you,” says Molly. 

“You’re rescuing me?” asks Chase.

“Obvi,” replies Molly with an exasperated tone. 

“Where is everyone else?” asks Chase. 

“Getting Karo and your mom,” replies Molly. 

“Where’s Gert?” asks Chase.

“What?” Molly answers him with a question.

“Where is Gert? Dad, or Jonah, said she was missing,” says Chase. Molly is eying Chase. She doesn’t know what to do here. Admit Gert is missing, and Chase might not respond well. But if she doesn’t say anything, he’ll assume Gert wouldn’t come to get him, and he won’t respond well. There doesn’t seem to be a winning solution here. 

“How would Jonah know? And why did he come to see you?” asks Molly, who is now suspect because Chase did betray them once already. What if this is a big trap? She doesn’t want to believe Chase would betray them again, but if Victor/Jonah is involved and coming to see Chase then who knows. If Chase thinks Gert is in danger, he might make it even harder to get out of here. 

“I don’t know, and answer my questions,” shouts Chase. 

Molly acquiesces and says, “Gert’s fine--”

“She wouldn’t come?” Chase asks looking like someone kicked his puppy. “She doesn’t want to see me?” Molly wonders if she even needs to be part of this conversation. Chase seems to be having with himself. “Dad lied to me, Gert’s fine, and she hates me? Why would I even want to leave? At least here Gert doesn’t hate me.”

“Because here, Gert isn’t real,” says Molly, and it looks like Chase might agree with her. Molly tries to redirect the conversation, “Victor was here?”

She has his attention again, and he says defeated, “Yeah. You should go Mols I’d rather stay here where everyone I care about doesn’t hate me.”

“We don’t hate you. We’re mad at you. You did something stupid. But we’ll forgive you,” says Molly. Chase doesn’t look convinced, so she goes on, “Springing you and Janet wasn’t part of the original plan. When we figured out you were in a healing tube, too, we decided we had to take you, too. Assuming…” Molly doesn’t know what to say, “Assuming, you want to go?”

“It’s easier here,” answers Chase. 

“Probably, but we kind of have to save the world, and you’ve benched yourself long enough,” says Molly. Chase doesn’t look convinced, and Molly decides to pull out the big guns, “Well, even in here you’re still part of the real world,” still not convinced, “And so is Gert.”

Chase nods and asks, “Alright, how do we get out of here?”

“About that…” Molly trails off. 

“About what?” asks Chase. 

“Kind of a learn as we go sort of thing,” says Molly, but then the world shakes. Chase grabs for her, and she reaches back to steady herself, but he reaches through her. 

 

Karolina is staring at Nico who is staring right back. Karrie gives Nico that bright smile and asks, “Hi Nico, what are you doing here?”

Here being the Dean estate. Something feels really weird, but Nico can’t tell what it is. She grins and says, “Karolina, I’ve missed you so much.” Nico walks toward Karrie; she tries to put her hands on Karrie’s face, going in for a kiss, but Karrie’s facial expression stops her. Also, Nico can’t touch Karrie her hands went right through Karrie’s face. But the facial expression is Nico’s primary concern. 

Karrie looks shocked, her eyes dart side to side, and she asks, “What are you doing, Nico?”

Wait, what? Nico says, “I thought it was obvious.”

“Why would you do that?” asks Karrie in a hiss like a whisper. Nico feels her stomach drop. 

“I’m here to rescue you. You’re being held here against your will,” says Nico. 

“What? Are you crazy? I’m at home.”

“No you’re not Karrie,” says Nico, but Karrie’s eye soften when Nico uses that nickname, “You don’t believe me.”

“Nico, this is really weird,” says Karrie moving a few steps back from Nico. Nico doesn’t know what to do. She can’t leave Karrie here, but Karrie doesn’t have a clue what is happening. Nico wonders, ‘is this part of the healing tube?’

Nico takes a deep breath, the plan was only to be in here for a few minutes while Molly grabbed Chase and Alex and Xavin provides cover, and says, “Karrie, I need you to trust me, ok.”

Karrie looks unsure and says, “I don’t know.”

“Karrie, please…” Nico begins, Karrie nod, but then the world shakes, “What the fuck?”

 

Alex and Xavin are in trouble. Why did they let the people with superpowers project themselves into the healing tubes? Shouldn’t it have been the people without powers? Specifically, him. Look he isn’t a coward or anything, but this might have been shortsighted. 

Victor/Jonah, Stacy, and Tina are staring at him and Xavin in the Stein’s living room. 

“Welcome to my home,” says Victor/Jonah. “Usually people are invited in and don’t feel the need to break in. Is there something you need?”

Alex and Xavin just stare.

“Honey, I doubt they came alone. We should check on the healing tubes,” says Stacey. ‘Who are these people?’ thinks Alex. Also, something about seeing Gert’s mom call Chase’s dad ‘honey’ is really gross.

“I just threw up a little in my mouth,” says Alex to himself. 

“That sounds like an excellent idea, dear. Ladies, go, check on the others,” says Victor/Jonah. The problem with that directive, is Xavin and Alex are in the way; to get into the lab, they would have to head down the stairs behind Alex and Xavin. Alex looks at Xavin and hopes Xavin can read his mind. Tina and Stacey step toward Alex and Xavin. Xavin lights her hand up, like flames. Not what Alex had in mind; Alex was unaware she could do that, but it will do. 

Xavin launches a fireball at the aliens, and both Alex and Xavin make a break for the stairs. They weren’t supposed to have to deal with the aliens. It was supposed to be a get in/get out kind of thing. The lab is mostly glass so Alex and Xavin can see that Molly and Nico are still touching the healing tubes, but all three of the prisoners are still inside. 

“Cover us,” Alex shouts at Xavin, who seals the doors. 

Alex runs to Nico and pulls her from the tube. Nico turns on Alex; she stumbles and asks, “What the fuck, Alex? We weren’t ready.”

Nico looks unimpressed as usual. He releases Nico and grabs Molly, who has a similar reaction of confused and disoriented. Alex looks back to Nico, “Alright, Hermione, get ready.”

“Ready for what?” asks Molly. As Molly says this, a blast of light hits the lab doors and knocks Xavin several feet back. 

Molly takes a fighting stance and Alex powers up the Fistigons. Nico holds the staff in front of her. Chaos descends, as aliens continue to use their powers and rush through the door, and Alex and Molly try to hold them off. Alex looks at Nico and shouts, “Cast a spell to protect us!”

But instead, Nico turns to the healing tubes and screams, “Wake Up!” [1] 

The room falls silent for a moment, and Chase, Janet, and Karo all open their eyes and fall into a crouch. The tubes appear to disappear, which Alex will make a point to ask Chase about that tech later. Nico grabs Karo and pulls her to her feet, very confused Karo says, “Nico, words junction?”

‘Great Karo isn’t making sense,’ thinks Alex as Chase stumbles to his feet, and Chase looks equal parts confused and pissed. Chase looks up at Alex than to Molly and says, “Picture cake online.”

“Word salad is a side effect of being pulled out of the healing tubes this way!” shouts Alex.

“What is he trying to say?” asks Molly. Chase points to Janet, then to Molly and makes a carrying motion with this arms. Fortunately, Molly speaks Chase sign language. 

Janet hasn’t stood up yet. Molly rushes over to Janet lifts her easily. Xavin is still on the floor on the other side of the room, and Alex, well he’s doing his best to fire back at the aliens, but he’s still doing a piss poor job of it. Alex can’t help but think, ‘We’re going to lose.’ Everyone stumbles into a group behind him, and he says, “I hope I die before I get old.”[2]

But then Nico screams, “Nisanti Hr Rik!”[3] Alex has no idea what that means, but maybe earthquake because the ground starts trembling knocking everyone off balance. Or not, as giant thick vines spring out of the ground and wrap themselves the aliens, starting with Victor/Jonah and moving onto the others. Pretty soon, all the aliens are restrained by the vines, which appear to be choking off their airways. Nico has her arms around Karo, helping support Karo’s weight. Chase is holding onto the lab table. Alex rushes over to Chase and puts his arm around Chase’s waist to support his weight. They all start moving in the direction of the garage entrance. 

“What about Xavin?” shouts Molly still carrying Janet. The aliens are using their powers all over the place to free themselves, but the vines are being persistent, but they won’t hold forever. Chase forces Alex toward one of the many cars in the garage. Alex gets the idea. They all start getting in, and Nico puts Karo in the backseat with Janet and Molly. 

“Xavin! Here! Now!” [4] screams Nico. Xavin’s body flies across the room to them. Alex and Nico catch her and put her in the backseat more or less across the others. While Nico climbs in the front seat in between him and Chase. 

“Shit! No keys,” shouts Alex. 

“Side joke,” says Chase still making no sense and sounding disoriented. Chase reaches over and uses his right index finger to start the car. 

 

Outside the Stein Residence

Geoffrey is sitting in the getaway car. The kids are taking a longer than they anticipated, but they are still within the range Alex gave him. The goal was less than 30 minutes but up to an hour. Geoffrey keeps checking the time. There also isn’t much of a plan if the kids are late. Geoffrey can’t really just go in and get them. Also, Alex told him not to come after them. All the kids had agreed that if things turned, they would run leaving people if they had to, but only if they had to. 

_Knock. Knock._

Geoffrey’s head snaps to the left. Kincaid. Geoffrey recognizes him, and Alex said Kincaid works for him. Geoffrey rolls down the window and nods to Kincaid.

“I take it the kids are inside?” asks Kincaid.

“What makes you say that?” asks Geoffrey.

“Robert wouldn’t,” replies Kincaid, “And you’re out here.” The man was always shrewd. 

Geoffrey knows men like Kincaid; grew up with men like him. He never bothered Geoffrey the way he bothered the others. The nice thing about Kincaid and men like him is you know what to expect: generally, they have lines they don’t cross, they have a price, and they don’t ask questions. Geoffrey wishes he had a guy like Kincaid when he was still in the life. However, now isn’t the time, and Geoffrey asks, “What do you want Kincaid?”

“Nothing. I’ve been here for days and thought I’d see if there was anything you needed. Alex is a good kid, but not real forthcoming,” says Kincaid. 

“He isn’t telling me much either,” says Geoffrey. 

Kincaid nods pulls out a smartphone, and hands it to Geoffrey; then he says, “Just in case. My number is in there.” Then Kincaid walks away and gets back in his car. Geoffrey pockets the phone and decides not to tell anyone about it. 

Coming up on an hour. 

Before Kincaid is even back in his car, Geoffrey hears tires squeal. 

_CRASH! SQUEAL! CRASH!_

One of Victor’s cars, Geoffrey can’t name speeds out, presumably through the garage doors and gate, and Alex is driving. ‘Shit,’ thinks Geoffrey. Victor/Jonah runs into the street after the car. Stacey and Tina aren’t far behind him. Geoffrey shifts, floors the gas pedal, and steers right toward the aliens, all of whom dive out of the way. 

Geoffrey follows the kids at high speed until they get out of Brentwood, then Alex slows up. Then surprises Geoffrey even more, Alex pulls over, Chase stumbles out, and Alex pops the hood. 

Geoffrey slows to a stop next to Alex and asks, “What’s going on?”

“Chase wants to make sure his dad can’t track us. He’s looking for the GPS device,” says Alex. 

“Shit!” shouts Chase. He looks over the hood and then between the two cars and asks, “Alex, you guys empty the car?” Alex shakes his head knowingly, and Chase looks at Geoffrey and nods to him to open up the trunk. Chase opens up the wheel well in the back looks out a small toolbox. He jogs back to the hood of Victor’s car and goes to work. After a few minutes, Chase has something small and shiny in his hand. He looks around, tucks it to throw it, and throws it right into the back of a truck. Chase smirks. 

“We’re good,” says Chase. Chase starts back to the passenger side of his father’s car, but stops and heads toward Geoffrey’s car. Chase gets in without any preamble. 

Geoffrey nods to Chase, who nods back. Chase looks uncomfortable. It was a good idea to leave the tracker on and toss it into a vehicle moving away from them, but he doesn’t say it to Chase. Chase looks pretty out of it anyway. 

“Nico,” Chase starts but stops. 

“Nico can be rough,” nods Geoffrey and continues, “That stare can paralyze you.” They drive the rest of the way to the hostel in silence, following Alex and the others. 

 

Hostel

The remaining parents are in the lab, specifically crowded around the screens showing the Stein property. They all come rushing into the foyer as the kids, Geoffrey, and Janet enter into the foyer. 

The kids come in with Nico supporting Karolina, Geoffrey carrying Xavin, Chase supporting Janet and Alex almost dragging Molly. 

Leslie rushes to Nico and Karolina and says, “Nico, what happened?”

“Everything, and nothing, but everyone is safe,” says Nico sounding wholly lost and sad, like really sad, sadder than when Amy died, albeit, she didn’t say much after Amy died. Molly can’t help but think something went terribly wrong. 

Karo and Leslie embrace, and Karo sobs, “Mom.”

Catherine turns to Chase and asks, “Chase, what happened?”

Chase looks from Janet to Catherine; he looks kind of confused. Molly rushes to his defense, “Chase wouldn’t know, he was in a tube, too, so was Janet.”

“You were being held prisoner?” asks Catherine. Things seem to have escalated to a degree no one except maybe Xavin had expected. Geoffrey puts Xavin gently on the couch. 

“Pretenses be damned, then?” asks Robert, who Molly has noticed is pretty close to Chase and Janet, but still a safe distance, particularly from Chase. 

“I think they aren’t quite themselves, pretty sure Nico’s tube liberation isn’t how you’re supposed to come out of those things,” says Molly looking to the others. “She used the staff,” Molly offers as an explanation. 

Geoffrey nods, “Their minds are fine; Chase was doing some quick thinking during the getaway. But they are all a bit disoriented.”

“Well, first time for everything. Or maybe he’s the fourth alien,” mumbles Nico who isn’t holding Karo. Something is wrong.

“Fourth alien?” asks Chase. Janet also looks concerned. Chase asks, “And who is that?” Chase is pointing to Xavin’s form on the couch. 

“The magistrate’s son is still MIA,” fills in Alex who continues to say, mostly at Nico, “Maybe we don’t throw accusations like that around?” Then gesturing to Xavin’s form says, “That’s Xavin, an alien, but not the magistrate’s son.”

“Magistrate’s son?” asks Chase. 

Alex nods and says, “Leave for a couple of days, and things change pretty rapidly here.”

“Wouldn’t it be unlikely, Karolina, Janet, or Chase are the magistrate’s son given they were all confined? Or am I mistaken?” asks Robert. Geoffrey nods. Molly thinks, ‘One day, I’m going to document this bromance for Youtube.’

“He has to be somebody,” says Nico, “And we haven’t given that any thought.”

“Maybe not, but…” says Alex.

“It should be the next priority,” says Nico in a resolved tone. Wait, what? Nico is upset about Karo and wants something concrete she can do. Janet and Karo are looking all over the place from their seats; they look like they have a lot of questions. Chase is starting off in the direction of the steps to the bedrooms. 

“It isn’t though, right Alex!” screams Molly, who now has everyone’s attention. Chase literally missed the first step; Molly’s scream was so loud. “Now, we’re going for Gert. That was the agreement: Robert, Wilders, Karo all got priority over Gert. We’re going to get my sister!”

“Mols, calm down,” says Alex in his adult tone. 

“Don’t tell me to calm down. She’s missing, and none of you care!” Molly is still yelling and even stomped her foot, god they are going to treat her like such a child. She is also desperately trying not to cry. Crying wouldn’t help her case for being treated like everyone else. 

“What the actual fuck, Molly?” shouts Chase. Shit. Shit. Shit. He’s pissed, like more pissed than Molly has ever seen him, and kind of advancing on her a bit. Not that is matters she can throw him across the room if she has to. Chase continues, “You said, she was here.”

Chase makes to grab Molly’s arm, but she moves and growls, “Yeah, because you’re a dumbass.”

“Can’t argue with that,” chimes in Nico. ‘Not helpful, Nico,’ thinks Molly.

“Nico, Molly, Chase, let’s all calm down. That isn’t how we should talk to one another. What do you mean Gert’s missing?” asks Karo, what?

“She’s missing Karo. She never came back either just like you didn’t,” says Molly in a tone of confusion. 

“Come back from where?” asks Karo. Everyone is staring at Karolina. “What is it? Why is everyone looking at me?”

Leslie says, “Baby?”

Nico takes a deep breath as if she is willing herself not to cry, “Karrie doesn’t remember anything.”

“They used the Yorkes' memory serum on her?” asks Chase. Nico nods. 

“All the more reason to find Gert,” says Molly. 

“I’m not sure I understand, what Gertrude has to do with that,” says Robert.

“You think Gertrude can create an antidote to a serum her parents spent nearly a decade creating?” asks Catherine. Molly feels foolish, but Alex responds. 

“If anyone can, it would be her, right?” says Alex, looking for #teamrunaways approval.

“But she’d also know where Dale is; he took her after all,” says Molly. “Presumably, he’s with her, and Nico, if you say anything about the number of parents here, I’ll lose it. Your dad, Chase’s mom, Karo’s mom, and the Wilders. So what if Dale makes one more.”

“Too many parents, regardless,” says Nico. 

“Is she missing if she is with her father?” asks Catherine. Molly lifts a chair and throws it not at Catherine, but in her general direction. 

“Shut the hell up Catherine!” screams Molly, well, that solved the problem of not knowing how to address Alex’s parents. 

“Jesus, Mols!” shouts Chase. “You can’t throw furniture at people.” Chase who now seems calmer, but still pissed at her. 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do,” growls Molly shoving him backward, not even close to full force, but it puts him on his ass. Molly turns to Nico and Alex, saying, “Chase refused to come. I had to lie about Gert being here. Or he would have stayed. So I don’t know if we can trust him or Janet alone.” Molly says this as she is looking at her hands. She can’t help but wonder if maybe her powers are going make her rage like Topher, Hulk out if you will. That thought scares her. She just wants Gert back, and Dale, Dale is problematic, but she misses him, too. 

“Well, we’re not babysitters,” says Alex looking at Chase and then to Janet, “Leave if you want. I don’t give a shit. There has been an attempt on Robert and Geoffrey’s lives.” Alex starts to walk to Chase’s lab. 

“Where are you going, Wilder?” Chase more or less yells at Alex as he picks himself up off the floor. 

“Attempts on your lives?” asks Janet looking between Geoffrey and Robert, looking less at Robert. 

“Well, maybe the people who weren’t in combat today can check out our new roommates, and someone give Molly a pillow, and do we try to wake Xavin if she has a head injury?” asks Alex. “Regardless, Karo’s been memory wiped, and now that is one more thing we need to figure out. Gert and Dale are the only ones who can do anything about it since Stacey is a pod parent. There is a lot of border between us and Mexico, which is a poor lead, to begin with, but the only lead we have.” Alex shrugs and continues toward Chase’s lab. 

“Next steps decidedly leaves out the missing alien,” says Nico. 

“Yeah for now, unless you want to focus on that. I can’t multitask anymore, I’m at my max,” says Alex.

Chase points at Molly and says, “We’re not done talking about you lying about Gert.”

“Yes. We are,” says Molly. Nico looks proud of her. 

Chase follows Alex, and when Alex opens the door to the lab, Chase says, “What the fuck did you do to my lab, Wilder?”

“Your lab? Quitters don’t get labs in underground mansions,” yells Alex. 

“Man, you’re going to burn out the wiring! Why are you even doing trying to run this without copper wiring?” says Chase, but Molly doesn’t think he’s talking to anyone more just yelling to yell. 

“Oh, hell no!” Nico gets up to follow the boys, “We’re not just forgiving him?”

“Nico,” says Molly.

“What? He abandoned us. We could have left him and Janet,” says Nico gesturing at Janet. “And now Alex and Chase are dicking around with each other again like their friends.”

“You’re being a little dramatic,” says Molly. “Anyway, they were never friends.” That gets a laugh out of Nico. “And let’s wait ‘til they are getting along better and remind Alex, Chase broke his laptop with the evidence of Pride killing kids.”

“Pride killing kids?” ask Karo. ‘Shit, this is going to be a long day,’ thinks Molly. 

Nico and Molly grin at each other as the parents look terribly uncomfortable. Leslie leads Karo out of the room, presumably to catch her up, but who knows how the memory serum works. Nico watches Karo go with the same sad look Gert had when Chase left. Molly puts her arm around Nico and lays her head on Nico’s shoulder. Gert always appreciated physical support when she was upset, but Nico shrugs Molly off and walks away.

 

30 minutes. It took 30 minutes for Chase to want to punch Alex. Less than 30 minutes if he were being honest with himself, but again, never good at being alone with his thoughts. Alex is explaining exactly what they were up to here. Robert thought of this; Robert thought of that. Robert is still the guy trying to fuck his mom and break up his parents’ marriage. It isn’t much of a marriage anyway. 

“Yeah, yeah, Robert’s so freakin' great!” sarcastically says Chase. 

“Thanks?” says Robert as he comes in the lab with Geoffrey. “Though I did raise Amy and Nico, so I’m pretty used to sarcasm, Chase.” Geoffrey laughs and picks up a book, which must have come from the library in the next room. Well, one room away; there is an almost working bathroom between the two rooms. 

Chase just impassively stares at Robert. 

“Well, you weren’t here. I had to improvise,” growls Alex. Guess he’s done with today, too. “You know what?”

“No! What Alex?” shouts Chase. 

“Boys,” says Geoffrey in a tone that is supposed to discourage them. It seems to work on Alex. But then Alex says, “We could have left you. You made a choice….”

“Fuck you Wilder,” Chase says, but he isn’t looking up; he’s looking through his tools. Wilder never puts shit back. 

“A CHOICE XAVIN MIGHT NOT RECOVER FROM!” shouts Alex, who continues, “Fuck me? Fuck you, Chase!” Then both boys are staring at each other. 

But Alex breaks away first and turns his back on Chase. Chase asks, “Why didn’t you find Gert?”

Alex tenses and says, “She wasn’t the priority.” Chase doesn’t even think, an ongoing problem for him, and he grabs Alex’s bicep, spinning Alex to face Chase, and Chase punches Alex in the mouth. Now they are rolling around on the ground while Geoffrey and Robert are yelling at them to knock it off. 

Chase feels what has to be Geoffrey’s hands pull him off Alex. He must have been winning. Of course, he was. Geoffrey kind of pushes him away from Alex, who is being held back from Robert, so looks like he still wants to fight, too. It might do them both some good. Geoffrey says, “I get it. Today was a lot of disappointments for both of you.”

“It must eat you up. I’m in charge. What did you think was going to happen, Chase? Think Gert was just going to be so happy you’ve decided to come home she would forgive you, screw you, and everything is forgiven?” asks Alex still struggling to get out of Robert’s hold. Robert releases him. 

Chase goes to take another swing and gets past Geoffrey, not Robert though, which is a surprise. Chase doesn’t have the language for what Robert does, kung fu maybe? Robert grabs Chase’s right wrist and redirects it knocking Chase off balance and onto the floor. Chase gets right back up and goes for Robert, but Geoffrey grabs him again. ‘Good, I’ll punch Robert in the face, too,’ thinks Chase. Geoffrey says, “You really are Victor’s son. Damn kid let it go.”

“My dad doesn’t fight other men,” says Chase.

“Just you,” says Geoffrey. Alex looks sad. Great thinks Chase. 

“You don’t understand,” begins Chase. He feels like a little kid, and like he’s doing something phenomenally stupid, and everyone knows. His face feels hot. 

“I don’t. I have no idea what was going through your head,” says Alex. He gestures to Robert, “I’ll tell you what Nico told him, pull your weight or get out.”

“Alright,” says Chase as he runs his hands through his hair, folding them behind his head, and cracking his neck, “What needs to be done?”

“Update the power, fix the water in the bathrooms, it doesn’t always run, and umm….we probably need to upgrade some of this,” says Alex.

Hours later, Chase is the only one left in the lab. He’s sketching out a generator. They’re going to need one, and if they are going to go to the junkyard he knows, then they should start building their own. 

Robert pops his head in the room, “Janet wanted me to tell you dinner is ready.”

Chase looks up and nods, but doesn’t move. So Robert tries again, “Chase. Chase, I think we should talk about Janet.”

“Not hungry. And definitely not,” responds Chase. 

“You have to eat Chase,” says Robert.

“What Mr. Min--Robert, going to make me?” asks Chase flippantly. But the honest to God truth is Robert might be able to kick his ass, and he’s not looking for another physical altercation with Robert until absolutely necessary. 

“I don’t have to make you do anything Chase,” says Robert. 

“Mom really tell you to come get me or no one else would?” asks Chase. 

“There wasn’t a line. It must have been hard for you and Alex. All the girls have superpowers. And they all listen to Alex, who is a genius, and what’s your superpower?” sarcastically asks Robert. 

Chase gets up, puts his sketch down, and walks to the door. Standing next to Robert, Chase reaches into his pocket and says, “A poor upbringing,” as Chase extends the blade of his switchblade. [5] He leaves Robert standing in the doorway watching him walk away, toward Gert’s room-- 

\--Which turns out to no longer be Gert’s room. Well, if the lab is being shared now, Chase will commandeer this room. So he heads back to the lab and takes the handful of personal items he left and subsequently moves them to Gert’s room. Chase, Alex, Robert, and Janet are all going to descend on the lab. Possibly Dale, too. There isn’t much space, not enough space for a bunch of people who more or less hate each other. 

Chase grins to himself. He can hear everyone in the dining room, getting along surprisingly well from the sounds of it. But Chase heads to the garage, grabs a sledgehammer, and heads back to the lab. He knocks on the wall separating the lab from the library. Gert spent a lot of time in the library. He should probably put something over the books. She might get pissed when she’s back. And there could be asbestos. But he doesn't really care. 

He wants to hit something and to beat the shit out of Alex or Robert isn’t going to happen. The wall is about 12 feet long with a half bath taking the first four feet. The half bath opens into the foyer. Chase thinks it should open into the lab. But he starts with eight feet shared with the library. The books on the other side of the room. This side had a leak coming through above the window, so nothing is salvageable, well maybe a couple pieces of wood. It is also going to come down really easy. 

Tearing down the wall gives him time to think. Think about his mom and Robert, like what is that going to continue now? Like where Gert is, and how mad she is going to be at him. It isn’t like he isn’t still pissed, but all that time in the healing tube and worrying about Gert has made his anger seem less important. But Alex is right, a painful thought in its own right, Gert isn’t going to forgive him. Once he starts tearing down the wall, he feels better.

However, it has caused concern. 

“What the fuck, Chase?” yells Nico. This Xavin girl is next to her, so is Molly, Karo, and Alex, and all the parents. 

“Need more space,” Chase says simply shrugging. He’s taken off his shirt as to not sweat through it with limited laundry, and he has one of Molly bandanas over his nose and mouth. Chase adds, “Get out or get something to cover your faces.”

“This is an underground mansion, how much more space do you need?” asks Catherine. 

“The lab is going to be too small with me, Alex, Robert, and mom working in it. Once Dale gets back we’re going to need more space and a working sink maybe even a shower for bioagents,” says Chase rather calmly.

“Can’t argue with that logic,” says Janet with pride and approval in her voice. 

“Wasn’t this kind of your room when you are Gert were fighting?” asks Molly. Chase nods but doesn’t say anything. Janet looks at Molly and then to Chase, she raises an eyebrow, which Chase doesn’t respond to. Chase assumed the parents all knew about the information he told Dale and Stacey, but maybe not. 

“This must be done now?” asks Xavin. 

“You going to eat?” asks Alex. 

Chase nods and says, “Later. I--I don’t know--I have to do something, I guess.”

“I understand, when I was separated from my Beloved, I too felt a call to action,” Xavin says.

Chase is just confused by that, and the implications of that statement for him and Gert, Nico and Karo, and Karo and Xavin, but also doesn’t feel like thinking about any of it right now. 

 

Come morning Xavin isn’t sure what she is watching unfold. The males are arguing again. All of them, even the older ones who it seems should be above this. The barbs being thrown also seem oddly personal. The women aren’t awake yet except Molly who is sharing a bag of sour cream and cheddar chips with Xavin; they are passing it back and forth. Leslie spent the night with Karolina, attempting to recover Karolina’s memories. However, as of last night, these attempts continue to be unsuccessful. 

Molly takes the bag back and says, “At least they aren’t throwing punches...yet.”

“Do you think it will come to that?” asks Xavin. She is genuinely curious. Xartans have been known to be volatile in their discussions, but the empire comes first. 

“Probably not. But maybe, Alex’s temper has been running shorter and shorter, and Chase is Chase,” says Molly with a shrug. Xavin isn’t sure what that means. 

“This person is usually violent?” asks Xavin.

“No, kind of...not really,” says Molly. Illuminating. Molly sighs and says, “Chase is complicated, but we like him.” Xavin likes Molly. She is young and good. If she trusts and likes this person, then Xavin suspects with time she will try to like him as well. 

“I don’t believe you have said anything just then,” says Xavin. Molly chuckles and grins. She gets up to walk into the lab and presumably tell the males to behave, but Janet comes walking past her into the lab, and the males all fall silent. 

“Morning, mom,” says Chase. Alex and Geoffrey acknowledge Janet. Robert inquires about Janet’s sleep. Janet’s flushes. Perhaps she is falling ill that would be unfortunate. Illness would spread quickly in these sorts of close quarters. 

“Finish knocking down the wall?” Janet asks Chase. 

“The one beam needs to stay, but the weight is being supported by the pillars in the foyer and the walls around the bath, but we should think about putting in some kind of shower,” replies Chase. Xavin has yet to speak to this man, but he is competent and capable in a way the others are not. Meaning he knows how to do things the others do not herself included; he also seems to have a collaborative nature that is contrary to this seemingly violent personna and nature. 

“What exactly are you planning on doing here, Chase?” asks Geoffrey. 

“Well, if we get Dale back, his lab is going to need things my lab won’t, though I need running water,” says Chase. “But until we know what Dale is going to need, we should focus on what we need like a generator.”

“You can’t really believe you’re going to build a generator,” scoffs Alex. Molly leans forward and nods for Xavin to pay attention.

“What do you want me to say, Alex?” asks Chase. “You and Robert are hogging the power, and I’m going to need it, and so is my mom.”

“What’s your mom going to do?” asks Alex.

“Well, I do hold advanced degrees from Culver, but thank you for your dismissal, Alex,” says Janet. Alex looks rightfully bashful. All the males appear at a loss for words, and Molly is enjoying herself. 

“Molly, why are the males so dismissive of Janet?” asks Xavin.

“It isn’t a Janet thing, it is a patriarchy thing, at least that is what Gert would say,” replies Molly, “But also Janet doesn’t have the credentials Victor has, Victor is Chase’s dad. He’s an asshole.”

“I’m not sure I understand--”

“Men, boys, males, they prioritize each other over women particularly when it comes to information and knowledge dissemination,” says Molly. 

“They prefer listening to other men?” asks Xavin. Molly nods. 

Janet clears her throat and says, “ I was hoping to access the files I sent to Robert and Chase. Or are there restrictions on lab access?” Once again, the males fall silent. Presumably, they gave no thought to this. Arguably, Xavin, Nico, and Molly also gave no thought to lab access. 

“That is an excellent idea, Janet,” interjects Xavin. 

Janet turns to her and says, “I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure who you are.” Janet gestures to herself and continues, “I don’t mean to be rude. I’m Janet Stein.”

“The Magistrate’s host’s wife,” responses Xavin. “I am Xavin of the race Xartan. I am betrothed of Karolina Dean.”

“What the fuck? Alex?” says Chase.

"Chase! Language!" scolds Janet. 

“Oh, it gets weirder. Leslie says you need to go with it,” says Robert. 

“Leslie says “go with it”?” asks Janet with a smile looking at Robert like some kind of inside joke. 

“Yeah, a new day,” says Geoffrey. “Chase is an electro-engineer, Alex is a gangster, and Leslie is a hippy.”

“So, you’re an alien, but not the missing alien?” asks Chase. Xavin nods. She is not interested in engaging with the males. She'd rather speak with Janet while the males continue their tasks. 

“Perhaps, you should focus on your tasks,” says Xavin. All the males look uncomfortable with Xavin’s dismissal, and also like they don’t know how to respond. Except for Chase who shrugs and goes back to work. Yes, she will prefer engaging with this male over the others. Perhaps this form is not one they are accustomed to, a question for Molly and Nico. 

Janet smiles and says, “What do you know about alien cryptoanalysis?”

“I know we just call it cryptoanalysis,” says Xavin, “I took courses on it under Commander Chrell.” 

“Would you like to see my work?” asks Janet.

“Very much,” says Xavin with a nod. She looks over her shoulder and says, “Molly, come, your thoughts will be valuable.”

“They really won’t,” says Molly with an eye roll. 

“But you have chips,” says Xavin with a smile. 

“Not in my lab, you don’t,” says Chase as he walks over grabs the bag out of Molly’s hands and throws them into the foyer. Xavin moves to respond to Chase, but Molly is giggling which turns into full-blown laughter. 

Janet laughs and says, “Are you familiar with the wave equation?”

“I thought that was it!” exclaims Xavin. 

“I thought that too,” mumbles Alex mostly to himself. 

Xavin enjoys Molly and Janet. Janet is a competent scientist. She is more accomplished than Xavin, and she is useful. Molly chooses to stay and listen to their conversation. However, Molly makes a list of the things she thinks the hostel needs, based mostly on the conversation she and Xavin overheard between the males. Xavin and Janet are a long way off from really being able to analyze the Abstract. The lab won’t support that kind of work right now, but eventually if Chase has his way. 

 

Nico doesn’t know how much longer she can watch as Leslie tries to jog Karolina’s memory. Turns out Pride memory wiped Frank Dean. And bonus, it might wear off after 16 years. Nico isn’t enthusiastic, but if this makes everyone feel better then so be it. Catherine is sitting to Nico on the loveseat while they watch Leslie and Karolina hold hands and talk sitting on the bed facing each other. Neither Catherine or Nico are optimistic. Leslie and Karrie are doing some yoga breathing things. 

“I was surprised about you and Karolina,” says Catherine. 

Nico glances at her. Catherine was never Nico’s favorite parent. She doesn’t know if she had a favorite parent outside of Robert. The Yorkes with their crunchy granola-y-ness were ok. ‘What the hell,’ thinks Nico, who says, “What surprised you?”

“I thought you and Alex were seeing each other. It was something Geoff mentioned,” began Catherine.

“He lied to me about Amy,” says Nico. She’s fidgeting with the Staff of One. 

“Losing Amy was hard. I imagine for both of you, but I only saw what it did to Alex. He seemed to hold on to so much guilt about it like he deserved to be miserable. Neither of you deserved that. Amy, Amy was our responsibility,” says Catherine.

“She was,” agrees Nico. Catherine looks kind of put out by Nico’s agreement. Nico continues, “But Alex lied, he didn’t tell me things about it. He’s sorry, and we’re all moving past it. But Karrie---” Nico isn’t sure what she is going to say here. Karrie is Karrie.

“But Karolina,” says Catherine with a nod. “You complement each other. I hope she is able to recover her memories.” That is kind of surprising to Nico. Mostly because Catherine probably doesn’t give a shit about their relationship, but if Catherine wants to pretend or believe they are building trust then this can be a Topher situation all over again. Nico is happy to learn about Catherine and Pride under the guise of friendship. 

“It also sounds like you’re getting pretty good with that,” says Catherine gesturing to the Staff of One.

“I am,” nods Nico. 

“Tina’s magic, your magic, it scares me. When Tina told us you had the staff, we all were worried. But Tina was adamant that you and that staff would protect the kids,” says Catherine. 

So, that is what their conversation is really about: the Staff of One. It doesn’t matter, no one else can use it but her. That thought gives Nico pauses, would anyone else want to use the Staff of One? No, so why think that. 

“Scared? Catherine,” asks Nico.

“A bit,” Catherine responses honestly. “Stabbing Jonah in the back didn’t seem like you, but I also don’t know you all that well.”

Nico bites her lip; she didn’t think Catherine would be that perceptive. Honestly, Nico is feeling less and less like herself, but the Staff of One helps with that, some. Ok, maybe she doesn’t even know what it means to feel like herself. But the Staff of One makes her feel in control. She can’t really talk to anyone about it either. Karrie can’t remember; Mols is too young; Alex wouldn’t understand and probably freak; and Chase, well Chase at best would be distracted, and when has Chase felt like anything other than exactly what he is? Gert with her anxiety disorder would be best, but she isn’t here, and the Staff of One isn’t an illness. 

“Well, like you said Catherine, you don’t know me,” says Nico. People need to calm the fuck down about the Staff of One and contribute. So far, Nico hasn’t seen Catherine contribute to the group. Robert, Geoffrey, Chase, and even arguably Janet are contributing. 

“Out of curiosity Catherine, what is your value add to all this?” asks Nico. Catherine raises her eyebrow but says nothing. 

“Mom, can we take a break?” asks Karolina. “This is all really depressing because I can’t remember anything before the morning of the Teen Vogue interview.”

“Of course, sweetheart,” answers Leslie, “Maybe we should get a snack?”

“Yeah, or maybe, I can go for a walk,” says Karolina her eyes dart to Nico. Leslie looks uncomfortable at the thought of Karolina leaving the mansion. But Nico is relieved. Karrie wants to spend time with her. She might not know they are together, but she still likes spending time with Nico. 

Nico stands up and says, “Karrie and I can take a walk. Not far, but get some sun.”

Karolina smiles and asks in jest, “You want to get some sun, Nico?”

“If it gets us out of here, I’ll take the sun,” says Nico, anyway, she thinks, ‘I want to spend time with you.’

 

“Just us then?” asks Catherine as the girls leave. 

“Well, I do want a snack,” says Leslie, “Should we head downstairs?”

“You’re really ok with Nico and Karolina being together?” asks Catherine skeptically. 

“I wasted a lot of time not knowing my daughter and giving her the impression she had to hide part of herself from me. I’m just disappointed, we’re right back where we started,” says Leslie.

Catherine nods. She isn’t sure what she would do if Alex came out to her. She’d want to be progressive about it. She sighs and says, “At least your kid is speaking to you, and so are the others.”

“They will come around. The trick I’ve been using is to not be a parent in a conventional way. I’m not telling the kids what to do, what chores to do, I provide input when asked. Then I just listen. So Molly, for example, has breakfast with me almost every day. At first, we didn’t talk about anything, but now she’s told me all about herself and how much she worries about Gert,” says Leslie, “It is a long game.”

Janet is sitting at the kitchen island and look to Catherine and Leslie when they enter. Janet moves to get up, but Leslie shakes her to indicate Janet should stay. Leslie smiles and says, “Please join us, Janet, but don’t be offended I’m going to sit at the table. Pregnant women shouldn’t climb up on barstools.”

“Get tired of the boys?” asks Catherine. 

“Kind of,” replied Janet with a smirk.

“Get tired of Xavin?” asks Catherine.

“She seems like a lovely girl,” says Janet, “But she is a lot.”

Leslie laughs and says, “Aren’t all teenagers?”

“I love my son, but yes, I might actively dislike teenagers,” laughs Janet and Catherine nods, and now all the women are laughing. Janet continues, “Does that make us bad parents?”

“It isn’t like we hate our kids,” says Catherine, “We just hate everyone else’s.”

Leslie lets out a deep sigh and says, “It is nice to laugh. I don’t think I’ve been this relaxed in a long time.”

“You don’t find underground, literally underground, accommodations, relaxing?” asks Catherine. 

“You know, not really,” says Leslie.

“This whole place is impressive,” says Janet.

“And all Chase,” says Leslie, “At least that is my understanding.” Catherine eyes them both the way Leslie has seen her assess people before, so might as well get it over with and Leslie asks, “Have something to say, Catherine?”

“It isn’t just Chase. My understanding is Alex and Gertrude put in quite a bit of work,” replies Catherine as the other women nod.

“I’m worried about Gert. I don’t know how Chase will take it if she doesn’t come back,” says Janet. 

“How Chase will take it?” asks Leslie in disbelief, “How about how will Molly take it?”

“No, no of course. I wasn’t trying to diminish what Molly is going through,” says Janet touching her throat and shaking her head.

Catherine seems completely unphased and says, rhetorically, “I guess I’m surprised Nico didn’t use the staff to create accommodations.”

Catherine gives Janet what Leslie can only describe as a significant look, and Janet takes the bait. Janet turns to face Leslie slightly more head-on and asks, “Does Nico use the staff much?”

“Nico is becoming proficient if that is your question,” responds Leslie. She isn’t sure how much information she should provide Janet and Catherine. She always thought Janet harmless, but she now can’t help but think Victor wasn’t the only one to underestimate Janet. She was after all the only one to convince their child to come home. Catherine, well Leslie knows Catherine is a threat. But here, she is a fish out of water. Alex and Geoffrey’s bond is also eating at Catherine. In the spirit of working together, after all the kids are managing, Leslie says, “Nico doesn’t understand the staff or its power but make no mistake, she knows what she is doing.”

“Are you worried?” asks Catherine.

“Because Chase said Nico seems quick to anger,” says Janet. 

“I didn’t know Nico well before, aren’t all teenagers quick to anger?” asks Leslie, adding “Except Karolina.”

“You don’t have any concerns then? Because Robert mentioned something to me that was disconcerting,” says Janet.

“Oh, did Robert says something?” asks Catherine. 

“Look, I’m not interested in discussing my relationship with Robert, but he mentioned AWOL’s men disappearing, but leaving the clothing and weapons. That isn’t a concern for you?” asks Janet.

“No one knows exactly what happened,” agrees Leslie. 

“And Robert remembers winning the fight with Nico and Tina. Tina knocked Nico out before something happened and Nico won,” says Janet. 

“I didn’t know that,” says Catherine. 

“He woke up in the hospital days later,” continues Janet. 

“Molly thinks when Nico is in danger, the staff takes over, but we just don’t know,” says Leslie. 

“Is that even possible?” asks Janet. But silence answers. 

Leslie smiles and says, “So, Robert told you?”

Janet rolls her eyes in a way that is reminiscent of Chase and says, “I’m not interested in this discussion.”

“Maybe not, but I’ve been surrounded by teenage drama, so please, I’m begging you for my mental health,” pleads Leslie. 

Catherine nods, smiles, and says, “It isn’t like we’re asking for details. And I couldn’t help but notice, Chase’s room is downstairs by Alex’s, and your room is upstairs to the left of the staircase.”

“No, you’re mistaken, Catherine, Janet’s room is to the right a few doors down from the bathroom,” corrects Leslie. 

“Oh, it is?” asks Catherine, her voice dripping in sarcasm, “I could have sworn, I saw you…”

Janet cuts Catherine off and says, “Fine! Fine, Robert and I are keeping each other company while this is happening. I, I can’t, I don’t…”

Janet is struggling. Leslie isn’t sure why. Tina and Victor are terrible people, if Robert and Janet can comfort each other in their horrifying marriages, then that is enough. Catherine isn’t patience and says, “What are you trying to say?”

“I don’t want Chase to know, and Robert doesn’t want Nico to know. It isn’t serious. We just keep each other company. That’s it, nothing salacious about it,” says Janet. 

“Except the part of it being an illicit sexual relationship outside of your marriage?” asks Catherine. 

“It wasn’t even sexual last night. We just talked. We were friends you know,” says Janet. 

“But now it will be,” laughs Catherine.

“Are you using condoms?” asks Leslie. Janet and Catherine give her a puzzled look, and Janet nods. 

“Where’d you get condoms?” asks Catherine. “I can’t imagine anything you find here would be usable.”

“Robert found a box in the lab,” says Janet.

“Oh? OH!” shouts Leslie. Pregnancy brain is real. Both Catherine and Janet are staring at her, nodding indicating she should finish her thought. Leslie gives a tight lip smile and says, “Those were probably Chase’s.”

The realization dawns on both of them, and Janet just puts her head in her hands and says, “That is terrible.”

“That you’re stealing condoms from your son?” laughs Catherine. Now they are all laughing again.

“Look on the bright side, if you use them, he can’t,” says Leslie. 

“This is kind of absurd,” says Janet. 

“Why is this so funny?” asks Catherine. 

“Because we’ve been through a trauma and are stressed. We’re a little punchy,” says Leslie. 

“I need Chardonnay. I knew Chase and Gert were together, but I didn’t know they were together, together,” says Janet. 

“Do you care?” asks Catherine. 

“In so far as I don’t want my teenage son impregnating someone,” says Janet. As Janet says this the kitchen door opens revealing Chase, Alex, and Robert. Chase is blushing, and it is adorable. Chase spins on his heels and heads back out of the room. So does Alex. 

“Wait Chase and Gert were having sex?” asks Robert. “I guess that makes the most sense.”

“And why is that?” asks Catherine. 

“Well Alex isn’t,” says Robert, “And the girls aren’t.”

Catherine smirks, raises her right eyebrow, and says, “Nico and Karolina were, but you’re right, they wouldn’t need condoms. This has been a pleasure ladies, but I’m going to go impose myself on my husband who has been avoiding me.” Catherine walks briskly past Robert and into the foyer. Robert looks confused and shocked. 

 

Mexico

A lot has happened, and Gert is trying to wrap her mind around it. A lot has happened. Like a lot. Gert is gripping the steering wheel so hard her knuckles are white. She has started repeating, “I am in control. I am in control. I am driving back to California because I am in control. I have Dale in the trunk with a potentially fatal head wound because I’m in control. I don’t feel in control.” Now she’s crying. Gert pulls over. She’s freaking out. 

Things didn’t go the way she thought it would. She isn’t sure if she had any idea of how it would go, but she didn’t intend for this to happen. Gert isn’t stupid. She knows asking strange men you meet on the side of the road for help is dangerous. But that went surprisingly well; the business side of things went well. The human side of things not so much. 

Gert gets out of the car. She paces the length of the car then around the car. She stops at the trunk; she can’t really see in from the window. She knocks asking, “Dale, dad, daddy, are you awake?” 

It sounds like she has been crying. Would he answer her even if he could? 

But he does, Dale says, “Yeah. I’m awake and very disappointed in you.”

“Well that makes both of us,” snarks Gert. 

Silence. 

“When are you going to let me out of here?” asks Dale.

Gert hasn’t thought about it. She just wanted to make sure he wasn’t dead or dying, but he is being pushy and snarky. Gert says, “Maybe I won’t. Maybe I’ll call the police when I dump the car in California.”

“This isn’t a productive conversation style. Also, I think you left the bag with the new IDs in the truck with me,” says Dale. 

She did. She did leave the new fake, really well-done IDs in the trunk. Dale having that quality of forgery is a discussion for another day. Gert sighs and asks, “So what are we going to do?”

“I think you should let me out, and we continue on the original plan,” replies Dale.

“Nope. I don’t know what the original plan was, and we’re not doing it. Try again,” says Gert.

“What is your plan?” asks Dale.

“Go home, stop the aliens, have you all arrested. That is as far as I’ve gotten,” sardonically replies Gert. 

“I was thinking in the more immediacy,” says Dale.

Silence.

Dale says, “You don’t have a plan, do you?”

“Carlos offered to help there wasn’t a lot of time for a long term plan. We’re going to cross at Tijuana,” says Gert, but maybe she shouldn’t have said the part about Tijuana. She isn’t thinking. Maybe she is giving away too much information.

“Ok. You planning on keeping me in here the whole time?” asks Dale. He’s surprisingly calm. After everything, Gert thought he might be angrier. But here Dale is sounding deceptively calm after being jumped and stuff in the trunk. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” asks Gert. 

“Well, for one, I could make quite the noise when we’re crossing the border. I’ll be able to tell because of the traffic,” says Dale. He has a point, which makes Gert angrier. Dale could fuck her messy plan up. Damn, if everything she does is messy. Dale continues, “Secondly, we could talk through what my plan and intentions were because Gert, going back to LA is very dangerous. But I’m not going to talk to you like this.”

Silence, again.

Gert isn’t calmer, but instead of being upset and stressed, she is just pissed. Gert got back behind the wheel and turned up the Veronicas on an old CD she had found under the seat. Gert cranks up the volume on “Take me on the floor,” which she plays on repeat. She knows Dale isn’t a fan of the double entendre songs and playing the same song over and over. Gert drives and drives until she needs gas and food. She heads into a cafe that indicates it has internet. 

The draw of the internet cafe was a Google search about Pride and downloading as many books that might be as useful as possible. She also buys six red bulls, four bottles of water, two black coffees, and six chicken and cheese empanadas. Next, she fills up the tank, which should if her math is right to take her all the way into California. However, Gert now finds herself back in the same situation she had been in hours earlier: unsure of what to do with Dale. 

 

The car stops. Dale can tell. He can hear movement outside the car; there are three loud bangs on the trunk. Then what sounds presumably like Gert getting back in the car. Gert pops the trunk and Dale climbs/falls out. He looks around and it seems like they are some distance from the highway in a secluded location. Maybe Gert plans to leave him here. 

Dale notes the supplies left by the driverside of the trunk: three empanadas, two bottles of waters, and one coffee, and $500 sitting on his jacket. Gert starts the car, and Dale responds accordingly by grabbing the roof of the car and shouting at her, “Don’t drive off.”

“I haven’t put the car in drive,” responds Gert. She takes a deep breath and continues, “We’re going to talk.”

“Doesn’t seem like much of a conversation,” replies Dale. Gert is surprising him. She sounds calm, but Dale can recognize all the signs of her anxiety. 

“If you don’t like it, the highway is that way about five miles,” says Gert pointing toward the highway. 

Dale looks in the direction but then turns back to face her. He hasn’t taken his hands off the roof of the car. Dale says, “Ok, talk.”

“You have two options,” says Gert, “Do you understand?”

Dale nods. So, Gert continues, “One, I leave you here with a little money, food, and water.”

Dale raises an eyebrow but nods and asks, “And option two?”

“You get in the backseat of the car, you pretend you’re asleep when we’re crossing the border. You can come with me as long as you’re not a threat or a detriment to the mission,” says Gert. “But make no mistake, we’re not ok. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” answers Dale. Gert really was going to leave him by the side of the road in Mexico. 

“You don’t get a say in anything moving forward,” says Gert. 

Dale nods.

“If you betray me, I’ll leave you without water in a desert,” says Gert, and she continues, “I haven’t decided if you’re going all the way back with me or if I’ll drop you off. It isn’t up for discussion. We’re not having conversations because I don’t want to talk to you. I definitely don’t want to talk to you about Molly.”

“You’ve made that clear,” says Dale. 

“Can you agree to my terms?” asks Gert. It all sounds very business like. 

Dale nods.

“Then we can assess the terms of our agreement after we cross the border,” says Gert as she unlocks the doors, but keeping her hand on the driver’s door lock, essentially keeping Dale from trying to open it as it unlocked. Dale released his grip on the roof of the car, pick up his provisions and got into the backseat. 

Dale is kind of impressed by the situation. But now Gert has Dale in a position where he could do way more damage. Presumably, Gert believes his presence to be a risk she is willing to take if she is going to get back to Molly and the others. 

 

Hostel--well, outside in Bronson Canyon

Karolina is sitting in the sun, alone. Finally. It has been about an hour of solitude. For the last few days, Leslie has been trying to jog her memory, but also no one will overtly tell her what happened. She only has the information from the initial entrance into the hostel. Although if she were being honest, she’s surprised that Chase isn’t out here with her. He had been flirting with her constantly, well that was apparently weeks ago. Chase has barely said anything to her since they arrived. Chase now apparently builds military grade weapons in his free time and a rudimentary lab. It isn’t like she wants the attention; she really doesn’t. But it is weird. What possibly could have happened to make Chase obsess about Gert, the way Karolina obsesses about Nico. Karolina is a little in her feelings about Chase’s disregard. She can’t help but wonder if this is what it was like for Gert. Then she feels guilty. Gert is missing. 

Regardless, the sun feels good. It is also nice to be alone for a bit. Xavin, Nico, and her mom are a lot right now. Alas, all good things come to an end. She knows it is Chase before she can see him. The guy isn’t subtle or quiet. Chase is wearing, well Karolina doesn’t have the words for it. He’s wearing a sleeveless shirt, cargo pants, and boots. It is almost like he is going somewhere, but Chase Stein is too cool to look this disheveled, then again, they are living in an underground mansion. Anything goes. 

“Hey, Karo!” Chase greets her brightly tucking a notebook into the back of his pants.

“Hi Chase,” says Karolina. She doesn’t really want to have a conversation with Chase. That flirting she was thinking about earlier makes her uncomfortable. He doesn’t know that though. 

But Chase sits next to her and gives her a puppy look. Great here we go. He is going to say something that would make other girls, girls like Gert swoon and deny it. Chase asks, “How are you feeling? You know after everything.”

“I..what?” asks Karolina. Chase has caught her off guard. She isn’t sure what she was expecting, but Chase concerned about her wellbeing isn’t really it. 

“I...This is a lot. And you don’t remember everything, so this is probably pretty overwhelming for you,” says Chase. 

“Yeah, I feel like I’ve missed out on something, and no one is telling me what happened,” says Karolina. 

“Yeah, that sucks, but we’re not really sure how to proceed with the memory serum. Leslie and my mom think that slow is better than throwing you into the deep end,” says Chase like he doesn’t agree, but isn’t going to argue. 

“So you think I should be thrown into the deep-end?” asks Karolina. They both smile at the inside joke. Chase used to throw all the girls into the pools when they were growing up. She remembers one time when they were twelve. Chase chased the girls all over his estate, and he was successful and throwing all of them in the water except Gert who managed to hide. When Chase finally found her, Gert freaked out a bit about him lifting her up. Gert protested swearing up and down she hated him and would hate him forever if he tried; it didn’t deter him. Neither did the fact all the others were wearing bathing suits. Gert was wearing a white dress. Karolina is never going to forget Gert climbing out of the water looking half drowned, and her dress pretty see thru. Alex and Karolina didn’t know where to look. Nico, Amy, and Molly scrambled for something else for Gert to wear, and Chase just kind of stared. Gert used more curse words than Karolina had ever heard at one time. When Gert realized where Chase was starring, she quickly crossed her arms, and she turned bright red and hid in the house. Karolina knows she shouldn’t think the memory is funny, but she can’t stop giggling. 

“What?” asks Case. He’s clearly uncomfortable Karolina’s laughing at him--with him, whatever is happening here. 

“Do you remember when you threw Gert in the deep end in that white dress?” asks Karoline still giggling. 

“Yeah, yeah, I do,” Chase smile-laughs when he says it, in kind of a pervy way, but Karolina’s face must give her away, “Not like that, kind of like that, it was hot right?" Chase shoves his shoulder into her and continues, "But I thought she was going to kill me.” Chase is grinning at her, and it is kind of blinding, to be honest. He’s really handsome. If she was into that. If only she was into that. She knows she’s really pretty, too. “She forgave me when I gave her my sweater, remember the blue one that looked so good on her. I didn’t even ask for it back?”

Karolina doesn’t remember. That level of detail about Gert Yorkes. Maybe that is just how Chase, Alex, and Gert’s minds work. Then again, she can’t remember several weeks right now, so who how would she know?

“Pretty white people privilege,” says Karolina. Chase is looking at her weird now, she can’t explain it, but he nods. Karolina says, “Sorry, that was a, a random thought. I don’t know where that came from.”

Chase shrugs and asks, “So what are you doing out here?”

“I don’t know; I guess I wanted to something rebellious,” replies Karolina. 

“Pretty rebellious, sitting outside--” begins Chase in his sarcastic tone.

“Alone. You’ve forgotten the most important part,” says Karolina. “I needed to be alone.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” says Chase.

“Cause everyone knows what’s best for me,” [6] says Karolina and a chill goes up her spine, “I just had the weirdest feeling of deja vu.” 

“Sorry, I went and ruined it. The you being alone part. You should have told me to get out of here,” jokes Chase. 

“So what are you doing?” asks Karolina. Chase was clearly going somewhere. 

“Oh, I’m waiting for Alex, Geoffrey, and Robert. We’re going to a junkyard for parts,” responds Chase.

“Parts?” asks Karolina. This is at least something she can use to distract herself. 

“Yeah, pretty sure Alex just wants me distracted, but the lab doesn’t have a bio-side, and we’ll probably need it eventually. Also, I’ve never built a generator, so that is something to do,” says Chase in a distracted way. “But Alex just wants me focused on something other than finding Gert. Know your role.”

“What is going on there?” asks Karolina. 

“Hey, I don’t like Alex being in charge any more than Nico, but he’s right when he’s right…” begins Chase almost resigned to having to agree with Alex.

“No, I mean you and Gert. I can’t remember a couple of weeks. What could have possibly happened in that time? You barely knew she existed a couple weeks ago,” says Karolina. 

“That isn’t true,” says Chase in a tone somewhere between furious and melancholy, which Karolina isn’t expecting. Chase rubs his hands through his hair and sighs deeply, “I fucked this up so bad--I get why you think that. I wasted so much time pretending to see through her because in what world does someone like me have a chance with someone like her, and now I might never see her again.”

Chase’s voice cracks on the last part. Karolina feels kind of bad for doubting whatever is happening here. However, Karolina thinks maybe Chase has that backward. Girls like Gert don’t get guys like Chase, but then again, girls like her don’t get the girl either, so maybe they have that in common. Karolina leans in, puts her hand on Chase’s arm, and says, “Alex will figure it out, he always has a plan, right?”

“Yeah, sorry. Gert and I have been together for a couple weeks. But it has been longer for me. Not that is matters, Gert is so pissed at me, she doesn’t want to remember any of our time together,” says Chase. 

“Gert’s bark is worse than her bite. It always has been, remember?” reassures Karolina. 

Chase snorts and nods. Karolina continues, “Gert will forgive you. She’s been in love with you since we were ten.” Chase shakes his head to disagree, but Karolina continues, “I’m pretty sure whatever you did she’ll get over---what did you do?”

Chase looks conflicted, but to her surprise, he tells her, “I betrayed you guys. I got us attacked and went back to help my dad. It was stupid.”

Karolina looks at him hard for a minute and says, “Thanks for telling me, Chase. No one is telling me things. You could have lied; I wouldn’t have known.”

“Yeah, I’m kind of past that, right now. Maybe some radical honesty would be good for the team. Anyway, you and Molly are the only ones I’m pretty sure I’ll get back on my side. You’re forgiving like that,” says Chase. “Thanks, Karo. I needed to talk to someone who doesn’t hate me.”

“Well, I might. I just don’t know it,” says Karolina with a smile. 

“I’m not sure you’re capable of hating anyone Karo,” says Chase. They can hear people coming from the direction of the hostel entrance. Alex definitely, so probably Geoffrey and Robert, too. 

Chase stands and offers Karolina his hand to get up. She takes it because why not. Chase hung up on Gert might be the best thing for their relationship; they can both pine over people they really don’t have any business being with. Alex trips a bit and looks to see what he tripped on, nothing, there is nothing there. 

“Hey Chase, remind me we need to pick up a pizza on the way back. Hey, Karo, you’re outside?,” says Alex. Karolina nods and thinks, what I can’t do anything on my own? Gert would have something to say about the infantilization of women.

“Why do we need to get pizza?” asks Chase.

“Really, you want to fight about pizza?” asks Alex.

“No, I want to know why we need pizza when we have groceries. It is a simple question,” replies Chase. 

Karoline has noticed this, too. Alex and Chase are always fighting about something. Like Chase is resentful that Alex is the leader, and maybe Alex is resentful that Chase has real honest to Gib skills aiding in this homeless runaway adventure. 

Alex sighs and says, “Look it was an accident. But I blew about a half dozen fuses---”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE! ALEX!,” shouts Chase. Robert and Geoffrey more or less just watch. They seem to be alicimating to the nature of Chase of Alex, too. 

“I either reroute the power to the kitchen, or we pick up pizza and keep the search going for Gert,” says Alex. Karolina can see it on Alex’s face, he won. Whatever this is right now, Alex won. 

All the guys bid Karolina goodbye, but Chase looks at her and says, “Maybe go in soon, yeah? You don’t have to, but it is going to get dark, and there are some animals out here.”

Karolina smiles at him. In some ways, everyone is so different, but also exactly the same. 

 

Enrique Auto Parts--Silver Lake

Ok, the kids keep surprising him. Geoffrey is ready and willing to admit that. When Robert, Alex, and Geoffrey piled in the car, and Chase got behind the wheel, Geoffrey honest to God thought they were going to drive in a random direction until they found a junkyard. Turns out, even to Alex’s surprise, Chase knows a guy. 

Chase is talking to said guy now. Chase is really terrible at Spanish. Geoffrey is surprised Chase hasn’t insulted this man’s mother with Spanish that bad. 

“No wonder Gert was going to tutor him in Spanish,” sighs Alex. 

“Lot of tutoring going on there?” asks Robert. Geoffrey laughs. 

“No, Chase stood Gert up, and I think even after they got together it will be a cold day in hell before Gert teaches Chase Spanish,” responds Alex. That’s a fair assessment of Gertrude. Geoffrey doesn’t know her well, but he knows that Dale and Stacey wanted her to be resolved in her beliefs, which when dealing with teenagers is more stubborn than anything else. 

Robert, Alex, and Geoffrey are standing next to the fancy car they inadvertently stole from Victor Stein. Robert asks, what he seems to think is an obvious question, “How is Chase going to sell a guy a car he can’t turn on?”

Alex shrugs, “Maybe we don’t tell the dude you need Stein DNA to use it?”

“I think Chase already circumvented it,” says Geoffrey. 

“Really?” asks Alex.

“It would make the most sense, right?” asks Geoffrey rhetorically. 

Robert leans back against the car and addresses Alex, “Honestly, how often did you kids come to sketchy junkyards?”

“This is a first for me,” replies Alex.

“Again, I think we might not know these kids as well as we think,” says Geoffrey. 

“Can’t argue with that,” says Alex. 

Chase comes jogging over and says, “So grab what you’re going to need.” He’s really addressing Robert and Alex. Chase continues, “He doesn’t have a lot of computer crap here, but you never know. We can take whatever we want for the car.”

“How are we getting the stuff back--home, I guess, that’s what we call it?” asks Geoffrey. 

“Oh, I have a van,” says Chase with a shrug. 

“You have a van?” asks Alex. They’re all looking at Chase. Chase nods, and his mind is somewhere else. Geoffrey has seen Victor with this kind of look. Like he’s putting something together, and he can’t be bothered with their conversation. It used to piss Geoffrey off. 

Maybe still does. Geoffrey reaches out, grabs Chase pinning him to the car, and says, “Explain in a way we can understand, now.”

This wasn’t the appropriate approach. Chase just smirks at Geoffrey and says, “Or what?”

“Chase, come on, and dad back off,” Alex says shoving Geoffrey back, and Alex continues, “We really don’t have time for this. I don’t want to be out in the open too long.”

“I bought a van, well I was buying a van. I put a down payment on it last summer. I’ve been using cash that my dad doesn’t know about from random jobs, mostly here actually,” says Chase. Geoffrey’s heart breaks a little. This kid is something else. Chase continues, “Enrique pays me under the table, but he’s going to throw in the remainder and whatever we want for the car. Oh, and he’s going to call around to some of the other junk shops asking about more traditional lab stuff like glassware. Everything else, I think I can make. Except for some stuff, we need a hardware store for. So plan for another stop.”

“Christ, Chase,” says Geoffrey. 

“Look it seemed like the best plan at the time. Have something in case I needed to leave. The van is a plain white work van. Like every other one. No one is going to see it. We can steal some plates and swap them,” says Chase. 

“I’m concerned about the amount of thought you put into this,” says Robert. 

“I’m just glad he has a plan for the plates,” says Geoffrey. 

“So, can we get to work?” asks Chase. They all nod, and Alex and Robert break off. Chase looks at Geoffrey and says with a grin, “You’re with me. We have a list.” Chase literally has a list in the notebook he’s been packing around, and by the looks of it, the notebook has sketches of schematics. Fortunately, Geoffrey understands most of what Chase says. He knows Alex is smarter than him, thank God the boy takes after Catherine, maybe too much after Catherine. Chase is also smarter than him, but Chase is more approachable with all this.

“You want me to carry things?” asks Geoffrey.

“Yeah, Robert and Alex are next to useless. I would have brought Molly if Alex hadn’t got her shot at last time,” acknowledges Chase. 

After about two hours, they are all by a nondescript white panel van. Chase was right no one is going to see this thing. Enrique brought over a box of lab glassware Chase had asked him for. In total they have five 12 inch diameter motorbike wheels, at least four yards of what looks like bike chain or something close, a couple of 12-inch diameter hubcaps, an engine from a totaled GTO, an AC generator head, a 12 volt DC alternator, and PVC pipe. And by the looks of it, Robert and Alex were able to find some stuff for themselves, too. They decide Robert and Alex will pick up the pizza while Geoffrey and Chase run into a hardware store and buy wire, screws, pulleys, and of all things rubber bands. Chase has something mapped out in his head, but Geoffrey can’t figure out quite what it is. 

Chase disappeared after dinner to his room, presumably to sleep, but maybe not since he took that notebook with him. The evening progressed, and eventually, they all broke for sleep, and Geoffrey couldn’t help but notice the light on in Chase’s room, so no to sleep. 

 

Look, Robert isn’t proud of himself. Tina, well he loves Tina in their own way. But Janet is here, and they are both so lonely. They had a talk and clarified what this was, which is friendship and a physical release to an incomprehensibly stressful situation, but when they get their spouses back this was over, for good. Anyway, he likes Janet. She’s funny and smart. 

She is also always up before him. Robert thinks she goes running in the mornings with Chase. Janet remains the only parent besides Leslie on good terms with their own offspring. Alex likes Robert well enough. Chase sometimes looks at Robert like he might maim him, and Nico, well Nico won’t look at him anymore than she has to. Molly seems indifferent to their presence except that Robert is part of the retrieving Gertrude team. 

Janet walks into the bathroom, where Robert has just finished showering. Janet is flustered and says, “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize anyone was in here.”

“Door doesn’t lock,” replies Robert. 

“Right, I should have knocked,” states Janet. 

“Run this morning?” asks Robert. Janet nods, and Robert continues, “Chase and you must have run every inch of this canyon by now.”

Janet laughs and says, “Probably, but this morning it was just Karolina and me. We couldn’t find Chase. I assumed he was busy on some project or another.”

Damn if daytime wasn’t awkward. Things flowed so easily between them in the dark. It kind of makes him feel like a kid again, but they aren’t kids. Robert clears his throat and says, “I’ll leave you to it. See you later, probably in the lab.”

Janet nods. Janet always seems unaffected. So does Chase, and Robert can’t help but wonder if that is a consequence of living in their home. Robert dresses quickly and heads to the lab. Janet’s assertion that Chase might be up to something fills him with as anticipation he hasn’t felt in years. Working with Chase and Alex is like that. It is like working with Tina when they were just starting out before Pride and Jonah. 

“Where the hell is Chase?” shouts Alex. 

“No one has seen him,” drolly says Nico, “Maybe he left again?”

“Don’t get your hopes up Sister Grimm,” says Chase, who always walks like he strolling into places. 

“Where were you?” asks Alex and Nico simultaneously. 

“Cutting PVC pipe in the garage,” response Chase like it is the most normal thing in the world. 

“Right, of course, so silly of us, really,” says Nico. 

“Why are cutting the PVC pipe we had to get?” asks Alex.

“For turbine blades,” responds Chase. 

Alex sighs in an exasperated way, by now everyone even Janet who is upstairs leaning over the railing is walking this argument. Alex growls, “You’re building a wind turbine?”

“Awesome!” shouts Molly who runs up and high-fives Chase. 

Chase grins and laughs, “It really is, but I’m going to need your help when we’re ready to raise it.”

“Won’t that stick out? Or specifically, up in the air?” asks Nico. Good point thinks Robert. 

“Yeah, which is why I’m set up one of the tents Alex bought outside like some homeless, environmentalist is living there,” says Chase. Not a great idea, but better than nothing concedes Robert in his mind. 

“So what were all the wheels for if you only needed one for the turbine?” asks Geoffrey.

“Oh, I need two for the turbine and generator,” says Chase. 

“Did that answer my question?” asks Geoffrey everyone else. 

“No,” replies Alex. 

“I need the others for a centrifuge, and I need the old record player,” says Chase. 

“You’re building a centrifuge?” asks Janet with a tone of surprise, “Why?”

“Dale will need it, right?” says Chase. 

Robert says, “Probably, but we don’t know if Dale is coming back. So what happened to focus on what we need?”

“What is a centrifuge?” asks Geoffrey. 

“The Yorkes had several in their lab when Gert and I found Old Lace, so he’ll need one,” says Chase. 

Robert looks at Geoffrey and answers him since no one else has an interest in it, “A centrifuge is used to separate things, it is a machine that rotates rapidly that applies centrifugal forces to the contents, usually fluids to separate the different densities.”

“Right,” says Geoffrey. Everyone looks kind of surprised Chase can just build this. 

“Honey, you never like biology, how do you even know how to build one?” asks Janet.

“The centrifuge is a bridge too far?” asks Robert, “Not the wind-powered generator?”

“Anyone can build a wind turbine, Chase built his first when he was 8,” dismisses Janet, who has come downstairs. 

“Oh, I see,” says Xavin to Chase, “You too have an ability.”

“Nah, what?” asks Chase, “I don’t have powers. Not really, just a bad attitude.” Then turning to Janet, Chase says, “Dr. Bruce Banner gave an interview in _Engineering Science and Technology_ about his time hiding in Brazil, maybe six years ago. He built a lab out of trash and continued to research his condition.”

“And you remember how he did it?” asks Catherine.

“Yeah, I always wanted to try,” responds Chase, “What? I like practical applications.” Chase is speaking to everyone, and then he walks back into his lab.

Leslie turns to Janet and asks, “Is Victor like this, too?”

“He used to be,” says Janet in a whisper.

“Hey Mols, want to learn to weld?” shouts Chase from his lab.

“Yes!” screams Molly running for the door.

“NO!!” shouts Alex, Nico, Leslie, and Catherine.

“What I’m indestructible!” says Molly stomping away from the lab.

“We don’t know that, and we shouldn’t test it,” says Nico.

“Your son is a freak,” says Catherine in disbelief of the conversation that just transpired.

Janet laughs softly, and Karolina says, “How did we not know Chase was a nerd?”

Alex throws his hands up in response to Karolina. Robert looks at Janet and says, “Chase is impressive, truly.”

“I know. I always wished he’d have more of an interest in my field of study, which is selfish I know,” replies Janet, “The closest he came was in middle school for some project. He snuck his lab partner to the roof for almost three weeks to use my telescope. The only time he had any interest in my work. Longest project ever, I thought about speaking to his instructor.”

Alex laughs and says, “That project was a week long. Chase just drug it out to spend more time with his partner.”

“His lab partner must have been pretty,” jokes Geoffrey. 

“It was Gert,” says Molly. Everyone looks at Molly to determine the probability of what she just asserted. Molly for her part turns back to Nico and says, “Come on! Let me learn to weld.”

“Yeah, let her learn to weld,” jokes Geoffrey. The look Nico sends Geoffrey kills his laughter. It is also decidedly less funny when Nico relents, and Chase teaches Molly to weld.

 

Nico knows she is in a mood. Big mood. But she can’t and won’t forgive Chase so easily. Not when what he did resulted in Karolina not remembering them. Sure Karrie remembers them being friends as kids and even after they all drifted, but it hurts. And even if this isn’t entirely Chase’s fault, he is someone she can blame. So sorry, if she doesn’t feel like celebrating how great Chase is. She’d rather sit alone in the dark.

Which is more or less what she is doing as Chase and everyone else is outside setting up a windmill. A freaking windmill!

They’ve been out there for hours, but it seems like they might have their own source of power by morning. Nico is sitting in Molly’s room, which she is still sharing, presumably until Gert comes home, provided Gert comes home.

Again, Nico isn’t unsympathetic to the cause, but Gert might not be coming back. No one wants to say it to Molly. 

Nico doesn’t know what to do about her feelings for Karolina who hasn’t done anything, but Nico is still in her feelings about Karrie not remembering their relationship. It makes Nico feel so alone. It isn’t Karrie’s fault of course, but Nico misses her girlfriend. She misses Karrie’s friendship. It is so hard to be with her and not be with her. Nico doesn't know how to approach the subject because if Karrie doesn't remember coming out then confronting her about their relationship could go really bad.

_Knock knock ___

__

__

Well, it isn’t Molly because she wouldn’t knock to come into her own room. Nico says, “Yeah?”

The door is pushed up to reveal Chase. They must have finished getting the wind turbine up. Chase looks around nervously and starts to say, “Hey, Neeks---”

"Nope!” shouts Nico.

“Nico, come on, hear me out,” pleads Chase.

“Not today Satan,” replies Nico. Nico gets it sometimes you need to clear your conscious to feel better, but Nico isn’t about to be that for Chase. He made his bed; he can lie in it.

“Nico, really, you going to ignore me forever?” asks Chase with a shy smile. Nico had a crush on Chase when they were kids, but he was always following Gert around, best friends. Nico was so jealous. Chase was funny, smart, and cute. So cute. 

Nico only ever told Amy about her crush on Chase, and Amy did what sisters do. Amy said, “If he doesn’t like you then he isn’t worth your time, Neeks.” Nico didn’t believe her at the time, but Nico couldn’t be surer that Chase isn’t worth her time than she is right now. He’s trying to be charming. Nico has seen him be charming before when he’s trying to work a crowd. Chase hasn’t been charming in a while; it is almost like he can’t be cool Chase lacrosse star when Gert is present, but now that she’s gone, he’s back to being the cool guy. Nico hates it. 

“We’re not going to be here forever,” says Nico, “We’re going to be here as long as it takes to stop Jonah, and then we never have to see each other again.”

“Nico, I’m--” Chase tries to apologize.

“Sorry? I’m not sure you are, Chase,” interrupts Nico, calmly. Her eyes narrow, she stands, and continues, “But betray us again, betray me again, Chase, and I’ll make sure you’re sorry.” Nico grips the door, pulling it from his hand with her left. She extends her right hand, and the Staff of One flies into her hand and begins to glow. Nico continues, “Do you understand?”

“Yeah,” Chase spits out, leaning against the doorframe, “You’re really rocking this whole creepy as fuck situation. But Nico, you don’t have to forgive me, you don’t have to talk to me but maybe sit alone in the dark less. It scares the rents.”

Nico glowers at him and says, “I’m not asking you again to leave me alone.”

“I didn’t hear you ask the first time,” snarls Chase. Nico raises the staff, steps backward, and sends Chase flying back into the hall. The door closes on its own. She hears Chase stumble to his feet, and then she hears Molly running down the hall.

“Chase, what happened?” asks Molly.

“Nothing, Mols, I fell,” says Chase. 

“Fell into the Minoru temper by the look of it,” says Molly. Nico can’t handle this; she grabs her spellbook, climbs up on the bed, and crawls out the window. 

References  
[1] Civil War: Young Avengers and Runaways #3 (2006)  
[2] Runaways Vol 1 #6 “Pride and Joy” (2003)  
[3] Iron Man: Legacy #10 (2011)  
[4] Runaways Vol 3 #4 “Dead Wrong” (2009)  
[5] Runaways Vol 6 #3 “True Believers” (2005)  
[6] Marvel’s Runaways Season 1 Episode 6 “Metamorphosis” (2018)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a wait, I'm the worst. 
> 
> Let me know how everyone feels about Old Lace's perspective. This chapter covers a lot, and I'd love feedback. 
> 
> Thanks!


	5. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #teamrunaways tries to sort out their teenage drama. Gert and Dale come home; Chase and Karolina reminisce; Nico and Gert bond and plot over tequila; Molly gets emotional about being left behind; everyone struggles with ideologies and roles, but find themselves on the same page whether or not they want to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!
> 
> My apologies to the three people who read this for the delay. I've had a lot going on personally, and with the details from the new season about casting, I'm amending my future chapters. However, the casting news has made something come together in a cleaner way. 
> 
> Feedback is always useful. Thanks for reading.

Hostel--or almost

Gert pulls into a parking lot off the road. Dale doesn’t know where or for what purpose, but he assumes they are close to their destination. Honestly, he’s just glad the radio cut off between Gert’s psychological warfare of sexually explicit music and pop rock stations, Dale is ready to admit all his crimes as long as the music stops. She likes NPR, but not while transporting a prisoner. Honestly, the only reprieve was when Gert was listening to the local traffic and weather reports. Apparently, there was a mass action downtown that ground the city to a halt, but the information wasn’t complete. Gert keeps him locked in the backseat while she sorts through everything in the trunk. Finally, she appears done and unlocks the backseat. As Dale climbs out he’s struck by how bright and hot it is. She took one of his old baseball hats to wear which implies they have a hike ahead of them. Dale looks around, and it seems like Griffith Park parking lot. But honestly, Gert’s kept him guessing the whole time they’ve been traveling together. 

Gert takes a deep breath and says, “You can take your bag and go.”

She can’t be serious. Dale shakes his head no, looks around, and replies, “What about you?”

“Where I’m going isn’t any of your business,” snarls Gert. She has put a lot of effort into this, and Dale almost wants to let her think she has convinced him to go. But this isn’t the time to do nurture parenting and provide false confidence. Stacey and Dale did this quite a bit when raising Gert and later Molly. They never made their kids do anything they didn’t want to do; it was always their choice to participate in activities. It is hard to raise girls in today’s society, and Dale and Stacey wanted to make sure both their daughters were prepared for anything and believed themselves capable of anything. In retrospect, and while Dale could have never predicted this, it was a bit ill-advised given the current situation. Dale shakes his head and mumbles to himself, “Do other parents have to deal with this?” [1] 

For all Gert’s anxiety, she could stand in front of crowds and call for change. He can’t remember when that changed when Gert went from having to hold Chase’s or Amy’s hand to ask for help in class or a store or at one of the other Pride houses to organizing demonstrations and speaking in front of crowds. Of course, the medication and diagnosis helped, too. He truly is proud of her, even through all this, he’s proud of what she is capable of. 

Dale struggles with Gert growing up; he can’t believe he didn’t take a swing at Chase when he and Stacey were interrogating Chase. Then Dale feels terrible about it. They raised the girls to be strong and liberated young women. Gert was going to have sex, but Dale kind of hoped she’d be a lesbian. He knows that is sexist, but the intimate partner violence rates among straight couples keep him up at night. Dale can’t get Chase’s grin out of his head. Then there were the guys in Mexico. Gert seems to be far more sexually liberated than he or Stacey anticipated. What if Gert propositioned Chase? Does she know he isn’t good enough for her? Dale always thought she’d grow out of that crush. Stacey thought it was sweet. Dale knows that Chase took care of Gert and presumably Molly. Dale can’t even guess what Chase’s feelings for Gert and Molly are. Chase is still Victor’s son, and Victor is a terrible man. Nothing Chase does changes that.

Gert hasn’t shared much information about the kids’ situation on the street with Dale, which means his mind has been left to wander. She let a few things slip here and there like Nico and Karolina are sharing a room, and Old Lace, the name of the deinonychus, takes commands from Molly and Chase. Of course, Chase told him that Chase and Gert share a room. Otherwise, Gert has only shared snarky comments implying that Dale and the other Pride parents are terrible people who don’t have any interest in community improvement or investment. 

“Well, I’m not leaving you alone out here. Also, I’m not leaving you with the proprietary information I packed,” says Dale. 

Gert’s face blanches. Come on, Dale thinks, make this easy. Gert scowls. Dale can see her thoughts flash across her face. Gert almost sounds confused when she responds, “You’re concerned about proprietary information?” pregnant pause, “Fuck you, Dale.”

“Fuck me?” Dale shouts back. This was never his parenting style; yelling and threatening the kids was never his way. He’s ready to go further, tell her how reckless she’s being and how dangerous this situation is, but someone clears their throat behind him. A familiar looking man gets out of a truck, but Dale can’t place him. Dale’s also too busy glaring at his daughter. Dale decides to dismiss the man, “My daughter and I are going hiking; if you’ll excuse us.” Dale turns to Gert and says, “Honey, ready to go?”

Gert spins around to face away from Dale and the man. She nods in response to Dale’s question. Victory. The man observes, “It doesn’t look like she is ready for a hike.”

“Excuse me?” asks Dale, but Gert still doesn’t turn around. Dale takes a better look at the man. He knows this guy. 

“What? Girl’s in a skirt, a leather jacket, and combat boots. You expect her to hike the canyon?” asks the man.

“Do I know you?” asks Dale. 

“Yeah, Dr. Yorkes; I’m Kincaid. I worked for Tina,” says Kincaid. Dale immediately takes several steps back, positioning himself between Kincaid and Gert. Kincaid smiles and says, “I have a new employer now.”

“Who would that be?” asks Dale. 

“I suspect we’re heading in the same direction,” says Kincaid. What the fuck does that mean, wonders Dale. How does this guy know where the kids are, and if he does why didn’t he let Pride know?

“No, we’re not!” shouts Gert. She all but stomps her foot, which makes Dale smile. Young adult or not, Gert is still his little girl. Kincaid chuckles, clearly amused with the sight before him, too. 

“She speaks,” says Kincaid. “Am I going to get a name this time, sweetheart?”

“This time? Sweetheart?” asks Dale, “How do you know each other?” None of this makes sense, and it is all wrong. 

Kincaid shrugs, but a flustered Gert says, “We don’t know each other.” 

“Well, if that is how it is going to be?” laughs Kincaid, “Do you know where you’re going from here?” Kincaid is almost exclusively speaking to Gert, who is trying to ignore both Dale and Kincaid.

Gert looks frustrated most likely because she doesn’t know the way back to wherever the kids are staying, which gives Dale pause. How long did Chase wait to bring Gert to Dale and Stacey? She was in bad shape, but Dale didn’t realize she was so incoherent that she would have problems getting back to where the kids were staying. Then again, Gert has a lot of gifts, but a sense of direction isn’t one of them. By the grace of God and public radio, they found their way back to California. Dale assesses Kincaid and asks, “Are you saying you know the way to wherever we’re going?”

“What she won’t tell you?” asks Kincaid. Kincaid looks Gert up and down. Dale doesn’t like this man, at all. Dale is over strange men objectifying his daughters. Hell, he’d take Chase over this. This guy has to be Dale’s age. 

“We’re not going. You’re not going. Why would I take you there?” growls Gert.

“Take me there? Sweetheart, I know the way. I’m heading that way to get paid,” says Kincaid, “You can follow if you’d like, but you’ll have to give me your name.”

“She will do no such thing,” says Dale. He is uncomfortable with all of this. 

“I’ll help you carry your stuff,” Kincaid says, leaning towards Gert. Kincaid makes a face and reaches for Gert’s face. 

“Keep your hands off my kid!” Dale yells at him. 

Kincaid just ignores Dale, and Gert looks frozen. Kincaid asks in a soft, serious voice, “Who gave you the shiner?”

Gert pulls away, adjusts her bag on her shoulder, and grabs the one that Dale is 90% sure has the remainder of the money and passports, and says, “It doesn’t matter,” she pauses for a couple seconds, clearly weighing her options, says, “Gert,” and walks toward one of the trails. 

Kincaid chuckles and says to Dale, “I like her.” He then grabs a couple of the bio-coolers. Dale hopes they have power wherever they are going, briefly before wondering if he is going to try to throw this guy into a canyon. Who is he kidding, this guy could murder him, but Gert doesn’t appear concerned about this guy at all, which again gives Dale pause. Dale grabs the remaining bags and follows Kincaid. Kincaid looks back at Dale and then ahead to Gert and says, “I know who you are Dr. Yorkes and that she is Gertrude. I looked Pride up after the kids ran. Tina called me to find them.”

“But you didn’t? Find them, I mean,” says Dale. 

“No, I got into a new line of work,” says Kincaid sounding entirely unaffected. 

Kincaid takes the lead pretty quickly, and Dale brings up the rear. Dale can’t decide what is in this for Kincaid, and he can’t help but wonder who Kincaid is working for and to what end. Gert keeps glance at him, and her face doesn’t show much, but Dale has to assume she has the same questions. 

 

Hostel

"This is war!" says Chase as he slaps cards on top of Karolina's. Molly groans. Chase keeps winning. Chase has always been competitive, and Molly also is hella competitive, which makes this game ill-advised. 

"You could let one of us win, you know?" says Molly in a huff.

"But what would be the fun in that?" asks Chase, "Anyway, losing builds character. That's what Coach Alphona says." Karolina wonders if Coach Alphona is the only positive male role model Chase has, and she wonders why no one else realizes that or maybe they do on some level, but we're all too self-involved right now to care. The group talks about Tina and Stacey, but no one mentions Victor; instead, they talk about Jonah. Karolina, Chase, and Molly are in the lab playing cards while on break. Chase is on break. Karolina isn't sure what she and Molly are on break from exactly--except from everyone else. 

Molly stands up and says, "Well, I'm done. I can't win anyway. And this is boring. I'm going to look for snacks and Gert's ukulele."

Chase flinched when Molly mentioned Gert's name. Karolina reaches out and takes Chase's hand. They have been spending more and more time together. Chase even calls her 'his bro;' Karolina isn't sure what that means except confident. Chase was right though, and Molly came around before Alex and Nico. Though Molly is still distant and has bouts of anger, she doesn't actively ignore Chase the way Nico does. Xavin doesn't seem to have an opinion about Chase other than he is good at building things. Molly looks at their hands and raises an eyebrow but leaves without comment. 

Karolina sighs and says, "I don't think Molly approves of our friendship."

"I think Molly doesn't get why we're holding hands," says Chase, "I don't get why we're holding hands…" He holds up their linked fingers between them. 

"Seems like you could use it," says Karolina. Karolina can't remember the last time she saw one of Chase's parents touch him, really touch him. His teammates touch him, and girls are constantly pawing at him, but she can't remember any kind of intimate touching. Janet does, but now that Karolina is thinking about it, not much in front of other people when it happens, it happens when Janet thinks no one is looking. Victor, well Karolina can't remember a time Victor ever touched Chase, well that isn't true. One year, maybe they were 12, and Stacey caught Chase and Gert somewhere they shouldn't be in the Wilder house during a Pride meeting, and when Stacey told Victor, she was laughing, but Victor wasn't. He broke apart from Stacey and grabbed Chase by the arm. Karolina thought it looked like it hurt and made Chase stumble, but Chase didn't say anything. He didn't even flinch. Karolina asks, "Another hand?"

Chase nods, shuffles, and deals. Karolina pauses before picking up the cards she's been dealt, puts them down, and asks, "Chase, can I ask you a question?"

Chase straightens the piles of cards and nods; he straightens both even though Karolina isn't particularly concerned about the tidiness of their game. He isn't looking at her, and probably thinks she is going to ask another question about her missing memories. Karolina says, "I just had a random thought about a few years back, we were maybe 12, we were at a Pride meeting…" Chase is looking at her now, "And you are Gert went somewhere, but Stacey brought you both back, and your dad intercepted you. He looked angry...I don't know why I just thought about that."

"What's your question, Karo?" asks Chase, because Karolina hasn't asked a question; she was hoping he's just supplying the information she's looking for, but she should know better. Chase Stein isn't forthcoming with information. He'll tell you anything, but you have to ask specifically. 

"I...I guess I was just wondering...wondering…" Karolina doesn't know how to ask. It feels like Chase is waiting for her to ask about his relationship with Victor, but also desperately trying to discourage her from asking about it. 

"Karo, I'm not going to get mad. You can ask anything you want. Radical honesty, remember?" asks Chase. 

Karolina smiles, sweetly, nods, and says, "What were you and Gert doing?"

Karolina cops out, and Chase blushes. He looks to the left and rubs his right hand across the back of his neck, but he says, "Stacey caught us...I had smuggled out a bottle of Geoffrey's booze out of his study, and Gert caught me drinking it. We were just talking, and I guess, I drank enough to be brave because I was going to kissed Gert, and Stacey caught us. When she asked what we were doing in that way that meant she already knew, Gert froze, so I said, I stole the booze. My dad was pissed about it. She said she hadn't been kissed before and that no one would want to kiss her anyway, and it was all I had been thinking about since she started wearing lipstick or gloss, whatever you girls wear," Chase pauses and says, "I'm kind of pathetic."

Karolina laughs, and Chase looks kind of hurt. Karolina gushes, "I wasn't laughing at you. I swear!"

Chase nods and says, "You can. I'm not going to be mad about it. I'll own my patheticness."

Karolina grins and leans in conspiratorially, "Gert was my first kiss."

Chase leans away from her with a confused look, and Karolina worries she's upset him. His eyebrows are at his hairline. Then Chase laughs, "Karo. You can't tell me that."

"Why not?" asks Karolina. 

"Because, you're both super hot, and I'm trying not to objectify women," Chase is full on laughing at her. 

"Fine, I won't tell you," says Karolina. 

"No! No, you have to say now," says Chase as he starts the game.

"Maybe I don't feel like sharing anymore?" suggests Karolina. She's being smug knowing Chase really does want to know. So, she relents, but she doesn't look at him, "It was a pity kiss. It must have been after her first kiss because we were at Timely talking about first kisses and Nico had just told us all about her first kiss, and then she asked me. I floundered. I didn't have anything to say, but didn't want to admit it let alone admit I haven't kissed anyone because I didn't want to kiss…" she trails off because how does she end that. She didn't want to kiss boys, and she didn't know how to flirt with girls. Karolina sighs and continues, "Gert interjected saying no one asked her, but her first kiss was beneath the stars. Gert turned to me and asked me to go to the bathroom with her. Once there, she grabbed my face and asked if I wanted her to kiss me to get it over with. Then she said, her first kiss was the same way, a friend took pity on her so, she would pay it forward." Karolina slaps a card on top of Chase's. 

When she does look back at Chase, he looks like someone kicked his puppy. He asks, "Does she really think that?"

"I don't know what she thinks, Chase," replies Karolina, honestly. Karolina has never been good at guessing what goes on in Gert's head or maybe she could but would rather not given Gert's uncanny ability to read people and say exactly what you're feeling. Karolina asks, "Why?"

"Because I finally kissed her during our Astronomy project," says Chase. Karolina isn't surprised by Chase's admission but doesn't say anything about it. Given what Gert told her about breaking into Chase's house, it makes sense. But the silence stretches on too long. 

Chase rubs his hands over his face and then snorts, "You know for years, Alex has been up my ass about Gert?"

"What?"

"Really, it seems like every time I do something embarrassing in front of Gert, which is most of our interactions, Alex is there to witness it," says Chase, "He said it was obvious, so, I tried to pay less attention to her."

"Tell me something embarrassing," requests Karolina with a grin. 

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell you something mortifying, Karo," says Chase with a laugh. 

"I'll tell you something, too," says Karolina. Maybe she could. Maybe she could tell Chase. Chase said she told him about her powers when they were alone. They've been working on her powers, but she still wears her bracelet most days. She trusts Chase enough to trust him with her powers; she can trust him with this, too, maybe. Chase nods. Karolina puts down her cards and says, "I'll go first. I'm...I like…" she bites her lip. This was easier in theory, "I…"

"You don't have to Karo," says Chase; this time Chase reaches for her hand again and laces his fingers with hers. 

"I like girls," Karolina whispers with her eyes closed and tightens her grip on his hand. She's shaking a little.

"Me too," says Chase with a snort. Karolina laughs.

"Chase! I'm being serious," Karolina says as she tries to snatch her hand back. 

"Me, too!" shouts Chase, but he doesn't let go, "I know Karo, and thank you for telling me."

Karolina looks at him and asks with a shaky voice, "What, you don't care?"

"I don't care about you being into girls, Karo. I care about you, and I want you to be happy, so maybe today you'll be a little happier?" says Chase. 

"Oh, you're good at this," says Karolina. 

"What? Being an ally?" asks Chase.

"I guess, yeah. That's what this is, right?" replies Karolina. 

"Awesome!" Chase says; he lets go of her hand, and they high-five, "Do me a favor when Gert gets back, tell her? Also, not to ruin the surprise, but you came out in the last couple of weeks." Karolina almost asks Chase how and who she came out to, but decides against it for right now. She also chooses not to overthink whether Gert is coming back. Chase seems to be assuming Gert is coming back, but Karolina thinks Nico and Alex aren't as sure. Not that she has asked anyone. 

"Oh," says Karolina, "Well, I'm glad I got to tell you again." Then she says, "So, tell me something embarrassing that Alex knows so I could corroborate if I have to."

"Oh, nice Karo, now I have less of an incentive to tell you," jokes Chase, Karolina give him an exaggerated sad face, and he relents, "Fine, Alex and I were lab partners last year in Physics. Gert and Liz sat in front of us. We had high tables and chairs. I'd slouch down real low in my seat usually to sleep, and Gert would kneel on her chair and lean over the table to talk to Laura or Lauren, whoever sat in front of her."

Chase is nodding at her like she is supposed to get what he is saying, so she says, "Ok?"

"Come on, Karo, you're going to make me say it?" Chase laments and blushes a little, "Ok, Gert wears those short skirts, so when she would lean that far forward, you could see, well I could see from my slouched position up her skirt." Her face must give her away because he says, "Gross right, you're freaked out? Alex threatened to tell her if I didn't start doing my part of the lab work." Chase is trying to change the subject.

"No, not gross. I mean a little gross, but I check out girls too," says Karolina. 

"Are we bonding over objectifying women?" asks Chase with a smirk.

"Maybe?" They both are laughing and high five again, when they hear a familiar voice shout, "Hello?" from the foyer. Chase knocks over the table and trips on his way to the door, and the card game is completely forgotten. Chase Stein, cool guy, becomes a spaz when it comes to a nerdy girl with purple hair and glasses. 

 

Molly sprints from the kitchen where she, Nico, and the parents are having lunch. Nico hasn't given much thought to Karolina and Chase eating after everyone, and by not much thought, Nico means it is the only thought she has. Guess, they are BFFs now. Could be worse, Karrie could be spending all of her time with Xavin. Nico knows Karrie doesn't like guys, but she's still jealous that it is Chase, Karrie is opening up to and bonding with. 

"Molly! Be careful," admonishes Nico. Molly is a menace when she isn't paying attention, and goddess knows what has her running around everywhere. Nico turns back to her sandwich but jumps out of her chair when Molly screams or squeals. Nico can't tell from here. 

Everyone rushes into the foyer where Molly is holding onto Gert really tight, and Dale and Kincaid are standing awkwardly in the background. 

"No shit," says Alex in disbelief. 

Molly screams/shrikes, "Thank you! Thank you so much, Alex! You sent Kincaid to find them!"

"Um, I did no such thing," says Alex, who then addresses Kincaid, "Why are you here?" Kincaid makes the international sign for money with his left hand. Wait if Alex didn't have a hand in this then how are Gert and Dale back? Nico wants answers but also doesn't want to distract from the sister moment. 

"Mols, I'm offended, I didn't need some rando to bring me home," mumbles Gert who is being kind of smothered by Molly. Nico feels like she can breathe for the first time in days. Gert is standing there, in the foyer, hugging Molly, with bags at her feet. Before Nico can even fully process what is happening Chase has sprinted across the foyer to them. He's like really fast, and he trips. Nico has the briefest thought about romcom girls who are adorably clumsy around the objects of their affection. Nico was never sold. 

But he never makes contact because Gert sees him spins away from Molly and looks at Nico, "What the fuck is he...are they doing here?" Whoops, Gert has seen the parents. 

"Look we didn't have a lot of choices--" Nico begins. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Chase who sounds so hurt, well sounded hurt at the beginning of the question but angry by the end, which is Chase's default instead of hurt, even Nico feels bad. 

Gert growls, "I mean--" but she stops herself, takes a deep breath, and directs her conversation back to Nico and Alex, "Maybe we should have a family meeting with the family we trust?"

Nico is inclined to agree with her, but she also can't see Gert's face to get a really good read on her. Gert has that baseball hat pulled really low. Chase pushes past Molly and grabs Gert's left forearm with his right hand pulling her gently, but firmly toward him. Chase is whispering something to Gert while she determinedly looks aways, "Gert, please, babe, just listen to me…"

Get starts to struggle to get away from him. She winces and says, "Chase, let go you're hurting me."

Chase immediately lets go and looks horrified, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Chase is about to spiral even Nico can see it. They haven't talked about Chase's dad again. To Nico's knowledge, no one has, but Nico can imagine the thought of hurting your girlfriend after watching your dad beat your mom is probably a nightmare Chase has. 

"Ok, maybe everyone takes a breath," Nico says. Gert is holding her left arm like she is hurt, really hurt, and clearly, that isn't from Chase. Nico continues, "Gert, are you hurt?"

"Nico, I swear," Chase says in full on panic. Karolina has her hand on his shoulder trying to calm Chase down. Nico thinks he might be close to crying. 

"It's nothing," mumbles Gert, "Can we focus on the paid gun in the room and the abundance of parents?"

"Well, you brought the hired gun and a parent," says Nico defensively. But as she says it Kincaid says, "Oh, you're good," to Gert. 

Gert ignores him and continues to talk to Alex and Nico, "Why is more than half of Pride here?"

Alex says, "We didn't have a lot of options, but trust me, it was necessary."

Nico looks at Kincaid and asks, "What are you talking about?" Alex may focus on what Gert wants, but Nico isn't going to yet. 

"Purple, she good at distraction. She's keeping the conversation, and all of you focused on what she wants to focus on," says Kincaid as if it is the clearest thing, then he turns to Alex and asks, "Can I get paid?"

Alex nods but then looks back at Gert like he thinks there is something to Kincaid's assertion. But Alex heads into his room to get the money to pay Kincaid. They confer in the corner, and Kincaid says goodbye, "Bye Purple. If you need something, Alex knows how to reach me." And he heads out the door. 

"What the fuck was that?" asks Chase, "Who is that guy?" But no one answers him because Molly asks, "Where's Lace?"

Dale looks down, this is bad thinks Nico. Gert starts toward the stairs and says, "Lace is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" asks Molly.

"Gone, Mols. Just gone," replies Gert as she walks up the stairs, "I'm taking a nap. Nico, in an hour can we catch up?" 

There is no emotion in Gert's response, which causes Nico concern. Nico says, "Yeah, Gert, I'll be up in an hour."

Chase and Alex look real concerned. Gert without Old Lace isn't a good look, but she has meds now so maybe less bad, hopes Nico. 

"Molly?" Dale starts to say something and walk toward her, but Molly turns on him and puts distance between them. 

"What happened to Gert's face?" asks Molly.

"What are you talking about?" asks Karrie with notable concern. 

"Her face is messed up. Like someone hit her, and Dale looks like shit, so what happened? Were you guys jumped?" asks Molly. She is clearly concerned about what happened. Nico hadn't even considered something terrible happened on the Yorkes' road trip. Nothing bad happens to you when you're with your parents, and maybe that is a childish way to look at things, but their parents are serial killers so if you're going to be safe with parents---

"Why'd you come back?" asks Alex. Also, a line of questioning Nico hadn't considered. 

"Gert didn't give me much of a choice, but Molly, I never wanted to leave you. It just happened. I saw a chance to get out with one of you and took it. I swear, I was going to come back for you once I knew Gert was safe," Dale is talking so fast. It is very reminiscent of Gert. Nico feels a smile coming on; she can't help it. 

Molly takes a step toward Dale, but then stops and says, "What do you mean Gert didn't give you a choice?"

"It is complicated--" begins Dale. 

"I'll try to keep up," states Molly. This conversation has also taken a turn. Nico can't see where this is going, but Molly is going somewhere; somewhere only kids from that house would know. 

"Molly, maybe we can talk about this in private?" pleads Dale.

Molly shakes her head, no. Molly spins on her heels and sprints up the stairs after Gert. Nico cocks her head to the right and asks Dale, "Gert's exhausted. You must be tired too, want me to show you to a room?"

"Thank you, Nico. I need to refrigerate some of these samples," says Dale gesturing to the biocarriers. 

Chase grabs the carriers Kincaid brought in says, "We have a fridge set up in the lab. This way," gesturing for Dale to follow him. 

Dale turns to Geoffrey and says, "Lab?"

"The house Chase Stein built," Robert says with a laugh. 

"Man, you wouldn't believe what these kids built," replies Geoffrey. 

Karrie looks at Nico and asks, "What do you think happened to them?"

"I have no idea," says Nico. Honestly, she doesn't. Dale looks like someone beat him, and she didn't see any injuries on Gert except her arm, but Molly said she something about her face, so who knows what went down. 

But Nico waits. Molly is napping with Gert, and Dale is stowed in a room close to Robert. So, Nico waits. Karrie is in the lab with Xavin, Alex, Chase, Janet, Robert, and Geoffrey. After a lengthy discussion on boundaries, Chase agreed not to sit outside Gert's door. Chase came around pretty quick once Nico pointed out it was creepy. Catherine and Leslie are making dinner, and Nico is 45 seconds from waking Gert and Molly. 

Nico is pacing the hallway outside their room with the Staff of One in hand; she turns to walk back the other way, and there is Xavin. Nico gasps, "Xavin, I thought you were in the lab with Karrie."

Xavin nods, "I was, but I wanted to check on you and Gertrude."

"Why?"

"I'm concerned for your wellbeing," state Xavin as if it is the most natural thing in the world. 

"We've talked about this before, I don't require your concern," replies Nico. What the actual fuck? This bitch. 

"I'm concerned for Gertrude and Molly's wellbeing, also," continues Xavin, "And, I am wondering why you have the staff?"

"Because I have the Staff…" says Nico, but honestly, the Staff of One is comforting, and Nico doesn't know what she is about to hear. 

"Because you have the staff," repeats Xavin. But the door opens to Gert and Molly's room. 

Gert is standing there putting her glasses on, "You two are being loud."

"Sorry," says Nico. 

Gert looks over her shoulder at Molly and asks, "Mols, can you run downstairs and grab something we can snack on? I'd like to speak to Nico in private for a couple of minutes."

Molly nods and says, "But you're going to tell me what happened?"

"Yes, of course, but later," says Gert. Gert steps aside for Nico to enter the room. She looks at Xavin and says, "You're welcome too. I'd like a rundown of what happened since I've been gone."

Gert and Nico sit on the bed and Xavin in the floor. Gert looks at Nico, "Had to leave makeup on my pillow?"

Nico shrugs. Gert reaches into her bag and hands Nico an Ipad. Gert says, "I already deactivated the Bluetooth. But I downloaded a handful of medical textbooks from the Yorkes' family cloud and a dozen English to foreign language dictionaries."

Xavin sits up and says, "That is very clever, Gertrude." Nico isn't sure what exactly makes this so clever, but she doesn't want to ask in front of Xavin who has a habit of making everything sounds like the most natural thing in the world, which makes Nico feel stupid. 

"Thanks?" says Gert, "But let's keep this between us for now." Nico isn't sure why Gert doesn't want everyone knowing about the dictionaries, but probably because she is distrustful of everyone right now. 

Nico asks, "What about money?"

"No. Dale had some, but I used it to get someone to beat Dale up," says Gert.

"You what?" says Molly from the doorway. Nico is shocked. Maybe not as shocked as she should be. For the next hour, Nico, Xavin, and Molly fill Gert in on what she missed, and likewise, Gert filled them in on her adventure. 

"So they gave Karo the memory serum, and she doesn't remember anything?" asks Gert. Nico nods; she doesn't trust herself to speak about it. Gert fidgets with her hands and twirls her hair around her finger and asks, "What about Chase? He seemed like he remembers something…"

"Chase wasn't dosed," says Nico. She can see the relief flood Gert's face. 

"Nico," Gert begins, and Nico looks at her. Gert looks embarrassed and says, "I'm sorry for what I said about wishing I didn't have my memories." 

Nico reaches out, takes Gert's hands, and says, "I know; it is ok. We'll get Karrie’s memory back, and Dale will help us."

"He's been really difficult," says Gert.

"He isn't getting a choice," says Nico. Gert looks pensive, but she eventually nods. 

Gert excuses herself to go shower. Nico can't believe what she heard, but to be fair #teamrunaways had a wild ride, too.

Molly looks at Nico and Xavin and asks, "Did that just happen? Gert paid people to jump Dale?"

"I mean you staged a prison break so who are we to judge?" asks Nico. 

Molly nods, but an unspoken truth lies between Nico and Molly, they are surprised that Gert would do that. Chase, Alex, Nico, sure. They have weird relationships with their parents, but Dale and Stacey were always super supportive parents, and Gert's idealism is supposed to be above this above violence. It makes Nico wonder about what lines each of them will have to cross before this is all over. 

"I am glad Gertrude has returned to the team. She is very logical. She will be an asset," states Xavin. Xavin who seems utterly unconcerned about Gert having her father beaten up by strangers. 

Nico has a lot of concerns about what has happened in the last few days. She has particular concerns about what Chase is going to do after finding out Dale hit Gert. Chase who seems to be going out of his way to impress Dale, and Dale who has been trying to avoid Chase. But that is a problem for another day. Also, Molly is a wild card here. She could easily not mention it since Gert is downplaying it, or yell and scream at Dale, or throw Dale through a wall next time she sees him. 

 

Gert wraps her towel around her before exiting the shower out of habit and promptly screams because Chase is leaning against the back of the bathroom door. He jumps at the sound, presumably lost in his thoughts until she alerts him to her getting out of the shower. 

"What the fuck, Chase?" asks Gert, gripping the towel tightly. 

"I don't want to fight---" begins Chase.

"Then you've picked the wrong option-" what’s he even doing in here? So inappropriate. Even when they were sleeping together, Gert preferred to change in private. Chase would undress anywhere and presumably in front of anyone. 

"Gert! I just want to mak--"

"I don't give a shit what you want--" Gert cuts him off, fully aware Chase hates being dismissed. 

"Will you let me finish?" complains Chase, aggressively, but he hasn't moved from his spot against the door. 

"I don't want to talk to you--or see you--or --" says Gert. Honestly, Gert can't imagine what Chase wants to say to her, but she doesn't trust herself to stay mad at him when he's being soft, and he has his soft eyes despite the tone he's using. They stand there staring at each other, but Chase is blocking the door. He also isn't making any move to get closer to her. 

Chase sighs deeply and looks kind of like he's about to give up, "My mom's on her way up to help with your injuries."

"None of this is either of your concern," says Gert. Chase is playing a hero. She doesn't need him or Janet. 

"I'm not leaving until I see them," replies Chase. 

"Well, it will be weird if you start living in the one working bathroom," says Gert. Chase has no rights to her body. Most of her bruises are already healing. 

Chase grins at her and says, "We're up to four working bathrooms."

"Congratulations," says Gert drolly. He can see her eye already and forehead, which she knows because she's practically naked, and he hasn't looked away from her face. 

Chase takes a couple of steps toward her, slowly, like he's approaching an animal, and Gert backs into the sink. Chase says, "I'm going to touch your face."

"Like hell, you are," says Gert spinning away from him. She's using the broken mirror on the medicine cabinet to look at him. He looked away from her face when she turns her back to him, his gaze drops down to her ass, but his gaze jumps back up to her face when he realizes, and he runs his hand over the back of his neck. 

"I can make you," says Chase in a tone that makes Gert wonder if he would. At the same time, he hasn't actually given her any indication that he'd touch her at all without permission. 

"Try it, I dare you," growls Gert, but without Old Lace, Gert can't really stand up to or fight off anyone, let alone in a towel. Once the words are out of her mouth, the door opens to reveal Janet and Leslie are hovering in the back. Chase takes a step back from Gert, which makes her realize how close he's gotten to her. Gert rolls her eyes and asks, "So everyone is coming through when I'm naked in the shower?"

"I wouldn't say everyone," replies Janet with a smirk, "Dale gave me a rundown of your injuries. He thought Leslie or I might be able to help."

Dale told them, and Gert wonders exactly what Dale told them. Gert rolls her eyes, "I have a black eye, an abrasion on my forehead, and a handful of bruises. I'm fine."

"Dale has a concussion, at least we think he does," says Leslie, "But we all understand if you'd rather Dale as a physician check on you."

"Dale went to medical school in the 90s. I have a better understanding of advancement in contemporary medicine," snarks Gert, not entirely true thinks Gert, "Anyway, it will be a cold day in hell before Dale puts his hands on me again."

The tension in the room changes from between Gert and everyone, mostly Chase to something else. Leslie asks, "Excuse me?" 

So Dale didn't tell them, well shit. Chase is tense. Really tense. So is Janet. Leslie looks upset. Gert says, "It isn't like I'm helpless. His injuries are worse. I can obviously take care of myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get dressed."

Janet hands her a bowl of something that looks like a baking soda mixture and says, "It's good for bruising."

Janet turns to Chase, and begins to say, "Chase, don't--"

But Chase leaves before she can finish. Leslie asks, "How bad is this about to be?"

"I'll talk to him; he'll be fine. We don't know what happened," says Janet. 

"What happened? Dale beat up Gertrude," replies Leslie, "At least that is what I'm gathering." 

Gert rolls her eyes again and says, "It is--Dale overreacted, and it doesn't matter. Leave."

All three women look to the door when Chase yells, "Dale!" All three women exit the bathroom and look over the railing into the foyer where Chase is enthusiastically talking to Robert. Dale opens a bedroom door on the second floor, and Gert shakes her head no. Robert's still talking to Chase, but Chase just leaves. He leaves the hostel. Gert thinks it didn't take him that long to leave again. Karo follows after him because, of course, she does. 

 

Karolina isn’t sure what exactly she is watching right now, but it looks like Molly and Nico are struggling too. Gert has been going for about 36 minutes on Chase being upset about Dale because of the patriarchy and Chase’s internalized masculinity. And that might be an underestimation of time since Karolina arrived late. They are sitting in Karolina’s bedroom taking a break from everyone else. Karolina is halfway through a braid for Molly. 

Honestly, Karolina isn’t sure what she’s watching or what is happening. Chase was pissed, and she found out from her mom that Dale and Gert had some kind of a physical altercation, which was confirmed by Gert about 30 minutes ago. Chase is taking a sledgehammer to something again, now. Karolina and Janet were able to calm him down for a while.

Essentially, Karolina told Chase that Molly and Gert would be pretty upset if he got into a fight with Dale. Chase wasn’t pleased, but he agreed not to hit Dale first. That gives Karolina pause because Chase has a way of making you want to punch him in the face. Currently, she is just trying to wrap her mind around Gert hiring people to jump Dale. Because, what?

This whole situation is ludacris; Karolina is half expecting someone to jump out and tell her this is an elaborate prank. 

But it is Nico who breaks first saying, “Wait, what? Are you saying the only reason Chase cares about Dale hitting you is out of some warped sense of chivalry?” Nico is laughing, hard. 

Karolina has to agree; Gert is pretty resistant to the idea that Chase cares about her, and Karolina doesn’t fully understand what happened except that Chase is in trouble and completely in love with Gert. But maybe it is easier to think Chase doesn’t have any feelings for her than deal with more complicated feelings. Karolina thinks it is less funny and sadder. Karolina admonishes, “Nico, stop laughing.”

“I can’t! This is nuts!” laughs Nico, “There are a bunch of reasons Chase cares about this, and the big one being he’s in love with you.”

Gert stops talking altogether. Molly nods and adds, “And his dad is the worst.”

“What does Victor Stein have to do with anything?” asks Gert. Karolina can’t help but think Gert has retreated to a safer topic than her and Chase’s feelings for one another. Gert continues, “I’m not even sure why we’re talking about this at all. Chase doesn’t matter, and we need a strategy for the fourth alien and--”

“No!” shouts Nico over Gert, “I’m not #teamchase either, but you don’t get to pretend that you don’t have feelings for each other--”

“Check your baggage at the door, Nico,” snarks Gert, “We all know your issues about my feelings are about you and someone else, not about me and Chase.” Nico and Alex, maybe? Karolina isn’t quite sure. 

“Well, maybe we should get some of that memory serum from Dale and dose Chase after all,” growls Nico. 

“Fuck you, Nico!” shouts Gert, and Karolina doesn’t know what they are talking about or if the parents and others can hear them. 

“Guys, guys, maybe we take it down a notch?” asks Molly, “It is getting kind of intense about things that don’t really matter. No one is #teamforgivechase.”

Karolina nods adding, “Clearly, we’ve all been through a lot, but maybe we don’t joke about stripping people of their memories, though I am biased.” Nico, Gert, and Molly all look rightfully shamed. 

Molly starts, “Yeah, but the Victor thing--”

Nico gives Molly a pointed and meaningful look, which renders Molly silent. Apparently, there is something about Victor Stein, she and maybe Gert aren’t supposed to know. 

Nico looks at Gert and pointedly asks, “Are you not taking your meds?”

“I don’t see how that is any of your business,” snarks Gert. So that’s a no, thinks Karolina. 

“Why aren’t you taking your meds?” asks Molly. 

“Molly, stay still, or I might pull out your hair,” says Karolina. But Molly has a point, why isn’t Gert taking her medication. There isn’t any reason not to. 

“I don’t want to medicate, and I don’t have to,” says Gert. 

“Yeah, but you went to a lot of trouble to get those meds, so maybe you should take them,” says Karolina. Now, everyone is looking at her. 

“Karo, what did I do to get my meds?” asks Gert. 

Karolina stops to think about it but has no idea. “I--I don’t know,” mumbles Karolina, “But for some reason, I thought that.”

“She did,” says Nico, “Gert did go to extremes to get her meds. Janet ended up getting them. Do you remember that?” 

Karolina shakes her head no, “I’m sorry.”

“Did Chase tell you that?” asks Nico.

Karolina shakes her head no, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” says Molly, “That’s good, you know something that happened even if you didn’t know exactly what happened.”

“Almost counts in this case,” says Gert, almost optimistically as optimistically as Gert gets anyway. 

Karolina feels really bad for all the others; their parents are the worst. While, yes, Frank is being held by the Church, and her biological father is an alien, but at least her mom isn’t the worst. Although, Karolina would appreciate it if her mom would just tell her everything that happened. She says, “I’m sorry your parents are terrible people, but maybe they’ll come around, and we can figure all this out.”

Nico, Molly, and Gert are all staring at her. She’s nervous and asks, “What?”

“Karrie--”

“Karo--”

“You can’t be serious?” asks Gert. Nico and Molly sound sad, but not Gert, Gert sounds like Karolina is saying the stupidest thing she’s ever heard, which is the tone Gert usually takes with her. 

“I can’t be serious about what?” asks Karolina.

“This is all your mom’s fault--I mean not all because all our parents made choices, but your mom brought Jonah into everyone’s lives,” continues Gert. 

“That’s not fair, and you’re conflating Jonah and our religion---”

“JONAH IS YOUR RELIGION! It is a cult!” shouts Gert, “A cult you may or may not be the leader of. Your mom is the founder of murder club.”

But then Nico starts laughing so hard tears are coming down her face, black mascara everywhere. She’s beautiful and a mess. Molly is trying to keep a straight face; she really is. But, Karolina doesn’t think this is funny and wonders if there is truth in what Gert is saying. She’s a lot of things, but she’s not a liar, but she does hate organized religion. 

Nico howls a little, “Murder club? Is that what you call Pride in your head?”

Karolina smiles. However, Gert is bright red, and she opens and closes her mouth, but nothing comes out. Her eyes glaze over with tears. Nico seems to know something is happening, but still can’t stop laughing, and it is objectively hilarious. 

Nico snorts this time and says, “Tell me you call Karrie Gib Jesus or lesbian Jesus!” Karolina is a bit startled. She can tell Nico is trying to turn it all into a joke, but Gert can’t see that. Also, Nico is being pretty flippant about Karolina’s sexuality, but Chase did say she had already come out, maybe to everyone. Gert just sees them making fun of her. Gert gets up, spins on her heels, and is gone before anyone can say another word. Nico has a surprised look on her face, “Wait, what just happened?”

Karolina says, “I think Gert thinks we were making fun of her.” The look of realization dawns on Nico’s face. She turns to follow Gert. 

Molly reaches for Nico’s arm to stop her. Nico says, “Hey, we need her head in the game right now.”

“Why?” Molly asks, there isn’t a plan unless the team is leaving her out, “Are you leaving me out of the plan?”

Karolina responds, “Don’t be ridiculous Mols; there isn’t a plan, yet.” Karolina wonders if Alex has a plan; their leader who isn’t doing much leading. 

Molly practically growls at them, “Well, it doesn’t matter because Gert is going to obsess over this for days. Good luck getting anything useful from her.”

“Then go talk to her,” demands Nico.

“And say what? Sorry, you’re hilarious even when you’re not trying to be?” asks Molly. 

 

Dale is reluctantly impressed. Geoffrey can’t imagine what is going through Dale’s mind after getting the tour of the lab, the real tour from Geoffrey and Robert. It is pretty apparent Dale intended to stay out of the lab until Chase was gone. Chase, Janet, and Karolina are out for a run this morning. The girls are still asleep, and Catherine and Leslie are presumably still asleep, but Geoffrey doesn’t really know or care. Alex is running some kind of an update this morning. As for Chase, since the conversation about Gertrude’s injuries, he’s been waiting for Dale. It is the only way to describe it. Chase has been practically holding Dale’s work hostage, and Dale seems exceptionally disinterested in talking to Chase. 

“And Chase wants to put in a shower here---presumably for potential biohazards,” concludes Robert. 

Dale just chuckles and says, “What the fuck, man?” Indeed, thinks Geoffrey. 

“I know. We all know. It makes you wonder what exactly living with Victor is like,” says Robert.

“Didn’t we all write Chase off as average a few years back?” asks Geoffrey. Both Robert and Dale nod. 

“It is what Victor always said,” says Dale, “How did you kids even do this?”

Dale is addressing Alex who replies without looking up, “We didn’t; Chase did.”

“On his own?” asks Dale. 

“Well, Gert helped get the power on and the water, but Chase really started putting a lab together when they fought, and he moved out of their room,” says Alex.

Geoffrey chuckles as he says, “Guess, he needed something else to do with this free time,” which gets a glare from Dale. 

“What did they fight about?” asks Dale. Know better than to answer that, thinks Geoffrey. 

Alex shrugs and says, “Gert lying to Janet and leaving Chase out of the plan to get Gert’s meds. Gert wasn’t super forthcoming, oh and she wants to go to college.”

“They fight about anything else?” asks Dale. Alex stop talking, thinks Geoffrey, but he can’t blame Dale for trying to get information. Gertrude seems to have told him nothing, and Molly is avoiding Dale. It seems like all the kids are avoiding Dale except Chase, who Dale is avoiding. Chase has even started joining everyone else for meals in the hopes Dale shows. He hasn’t. 

Alex shrugs again and says, “Everything? They argue about everything, and apparently, there is a heated debate about the water spot on the ceiling in their room, whether it looks like Danny Devito or an acorn. I’m #teamacorn, but Chase has a point.”

“Their room? Isn’t it just his room?” asks Dale to no one, and no one bothers answering him. 

“Did you sleep at all last night?” asks Robert. Alex nods, but that is just a lie because he never left this lab last night so unless he slept here he didn’t sleep, which Geoffrey knows because he and Catherine both came down to check on him. 

“Dale, you going to obsess about Chase and Gertrude the whole time we’re here?” asks Geoffrey. Dale ignores Geoffrey. It must be easier to obsess about Gertrude and Molly and teenage drama than deal with Stacey being a host for the aliens. Honestly, despite their problems, he can’t imagine what he’d do if Catherine were a host. 

Speak of the devil, the runners just returned. Chase is saying something about Karolina and Janet showering first, which means Chase is heading to the kitchen and then to the lab. Dale gets up to leave except Molly enters the lab, which stops Dale in his tracks.

“Alex, what’s the plan?” asks Molly. Finally, someone asking about the next steps. 

“What?” Alex responds like he’s confused.

“The plan, Alex. What are we doing here?” asks Molly again, “Gert and I are ready for the next thing, something to do…”

“What’s Gert saying?” asks Chase as he leans on the doorframe with his t-shirt over his shoulder and sweatpants very low...is he actively wearing less clothes? And what the fuck is Janet feeding this kid? If he were Dale and Stacey’s son, Geoffrey would think they experimented on him. Molly glares at Chase. Hm...that’s different. Molly has been pretty forgiving of Chase thus far. More so than anyone but Karolina. 

Dale smiles though and asks, “What, Chase, she not talking to you?”

“That makes both of us, I guess,” replies Chase. Chase is sizing Dale up. Karolina walks up behind Chase and whispers something to him, and Chase nods. 

Alex says, loudly, “No plan, yet, Mols. I’m working on it.”

“Work faster,” says Molly.

“Agreed,” says Chase, putting on his shirt.

“No one asked you!” shouts Molly. Molly’s in a mood. 

“Mols, what’s wrong?” asks Chase. His demeanor changes when he’s dealing with the girls vs. when he’s dealing with the parents. Chase and Karolina have come further into the lab to talk with Molly. 

“Nothing,” Molly replies shortly, “And I don’t want to do this with you.”

“Do what?” asks Chase, he appears really confused. 

“We’re not friends,” mumbles Molly.

“Molly!” admonishes Karolina. 

Chase just looks hurt, but says, “Right, because we’re a family.”

“You’re not my brother,” says Molly.

“What’s going on?” asks Nico, who walks into the lab. 

But Molly is gearing up and continues, “Gert’s my sister--” oh, so this is a breakup thing, thinks Geoffrey, teenagers.

“Molly, we all know that, and whatever is going on between Chase and Gert is between them,” says Alex. Geoffrey can’t help but be proud of Alex’s ability to cut out the bullshit. 

“No, it isn’t. Chase’s choices affected all of us. I nearly lost Gert for good!” shouts Molly. Chase looks stunned.

“Molly, that isn’t fair,” says Karolina.

“It’s true though,” says Nico. 

“Nico, that isn’t helpful,” says Karolina. Nico scowls. 

“But it is true,” says Molly, “Chase betrayed us, and Gert was taken, and now Old Lace is gone, and Karo doesn’t have her memory. Dale took Gert and not me, and you being taken” gesturing to Karo “Brought up Nico’s feelings of losing Amy, so no pass Chase. Nico’s forgetting Amy, what if I forgot Gert?”

Nico’s forgetting Amy might be the saddest thing Geoffrey has heard, and Robert’s face has a pained expression. Chase says, “Mols, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know--”

While Dale begins saying, “Molly, I didn’t mean to leave you--”

“No? What about with Graciela?” growls Molly turning to address Chase, “You didn’t know, of course, you didn’t know, except we all know our parents are monsters.” Molly sounds like she’s about to cry. Geoffrey feels bad, and he can see the regret on Dale and Robert’s faces, too. They haven’t given a lot of thought to the consequences of their actions on their kids. Alex is the best of both Geoffrey and Catherine, which is all parents can hope for. Geoffrey knows Alex is going to come out of this one way or another but did they fuck up their kids?

Chase pulls Molly into a hug, and she sobs into Chase’s shoulder. Nico, Karolina, and Dale rush forward to them, and Nico says, “Mols, it’s fine. I’m fine, Gert’s fine, Karo’s fine. Forgetful, but fine.”

Molly sniffles and nods.

Nico continues, “Gert came back, and honestly, I’m not sure anything could stop her from coming back to you. She’s pretty dedicated. And fuck Dale and Stacey, Gert and I are always going to come and find you.” As Nico says these things Chase is nodding like there isn’t anything that would stop him from going after Molly, but her position prevents Molly from seeing it. Nico is saying these comforting things to Molly and sounds like she believes them while glaring at Dale, who decided to hang back. Even unarmed, Geoffrey doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of Nico’s glares. 

 

Of all things Leslie expected after lunch, this was not it. As Leslie enters her room, she sees Gertrude sitting with a notebook and pen. 

“Can I help you, Gertrude?” asks Leslie. Gertrude has no love for any of the parents, but prior to Dale absconding with Gertrude, they had a good relationship within the hostel. 

“I sincerely hope so,” begins Gertrude, “I’d like to know about the host’s condition, physical and mental. Jonah’s Australian host had no memory of his time as a host...is there anything else you know about the condition and about the Magistrate?”

“He always had that body--as long as I can remember,” says Leslie. She doesn’t like this conversation, but she supposes it needs to be had. Actually, Leslie is kind of surprised the other kids haven’t asked more about Jonah. Leslie can’t imagine what Gertrude intends to do with this information. 

“I want to hear everything--any detail might be important---”

“I’m sure you don’t mean everything--”

“I mean anything relevant, which includes your relationship and conceiving Karo,” states Gertrude. 

“I’m not disclosing sexual information--”

“Was it abnormal?” asks Gertrude clinically. Leslie feels her face pucker, and Gertrude says, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“He’s glow--white like his powers when we were being intimate,” relents Leslie, “But I don’t see how that is relevant.”

“It might not be, but you never know,” concludes Gertrude. Leslie proceeds to tell Gertrude everything she knows about Jonah, the hosts, and the Majesdanians, which isn’t that much. Leslie doesn’t know much at all about the status of the hosts. Jonah was always Jonah.

“You don’t know anything that could be more useful?” asks Gertrude. 

Leslie blanches. Apparently not, she thinks. Leslie sighs and says, “I can tell you about the Church if you think that would be useful?”

Gertrude nods. She’s been taking furious and copious notes through this entire hour and a half conversation, well conversation isn’t quite right, interrogation is a more appropriate description. 

When the interrogation is finally over, Leslie asks, “Gertrude, what do you intend to learn from this or do with this information?”

“I’m not sure,” Gertrude replies without looking up. Gertrude looks thoughtful and asks, “Do you think the host can remain in control of the alien?”

“I have no idea--”

“Do you think they can regain control?”

“Honestly, honey, I don’t know--this was never my area of expertise--” Gertrude gives Leslie a brisk nod and snaps her notebook shut. Leslie worries this might be a bit too far but asks anyway, “Why?” Gertrude gives her a confused look, and Leslie continues, “Why so concerned about the hosts?”

“Because Leslie, there are three innocent--three kind of good--three people we care about despite their faults, and I wanted to know the degree of their suffering and whether we can force the aliens out. Not to mention a fourth alien, and if we know nothing about how they function, then we don’t know how to identify them,” states Gertrude.

“What do you think?” asks Leslie. Is that possible? Leslie hasn’t given a lot of thought to the hosts, mostly because she’s never seen anyone survive.

“I think it speaks volumes that you never considered the state of the hosts; it says you’re selfish and don’t give a shit about others. Presently, that is all I’m thinking that I’m prepared to share,” says Gertrude, and she just walks out leaving Leslie alone. 

So much for a good relationship. 

 

Gert heard all about Molly’s outburst come evening. It seems like the only thing anyone is doing is talking about one another and avoiding one another — no plans for how to deal with the aliens or even find the fourth. Everyone’s disinterest in finding the fourth alien is giving Gert pause. Nico deflected when Gert brought it up. All the other aliens are parents: Victor, Tina, and Stacey. Not that anyone is interested in talking about them either. Gert feels like she’s the only one thinking about the aliens and how to defeat them, is defeat the right word? From her perspective, it appears like the aliens “jumped” into hosts/new hosts when Stacey and Dale destroyed the ship. She’s been mentally marking off potential fourth alien hosts. It would make sense that all the aliens jumped into people present, but there aren’t that many people, nor does Gert have any evidence for this to be limited to that area, though that is the most logical option, and finally, Gert has no way of knowing if others were present that night, but not visible to herself. 

Leslie, Dale, Janet, and Robert are all, for the moment, excluded. From Gert’s understanding, the missing alien is the Magistrate’s son, and his son inhabiting the pregnant girlfriend is a level of weird Gert isn’t going to entertain right now. However, she doesn’t want to make assumptions about how gender works with these aliens, and the important part seems to be finding a host. Still inhabiting the body of someone your dad fucks is too weird. So, cross Leslie off for now. Dale, well Dale was thoroughly freaking out, and given their physical altercation and the one she had with Stacey, alien Dale may not have used alien powers to overpower her, but he wouldn’t have shied away from the violence, which he appeared very reluctant to resort to.

Gert is discounting Janet, Chase, and Karo because they were all in healing pods. Theoretically, they would have pulled the alien once the alien was healthy enough, and all three were in excellent health when pulled from the pods. Chase and Karo also embrace the less is more approach to clothing, so, no flaky skin Leslie mentioned. Robert is not in good health. He’s healing certainly, and Dale is playing a medical doctor more than he ever has, but if Robert were the alien then he would presumably be healed or return to the other aliens to be healed. That leaves the Wilders, Alex, Nico, Molly, and Xavin. Gert doesn’t have the capacity to think through those options right now, particularly Alex, Nico, or God forbid Molly. 

Right now, Gert’s sitting in the kitchen with the brown paper bag that has El Destilador Blanco Tequila, a parting gift from Carlos. Chase and Karo drink their problems away; maybe she could too? Just get blackout drunk and pretend this isn’t her life. On top of everything, she can’t sleep. Molly is already in bed, and Nico was with her. Gert supposes she could sleep in the foyer, but that is the only place unless she forces her way in with Molly and Nico, waking them of course. 

Fuck it, thinks Gert pulling the bottle out, opening it, and taking a long swig, which burns and makes her cough. Yeah, she’s cool. Gert lays her head down on her arm on the table. She hears the door open and has to assume that it is Chase or Alex. They were still in the lab when she came in here. Not that she’s hiding in the kitchen or hoping Chase will come to talk to her. Or maybe she can’t decide if she’s avoiding Chase or hoping he’s going to talk to her. And because this is her life it has to be Chase. 

“Are you trying to be the table?” asks Nico.

Gert shrugs without putting her head up. She can’t handle her anxiety, depression, booze, and Nico’s cynicism right now.

“Willing to share?” asks Nico.

Gert doesn’t pick her head up but pushes the bottle slightly in Nico’s direction. Gert says, “I thought you were asleep?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” says Nico.

“Must be going around,” says Gert. Gert realizes she and Nico haven’t spoken since their argument when Nico thought Gert was being crazy and hilarious. Gert rolls her head to the side to get a look at Nico and says, “Thanks for what you said to Molly. I didn’t know she was having such issues about Dale and me.” Honestly, that isn’t good enough. What Nico and Alex have done for Molly in Gert’s absence requires more than a thank you. She has to start pulling her weight here. 

“Yeah, well we bonded over missing siblings like you do,” says Nico, “Anyway, I meant it. It makes it easier.” Nico’s right about, saying things is easier when you mean them, but not much of what Gert has had to say to people she means, recently, anyway. Like Chase, it is all, get away from her, when all she wants is him to hold her and pretend everything is going to be ok. Nico takes a long sip from the bottle and says, “So, drinking alone?”

“Yeah,” replies Gert.

Nico nods and makes a judgy face, “Not anymore, though.”

“Nope, not anymore, though,” says Gert. She sits up and takes another swing, thankfully not coughing this time. 

Nico laughs, taking the bottle back, and says, “This is terrible. Where did you get this?”

“Carlos, the man who beat up Dale, gave it to me,” says Gert. She is trying to watch Nico’s face for judgment or approval or anything. She knows Nico doesn’t approve, and she knows Nico is also impressed by Gert’s willingness to go the distance. Gert brought herself home. She’s a mess, but she can take care of herself despite what everyone else might think. 

“Think it is laced with anything?” asks Nico.

“Only if we’re lucky,” says Gert. 

Nico and Gert drink and laugh for about thirty minutes. Both thoroughly drunk having discussed sex with their perspective exes, if ex is the appropriate term for Deanuro, and the ship name makes Nico smile. Highlights include that Karo isn’t technically Nico’s ex because they have to break up first. They are more on a melodramatic pause for effect. 

“It isn’t a melodramatic pause to me!” shouts Nico, sadness evident in her voice. 

“I know, and it is unfair, but at least she’s here. And eventually, she’ll want you again because she wanted you before all this…” Gert trails off. This is about Nico and Karo not, about her and Chase. There isn’t a her and Chase and won’t be again. 

“I’d never been with a girl before--” whispers Nico.

“Mazel Tov!” says Gert raising the bottle, “How was it?”

“Good, I mean I don’t have much to compare it to,” replies Nico. 

Gert nods, “Me, either.”

“Right, you and Chase--”

“Yeah at the dance--”

“And here, often, and loudly,” snickers Nico.

Gert blanches and feels her face flame up. How embarrassing? Maybe the Earth will swallow the mansion now. Now, would be a good time. 

“I’m kidding, mostly,” says Nico, “I won’t begrudge you good sex.”

Nico isn’t surprised at all that Chase is a super attentive sexual partner, because he’s totally in love with Gert, which makes Gert blush and deny it, and Nico even admitted Chase’s behavior toward Gert sans the whole betrayal thing was endearing. They moved from the table to the countertop where they are swinging their legs over the side, eating chips. 

“So, Karo glows when you have sex?” asks Gert.

“Yep, lights up the room, and not the in a metaphorical way, but in the I should wear sunglasses kind of way,” Nico says swaying into Gert. 

“God, I may never have sex again,” says Gert.

Nico laughs, “Um, Gert, I’m pretty sure you just can walk up to Chase and say let’s have sex, and he’d be into it.”

Gert sighs, “That’s reductive, Nico.” Also, most likely true if he isn’t mad at her anymore because they were always a physical thing, but she isn’t sure she wants to have sex anyway. He might still be mad at her, which makes Gert angry at him because he betrayed them and has the nerve to be angry with Gert...Gert huffs. 

“Not because all guys want sex, but because he is in love with you,” says Nico. Gert rolls her eyes so hard her head hurts. Nico continues, “Regardless, you’ll meet someone else. We’ll have sex again. Might not be with Karrie and Chase, but we will.”

“Are you coming onto me?” jokes Gert.

“If Chase’s devotion is anything to go on then maybe I should hook up with you?” laughs Nico.

“Oh, I’m good at sex,” assures Gert.

“So am I!” shouts Nico. They laugh, and silence descends. 

“Jonah does, too,” says Gert.

“Gross, what?” asks Nico sounding thoroughly freaked out. Right, Nico can’t read Gert’s mind. It is times like this she misses Chase and Molly. Both knew when she was jumping from topic to topic in conversation. 

“Jonah glows during sex,” says Gert.

“Gross,” shudders Nico, “Why do you know that?”

“Umm, because I asked, genius. I asked Leslie for information about the pod parents. She wasn’t particularly useful,” says Gert, “Nico, I have a serious question for you.”

“Ok, I can’t guarantee a serious answer,” says Nico shaking the bottle at Gert. Gert takes the bottle from Nico and puts it on Gert’s other side. Nico laughs, “So serious.”

“Nico, are you an alien?” 

“What the fuck?”

“Nico, I need to know.”

“If I were the alien, wouldn’t I just lie to you?” asks Nico.

“Fair point,” concedes Gert, “So, you’re saying you’re not an alien?”

“No! I’m not a fucking alien. Jesus Christ, Gert.”

“Ok--but that is what an alien would say,” says Gert giving Nico plenty of side-eye. Gert and Nico are laughing really loud, but they are too drunk to care. They have polished off half the bottle of tequila. 

“What I’m saying, listen, what I’m saying,” begins Gert.

“You’re saying what?” laugh/asks Nico.

“What I’m saying is, why doesn’t anyone want to find the fourth alien and devise a plan for confronting them?” asks Gert.

“Because we don’t know what to do, and well, and what if Tina is lost?” mumbles Nico.

“Would you care?” asks Gert. She doesn’t mean for it to sound hateful, but it might. 

“I--I don’t know. I mean Tina is the worst, and Victor even worse than Tina, but Tina’s my mom. Victor is Chase’s dad, and don’t you miss Stacey?” 

Gert nods but lets the silence set in for a beat before saying, “I have thoughts about that...the lost part. I have too many thoughts on the missing our parents part.”

“Which are?”

“Not good.”

Nico nods solemnly and asks, “So, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t have a plan,” says Gert, “I don’t know what would work. I don’t even know what they want.”

“Jonah wants Xavin,” replies Nico, nonchalantly.

“Convenient,” says Gert. Gert says it in jest. Nico wouldn’t trade a romantic rival just to get rid of Xavin. 

Nico laughs and says, “No, really, Chase said Jonah came and offered him a deal, and Jonah mentioned Xavin.”

“Do you believe that?” asks Gert. Is that something Chase would lie about? What would he gain?

“Do we have a reason not to?” asks Nico. Gert shrugs, she really doesn’t know anymore. 

“I need more information to make any kind of judgment. I have no idea how to get that information. Except---,” Gert trails off.

“Except, what?” asks Nico.

“I can ask Xavin, but I don’t know her.” The thought of having to hold a conversation with a stranger, even one she needs information from is daunting to Gert. She’s done it before, out of necessity, but just carrying on a conversation with Xavin seems impossible right now. Maybe she should resume taking her meds. All Gert knows about Xavin is that she’s a shapeshifter who drank the Kool-Aid and is hella in love with Karo like everyone else. But Xavin is an alien too, and to risk sounding xenophobic, one of the three known aliens is evil. Maybe more, Stacey is pretty evil right now, too. So two of three known aliens evil. Doesn’t bode well for Xavin, but until proven otherwise, the benefit of the doubt and all that. 

Nico looks conflicted but says, “We can trust Xavin. I trust Xavin hates the Magistrate and wants to help Karrie. So, you should get as much information as possible from her.” See, Nico totally wouldn’t trade Xavin to an interstellar dictator, thinks Gert feeling kind of better about this conversation. Also, noted that Gert would have to do the talking with Xavin. Information from Xavin is better than nothing, but it isn’t information from the source. 

“If we knew who the fourth alien was we could interrogate them, but we have no idea who that could be,” says Gert. 

“So, we know who three of the aliens are---”

“Are you suggesting we kidnap one?” That’s nuts. 

“I mean--” shrugs Nico.

“Which one? Jonah?” Nico can’t mean Jonah. 

“Which one is the most salvageable?” asks Nico.

“Salvageable?”

“Which parent is worth redeeming?” asks Nico.

They both stare at each other and say, “Stacey.” Then bust out laughing.

“So, we kidnap Stacey?” asks Gert. Did this tequila go bad or something? Gert holds up the bottle looking at it, for what she doesn’t know. 

“Who is possessed by Jonah’s wife,” completes Nico. 

“Do we know anything about her temperament? Because she assaulted me,” says Gert. Nico shakes her head no. “So we kidnap Jonah’s wife while Jonah and Tina are distracted by Karo offering to exchange Xavin?” continues Gert.

“Right, obviously,” nods Nico, “Who we will have to somehow protect during the exchange to prevent them from being taken.” 

Gert laughs and says, “That’s nuts, right?”

“Yeah,” agrees Nico, “This is up there with Molly’s setting the Stein estate on fire.”

“What?” Does Molly want to set Chase’s house on fire? Was that part of the rescue plan for Chase, Karo, and Janet?

“Trust me, you don’t want to know,” says Nico. 

“Well, I’m glad we figured that out,” says Gert.

Alex, Chase, and Robert come into the kitchen. Robert raises an eyebrow and asks, “You girls having a good night?”

Nico shouts, “The best!”

Robert smiles, indulgently at Nico, asking, “And what did you figure out?”

Robert is answered with a silence, which makes Robert and both boys pause in whatever they were doing. Gert laughs and throws her left leg over Nico’s right. Nico grabs her thigh to balance Gert. 

Alex looks confused and says, “Ok.”

“We’ve figured out sex,” says Gert, smirking. Robert looks very uncomfortable. Alex also looks uncomfortable. 

Chase raises an eyebrow and asks, “Oh? Pretty sure you both knew about that before.”

“Nico and I are great at sex!” says Gert. Both her and Nico are hysterical. Robert looks like he wants to disappear. Alex and Chase share a general air of confusion, but Chase smirks.

“No complaints,” says Chase. Gert feels her face flame. She opens and closes her mouth, but can’t think of anything to say. Her mind is just blank, which happens a lot with Chase. He’s still smirking; she kind of wants to kiss him or slap him. She can’t decide. 

Nico doesn’t have that problem, “Yeah, we’re going to have sex. K. Bye.” Chase looks shocked then, uncomfortable, and then maybe worried. Nico jumps off the counter and pulls Gert by the hand out of the kitchen.

Chase shouts, “Wait, what?” following them out, as Nico pulls Gert toward the steps. Chase asks, “So, you two are like together now?”

“None of your business, is it?” says Nico. Both Gert and Nico are still laughing. 

Gert pulls Nico’s hand back toward the kitchen, “Oh, we didn’t put the tequila away.”

“Gert, honey, no one cares,” says Nico with an overdramatic tone.

Alex is laughing as Nico and Gert stumble around still holding hands. He says, “Man, you should see your face,” to Chase.

“Yeah, fucking hilarious,” says Chase in a tone that implies he doesn’t find this funny. Chase should smile because he’s so pretty when he smiles; he turns back to Nico and Gert, “How drunk are you two?”

“Drunk enough,” laughs Nico. 

“Then neither of you can consent to sex,” says Chase. Chase Stein, feminist icon. Gert feels herself roll her eyes, and Chase says, pointing at her, “Don’t roll your eyes at me.”

Alex is hysterically laughing and says, “I’m pretty sure they are just messing with you and Robert. But, they have been sharing a room.”

“You guys are sharing a room?” asks Chase. He sounds sad, right? That was sad?

Nico laughs, “Of course, we’re very serious,” emphasizing her and Gert’s laced fingers. 

“We’re sharing with Molly,” giggles Gert. Why did she say that? Chase visibly relaxes a bit. 

“That room is tiny. You should move into our room,” says Chase. 

“No,” Gert says, things feel decidedly less funny. “I don’t want to be in that room.” 

Chase makes another face like what she is saying upsets him, which it probably does because he likes being liked. Chase sighs, “It has more room. The three of you would be more comfortable. I can sleep here.” Chase gestures to the couch in the foyer.

“I don’t give a shit where you sleep,” says Gert. Robert excuses himself by heading up the stairs to his room, presumably with Janet. Chase gives her a sad puppy look then nods once and heads into the lab. 

“You don’t have to be so mean,” says Nico.

“You started it. I thought no one was on #teamforgivechase?”

“I’m not, but I’m also not sure what that interaction does. We are still here,” says Nico. Maybe Nico’s right, but if Gert is nice to Chase, she might cave. She’s weak like that. 

Alex says, “Teasing Chase does seem unnecessarily cruel. Nico’s right, what is the advantage here?”

“Maybe there isn’t one, but I want him to be as miserable as me,” mumbles Gert. Gert feels really tired all of a sudden. Nico gives her a sympathetic look as Gert drops to the sofa before Nico heads to bed with Molly. Alex walks back into the kitchen without any acknowledgment. Gert falls asleep, and when she wakes, someone has put a blanket over her and left a glass of water, toast, and aspirin by her. 

 

“Karo! Get up! Now! Nico and I need you,” shouts Gert from the doorway, which is weird because Gert’s never up at this hour. Karolina looks at her watch, and she isn’t due up for a run with Chase for another hour. It is 5 a.m. 

Karolina entertains the idea of telling Gert to shove it, but Gert invoked Nico’s name, and if Nico needs her, Karolina can get out of bed, this once. Who is she kidding, every time. She pulls on some pants and a zip-up hoodie and meets Gert in the hallway before asking, “So, what do you need?”

“We need a sober/not hungover perspective. Nico thinks the plan we came up with last night is a disaster waiting to happen, and I think it is as good as we’re going to get. And after you decide I’m right, I’m going to need you to take a field trip with me and convince your stalker to give me information,” rambles Gert with her hand to her temple.

“You’re hungover?” Karolina can’t believe it. Gert looks really rough; it would be hysterical if it weren’t really sad. 

“Very much so. We might be dying.”

“Gert, what possessed you?” asks Karolina with her soothing voice, “Wait, we?”

“All the cool kids are doing it,” snarks Gert. Was that a jab at her? Or was that a---

“Did you and Chase hang out?” Karolina smiles, she’d be so happy for Chase and Gert if they worked their shit out. 

“What? No, of course not. Chase and I aren’t a thing.”

“You know you make it hard to want to help you,” replies Karolina shaking her head. 

“Meaning, you don’t want to hear the plan?” asks Gert, smugly. Gert knows the answer Karolina is going to give because what answer can she give?

“Of course, I want to hear the plan.” Karolina can’t help but think Gert is exhausting. She’s also doing that kind of sexy/cute revolutionary thing she’d sometimes do at school when she was railing against some injustice. Not that Karolina is into Gert, but still. It is objectively attractive. If Gert has a plan, maybe she should be #teamrunaways leader. She can’t do worse than Alex.

“Good, come on, Nico’s outside inhaling coffee,” says Gert leading the way. Karolina dutifully follows Gert outside into the sun, well into the shade where Nico is sitting holding coffee wearing the biggest sunglasses Karolina has ever seen. Nico looks even tinier wearing those glasses. Gert collapses beside Nico and leans into her. 

Nico hands Gert some toast and a Gatorade someone has already been drinking. Nico says, “Swallow your pride and eat it.”

Gert makes a face, but she eats the toast while Nico looks at Karo and says, “Chase made us toast last night and left the water, Gatorade, and aspirin. Gert has been trying to tough it out, out of spite.”

“Not out of spite,” says Gert with her mouth full, “I just don’t need him to take care of me, and neither do you--”

“Bullshit--” Nico and Gert are talking over each other. Karolina doesn’t know what to say, so she shifts from foot to foot looking around, but also enjoying the sun. She clears her throat and asks, “So what’s the plan?”

“We’re going with a distraction and a snatch and grab,” says Gert. 

“Sounds foolproof,” says Karolina. 

“That’s what I’m saying! Gert, this is a bad idea, we should wait for Alex,” says Nico. 

“Alex? Wait for Alex. I’m done waiting. We need to do something, and Karo hasn’t heard everything,” says Gert. 

“Gert’s right, I want to hear the whole plan,” says Karolina. Karolina can’t help but be a little put out by Alex, and she wishes she knew if it was because of her jealousy over Nico or because of Alex and Chase’s argumentative relationship. 

“Beginning of a plan,” says Gert, “Nico says, Chase said--”

“Ok, feeling less confident here,” says Karolina which gets a laugh out of Nico. Taking a cheap shot at Chase brings a smile to everyone’s face. 

“I’ll confirm all information from the source,” says Gert, “So Chase says Jonah wants Xavin and you. So, we thought you and Xavin could be the distraction, distracting Tina and Jonah, while we grab Stacey.”

“For what purpose?” asks Karolina. 

“What? You can’t be entertaining this. No, Karrie, we just got you back; we’re not giving you to Jonah on the chance that we can get Stacey,” says Nico resolutely. Karolina feels warm, and she’s fighting a smile. Nico doesn’t want to risk her. Nico wants her here. 

“And if I want to?” asks Karolina. Nico looks over her sunglasses at Karolina, and Gert smirks. 

“We don’t know,” says Nico, “We didn’t get to that part of the plan.”

“We want more information,” says Gert, “Thus why I want to speak to Xavin at length about the Majesdanians and the Xartans.”

“What are the Majesdanians?” asks Karolina.

Gert sighs, “That’s your race--species, I’m not really sure what the appropriate language is. I spoke to Leslie yesterday, and got everything she knows she knows about the Magistrate, his family, and their race--your race.”

Karolina doesn’t know what to say to that. She and her mom haven’t talked about Jonah much at all. She is too afraid to ask. Maybe she should ask, but her thoughts are interrupted. 

“Karo,” begins Gert, reaching out and taking Karolina’s arm, “I’ve recorded everything in this notebook if you want to read it sometime.”

“Yeah, not right now,” says Karolina. She isn’t ready for that. “It’s too bad we don’t have Old Lace. She’d be great as a distraction or backup because we’d need to be in two teams. But both Xavin and I have powers.”

“Xavin has powers?” asks Gert.

“Yeah, she can shoot fire out of her hands,” says Nico. 

Gert looks impressed and says, “Well, that actually makes this better. I thought we’d need Nico or Molly as a backup for you and Xavin, but if you both have powers, and Nico and Molly can nab Stacey, then I can be the getaway driver.”

“It seems like we’re leaving some key players out of the plan,” says Karolina. 

“Well, that is kind of intentional because Gert thinks any of us could be the alien, so---” begins Nico. 

“Smaller group, better plan, but I’ll tell Alex and see what his plan is, provided there is a plan,” says Gert, “But first, I want to get all the information we can. So I’m going to start talking to Xavin and gathering as much information as possible, but you’re in?”

Karolina nods, “With the condition that Alex and Chase are looped in.” Looking to Nico, and Karolina says, “If they think it is too dangerous then we come up with something new. But you’re right Gert; this is taking too long. We need to do something.”

“If Chase and Alex, veto, then we figure something else out?” asks Nico, and both Gert and Karolina nod. 

“I don’t trust Chase,” declares Gert. 

“Gert, don’t be like that,” says Karolina. She can’t imagine being hurt that way. 

“Shenanigans!” shouts Nico, “You are mad at him, but don’t pretend like you don’t trust him. That aside, Chase did betray us, but I doubt he’ll do it again. He might, however, tell his mom the plan, but he’d also be on my side about this plan being stupid and dangerous.”

“Stupid and dangerous, but the only one we have,” says Gert. Great, stupid and dangerous is the best they can do, thinks Karolina. 

“So how do we get started?” asks Karolina. 

“Well, you need to practice,” says Gert to both Karolina and Nico, “I need to talk with Xavin and Alex.”

“Talk to Xavin and Alex about what?” asks Chase, shirtless in basketball shorts; say what you want about Chase Stein, but he has Gert’s number. For her part, Gert is just staring at him. The three girls look at Chase but say nothing. “Ok, don’t tell me. Karo, you ready to go?”

Karolina replies, “I need to change, but yeah. Where’s your mom?”

“Getting dressed, we couldn’t find you, so I thought because Gert wasn’t on the sofa anymore maybe you two were outside,” replies Chase. He hasn’t stopped looking at Gert, who is desperately trying to not look at him. 

Karolina hears Nico speak to Chase as she walks back toward the hostel, “Thanks for the hangover supplies, Chase.”

“You’re welcome, Nico. Thought you both might be in bed late today.”

“Would have been, but Gert pulled me out of bed to fight with me--”

Chase laughs and says, “Been there.”

Gert passes Karolina on her way inside without the Gatorade. Karolina looks back to see Chase staring after Gert and Nico shaking her head. That relationship is going to take a lot of work. 

 

Per usual, Nico is not impressed with Alex’s leadership, but what are they going to do about it. Alex is the best they have. Right now, everyone is sitting around the dining table while waiting for Alex.

Gert leans over and asks, “Nico, where is Alex?”

Nico shrugs. She has no idea, probably the lab, but she isn’t keeping tabs on Alex. She’s too busy monitoring the parents, who are without a doubt up to something. 

Dale looks at Janet and says, “What we wait 10 minutes because to my knowledge, Alex isn’t tenured.” Janet giggles but doesn’t respond. 

Chase is clearly frustrated, and gets up from his seat across the room from Nico, next to Karrie, but instead of leaving the way Nico thought he would pull a chair right next to Gert. Gert doesn’t even look at him, and Karrie gives Chase a sympathetic look.

Xavin says, “I don’t understand. Why are we waiting? Alex is still present at the hostel?”

Chase nods and says, “He was working on something, but this is ridiculous. I’ll go get him.” But as Chase stands Alex comes in with his laptop. 

“About time,” says Nico. This is all stupid. 

“Sorry, sorry,” says Alex tripping over himself to get to the head of the table, “I lost track of time, and is everyone here?”

“No, Alex, we mutinied and took off,” says Gert drolly. Nico feels the right side of her mouth curve up. 

“Ok, ok, then I can make this quick,” says Alex. He wrestles with his laptop, which makes Chase laugh a bit. 

Chase grins over at Nico and Gert, and says, “AV club all over again.” When Alex starts projecting a spreadsheet on the wall, Chase can’t control his laughter. 

“Will you--” begins Gert to Chase.

Chase grins at Gert and asks, “Talking to me now?”

Gert snaps her neck back to Alex. Alex begins talking about food and money, and Nico zones out. Is this really happening? Sure, Alex, rotating supply runs, like they already do or were before Chase took off to be a dick. 

“So who wants to go on the next one?” asks Alex.

Molly raises her hand, and Chase says, “Molly, Gert, and I will.”

“No, we will not,” states Gert. 

“You won’t even go on a run with me?”

“This isn’t about you, jockjams,” says Gert, “I would like to talk about finding the fourth alien and the plan for Jonah.” Leave it to Gert to focus the room, thinks to Nico. 

“We’re not talking about that right now,” says Alex.

“Fine, Molly, Karrie, and I will go on the supply run. We will take Geoffrey’s debit card and withdraw cash to replenish the fund you have,” says Gert, “Everyone agree?”

Everyone nods, but Chase, who looks like he’s ready to argue, but is interested in but also wants to know where Gert is going. 

“Good, done. Now, how about the next steps?” asks Gert.

“Look, be reasonable, I’ve been busy--”

“You’ve been making spreadsheets,” interjects Nico. Does he really think this is important? Nico can feel herself getting more and more agitated. She looks over to Karrie who seems calm as ever, but even she looks a little put out about this meeting on the status of things. Chase looks pissed. Gert looks calm but sounds hella frustrated. The parent’s don’t matter, but even they look a bit put out that Alex thinks this is as important as finding the alien.

“We need to be organized, and the parents who aren’t here have cut us off, which I know because I’ve hacked into the accounts,” pleads Alex. He has a point; that is important information to have, but we should be more interested in the next steps unless Alex wants to stay here forever.

“What is the plan, Alex?” asks Nico.

“We need to decide what to do next--”

“When will we be deciding?” asks Karrie. 

“I don’t know--”

“Why don’t you know?” asks Gert.

“Guys, can you stop ganging up on me?” says Alex. He sounds flustered and tired, and Nico wonders when the last time he slept was. Maybe they are badgering him, but they have to do something, and this is something, even if it isn’t productive. 

Gert stands up and says, “Alex, I’m going to need car keys and money for a brief supply run. I’ll take $500 in cash and the keys to one of the cars, a more inconspicuous car.” She has her hand extended to Alex. He pulls out a bag of cash, which he’s apparently just carrying on him. 

After Alex hands over the cash, he mumbles, “Chase has the keys.”

“Not on me,” says Chase. 

Gert turning to Karrie and Molly says, “So we’ll go tomorrow?”

Both girls nod. Molly is looking pretty excited this might be the first real field trip since the shooting. She is practically vibrating with excitement. Gert looks at Chase and says, “Give Karo the keys sometime tonight.”

“Or you could come with me now, and take them,” says Chase. He’s been watching Gert, who has been ignoring him. On the one hand, Nico gets it. It is way more important to figure out the next steps than worry about the relationship drama. She’d obviously prefer if Gert left Karrie behind with her, but Gert has a plan, and Karrie and Molly must be part of the plan. Nico wishes she knew the whole plan. 

Karrie mouths, ‘I’ll talk to her,’ on her way out behind Gert. Still, Nico would rather spend the day with Karrie than listen to Alex and Chase fight or whine. Maybe she can convince them to let her tag along. 

“Is there anything else we need to know or that you’ve been working on we should know about?” asks Nico.

Geoffrey cracks his neck and looks over to Catherine, both look pretty put out with all the kids dismissing Alex. Dale looks like he is concerned, and honestly Nico doesn’t know him well enough to know what he’s thinking. Leslie, Robert, and Janet were all paying attention, but also look like they don’t know whether they are allowed to have an opinion. Alex looking pretty dejected just shakes his head no, while Gert takes off. Karrie and Molly follow her. The parents file out, leaving Chase and Nico. Alex collapses into a chair at the head of the table and puts his head down. 

Chase gives Nico a look like she’s supposed to do something. She shrugs, not in a dismissive way, but in an ‘I don’t know what the fuck to do’ kind of way. 

Chase clears his throat and asks, “Alex, you ok?”

“I don’t know,” replies Alex, still with his head down. 

“Alex,” says Nico, “I think you need some sleep.”

“Right,” agrees Chase, “When was the last time you slept in a bed?”

“I don’t know,” replies Alex.

“He hasn’t been sleeping?” Nico asks Chase. She knew both Alex and Chase were doing a lot, but the idea they aren’t sleeping seems like this is a big problem. “Are you sleeping?” Nico asks Chase.

“Yeah, not well, but I sleep,” says Chase, “In my and Gert’s bed.” Nico makes a face that causes Chase to roll his eyes. 

“Where are you sleeping, Alex?” asks Nico. 

“In my room,” replies Alex, still with his head down.

“When was the last time you slept?” asks Nico. 

“Last night,” says Alex, “Chase and I played Mortal Kombat 2, and then I slept.”

“Did you sleep well?” asks Nico.

“I think so,” replies Alex, “I had a weird dream, though.”

“I don’t care about your dreams, Alex, no offense, but not really the time,” says Chase.

“Unless, you think it was a vision given to you by an alien,” says Nico. 

“Accusing me of being an alien while I’m trying to keep us afloat? Nice Neeks,” says Alex.

“No, Xavin shared information with Karrie via vision,” says Nico. 

“That’s kind of terrifying,” says Chase, “But let’s all agree we’re not the alien because we’re not aliens.” Nico wonders if she and Gert are going to have to do something about Chase and Karrie’s expecting the best from everyone. 

Nico and Alex both laugh, and nod, well Nico nods, Alex still has his head on the table but does a nodding motion. 

“Alex, maybe you should go take a nap,” suggests Nico.

“Yeah man, take a few hours. A break never hurt anyone,” says Chase. 

“You taking a break?” asks Alex, directed toward Chase. Nico hasn’t done much without the staff. She’s usually offense or defense. 

Chase shrugs and says, “If I don’t work, my mind wonders.” Goddess, the boys, are pathetic. 

“Alex, if you don’t sleep, I’ll use the Staff of One to make you sleep,” says Nico. Both boys make faces somewhere between scared and you’re full of shit. She gets up and leaves, maybe that was too much?

 

“She is ignoring me and pretending I’m not here,” says Chase to Alex. Chase imagines Alex has had enough of his and Gert’s relationship issues. Nico let it slip that Alex was Gert’s therapist when Chase left. Usually, Chase wouldn’t open up like this to Alex, but Alex took a three-hour nap, and the girls were all MIA, so Alex it is. 

“Dude, relax, she’ll have to talk to you eventually,” says Alex who isn’t really paying attention, and again, Chase can’t blame him. Leader Alex doesn’t have a lot of time for this kind of support.

“And if she doesn’t?” asks Chase. Chase thinks the parents are willfully trying not to hear him.

“Well, when in doubt, invoke racism and misogyny.”

“What?” Chase is genuinely confused. Geoffrey snorts. 

“Gert, won’t stay silent if you start talking about a woman’s place being in the kitchen or that the LAPD should execute black men,” says Alex.

“Terrifying but brilliant,” says Chase with a grin.

“That’s what I’m here for, but you know if Nico, Molly, or Karo hear you then maybe take cover,” says Alex. That is a good point, and what kind of conversation would that be? As a general rule, Chase has embraced any attention is good attention, but that isn’t going to fly with Gert. 

“How long can she not talk to me? The silent treatment, she’ll get bored in a couple of days,” says Chase and Alex nods. 

Dale laughs. Really laughs in a way that is pissing Chase off. Chase looks at him, “Got something to say, Dale?”

“Yes, Stacey didn’t talk to me after we were married for a month. The interns at the lab organized and said it was impeding their ability to work.”

That’s not good. Alex makes a face and asks, “Why wasn’t she talking to you?”

“Oh, she found out that I got us purposefully arrested to make sure she missed a date, and we started dating,” says Dale still looking through the lab. Judging by Geoffrey and Robert’s faces, they also weren’t aware of this story. 

“That is amazing,” says Alex, in genuine awe. 

“And creepy?” says Chase, also in awe. 

“Was your relationship built on a lie?” asks Geoffrey. 

“No, we met at a conference, and I was trying to talk to her when this asshole swooped it. She agreed to go out with him, after a protest we were both attending. So I invited her to go with my roommate and me. When we were there I punched a cop, so we were all held overnight,” says Dale.

“White people,” says Geoffrey, points at Alex he adds, “Never punch a cop unless you have to, you’ll be shot.” Alex nods with a what the fuck expression. 

The conversation ends, thankfully, in Chase’s opinion. He can’t imagine what Gert would say to her father's admission. 

Robert and Dale are discussing what Dale is going to need to get a pseudo-lab up and running. The gear Chase and Alex put together are useful to Robert, but less so for Dale. All their heads snap toward the open doors when they see Gert rush by yelling something semi-inaudible at Karo and Molly. Chase and Dale move toward the door. Karo is rubbing her arms in a way that she does when she feels alone. Chase recognizes it, which means whatever Gert said to her hit too close to home.

“Karo, you ok?” Chase asks. 

She nods and says, “Yeah, long hike, I’m, I’m going to find my mom and maybe take a nap.” Fake smile. Chase knows that too. 

“Don’t let her get to you, she’s sick,” says Chase.

“I know…” but Karo is cut off. Molly raises her voice at Chase, “That’s not an excuse.”

Molly is pissed, more pissed than Chase initially thought, vibrating with anger. She stomps off in the direction Gert went. 

“Mols,” Chase yells after her, but she’s gone, and he doesn’t know much, but he knows enough to stay away from both a pissed off Molly and a pissed Gert. Chase wonders what the three of them could be fighting about now, probably about the supply run. 

Alex looks up, “What happened?”

“Nice, dude, way to pay attention,” says Chase. He’d be mad if it weren’t so Alex; the most Alex like thing about Alex in a long time. Chase looks at Dale and says, “Thought to bring memory serum, truth serum, and tranquilizers, but not her meds? Classic, A+ parenting, Dale, really.”

“Excuse me?” Dale looks genuinely surprised Chase is speaking to him, let alone in this manner. As much as Dale may resent Chase’s relationship with Gert, Chase knows Dale always liked him. Dale and Stacey always invited him to their house for meals, especially when things were really rough at home, and they even sat with his mom during his lacrosse matches sometimes back when Gert, Amy, and Nico would go. Chase pauses for a second: they knew, all the parents knew about Victor. It seems obvious in retrospect, but Chase always assumed if anyone knew they’d help. Then again, these people kill kids. 

“Which one of those words was confusing?” Chase asks. 

“Rich, coming from someone scoring C’s in their classes.” Ah, a Gert like response from her father. Damn, if he doesn’t miss her voice and even insults. 

“Gentlemen,” Geoffrey speaks up, “Maybe everyone needs to get back to work.” Then looking at Dale, he says, “You know better.”

Robert agrees with Geoffrey, “Maybe we should just focus on what we can do and calm down…” Dale is radiating anger toward Chase. Clearly, still in his feelings about the truth serum confessions and overly explicit details Chase gave. ‘Good,’ thinks Chase, ‘get pissed.’ Chase can work with pissed.

Chase interrupts with a shrug, “What Dale? You want to take a swing at me? I’m not a teenage girl, so…”

“She attacked me,” says Dale pulling the neck of his Rush t-shirt down, showing the scratch marks Gert left on him when she was trying to get away. “I didn’t punch her in the face. I restrained her, and when that didn’t work, slapped her.” Dale is gearing up for an impassioned defense of his actions; Chase recognizes it from Victor. Dale isn’t Victor though, but Chase really wants to hit him anyway. There is a formula to an apology from a parent who beats you: I’m sorry, it wasn’t my fault, if you didn’t do that, I would have had to hit you. And repeat. 

“She is 5 feet tall and 125 pounds dude, pin her arms, and what can she do to you?” Chase says this while walking back to his workbench. If he beats the shit out of Dale, there is as much a chance of Gert and Molly getting pissed at him as them being stoked. It is hard to tell right now with neither of them really talking to him. He made progress with Mols, but once Gert came back, so did Molly’s walls. 

“See Chase, when a man says something like that about your teenage daughter, the thought festers,” Dale begins; Dale thinks of him as a man, that’s interesting information because he still feels like a kid like he’s winging it. Geoffrey seems to have taught Alex a thing or two about being a man, and Chase just feels like he’s faking it all the time. Dale looks even more pissed now, “One begins to wonder, did you hold my daughter down?”

‘Now that is offensive,’ thinks Chase, briefly, very briefly, before he grins and says, “Only when she asked me to.”

Chase has a problem with talking back according to Victor, and it is one of the major reasons Victor would give for beating him. But in his defense, Chase is righteously angry that Dale 1. hit Gert and 2. thinks Chase would rape Gert. Is that what Dale thinks? Chase is so far beneath Gert that the only way they get together is if Chase forces her? That thought burns Chase by pulling up all his insecurities about their relationship. Gert was always going to leave him for someone smarter, better, not carrying Victor’s DNA, and not predisposed to violence. She deserves better. Gert would probably have something to say about the fear of being called a rapist, but he never hurt her, never physically hurt her, anyway. He was always so careful with her. She’s delicate; she’d hate he sees her that way. She deserves so much better. 

Alex is paying attention now, his eyebrows almost at his hairline. All the color has drained from Robert’s face as he looks between Dale and Chase. Dale rushes forward, and Robert grabs him, while Geoffrey catches Chase moving to meet Dale in the middle of the room. 

“You motherfucking asshole,” Dale starts to say something that Chase is kind of disappointed by, he expected a more Gert like an insult. 

Alex says to Chase, “Dude. TMI.”

Geoffrey looks at Alex as if Geoffrey is shocked and disappointed in him and says, “If you have nothing productive to contribute, then shut the hell up.” Then looking at Dale, Geoffrey says, “You know this kid is itching to fight you; he’s baiting you, let it go. Because I’m not sure, me and Robert are going to be able to stop this next time.”

Robert is struggling to hold Dale back and says, “Dale, Chase, stop this. This is pointless.” Looking at Dale, he says, “Let it go. He screwed your daughter; it is clearly over, she won’t be in the same room with him, and you,” pointing at Chase, “grow up.” That stings because Robert is right, Gert won’t be alone with him. 

Janet, Catherine, and Leslie walk in, and Catherine asks, “What is happening here?” 

“Nothing,” Alex says quickly. Geoffrey nods. Dale and Chase are still eyeing each other. 

“You should see someone about those anger issues, Chase,” Dale says. All the women look between the two a little puzzled. Chase is a lot of things, but Catherine has never seen him violent outside of sports; he yells sometimes. Chase guesses Geoffrey and Robert haven’t told anyone about the fight between Chase and Alex. Leslie looks just as confused. Janet doesn’t. Janet looks like she’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Chase walks back to his workbench and continues to fiddle with his Fistigons, “It’s nothing, really.” With an easy smile. A smile he sometimes worries looks too much like Victor’s smile when he is lying. 

Leslie asks, “Were you fighting?”

“No,” says everyone with a penis. 

“I for one am convinced,” says Catherine. 

“Shit,” Chase yells as something in his hand snaps, and flames erupt. Small flames, but he still screwed this up. He’s screwing everything up. He breaks everything he touches. He throws the broken tool across the room, and Janet flinches. He didn’t throw it in anyone’s direction. “Mom, I…”

Chase takes a deep breath and quickly crosses the room toward Janet to comfort her, Janet moves quickly out of the way, and Chase feels the bile rise in his throat. He stops and says, “Well if that is how it’s going to be?” He turns to Dale and says in a resigned voice, “Dale, you touch Gert again, or Molly,” he adds as an afterthought, though no less committed, “And I’ll kill you.” He turns and heads through the door.

“Same,” Dale shouts after him after a minute.

“Chase, honey,” Janet starts, but Chase is gone. 

Geoffrey clears his throat and says gesturing after Chase, “Just to be clear, he meant that, and my money’s on him.”

 

Yorkes’ Residence

Molly can’t believe they are doing this at like 6 am. After everything, Karo, Molly, and Gert gripping the steering wheel like her life depends on it, are parked in the Yorkes’ driveway. They are parked in the driveway after a heated debate about whether anyone has even been here since Dale left. 

“Molly, you’re going to wait in the car,” declares Gert. 

“As what the getaway driver?” asks Molly. 

Karo is silent; she isn’t sold on this plan, which is obvious. 

“We get in and out,” says Gert. 

“Why?” asks Karo, “Why are we here exactly?” She sounds scared. Molly isn’t scared. She almost wants Stacey here for a fight, but also, maybe just because she wants to see Stacey. 

“I told you, I need a book from the library,” says Gert in a false calm voice. Molly knows Gert started taking her medication again after her argument with Karo and Molly yesterday about today’s trip. Gert said some nasty things to Karo and this morning in the harsh light of medication, Gert apologized. “Look,” Gert continues, “We have a long day. I want to hit our place, and then get over to Stein Labs, the Church of Gib, Yorkes’ Labs, and then Wizard.” 

“Yeah, but for what?” asks Karo, “People are going to recognize us.”

“One problem at a time,” says Gert. Molly opens her door and gets out of the car. She’s over the same conversation. The faster they get in, the faster they get out. 

Gert and Karo stumble up behind Molly. Molly takes out her house key and lets them in. Mail is all over the floor, which means if Stacey has been there, she isn’t going through their mail. 

“Stacey?” calls Molly.

“Mols, what are you doing?” asks Gert.

“I’m checking to see if anyone is here, and it doesn’t look like it,” says Molly. 

“Mols is right. There is dust all over. No one has been here in awhile,” says Karo.

“Let’s wait for that assessment until we get to the lab. But I’m going to the library. Molly, get whatever you need, and Karo takes a look at the kitchen,” says Gert.

“Don’t forget Dale keeps money in the library,” says Molly, and Gert nods. 

Molly and Karo meet with Gert in the library. Karo’s filled a bunch of reusable canvas bag with dry goods from the kitchen, and Molly imagines a variety of things Karo and Gert will love. 

Molly raided her and Gert’s rooms. She grabbed a bunch of her hats and nail polish for Nico. She also grabbed the locked box in Gert’s room, where Gert keeps stuff Molly, Dale, and Stacey aren’t supposed to know about, and the book on Gert’s bedside table she was halfway through. Molly grabbed the books Gert keeps close, which she rereads constantly. They might help Gert when she’s feeling rough. 

Molly walks into the library where Gert and Karo are talking. Gert says, “I thought you were just a spoiled hippie chick. It's one of two times in my life I've been wrong about something.” [2] Before Karo can reply, Gert continues, “Dale took the money from the safe before when he took me to Mexico. So, I have like an extra 5k, but nothing more.”

“Did you find your book?” asks Karo.

“First edition, Book of Gibborim,” says Gert holding it up.

“Converting?” jokes Karo.

“No, I need all the information, which means original source materials. Understanding what is in here before editors, or many editors or Leslie’s changes might be vital,” says Gert, “But once I read it, I’m going to want to review it with you.”

Karo nods. Molly says, “Good, so we’re going to the lab?”

“Yeah, mostly medical stuff, but if we can find anything else useful,” replies Gert. 

The trip through the lab is pretty fast too, but Karo and Molly take their cues from Gert. However, Molly is feeling pretty good about how they are working together and the replenishing of their first aid supplies. Molly can’t help but notice both Karo and Gert are working pretty hard to not talk about Chase. They got into a pretty huge fight yesterday about Karo and Chase being so tight, and Gert’s disinterest in forgiving Chase. Molly hears both sides, but she’s not sure what the best thing is. But they all have to work together so forgiving Chase is probably in their future. 

Once back in the car, Karo takes a breath and asks, “Gert, can I ask you a question?”

Gert raises an eyebrow and nods.

“What happened with Old Lace? No one was with you so it isn’t like you’d be telling me things I’m supposed to know.”

Molly is in the backseat with her head snapping between the two. Gert was pretty vague so far about what happened with Old Lace, and no one is asking about her. Chase has mentioned her a few times, specifically, how the loss is impacting Gert. 

Gert sighs, “I don’t know, really. I got into the fight with Dale right after I was trying to free Lacy from the trailer. She must have gotten herself free. I don’t know where she went or why she took off, and I don’t know why she didn’t fight Dale.” Gert’s crying a little, just tears down her cheeks. “I don’t remember much of the fight; it was all so fast. I just wanted to find Molly. I--I was also having a lot of self-loathing thoughts, and now I’m wondering if that drove Lacy away.”

“Gert, we love you,” says Karo taking her hand. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“Yeah, you brought yourself home too, which is more than we can say about this one,” says Molly gesturing at Karo, who is nodding in agreement. Molly suggests, “Maybe, Lace will come home.”

“I doubt it, but yeah, maybe,” says Gert drying her eyes, “But we have a couple more stops before we head home.”

“For what?” asks Karo.

“Security assessments,” says Gert. 

“What?” asks Molly.

“I want to see if Stein and Yorkes’ labs, Wizard, and Gib have more or less security,” says Gert. 

“Um, I’m not sure that is a good idea,” says Karo. 

“Maybe not, but we need to determine next steps,” says Gert.

“But didn’t Alex says, there has been an increase in security based on what he found when hacking their systems,” says Molly.

“And that very well might be true, but I’d still like to see for myself, and if nothing else, Alex hasn’t hacked Wizard,” says Gert. That’s true, Alex hasn’t been able to hack Wizard, and Kincaid hasn’t had much to say about Wizard. Gert continues, “I want to see if there are any weak spots we can see right away, or if it looks like all the pod parents have just written off the companies.”

Karo sighs and says, “Gert’s right, Molly. There is no harm in a driveby. We might recognize people.”

Molly agrees. They then have a bit of an adventure casing all locations and grabbing takeout from By Chloe. All and all it was pretty awesome, mostly for Gert who ran into her friend again. 

 

Hostel--Lab

Janet and Chase are reviewing the box schematics when the girls come back. He’s been pretty short with everyone since the girls left. Chase visibly relaxes just when he knows Gertrude, Molly, and Karolina are back. She can’t help but be relieved in how she raised Chase. Sure, there are times when he reminds her too much of Victor, but he’s a good boy and will be a good man, but maybe not a great man like his father. 

They can hear Molly and Karolina laughing from the lab, and Dale says, “Well, that’s different.”

“A nice change,” agrees Robert. 

“Guys, it isn’t funny!” yells Gertrude with an echo of a foot stomping. Janet can’t help but laugh; the kids pretend to be adults, but then have tantrums. 

“We done?” Chase asks Janet. She nods and starts rolling up the papers as Chase heads for the door.

“That was a lengthy supply run,” says Nico in her disinterested tone. 

“Whoops, knew we forgot something,” says Gertrude in a tone Janet wouldn’t want to be directed at her. 

“What does that mean?” asks Alex, pushing past Chase in the doorway. Chase seems content with just staying out of the way right now. 

“Relax, Alex, we can go on Thursday,” says Gertrude, then in a surprise as Janet walks up to Chase in the doorframe Gertrude starts walking toward them, “Can you make a fake ID?”

“Excuse me?” asks Janet.

Chase turns to Janet and says, “I think she’s talking to me, mom.” Chase looks at Gertrude and says, “If you need something out of my wallet, why not just steal it again?”

“Because jockjams, I need it to have my photo on it,” says Gertrude. 

“Why? Most places won’t even card, and I can always go with you,” says Chase. 

“You have a fake ID?” asks Janet. Chase looks semi-guilty but shrugs pretty nonchalant. “And you made it?” Janet barely believes Chase has a fake ID let alone the capacity to make them.

“No, no, I bought it. Not that it mattered, everyone knows who we are. I was never carded, but it helped getting into some stri---” Chase just stops mid-word.

Nico laughs, “Some, what Chase?”

Gertrude is still looking at Chase expectantly, but Molly laughs and says, “I don’t think you can go on Gert’s date, Chase. It would be weird.”

“Molly!” shouts Gertrude.

Nico looks surprised. Alex looks disappointed, and Chase looks hurt. Chase always did wear his heart on his sleeve. It is one of the reasons, Janet was so concerned about Chase and Gertrude, she can be so cold and aloof. Karolina and Molly are enjoying themselves too much. 

“It isn’t a date, not really,” says Karolina, clearly trying to bring peace. 

“What does that mean?” asks Chase aggressively. 

“It means, it isn’t any of your business, and Alex has to go?” says Gertrude.

“What?” asks Nico, “Who is this person, and what does Alex have to do with this?” Alex is nodding along with Nico. Nico is distrustful of almost everyone right now, and Janet can’t blame her. 

Molly is practically vibrating, but it is Karolina who says, “So we went to Gert’s house--”

“You did what?” shouts Dale.

Karolina’s mouth snaps shut. Gertrude rolls her eyes and says, “Karo, you don’t owe them an explanation.”

“But you owe us one,” says Nico. Janet doesn’t know who Nico is referring to exactly, because it doesn’t seem like she means Chase. 

Molly starts, “It was the guy Gert knew from the market where we were trying to escape from Dale and Stacey. I trashed his scooter…”

“What guy?” says Alex.

“Mols, I think you’re starting too late in the story,” says Karolina. 

“For the love of God, no one cares about the guy!” shouts Alex. Chase doesn’t say a thing. Janet reaches out and takes his arm. 

“Right, Gert wanted to go home for supplies. We got a lot including the Book of Gib that Dale got from some auction.”

“The first edition?” asks Dale, Gertrude nods, and Dale continues, “Good girl.” Dale seems to know something about the book that the rest of them don’t unless he is just assuming that the first edition might have notes or clues that have been edited out in later editions. 

Molly continues, “So no one was there, and haven’t been for a while. We raided the lab, too. So if you need stuff from your houses, you might want to check it out or send Kincaid anyway, after we wanted to see if we could tell if there were major changes to security, leadership, etc. at all the companies. We started at Dale and Stacey’s lab.”

“No real change,” says Gertrude, “From our perspective, but we didn’t go in because Mols and I would be recognized.”

“No real change at Stein labs either,” chimes in Karolina, “But major leadership changes at the Church, but mom might already know. It seemed like a logical change in leadership with mom and dad both being gone.”

“Which brings us to Wizard and Earl,” says Gertrude.

“Earl?” scoffs Chase, so Janet tightens her grip on his arm. Gertrude is looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, Earl,” says Gertrude in a tone that is almost daring Chase to say something, and she looks to Nico and Alex, “The guy from the desk I was supposed to distract so you could hack Tina.”

“Right,” nods Nico, “What about him?”

“He made me,” says Gertrude, “and Molly.”

“I was memorable. When we were running from Dale and Stacey, I stole his scooter to break the drones,” says Molly.

“You hit them?” asks Chase. Molly nods holding up one finger, and Chase and Molly air high-five. 

Alex asks, “Ok, so he remembers you broke his scooter?”

“No, he remembers Gert because apparently, she picked both him and Kincaid up as a distraction at the Pride gala!” shouts Molly laughing. Alex and Nico nod as though they are already familiar with this story. 

Chase, Dale, Robert, and Geoffrey’s faces are all very similar with disapproval. Robert says, “Kincaid is in his 40s.”

“I hate that guy,” says Dale.

“He’s hired muscle, none of you should have anything to do with him, particularly you girls,” says Geoffrey. 

All the men nod except Alex and Chase. Chase says, “No one should have anything to do with him, but it shouldn’t have anything to do with gender.” 

Silence from all the parents. Alex says, “Kincaid serves a purpose. That isn’t up for debate.”

“Anyway, we parked and walked to Wizard like we were going to take a tour, but Earl recognized Gert,” says Karolina, “And in a moment of quick thinking, Gert mentioned she knew where to find him--”

“And the scooter?” asks Chase.

Karolina presses her lips together in a flat line and says, “You know, he never mentioned it.”

“I bet,” says Alex, “Is Gert going to seduce all the guys we need distracted?”

“No!” shouts everyone, Leslie says, “Maybe seduction should be the method.”

“I’m still not clear on Alex’s role in this ‘date’?” says Nico using air quotes for the date.

“Oh, he asked me out, and I figured Alex could lift and clone his ID card. Since we haven’t been able to breach Wizard again,” says Gertrude. “I suggested Karo come and he brings his friend, who was with him, but--”

Karo grins and says, “Into dudes,” with a shrug, “So either Alex or Chase has to go.”

Molly says, “We kind of thought with Chase’s fragile masculinity, it would have to be Alex. And the whole whatever Chase and Gert are thing.”

“No,” says Alex.

“Why not?” asks Gertrude, “If you remember, I didn’t even know what to do at the gala. I’ll be there with you.”

“I’ve been on dates before, but I’m not into dudes,” says Alex.

“So what?” asks Nico.

“Dude, it is uncool, you expect the girls to do things you won’t do,” says Chase. 

“Oh, you’d do it?” asks Alex.

“Sure. I’d do it. I’d do it so I could be there if something went wrong. It totally won’t be awkward,” says Chase.

“I don’t need you there,” says Gertrude.

“You need a masculine-presenting person,” grins Chase, “And Alex said no. You going to make him do something he doesn’t want to?” Gertrude is left without words. 

“I can accompany Gertrude,” says Xavin. “My gender presentation is fluid.”

“Sounds great,” says Gertrude looking at Nico with a smile. Nico and Gertrude are up to something, thinks Janet. 

“So, why do this data gathering?" asks Alex. He’s not pleased with the situation. No one is. 

“Surveillance is important. I wanted to get a look at what we’re dealing with,” says Gertrude.

“You know what we’re dealing with. I told you.”

“You did, but it wasn’t good enough,” states Gertrude.

“We need more information, Alex,” says Nico.

“For what?” asks Alex, “Planning something, Nico?”

“Seems to me like no one has a plan or is even thinking about it,” says Nico. 

“A plan for what?” asks Alex.

“You did not just ask that!” shouts Nico. Nico is vibrating with anger. Janet is actually concerned about Nico’s anger. She is relieved Nico doesn’t have her staff with her right now, a rare occurrence. 

“Alex, don’t be flippant,” says Gertrude.

“We have to do something,” says Karolina. 

“What is that something?” asks Alex.

“No one knows because we don’t have a plan!” screams Nico. She’s standing with her right hand outstretched, almost as if she is waiting for something to hold, thinks Janet. At least Nico doesn’t have the staff with her. 

“No!” Alex shouts back, “Take a minute and think, really think,” all the girls look ready to spit venom, “About what this would entail. You ready to kill them? Or were you thinking about imprisoning them here?”

“Don’t be ludicrous, we’re not killing anyone,” says Nico and all the kids nod. Janet and Robert make eye contact communicating; the kids haven’t thought this out.

“And they’ll go to jail--” but Gertrude stops herself. She seems to realize something.

“Yeah, jail,” agrees Molly.

“What about Karo?” asks Alex. “Or Xavin?”

“What about them?” asks Nico. 

“They aren’t here legally or even expectedly. I don’t think they’ll be picked up by ICE, but--” says Gertrude.

“You think we’ll be held by whoever hold Jonah and the others?” asks Karolina. 

“If there is a place that can hold Jonah,” says Alex.

“SHIELD would have something,” says Chase, but he too seems to be considering what that would entail.

“If SHIELD were involved then we can’t guarantee they wouldn’t take Karrie and Xavin,” says Nico.

“We won’t let them,” says Chase. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Chase,” snarks Gertrude, but Chase doesn’t reply. 

All the kids fall silent. Nico looks to Robert, and Gertrude is looking at Dale as if they want either men to say something to make things better. They all look so young. Gertrude’s expression darkens as if she knows better to wait for her father to fix it. 

Alex sighs deeply and says, “I just think we need a plan, and to think out the conclusion of the plan. I’m not saying we have to kill #teamJonah, but we have to know what we’re doing with them. Or, or we’ll end up with a final---”

“If you even say solution, I will slap the shit out of you,” says Gertrude.

“You know what I mean,” says Alex, “a permanent solution.”

“So what are the options?” asks Dale. 

Alex shrugs and says, “So far, what I got is 1. Leave,” Dale nods having a favorite option already, if not surprising to Janet because of his relationship with Stacey, “2. Fight,” getting a head nod from Geoffrey, whose guilt is getting the better of him, “2a. turnover them over to the police after the fight/during the fight,” Robert purses his lips together and appears to have his favorite as well, “and 2b. kill or neutralize the threat.” Catherine nods, along with the last option. None of these responses surprise Janet except for Dale’s, but his parental instincts trump all others. 

Alex continues, “So, get ready to make a choice. Because we have to make a choice before we make a plan.”

“What about getting the aliens out?” asks Molly in a small voice. 

Chase nods and asks, “Why isn’t that an option?”

“Jonah’s host body just--poof--” says Nico. 

“But he had that body for years,” says Chase, “Why do we think they are lost already?”

“We don’t,” says Leslie. 

“Ok, I’m not writing them off, but the likelihood that Stacey is coming back from this is low, really low Molly,” says Gertrude.

“But you don’t know that,” says Molly.

“She doesn’t know that,” agrees Catherine.

“Weren’t you ready to kill the hosts a few minutes ago?” asks Janet. She’s almost surprised by herself. 

“I never said that,” retorts Catherine.

“You didn’t have to,” says Janet. Janet looks at Chase who seems torn between agreeing with Gertrude and saying something comforting to Molly. 

“Mols,” Chase begins, “We’re not killing anyone, but we need more information. Information that would be stored at Wizard or our house.” Chase finishes that sentence by gesturing to Janet. 

“Looks like you’re going on that date after all,” says Dale with a smirk. Chase nods at Dale grinning and turns back to Gertrude. 

“Not necessarily,” says Xavin shifting into Chase. But not Chase, however, Janet is startled by the similarities. She wouldn’t know the difference between the two except behavior. Xavin/Chase is stiff in the way they hold their body. Janet’s Chase is a tactile being, and Chase is smooth in his movements except when he’s trying to disappear like when he’s speaking or fighting Victor then his movements are rigid. It is still very off-putting. 

“Excellent,” grins Gertrude, “Can we have your fake ID?” Chase nods and takes out his wallet. 

Leslie looks at Janet and says, “It is really strange, but you get used to it.” Referring to Xavin’s shapeshifting ability. 

 

Karolina took the things Gert, Molly, and she picked up from the Yorkes’ home lab to Chase’s lab. Chase and Dale were both in there already, and Karolina doesn’t know quite what to do. They aren’t fighting so that’s a win. 

“Where do you want this stuff?” asks Karolina. 

Chase shrugs, but Dale says, “Over here is fine. What did you girls get?”

“Gert grabbed whatever she thought would be useful, but I’m not really sure,” says Karolina. 

Dale starts going through the box, and Karolina doesn’t know how to start the conversation. It is too bad Chase isn’t a biology or chemistry genius. She sends Chase a pleading look, but he’s not looking at her. He’s tinkering with something she doesn’t recognize. She asks, “How are the Fistigons coming?”

“Good,” replies Chase looking up smiling, “I’m making improvements.” Then Chase’s facial expression changes, and he says, “But you don’t care about my military grade weapons, at least that is what you used to say. What do you want?”

“What makes you think I want something?” 

“This is the longest you’ve been in the lab when we weren't playing cards.”

Damn. Called out. Karolina shrugs. She glances back at Dale, who is also looking at her. At least Robert, Geoffrey, and Alex aren’t here to witness this. Karolina takes a deep breath and says, “So, I need--I’d like--I don’t know.”

“Clear,” says Chase. 

“Try hard not to be an ass, Chase,” says Karolina, which gets a laugh out of Dale.

Still laughing, Dale asks, “Karolina, is there something you needed?”

“Yeah, so you made the memory serum?” begins Karolina as Dale nods. Then she continues, “I was wondering if you have an antidote--or--”

“He doesn’t,” chimes in Chase, “I already asked.”

“Is that what you did? Because I thought were just shouting to shout about something,” responds Dale. 

Chase rolls his eyes. Karolina looks between the two and asks her question to Dale again, “Do you have an antidote?”

Dale pauses and says, “No. Stacey and I didn’t see the need for it. We didn’t believe there would be a situation where it was used without out supervision.”

“With the assumption, you would use it wisely?” snarks Chase.

Karolina thinks Chase has a point here, what situation calls for a memory serum? How could you create something that could have such dire consequences? Then again, Stacey and Dale probably didn’t foresee it being used being used by a maniac. 

“Chase, you’re not so naive, you know that discover for the sake of discovery is science,” reprimands Dale. 

“I wouldn’t make something you can’t come back from,” says Chase. 

“People walking away from your gun’s blasts?” asks Dale. 

“They are called Fistigons, and so far, everyone,” replies Chase. 

“Still, what you’re doing making military grade weapons in your free time is beyond me,” says Dale. 

Karolina laughs and says, “I was thinking the same thing.” While Chase scowls. 

“I made a military grade prototype for the military,” says Chase, “Ideally, they were going to be sold and get me into MIT, making up for my grades, but now---” Chase pauses, but continues, “They weren’t meant for civilian use and at the worst, no one, but me would ever use them. Well me and Alex.”

There was an awkward pause, and all three of them just waiting for something. Karolina clears her throat and says, “Well, Dale, I was wondering if you could, well I’d volunteer if you were going to work on an antidote.”

Silence. Karolina feels foolish the way both Dale and Chase are staring at her. She looks away and begins to backtrack, “Unless that is a stupid idea.”

“It isn’t stupid, Karo,” assures Chase.

Dale looks more torn and says, “I’m not sure your mother would like it.”

“Maybe not, but I’m not asking her. Anyway, I have the alien DNA you’d need to continue working on biological agents. So maybe two for one?” suggests Karolina. 

“Karo, you can’t be suggesting that you’ll be a new lab rat for Dale…” begins Chase.

“Why not?” asks Karolina, “As long as I get something out of it too.”

“And that something being an antidote?” asks Dale. Karolina nods, and Dale says, “Sounds like a plan.”

“It sounds like a terrible plan,” says Chase.

“I didn’t say it was a good plan,” replies Dale. 

“And we’re doing this without telling Leslie?” asks Chase.

“Absolutely,” says Karolina, “Chase, you’ll help?”

Chase nods. Karolina feels her face breaks into a smile. Dale reluctantly nods and gestures for Karolina to take a seat. 

“I’m going to start by taking some blood, blood pressure, and other basics,” says Dale, then looking over his shoulder at Chase, “You going to help or just supervise?”

Chase nods and asks, “What do I need to do?”

Dale gives Chase instructions and then set about doing a basic physical. Dale starts asking her the typical doctor questions, and then pauses, “Um, would you like Chase to set out of the room?”

“Why?” asks Karolina. 

“Well some of the questions are of a more delicate nature, and if you’d like privacy,” rambles Dale. 

“Not necessary. I trust Chase,” replies Karolina nodding to Chase who smiles.

But then his smile falters, and he asks, “What kind of questions?”

“Karolina, are you sexually active?” asks Dale.

“No,” replies Karolina. 

“Umm--what if I know the answers and she doesn’t remember?” asks Chase.

“What? I’m having sex?” screeches Karolina. 

“Well, not right now,” says Chase.

Dale looks perplexed and says, “In the case of medical/physical questions, yes, Chase come forward with the information, but maybe not too much information.”

“Karo was having sex,” says Chase.

“Number of partners in the past year?” asks Dale.

“One.”

“Practicing safe sex?” 

“I presume, but I don’t know for sure, because I wasn’t there. And this is probably an ignorant question, but isn’t all lesbian sex safe?”

“No,” says Dale.

“I was having sex with a lady here?” asks Karolina in disbelief, “Who?”

“I’m not sure I should answer that?” asks Chase, confused.

“Was it a stranger?” asks Karolina. 

“No, Karo. It was with your girlfriend,” says Chase. 

“I have a girlfriend?” asks Karolina, was it Xavin?

“Maybe we leave some of the mystery alive,” says Dale, and Karolina suspects it is because Chase would tell her. 

“Karo, why don’t we focus on what you do know?” asks Chase. 

Karolina rolls her eyes; she knows she’s being dramatic, but she can’t help it. Dale continues with his questions, and Karolina is tempted to say maybe Chase should just answer the questions except that would make Dale right about it being inappropriate for Chase to be there after all. So Karolina begrudgingly answers all of Dale’s questions. 

“Ok, I’m going to draw your blood,” says Dale, but he pauses and tells Chase, “Come close, and watch.”

“What?” asks Chase. He looks really disturbed and says, “I can’t.”

“It is a good skill to have. If the girls start talking to me again, I'll teach them too,” replies Dale. 

Karolina nods and says, “I’d like to learn Dale.” Karolina can’t help but be excited at the prospect of doing something normal that would also be useful. 

Dale explains exactly what he is doing, “Start by gathering a needle, tourniquet, alcohol wipes, gloves, band aid, and tube,” says Dale showing Chase and Karolina all the items, “Then you need to apply a tourniquet, like so.” Dale applies the tourniquet to Karolina’s right arm. “Then check for veins,” says Dale, showing them how to tap, “And you want the veins to bounce back. Clean the area, like so.” Dale cleans the area. “Use the needle to puncture the vein, hold the skin tight, and it will hurt less,” says Dale while he demonstrates, “If you’ve done it right, you’ll see a flash of blood in the needle, then attach the tube. When done, cap the needle and dispose of it.”

“It sounds easy when you do it,” says Chase, but Karolina hears the hesitation in his voice.

“Blood scare you, Chase?” asks Dale, so Dale heard it, too.

“No, I just don’t like--You wouldn’t understand. It doesn’t matter,” mumbles Chase. Then he sighs and says, “I just don’t like hurting people for no reason.”

Karolina goes to say something, what she isn’t sure. When Chase says somethings Karolina doesn’t really know how to respond, he gets so serious and sad. Dale sees it too and says, “But you’re not hurting anyone Chase. This is helping someone.”

Chase doesn’t say anything, and Dale finishes up. Then Chase says, “Maybe, maybe you should go over basic first aid.”

Dale nods. Chase continues, “I did some, but I’m not formally trained or anything.”

“I’m sure you did your best,” says Dale, “And you probably know more than most.” Dale puts a bandaid on Karolina’s arm. Once again, the conversation has turned, and Karolina doesn’t know exactly where. 

Karolina asks, “What does that mean?”

Dale looks at Chase, and Chase says, “My dad’s a bastard, and all our parents knew, Karo. He--he’s a dick.” Karolina decides she isn’t asking clarifying questions. She’ll ask Gert to fill in the blanks. 

“You’re not your father, Chase. Stacey always said you took more after Janet,” says Dale, “If memory serves from Janet’s office, you look like her father.”

“Still my father’s son,” replies Chase as he cleans up.

“I don’t know Victor Stein has a pretty fragile masculinity, while you’re ready to date a man for the cause,” jokes Dale.

“Would that be so bad?” asks Chase.

Karolina is paying more attention now and asks, “What?”

Dale looks confused and asks, “You were dating my daughter, right?”

“Yeah, but she isn’t the only person I’ve been with,” says Chase not looking at Dale or Karolina.

“You’ve had sex with a man?” exclaims Karolina, “And you never told me?”

“No,” says Chase, “I hooked up with a guy at a party. Just made out a bit. But what is the big deal?”

“It isn’t a big deal,” says Dale, “Thank you for telling us.”

“Yeah, I’ve never said it before.” Karo grips Chase’s hand and smiles. 

“How does it feel?” asks Dale. 

Chase shrugs. 

“Are all kids queer now?” asks Dale, “Because Karolina, Nico, Xavin, Gert, and Chase. Do we know about Molly?”

“I haven’t heard anything,” says Karolina. 

“Well, there is a running joke about how everyone should have a girlfriend and not date men right now, but I’m 90% sure that is about me being a traitor and Alex being Alex,” says Chase. 

That got a laugh from both Dale and Karolina. Karolina nods and says, “Yeah, Nico was telling me about that. Celebrating bisexuality or something, and how we should all get girlfriends, but maybe you should tell her Chase, and she can get you a boyfriend.”

“The only person I want to be with doesn’t want to be with me,” says Chase, “So, not much point.”

“I don’t know about that,” says Dale, surprising both Karolina and Chase. 

“I thought you didn’t want me a Gert together?” asks Chase.

“I don’t, but my daughter doesn’t give a shit most days about what I want. She cried over you though, so I wouldn’t go assuming that she doesn’t want anything to do with you,” says Dale.

“I--” begins Chase, but Dale cuts him off saying, “I don’t mean on our trip to Mexico. I mean two years ago when you stopped speaking to her.”

Karolina feels her cheeks light up. It wasn’t by her choice that her relationship to Gert fell apart, but she didn’t do anything to stop it. Nico was a mess after Amy, but she is Nico, strong, beautiful, magical Nico, just painted with different colors. Alex withdrew completely, but he was still Alex. Gert, well Gert withdrew and clearly struggled with serious mental health issues. Then she reinvented herself. In some ways, Gert seems more herself than ever, but unfortunately, this self, Karolina doesn’t really know. Gert is intimidating, but so is Nico. Maybe they bonded while on this adventure? 

Chase also looked embarrassed, and likewise, he doesn’t say anything. Dale continues, “But she cried over you then, too. She never told me, though. She, of course, wasn’t speaking to me.”

They finish cleaning up, and Dale gives Karolina orders on exercises to do for her memory as well as assignments to record her most recent memories. 

“Thank you, Dale,” says Karolina, “Truly.” She then turns to Chase and says, “Thanks, Chase.”

Chase nods. Right before she leaves, she hears Dale says, “Chase, it isn’t you, I object to necessarily.”

“Oh?” laughs Chase.

“Yeah, I’d rather Gert and Molly never date anyone,” says Dale.

“That seems unlikely,” says Chase.

“A father can dream.”

Karolina smiles when the door closes behind her. Maybe Dale and Chase will get to a better place through their new science experiment, and maybe she’ll get her memories back to boot. 

 

 

[1]. Runaways Pride and Joy 1.1  
[2]. Runaways Starcrossed 2.8


	6. Who’s the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Alex continue to disagree; Alex, Gert, and Nico set their plans in motion with little regard for anyone else and receive tough lessons. Chase, Molly, and Karolina continue being terrible superheroes and reluctantly expand the team. Someone loses their memory, someone begins to remember, and Nico gets an assist from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter is probably the longest yet and editing was a nightmare. Feel free to comment and leave feedback. 
> 
> I accomplish a lot in this chapter, but most of it is setting up for the following chapters and the real conflict.
> 
> I usually reread a day or two after I post a chapter when I've stepped away, looking for typos.

Cameo Shores

Honestly, it doesn’t look like a prison from the outside. From the outside, it seems like a 5,000 sq. ft. mansion with a panoramic view of the ocean, but for Victor Mancha it is literally a personal prison, and his jailer can’t even be bothered to show up that often. That jailer would be his father’s ex-girlfriend, Morgan Le Fay. She’s a total witch. No, really, she’s a witch. Victor didn’t believe it at first until he saw it with his own eyes during the break-up. 

Really, Victor Mancha learned a lot this week: 1. Magic is real, 2. His father is a legit supervillain, and 3. He isn’t wholly human. 

Morgan isn’t so bad most of the time. She’s confined Victor via magic to arguably paradise with just about anything he could want except his mom and other people. Not that he was ever particularly popular with other people except his mom. 

So Victor is just stuck talking to Rufus, which hasn’t had the wherewithal to talk back and systematically testing the perimeter. It has been two weeks. 

“Ready, Rufus?” asks Victor. Naturally, the black cat says nothing. “I’m still on the fence about trusting you, but I need someone to talk to, and you’re it. But if I find out you’re giving information to Morgan, we’re through.” He scratches Rufus behind the ear. It is possible that Rufus is Morgan’s familiar, but Victor doesn’t know if real witches have those, but in the Chilling Adventures of Sabrina witches have them. That is the kind of research you can do on witches--TVs and movies. On the Internet can’t be trusted. Google witch and see what happens. Porn, trash, hippies. 

“To the north side of the property, Rufus,” says Victor, as Victor grabs his escape bag and this tools for said escape. Not that it matters because this place is escape-proof thanks to magic, and Victor knows a lot, but not so much about magic. 

“Going somewhere?” a feminine, regal voice from behind Victor makes him jump. 

“CHRIST, Morgan,” Victor is holding a hand over his heart, which feels accelerated. She says nothing but raises a perfectly sculpted right eyebrow waiting for a reply. She’s dressed in a red designer suit. Morgan wears nothing but designer clothes. Nothing, but the best for her. But don’t get Victor wrong, she isn’t a gold digger. Morgan has her own wealth, and Victor has no idea where it comes from. 

“I’m heading to the north side of the property in hopes of escaping,” says Victor. “What about you? What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh, I wanted to check-in. Still, here I see,” replies Morgan, “And I’m planning to pay a visit to an old friend.”

“That friend happen to be my father?”

“No, my dear. I’ve known this friend far longer. But I’m not sure where Tina is. Fear not, I always find what I’m looking for,” says Morgan.

“Wasn’t worried. Don’t really care,” says Victor. 

“I know you hate it here, but your father and I will come to an understanding, and you can go home,” says Morgan, trying to sound reassuring. 

“He isn’t going to take you back, and you’ve crossed well into crazy ex-girlfriend territory.”

Morgan smiles and says, “Neither of you know it, but I’m doing you a favor. One day you’ll understand. Don’t spend too much time in the sun; you’ll burn.” Morgan brushes his hair off his face. 

In some ways, Morgan has been more of a mother to him than his own. Not that it was his mom’s fault. She died. It couldn’t be helped. She died in a car accident, and all he got was a pair of prosthetic legs. His father, Rabum Alal [1], is a successful entrepreneur, ala Tony Stark and Victor Stein. Rabum and Morgan have had an on and off relationship since the beginning of time. Morgan was there for Victor’s first day of private school, learning to use the prosthetic legs, which came really naturally by the way, to national finals for the debate team last year. The only significant lifetime moment she hasn’t been around for as his mom’s funeral. 

But that doesn’t change the fact that Morgan is holding him prisoner, won’t tell him why, and won’t let him talk to anyone. That includes on the Internet by the way. He can play games online, but if he tries to ask for help, the magic censors him. It is no joke. 

“So, is it a waste of time to try the north side of the property?” asks Victor. 

Morgan gives him a soft smile. Victor drops his bags, looks at Rufus, and says, “Let’s play Overwatch.”

“I’ll be in LA for at least a week,” shouts Morgan in his direction. But Victor doesn’t care. He just wants out of this place. 

 

Hostel--foyer

Janet heard the yelling from the foyer, and of course, Chase, Alex, Dale, Geoffrey, Catherine, Robert, and an attractive young man she doesn’t recognize are shouting at each other in the dining room. Once she enters the room, takes a seat next to Leslie by the door, and she asks Leslie, “What are they discussing?”

“That you find this to be a discussion says a lot about life with Victor Stein,” replies Nico. Janet didn’t see Nico and Karolina on the other side of Catherine. Nico doesn’t sound impressed at all. 

“Alex, wanted to assess where everything was, but it devolved into just yelling at each other about perceived slights,” says Leslie. “Alex is also angry that Gertrude and Molly didn’t bother showing up, but apparently parents weren’t invited. However, it was discussed in the lab hence why the men and Catherine are here. They moved in here when it was time for the official meeting.”

“I spend far more time in the lab than Catherine does--” begins Janet. 

“Guess Geoffrey told Catherine, does my dad not tell you things?” asks Nico. Good to know Nico is team Tina in some form or another. Janet probably understands better than the other parents Nico’s loyalty to Tina. After all, Janet watched as Chase defended her and Victor time and time again. 

Leslie reaches over and takes Nico’s hand and says, “Nico, please, not now.”

“Then when?” asks Karolina, which causes Nico to smirk.

“Who the fuck put you in charge, Alex?” shouts Chase, so this is going to go well.

“Chase, language,” admonishes Janet. Not that it registers with anyone. 

“If you wanted to be in charge, you shouldn’t have abandoned us,” replies Alex.

“Never going to get over that?”

“It just fucking happened!”

Dale chimes in, “This isn’t productive. But Chase has a point--”

Chase looks disappointed that Dale agrees with him, and Alex says, “Want to rethink your opinion now, Chase?”

Chase shakes his head, and Dale continues, “We have to think of the safety of the kids. There is no reason to drag them back to Jonah. Hiding was a good idea, but now it is time to think of the next steps, and that is to get out of here.”

The young black man says, “Leave the magistrate to his own devices and sacrifice this province?”

“State,” corrects Robert.

“Is that particularly important?” asks the young man.

“To me it is,” says Robert, causing Janet to smile. Robert is always precise, and this young man clearly rubs Robert the wrong way. 

The men continue shouting at one another about what the strategy should be. Should they just cut and run Dale and Chase’s position. Should they stay and fight, Alex and the young man’s perspective. Should they go on the offensive, young man’s particular perspective. Should they wait until they have all the information, Alex’s perspective. Geoffrey and Catherine are pro getting out of this mess by any means necessary. Janet can’t tell where Robert stands. She could just ask him, but that would entail speaking with one another, which they haven’t been doing much of. Just keeping each other company, and Janet is mostly to blame for that. 

Geoffrey slams his hand down to drag attention back, “We can’t fight Jonah. He is dangerous, and that is all we know about him.” Robert nods. Everyone continues to argue. Janet is getting a headache. 

“That isn’t the only thing we know about him,” says Gertrude calmly from the doorway. Molly is standing right next to her. Gertrude wasn’t quiet, but she wasn’t raising her voice, so the men and Catherine didn’t hear her, but Nico and Karolina did because Nico is smirking. 

Leslie leans forward and says at a louder volume, “What was that Gertrude?” Leslie’s voice attracts the attention of some in the room. 

Nico stands. But Alex takes this moment to throw a rag at Chase, which Chase easily catches and throws it back harder. 

“Chase,” reprimands Janet. Chase provides an exaggerated eye roll before turning to Janet, but his line of sight never makes it because his vision stops at Gertrude and Molly, and he gets a concerned look on his face. 

“Gert, Molly, you ok?” asks Chase taking a step toward them, but Gertrude comes further into the room and repeats herself, again without raising her voice, “That’s not the only thing we know about him.”

Then Gertrude walks toward, and stands next to the young man, Janet doesn’t know, and asks, “Who the hell is this?” Gertrude was never one for tact. 

“Gertrude, it is I, Xavin,” replies the young man, Xavin. 

Gertrude blanches, blushes, and says, “I didn’t recognize you. This-This is a good look for you.” Gertrude reaches out to touch Xavin’s bicep, but stops herself and bites her lip. Chase is not pleased, but he doesn’t say anything. 

Dale, however, clears his throat and says, “What are you saying, Gert?”

Alex growls, “Nice of you to show up.” Chase’s head snaps to Alex. Chase opens his mouth to say something.

But before Chase can say anything to Alex, Nico spits, “Back off, Alex.”

Gertrude shrugs and simply says, “I was actually looking for Xavin, or I wouldn’t have.”

“How can I be of service?” ask Xavin earnestly. 

“I was just hoping we could talk about your culture.” That makes everyone give a look of disbelief, Catherine rolls her eyes, and even Janet is puzzled by the request. Everyone except, Molly, Nico, Karolina, and Leslie. Up to something indeed. 

“Culture?” asks Chase.

Gertrude nods, smiling softly at Xavin, “When you have some time. If what you’re doing is important, it can wait, and of course, we should plan out meeting Earl for coffee.” That comment makes Nico’s eyes narrow. Gertrude giggles and leans into Xavin, saying, “This is a really good look for you.” Emphasis on really.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” says Catherine, “I may actually hate teenagers.”

Janet is inclined to agree and says, “The discussion is about what our next steps are so maybe you should take a seat.” Molly flops into a chair at the table. 

Gertrude shakes her head and says, “Nope,” popping the P.

“What does that mean?” asks Chase. 

Gertrude doesn’t say anything in response; instead, she walks out of the room. 

Catherine asks, “What the hell was that?”

Nico is still smiling. Dale looks visibly uncomfortable. Gertrude strides right back into the dining room holding a ruler and tosses it on the table, saying, “That should help you guys figure it out.”

Karolina, Nico, and Molly all start laughing. Gertrude turns to Alex and says, “Seven days.”

“What?” asks Alex.

“You have seven days until we do Nico and my plan.”

“You have a plan,” asks Leslie. Gertrude nods. So Leslie isn’t quite fully informed, but Janet makes a note to speak with Leslie about Nico and Gertrude. 

“And what is that plan?” asks Geoffrey, but Gertrude refuses to answer. 

“Figure it out Alex, I’m done waiting, and we’re not cutting and running. They did this,” gesturing to where most of the parents are sitting, “And it is up to us to fix it.”

Karolina whispers, “Fix the world they broke.”[2] Nico’s head snaps in Karolina’s direction, but she says nothing. 

Gertrude nods and asks, “Questions?”

They all start talking again, but Gertrude just shrugs and turns to leave. Then she turns back to Xavin and leans in really close saying, “I’m curious about your culture. You’ll have to tell me if I overstep any boundaries.”

“Of course, Gertrude. And I can ask you about your culture?” 

“Absolutely. Oh, and this is a great look, the old one was too, but Karo, Karo is never going to be into this look,” says Gertrude. Then she just leaves; leaving the room in silence. 

Everyone looks at Molly, and she laughs, saying, “Gert’s back on her meds.”

Dale asks, “So, what is the plan, exactly?”

“We’re not supposed to know, yet,” replies Geoffrey. Janet suspects he’s right. 

Alex shouts, “That’s not fair.”

Nico laughs, “Just learning that, Alex?”

“What’s the plan, Nico?” asks Alex.

Karolina nods and says, “You and Gert agreed to loop in Alex and Chase.” So Karolina is involved as well. 

Nico bristles at the reminder and retorts, “In seven days, we will. All you need to know is it is reckless and dangerous, and Chase dies in plan M [3].” Chase scowls at Nico’s humor. Nico pauses and looks almost sad for Alex and says, “Alex, maybe now would be a good time to start brainstorming. Just see what might work and what won’t. Some of the most brilliant minds we know are here.” Nico stands to leave.

“But you’re not staying to help?” asks Alex. 

Nico sighs, “I’m not meant for this;” as she retreats from the room. She is leaving the room to wonder precisely what Nico is meant for. 

“But, you’re meant to plot with Gertrude,” shouts Catherine after her. The other kids start to leave the room too, Molly, Xavin, and Karolina follow Nico and Gertrude out. Chase and Alex leave shortly after, and Janet can’t help but think, Chase is going to deconstruct something. 

“Is anyone?” asks Janet. 

“What?” shouts Catherine. 

“Is anyone mean for this?” clarifies Janet. Perhaps it was silly to interject any commentary. 

“What are you thinking, Janet?” asks Robert. 

Janet looks at him and says, “I just hope reckless and dangerous isn’t as good as we’re going to get. I also--I just--” Janet falls silent. She doesn’t know what to say.

“Spit it out,” says Catherine. Catherine has never been patient. 

“Honestly, I’m with Nico. This isn’t what I do either. This isn’t what any of us do. I’m a scientist and a mother. Innovation and discovery for the sake of innovation and discovery. Sometimes, I don’t end up where I need to be,” replies Janet. 

Robert’s eyes narrow, and he says, “You and Dale.”

“What?” asks Geoffrey. 

“Janet, Dale, and Chase are scientists and inventors, but we’re not. Alex and I kind of are, but we look at a thing and decide we need to do something to improve it. We know where we’re going. I imagine in your work both as a gangster and developer it is similar,” replies Robert. 

“So, what you’re saying is? What, you want to decide what the end result is going to be, and work back?” asks Catherine.

Robert shrugs, “Can’t be worse than nothing?”

“Which brings us to Alex’s question from the other day. What do we want to do with Jonah and his family?” asks Leslie. 

Her question hangs in the air. Though, Janet suspects they all know the answer to that, and it rests with Dale. After all, Dale and Stacey were able to destroy their ship; they were able to kill the cells and lifeforms. And that is the solution no one wants to say, but the solution that will eventually be their only option. They will have to kill Jonah and his family. And if they can, can they save the hosts?

 

Karolina has been watching Chase come up with excuses for walking past the dining room where Gert and Xavin are talking. Xavin is back in her very attractive feminine form, and they are sitting very close to each other. Karolina can see why Chase is worried, but he shouldn’t be, not really. Gert is hanging on every word from Xavin, and Xavin likes to talk about herself. Gert is scribbling notes. 

“Hey, Chase, come here and be less of a creep. We can play cards,” says Karolina, waving a deck of cards in Chase’s direction. 

Chase dismisses her with a wave and positions himself so he can see in the dining room from the sofa in the foyer. Chase leaves his jacket on the sofa and goes back into his lab, bringing out a box and says, “I need to work on this anyway.”

“What is this?” asks Karolina. She peeks into the box but has no idea what she is looking at. Pieces of a project Chase has in his mind and maybe his notebook. 

Chase grins at her and says, “Well, Gert and Alex don’t have weapons or powers, so I thought I’d work on something…”

Gert laughs from the other room and repeats something about “interstellar travel,” and Chase looks like someone kicked his puppy. Chase is really a human golden retriever, maybe that is why Old Lace warmed to him, then again, Gert is why Old Lace warmed to him. 

“Not that it matters, she probably won’t want it anyway because it will be from me,” laments Chase. Karolina is inclined to agree with Chase, not because Gert wouldn’t want something from him, but because Gert won’t carry a weapon. 

“What is it going to do?” asks Karolina. She is trying to be a good friend, but Chase should man up and walk in there and tell Gert he’s head-over-heels for her.

“It is going to take on Tina’s drones,” smirks Chase. 

“Clarifying,” giggles Karolina, as she leans into Chase conspiratorially. Karolina appreciates that Chase and her are bonding. It is nice to have someone around who she can trust and who has an active interest in retrieving her memories. 

“Well, it is going to be awesome,” begins Chase, but he abruptly stops speaking as Gert stomps by. “Hey,” begins Chase, smiling like a lovesick fool.

“Oh, don’t mind me, wouldn’t want to interrupt. Thanks again, Xavin,” rambles Gert as she heads up the stairs, then stopping, turning, and saying to Xavin, “Be ready at 6 pm. Alex wants to go early enough to case the place.”

“How can someone stay mad at me for that long?” asks Chase.

“Determination and will,” replies Xavin. Karolina gives Chase a sympathetic smile, and she offers Xavin a disapproving look. 

“Thanks--helpful,” says Chase. 

“Chase, she’ll come around,” says Karolina, “Anyway, I think that was about both of us. I think she thinks we’re into each other, or you’re into me.” Chase gives Karolina a look that says you’re a little crazy. “What? Chase, no one likes feeling like they are someone’s second choice.”

“Gert’s not my second choice. You’re great Karo, but I lo--” Chase stops himself. 

Karolina feels her eyes get wide, and Chase freezes. She and Chase stare at each other. Chase stammers, “Don’t say anything. I don’t want her to feel like she has to say something or feel any obligation or anything.”

Karolina nods and asks, “What about radical honesty?”

“She doesn’t want to hear that,” sighs Chase, “And I’m trying to respect boundaries.” Chase Stein will never have trouble respecting boundaries thinks Karolina. 

“I think Gertrude is very likely to remain angry for quite some time. We were discussing her mental state and aptitude,” contributes Xavin, “She is quite strong-willed. I like her a great deal.”

“Oh, good,” says Chase, giving Xavin a sarcastic thumbs up. 

“I should get ready for this evening,” says Xavin, “Until we meet again my Savior.”

“Karo is fine,” mumbles Karolina. 

“What do you need to do? Just shapeshift into me?” asks Chase. Bless you, Chase for drawing Xavin’s attention away from her. 

“Yes, but I should rest,” says Xavin as she follows Gert up the steps. 

“She’s so great and not at all creepy,” says Chase, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Stop it.”

“She literally worships you. That isn’t cause for concern?”

“Stop it,” says Karolina, she is losing her patience. 

“Thinks she watches you sleep, ala Twilight?” asks Chase.

Karolina snorts out a laugh and says, “Stop it, Chase. That is ridiculous.”

“You’re right, you’re right, Nico would have something to say about Xavin creeping around watching you sleep.”

“Oh, Nico wouldn’t care,” says Karolina trying to keep the sadness out of her voice. 

“Oh, she would,” replies Chase setting to work on his new weapon. Why would Nico care? If only Nico would care as much as about Karolina as Karolina does about Nico. 

“Chase? What’s wrong with the lab?” asks Robert, who has returned from a run with Geoffrey.

Chase shrugs but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge them, then says, “Too crowded.”

Geoffrey laughs, “Dale and Alex in there?”

“And mom,” says Chase.

Geoffrey looks at what Chase has in his hands and asks, “What you building?”

Chase shrugs again.

“Looks like a handheld device of some kind,” says Robert.

Chase shrugs again and says, “Just a new prototype.”

Karolina wonders if Chase is purposefully leaving the parents in the dark or if it is these two parents in particular. Things are very complicated. Maybe overly so, but Chase is deep in his feelings about Gert ignoring him, so he can have this. Karolina hopes that Gert working with Xavin doesn’t put Chase at odds with Xavin; they need to be a team. Personally, Karolina thinks Chase should start preaching this whole radical honest thing with people other than her once in a while. It might do everyone some good. 

 

Frank N Hanks

Xavin is sure her current appearance is off-putting to Gertrude, but Gertrude has not complained at all. Gertrude is taking this mission very seriously, and Xavin wishes, she too could take this mission seriously. Xavin has her reservations and wonders how much of this was a potential opportunity and how much was a chance to make Gertrude's lover jealous. Chase nearly insisted on coming with them because he claimed he believed this could be dangerous. Xavin does not believe this is dangerous. Xavin believes this is a waste of time, but it annoys Alex, which Xavin enjoys. 

Alex is at the other end of the bar near the bathrooms listening via an app he put on Gertrude's phone. This location is a dive bar, and Xavin doesn't understand the allure, but Gertrude seems to like it well enough. The males they are meeting have not arrived yet, but Gertrude insisted on being early. Gertrude and Xavin are sharing fries and drinking alcohol slowly. 

Xavin has taken the opportunity to ask Gertrude about humanity. However, Gertrude is clearly a biased source of information. To be honest, until Gertrude brought it up, Xavin wasn't particularly interested in learning more about humanity, only Karolina. 

"So, what you're saying is humanity is actively destroying the planet they reside on?" asks Xavin, not in disbelief. Her people, for a long time, were careless with their world and the worlds of others. They have started to rethink their position, but that kind of culture shift will take generations.

"Exactly!" Gertrude sounds overjoyed Xavin comprehends; though it could just as easily be Gertrude mistaking Xavin's understanding for agreement or Gertrude might be a little drunk. Xavin smiles politely, and Gertrude reaches for her hand but stops herself mumbling, "Sorry. It is just--you look so much like Chase. Exactly, like Chase. I keep forgetting you're not actually him. He's not here."

"You would feel more relaxed if he were here?" asks Xavin. 

"I don't know. Maybe. But this would go really bad if Chase were actually here," replies Gertrude who has been drinking significantly more than Xavin. Xavin is inclined to agree with Gertrude. Real or not, this mission relies on Gertrude being convincing enough to pull it off, and her lover sitting next to her while she's trying to distract someone else is asking for trouble. 

"I feel calmer when I'm with my Beloved as well," says Xavin. 

Gertrude makes a face and says, "For the record, I'm team Nico and Karo. I'm like their number one stan." Xavin isn't sure what that means, but perhaps Molly will explain it. "But you need to lay off the 'my Beloved/Savior' or whatever else you call her. It is weird and super possessive."

"I don't understand. I do not have ownership over Karolina."

"Right, so maybe stop using language that sounds like you’re asserting ownership over her?"

"You misunderstand," replies Xavin, earning an eyebrow raise and a look of disdain from Gertrude, "I am merely using her title. To express the kind of familiarity with her by using her first name---It is not how I was raised."

"Weird."

Xavin doesn't understand, but if Gertrude thinks her language for Karolina is inappropriate, then Karolina must as well. She will make an effort to appease Gertrude and Karolina. Perhaps, it would improve her relationship with Nico as well. 

However, Xavin is saved from further self-examination by the males they are meant to meet. 

"I'm so sorry, were you waiting long?" asks male one with glasses.

"No--" beings Gertrude as Xavin says, "Yes." Gertrude gives her a look like she isn't supposed to say that. Xavin thinks this must be because Gertrude doesn't want the males to think they were casing the location, or maybe she is concerned about their feelings, empathy for them. So, Xavin continues, "But it was intentional."

"He's kidding. Alex is hilarious," says Gertrude. Xavin doesn't understand. Perhaps this is some form of espionage. Xavin risks a glance at Alex whose face is somewhere between constipated, anger, and hysterical laughter. Gertrude gets up and hugs the male with the glasses, saying, "We were early, so we ordered fries. Alex, this is Earl and his friend Jacob." Gertrude shakes Jacob's hand. Xavin hopes she will not have to hug either of these males. 

Earl, male with glasses, suggests they move from the bar to a table or booth, which Gertrude agrees to immediately. Xavin doesn't like this, the males sit on the open side of the booth, leaving Gertrude and Xavin next to the wall. The seating arrangement leaves Xavin uncomfortable.

"What brings you out here, Alex?" asks Jacob, male two. 

Xavin blinks at him; they didn't review this. Gertrude says, "Oh, Alex is visiting. He was born in California, but has been traveling."

"Yes," says Xavin, "So much is different like I've been lightyears away."

Gertrude kicks her under the table. 

"Oh, where have you been? I've always wanted to travel to Asia, but haven't made it there yet," says Jacob. 

"You know," Gertrude says, reaching for Earl's hand, "You said next time you saw me, you'd tell me all about working for Wizard. How'd you get the internship? Oh, and did I read Robert Minuro was hospitalized? Is he ok?" Gertrude is getting to the point, thankfully.

"That's why I don't date girls; they are always so into the drama," says Jacob. Xavin watches anger flash in Gertrude's eyes, but she bites her tongue, possibly literally. Alex is laughing loudly across the bar. Gertrude fake giggles. Xavin is impressed by her commitment to this farce. 

Gertrude leans into Earl and says, "Please."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I--Well, Mr. Minuro was hospitalized after some kind of attack on the Pride philanthropy group. Wild, right?" says Earl. 

"Who'd want to harm a charity group?" asks Gertrude.

"No one knows," says Jacob, "And it gets weirder." Females are too dramatic, wonders Xavin, with what she imagines is sarcasm, perhaps she's spending too much time with Nico. Jacob continues, leaning over to Xavin, saying, "They won't turn the video over to the police."

"There's video?" asks Gertrude. 

"Yeah, no one was there, but there was video, and a rumor that implicates both Mr. and Mrs. Minuro and their daughter," finishes Jacob.

"But we're not supposed to talk about it. Wizard employees that is," reprimands Earl. Interesting, Tina Minuro, the Magistrate's daughter's host must be covering for Nico, but to what end. 

"Universal gag order, must mean they have increased security?" asks Gertrude lazily as if she is bored. Gertrude appears to be quite good at manipulating other humans. 

"Oh yeah, new badges and--" begins Jacob. Only to be stopped by Earl punching him in the arm. 

"So, how'd you get such a prestigious internship, Earl," asks Xavin. Gertrude gives her a tiny nod. Finally, she's done something right in this ridiculous situation. 

"Oh, the same way everyone does, my dad knew a guy," laughs Earl, and he launches into a story about how his father met Robert at some fundraiser. Jacob chimes in here and there. They are also forced to listen to Jacob's ambitions as a video game developer. 

The males drink much faster than Gertrude and herself, but they all are well on their way to being drunk. Chase's physiology holds up better than the others in her company or perhaps it is her alien physiology that metabolizes alcohol faster. Most likely, a combination of Chase’s muscle mass and her physiology. 

Gertrude shifts in her seat, "Sorry, Earl, can you let me out? I need to pee."

"Oh yeah, of course," Earl replies climbing out of the booth. 

"Good, I'll just leave my bag by your bag, that's ok right?" asks Gertrude.

"Yeah, yeah." Gertrude drops her purse by Earl's messenger bag on the floor by his feet. 

Gertrude might have a plan, but she has left Xavin alone with these males. 

"So, you come to the West Coast often?" asks Jacob.

"No."

Gertrude doubles back and says, "Sorry, forgot my lipstick." She made significant eye contact with Xavin. 

"However," Xavin begins, as she sits up straighter, "I have enjoyed my time here. What would you recommend for fun?"

Gertrude walks away, presumably with Earl's Wizard badge for Alex to clone or copy or whatever his intentions are. Gertrude is gone for 10 minutes, before returning and replacing the badge. Gert's brief disappearance is the longest ten minutes of Xavin's life. Alex leaves the bar, presumably to wait in the car, and just listen to their conversation. The rest of the date is uneventful and tedious, but Gertrude and both males become intoxicated. It is for the best, Gertrude took care of the espinague early. When the date is finally over, Gertrude declines the offer of a ride home saying, "Alex drove."

Earl gives Gertrude another hug and kisses her. Jacob hugs Xavin, but Xavin avoids a kiss. Gertrude trips on her way to the car, saying, "So, sorry, I don't know how I got so drunk."

"You kept pace with the guys once they got there," snarks Alex.

"You did a good job," says Xavin.

"You both were passable," retorts Alex.

"Don't be like that, Alex; Xavin has never been on a human date. She did fine," says Gertrude. 

"That was terrible by anyone's standards," growls Alex, "Can we go?"

Alex drives them home, mumbling about a headache the whole way. Xavin shifts back into her more traditional feminine form in the car. Alex rushes ahead of them back into the hostel to do whatever it is he does. Xavin won't speculate right now. Xavin assists Gertrude in getting inside to the foyer in her precarious state. 

"You're like really pretty," says Gertrude, and Xavin feels blood rush to her face. 

Someone clears their throat from the lab; it is Dale, but Chase, Robert, and Geoffrey are all standing there. 

"Thank you," whispers Xavin back to Gertrude. Speaking to the males, "Gertrude, attempted to keep pace, I believe is what Alex called it, with our dates." Xavin doesn't know why she feels like she needs to explain their behavior. Looking at Chase, Xavin says, "I do not believe Jacob will want to see you again."

"Cool," says Chase, kind of confused, but he recovers and says, "You need help with her?"

Xavin shakes her head no, before Gertrude begins, "No, she doesn't need help with me, because I'm fine."

Laughter from the stairs. "You developing a drinking problem, Gert?" asks Nico. 

"Oh, fuck you, Sister Grimm. What were you thinking?" Gert begins. 

"What are you talking about?" asks Nico. 

"Perhaps this conversation is for another time," says Xavin, "A time when Gertrude isn't intoxicated, and Nico isn't angry."

"Whatever," says Gertrude, who pushes away from Xavin and heads toward the steps. Nico grabs Gertrude's arm as she trips on the steps, and Chase is halfway across the room when Nico waves him off. 

"So, went well?" asks Robert. 

"Yes, I believe Gertrude is working through her conflicted feelings of having to deceive Earl while attracted to him, and of course her feelings about his assault," says Xavin.

"What did you just say?" asks Dale. Chase simultaneously asks, "What the fuck?"

"Perhaps, I am using the wrong word?" asks Xavin. All the males look very concerned.

"Maybe explain what happened," suggests Robert. 

"Oh, Earl kissed Gertrude goodbye, but without seeking consent. Is that not assault?"

All the males relax, even Chase, who just looks unhappy. Xavin feels like she is missing something. Robert smiles reassuringly and says, "In the strictest terms, but Gertrude is probably ok with it. The assault language can be construed as very serious. That is why we responded as we did."

Humans are complicated. Maybe too complicated.

 

Hostel--Wilder’s bedroom

Catherine is frustrated and taking it out on Geoffrey, who is still angry with her. She is torn as to her degree of caring about Geoffrey's disapproval about the murder of Darius. Catherine wonders if Geoffrey has done what she's asked. 

Regardless, Catherine is going through her evening routine. She is moisturizing when Geoffrey comes into their room. He begins dressing for bed. 

He's going to make her ask. Catherine sighs and asks, "Well?"

"Well, what, Catherine?" asks Geoffrey. 

"Well, did you ask Robert and Dale?"

"Yes, Catherine, I asked Robert and Dale. Did you ask Leslie and Janet?"

Catherine gives a quick nod. They stare at each other in silence, waiting for the other to respond. Geoffrey shakes his head and says, "I don't want to do this, Catherine. I don't want to be these people."

"What people?"

"Married people who don't talk to each other about anything other than business."

"You think this is business?"

"Feels like business," replies Geoffrey with a deep sigh, "But you're right, this isn't quite real estate, law, or even drugs." Geoffrey sits on the bed with his back to her. Catherine stands up from her vanity and walks over to the bed. 

"I'm sorry," says Catherine, and Geoffrey's head snaps in her direction. 

"For what, baby?" asks Geoffrey.

Catherine climbs on the bed behind Geoffrey and puts her arms around him, and he responds by holding onto her arms and leaning his head back into her. She says, "I'm not sorry I killed Darrius. As long as Darrius was alive, he was a threat to Alex, to me, and to you." She squeezes her arms tighter around him and continues, "You know that. I'm sorry it hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it."

"I'm not sure Darrius had to die. I trusted him, but I hear you. You didn't trust him. You didn't come up like I did. You don't know how deep those bonds go, and you probably never will. It is kind of like Pride, really," laughs Geoffrey. Catherine feels her face breaks into a smile. 

"Pride is pretty ride or die," agrees Catherine. 

"For white people, and Victor, Dale, and Robert, they are no Darrius. They'd never go all the way with us," says Geoffrey. He turns in her arms and puts his hands on her face and says, "I need you to hear me," Catherine nods, and he continues, "These people are only in this as far as they need to be to protect themselves. You can't trust them. Not really. In the end, this is about us, our family, me, you, and Alex."

"I know."

Geoffrey nods, smiles, and kisses her. Geoffrey sighs again and says, "So, what do we know?"

They lie down next to each other, and Catherine says, "Well, Janet is, Janet is as expected. She is waffling between anger and depression, but Janet Stein isn't a killer."

"She shot Victor, so maybe she is capable of more than we thought?"

"No, Janet isn't going to kill Victor. I think she actually wants the satisfaction of leaving him."

"Can't blame her there. Robert and Dale are in the same boat. They want this over, but they want their wives back. Neither are going to do any heavy lifting," says Geoffrey with a shrug. "Dale would run, though, if he could get Molly and Gert to. I'm not sure Robert would, even if Nico were for it."

"Janet won't run without Chase. Leslie is dealing with a lot of guilt, mostly over Karolina and Molly. She feels responsible for all this, but I'm not sure what her exit strategy is. Leslie is capable of action if necessary, but Karolina and the baby are a hindrance."

"So that leaves us with what?" asks Geoffrey.

"A bunch of useless white people?" jokes Catherine. Geoffrey chuckles, and Catherine says, "Everyone would have Stacey, Tina, and Victor back, but barring that as an option, Leslie would sacrifice any or all of them to be rid of Jonah and his family. Janet isn't going to sacrifice Victor by choice, but she might if necessary, but she'd probably run if Chase would. Dale and Robert won't sacrifice their wives, but they'd run if they could."

"I think they'd all fight if forced," says Geoffrey.

"What about you?" asks Catherine.

"If a bullet to the head would end this, I'd be there, but I'm not sure how you kill an alien. You?"

"Stabbing didn't work, but yes, I think we should cut our losses."

"Kind of wish Tina was here instead of Robert," says Geoffrey.

"She'd kill them all," says Catherine. 

"With the staff in the library," laughs Geoffrey. Catherine isn't laughing though, and Geoffrey asks, "Baby, what's on your mind?"

"You mean besides murder?"

Geoffrey nods. 

"The girls. Nico is up to something," says Catherine, "Janet expressed concern about it and even asked Leslie what she knows."

"Nico? I was thinking Gertrude was up to something," says Geoffrey. 

"Interestingly, Gertrude is who Leslie invoked. Apparently, Leslie was interrogated by Gertrude a few days ago. I'm assuming Nico and Gertrude are working together on whatever it is they are up to."

"Probably. You think they are conspiring against Jonah, or Alex, or us?" asks Geoffrey. 

"Pick one," replies Catherine. 

"You think Gertrude is going to stage a coup?" 

Catherine gives Geoffrey a look that asks what the fuck. Catherine says, "Gertrude gave Alex an ultimatum. That implies she wants him to be in charge."

"But…"

"Nico and the staff."

"Nico and the staff," agrees Geoffrey. 

 

Chase comes in from his run already irritated. Karo opted out this morning. His mom wasn't in her room, and it will be a cold day in hell before he knocks on Robert's door. Though since, they watched the surveillance video Alex got from Wizard, Janet has been distant with Robert. Apparently, Janet doesn’t approve of Tina and Robert’s fight with Nico. Chase watched Janet’s face during the video, and Janet felt it hit too close to home. Robert threw punches at Nico so not the kind man she wanted him to be. Chase knows they are still sharing a bed, but they seem to be spending less time together. 

So, Chase went on his own; it was nice, but reminds him how confined he feels in the hostel, and runs right into Nico upon his return. 

"Gross, Chase," says Nico. Chase walks right past her to the refrigerator and pulls out the milk. Nico wrinkles her nose and says, "If you even," Chase raises the carton to his mouth, "Don't you dare," and promptly drinks, "You're so gross, Chase." 

"Relax, it is almost empty," says Chase, shaking it in Nico's direction. He drains the last of it. 

"How can you even drink milk after a five-mile run anyway?" asks Nico while twirling her staff absentmindedly. She always has it with her now. It freaks Chase out a little, but he's been on the receiving end of it with no lasting, permanent damage. So what's the harm?

"Dedication," replies Chase, "I was thinking--"

"Don't hurt yourself," says Nico.

Chase huffs and lets the dig slide because Nico needs to be mean sometimes to deal with all the chaos around her, so, he says, "Nico, I'm being serious, have you thought about teaching the other girls to fight? You can, right? Fight. Like Robert." In the video Nico held her own. It was impressive. 

"Yeah, maybe. I don't know. You could teach them to fight," suggests Nico. 

"I'm not going to," says Chase. 

"Why?"

"Because, I'm not going to hit girls," answers Chase. 

"You could show us by hitting Alex," offers Nico with a smirk.

"Don't tempt me, Nico. What do I owe the pleasure? Don't you usually sleep until noon?" jokes Chase. He doesn't really want to hit Alex, much. Sometimes he does, but this is safe. Making fun of Alex comes so naturally after so much time with the lacrosse team. 

"I couldn't sleep." Does no one sleep anymore, wonders Chase. 

Chase shrugs, and Nico continues, "I had a weird dream, and Gert tossed and turned all night."

Chase nods; he knows better than most how Gert sleeps. She is a sound sleeper most nights, especially after she was on her medication. Chase toss the carton into the trash. He doesn't want to ask about Gert because Nico is pretty opposed to anything Chase is trying to do. And while Karo says he's obvious, and Molly says he's tragic; they both support him and Gert. Nico might not. Nico might be team Xavin and Gert if it means Xavin gives up on Karo. Or she could just believe Chase is going to hurt Gert again. Chase can't tell, all he knows is Nico isn't a fan. Instead, he asks, "What was the dream about?"

"I don't know. It was weird. I just have a weird feeling like someone was watching me sleep."

"Well, you sleep with Gert and Molly, so maybe one of them was watching you sleep?" suggests Chase. Or maybe the staff is watching her sleep. Clearly, Nico is freaking out, but he doesn't know how to ease Nico's mind over something that only happened in a dream. 

"Yeah," agrees Nico. She is throwing glances out into the foyer. 

"Well, I'm going to shower and head into the lab," says Chase. 

"Wait, what do you think I should do?"

"What? I don't know," says Chase as he moves to pass her and head into the foyer. Nico blocks him. Chase raises his eyebrows at her and says, "What's going on, Nico?"

"Nothing, just--"

"Nico--" Then Chase sees into the foyer. Chase says, "Nico, what are you doing?" Then Chase sees past her, and it seems like Nico was trying to keep Gert and Xavin out of his eyeline. He can see them now, sitting very close to each other. "Just wondering how long that is going to go on."

"As long as it takes, for Gert to get the information she needs, I guess," says Nico. 

Chase and Nico walk into the foyer. He tries to catch Gert's eyes, but she is determined not to look at him. Chase clears his throat, and Xavin stops speaking. Gert still won't look at him. Chase says, "So, learn all about Xavin's culture?"

"Our conversation has been very comprehensive," says Xavin brightly. 

"Oh, I can see that," says Chase. Nico looks uncomfortable. 

Gert's head snaps in his direction and says, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Chase falls onto the sofa next to Gert, stretching his left arm along the back of the sofa behind Gert. Chase draws out his words when he replies, "Well, you've been scribbling for days."

Both Gert and Xavin give Chase a confused look, and Chase snatches the notebook out of Gert's hands and says, "You've started a new notebook, so I guess you filled the last?" 

"What are you talking about?" asks Gert. 

"Yesterday's notebook was blue, this is red," replies Chase, confused. He flips through the notebook, and this conversation is weird. 

"Gertrude and I didn't talk yesterday," says Xavin, and she sounds so sincere that Chase begins to doubt himself. 

Chase looks to Nico for confirmation, and Nico says, "You guys talked all morning and then went on a double date."

Nico's assertion is met with laughter, and Xavin says, "We went on a what?"

"You two met Earl yesterday and stole his Wizard ID. Alex worked on it all night. He got access to Wizard's servers," says Nico. “Alex got the security tape with me and my parents fighting.”

For a moment, they all sit in silence, staring at each other. Then Gert jumps up off the sofa, but then immediately sits back down like she changed her mind about whatever she was thinking. Chase can see her mind turning. 

"Xavin, let's continue. There isn't any reason to stop," says Gert. 

What could have made Gert forget an entire day--Chase begins to wonder, but stops himself. He needs to check the lab because he knows exactly what would do that. And there is a bio container full of it. Chase doesn't want to tip off the girls to what he's thinking. He needs to check and then maybe talk to Karo, but Dale is going to have to explain himself if he's dosing Gert with the memory serum. 

 

In the afternoon, Nico starts a self-defense class per Chase's suggestion without acknowledging it. Gert hates it. She also knows it is probably a really good idea. Xavin, Chase, Molly, and Alex are watching, while Gert, Karolina, and Nico go through basic forms. 

"You know, you guys could do this," growls Nico, which makes Gert smile. She's been feeling self-conscience with them watching. She keeps reminding herself that Chase isn't watching her, but she can't help but worry that he is, and she is going to look foolish. She also shouldn't be worrying about what Chase thinks about how she looks; she needs to talk to Karo about her memory loss. Karo, Gert can trust. She'll help Gert figure out what is going on. Before the self-defense class began, Xavin told Gert some of her memories from the previous day were returning, which opens up a new set of questions. 

"Nico, this is great and all, but I'm not sure what this is supposed to do, exactly," says Gert. 

"Yeah, it doesn't look like much," agrees Molly from her seat.

"Basic forms," says Nico, "They are needed for basic self-defense."

Chase agrees, "Then you need to learn them." Right, we all need to learn, thinks Gert, but she doesn't see Chase going through forms looking foolish. 

"Jockjams get up and do this or leave," growls Gert. 

"Pass, but thanks for thinking of me," replies Chase. At least the parents aren't here. Nico insisted that they leave the kids be while they are learning. 

"Actually, we can use Chase," says Nico. Chase looks up and sort of like a puppy, happy to help. 

"What do you need me to do?"

"Attack me," says Nico.

Chase scowls and shakes his head no, and says, "Make Alex."

"Don't make Alex," says Alex. Alex actually looks afraid. 

Gert rolls her eyes and says, "One of you idiots attack someone, already." As the words leave her lips, she watches the expressions of her friends as they start to laugh. Gert stomps her foot and says, "For the purpose of demonstration."

"Chase, move your ass," says Nico. 

"Why do I have to do it?" asks Chase; he looks so uncomfortable. 

"Because I picked you, and Alex doesn't know how to fight," says Nico, "Molly isn't big enough. We need someone with a man's reach." Gert can't help but notice, Xavin was left off the list. 

Chase gets up off the ground and sways slowly over to Nico and asks, "What do you want me to do?"

"Attack me," says Nico. Chase extends his left hand and shoves Nico, lightly. It looks ridiculous. He isn't even trying to get to Nico. 

Nico sighs deeply and shakes her head, saying, "Jesus, Chase, I know you hit harder than that. That was like an eight-year-old girl."

"I'm not comfortable with this," says Chase. 

"Chase, take a swing at me. You're not going to make contact," says Nico, "I want to show how the form moves work."

Chase raises his hands in a fighting stance, albeit a western fighting stance, and it actually surprises Gert that he does take a swing at Nico. But Nico was right; he doesn't make contact. Nico shifts her weight and redirects Chase's arm, tripping him as she does. He hits the floor. 

"Damn, Nico," says Alex, standing up. 

As Karolina says, "That was awesome."

And Gert doesn't say anything. She rushes over to check on Chase. Chase seems to have landed on the ground in a push-up, but he's laughing a little and says, "Well done, Nico."

"Any pointers, you want to give?" asks Nico.

"No," Chase says, shaking his head. 

"What about breaking holds?" asks Nico.

"What does that mean?" asks Gert.

Chase looks at her and says, "It means getting out of a hold if someone grabs you from behind or puts their hands around your throat."

"Yeah, show us those," says Gert, and she can see Karolina has stepped forward, too in interest. Gert nods and continues, "Show me, put your hands around my throat."

Chase gives her a look like Gert has said the most obscene thing he's ever heard. If he had them, he'd be clutching pearls. Before the words were out of her mouth, Chase was shaking his head no. Gert reaches out and takes Chase's hands and raise them to her throat, but Chase stumbles backward like Gert is insane. 

"Chase, don't be ridiculous," says Gert. 

"Gert, drop it," says Nico. Gert glares and gestures to Nico to put her hands around Gert's throat. 

"So what do I do?" asks Gert, standing with Nico's hands around her throat. Both are staring at Chase. 

Chase says, "Ok, Gert raises her arm," gently, always, gently, Chase takes Gert's right arm and raises it above her head, "and bring it down like this, over Nico's forearms." Chase brings Gert's arm down over Nico's, and the leverage breaks Nico's hold. 

"Show us another one," says Nico eagerly.

Chase says, "I can walk you through one if you are grabbed-or choked- from behind, but you and Gert are too close in height, neither of you are tall enough to be the perp. Karo is tall enough."

Chase walks them through with Karo attacking Nico. Gert spends the whole time smirking at Nico and watching both Nico and Karo blush.

"I want to try," says Gert, and she turns her back to Chase for him to grab her. He stands there but doesn't touch her. Gert looks over her shoulder and says, "Get on with it."

Chase isn't going to do it, so Gert says, "For the love of, Karo, will you--"

But Chase wraps his right arm across Gert's clavicle, gripping her left bicep. Gert's hands immediately fly up to Chase's arm, but he whispers in her, "Remember, what we just did. Don't just do the knee jerk thing and try to pull my arm away; you won't be able to." 

It makes Gert shiver, and she gets mad at herself all over again. It is intimate, and not violent at all, but Gert can see how it could be, but Chase has embraced her like this before, and it was nice. She felt safe. He’s so warm. Gert almost forgot how warm he is and how he feels against her. Nico is smirking back at her, karma’s a bitch. Gert's mind goes blank. She says, "This is dumb; let go," and Chase releases her immediately and steps away from her. 

The practice continues, but Gert isn't paying attention. She also isn't thinking about how to figure out what is happening to her memory, or specifically, how she's being dosed with the memory serum. 

 

Chase is the last person in the lab, as usual. He's putting off going to bed, mostly because he hates sleeping in there without Gert. Regardless, Chase had to wait everyone out of the lab before he could riffle through Dale's work. He's been thumbing through Dales notes, but he doesn't have the propensity for biology and chemistry. In the end, Chase just cheats, he opens the bio containers to see if more is missing than when Dale used some for his experiments to recover Karo's memories. An entire vile is missing, which means Dale has it stored somewhere else and is using it. He makes a note to himself that he should insist on a better inventory system to determine the number of syringes missing. 

"Goddamn it, Dale," mumbles Chase under his breath.

"Truer sentiments," says Gert from her position leaning against the doorway, causing Chase to jump. 

"Christ!" exclaims Chase, walking towards Gert. But he stops about halfway. He doesn't know what to say or do in moments like these. Chase doesn't want to scare her off, and she gets angry when she thinks he is coddling her. 

Gert giggles and says, "Jehovah; Jewish, remember?"

Chase grins, "I remember. What do you need, Gert?"

"What makes you think I need something?"

"Well, you try to spend as little time as possible around me, so--"

Gert sighs and says, "Karo told me to meet her down here at midnight."

"Recover any of your memories?" asks Chase. 

Gert shakes her head no. Then things get awkward, waiting for Karo. Chase wants to ask her about it. He wants to reassure her that he'll figure it out and stop Dale from doing it again. But he says nothing just watches her while she fidgets. Her figures are twirling her purple hair the way she does when she's thinking about something. 

"Chase, I think…"

Chase opens his mouth to respond but doesn't get anything out.

"Sorry, I'm late," says Karo, "Oh good, I figured you'd still be up." That last part was meant for Chase. 

"Oh no," says Chase, "Never good if you're both looking for me."

Gert looks to Karo and says, "I don't know why you want him here anyway."

"Because Chase is a light sleeper," says Karo. Chase feels his eyes get wide and his face goes hot. Gert's head snaps in Chase's direction. 

"And how do you know that?" asks Gert.

"You told me," Karo says casually.

"You told her? What did you tell her?" asks Chase.

"Nothing, Jockjams."

"Yes, you did. You told me you weren't sure how he could sleep with you at all because you toss and turn, and Chase always woke up when you did," states Karo.

Chase smiles and says, "You’ve been talking to Karo about me?” Chase knows he’s grinning like an idiot, but Gert is talking about him, and specifically, their sleeping habits.

“No, not recently,” replies Gert. 

Chase asks Karo, “You remember when that conversation happened?"

Karo responds, "Like the week we got here. IT WAS THE WEEK WE GOT HERE!"

Chase gives Karo a high five. Finally, some good news. 

"I'm happy for you Karo, but I'm not sure what Chase has to do with anything," says Gert. 

Karo grins at Chase and then Gert. Chase can see the implication on Gert's face. She scowls and says, "This is Karo being Karo. I'm surprised Nico isn't down here with you."

"Hey, you said, someone was dosing you with the memory serum, and you're rarely alone so it would most likely be at night," says Karo. "Nico and Molly sleep like the dead, therefore, Chase." Karo smiles and gestures to Chase. 

Karo looks pretty proud of herself. Chase shakes his head slightly; Karo thinks she's doing him a favor. 

"We don't know that," says Gert. 

"We know Chase is a light sleeper," says Karo. He feels himself grin. 

"Whipe, that stupid smirk off your face," says Gert with a scowl. 

"Nico said she felt like someone was watching her the other night," says Chase, both girls look at him. "She didn't remember anything, either."

"You were talking to Nico about this?" asks Gert. Her tone is somewhere between anger and sadness.

Chase shakes his head no and says, "Um, Nico and I were up. We were just talking--"

"Doesn't matter to me," says Gert as she cuts him off. 

"Sounds like it does," retorts Chase. He hopes that didn't sound too hopeful. 

"Ok, ok," says Karo holding her hands up to calm both of them. "So, we have a plan for tonight, and as long as it takes to determine who is removing Gert and Xavin's memories, and how to stop them."

"Isn't it, Dale?" asks Chase.

Gert laughs, humorlessly, but Chase thinks Gert is trying to make fun of him, and she says, "Oh, it is?"

"Isn't it?" asks Chase, looking at Karo.

Karolina opens her mouth and closes it, then again, then says, "We don't know."

"Why are you assuming it is Dale?" asks Gert in that tone that means he isn't thinking things through, and more importantly he is wrong. 

"Because it's his serum--"

"Which isn't secure," interjects Gert.

"Well it's in the lab--"

"Where anyone can access it. And as Nico has pointed out, the lab isn't under lock and key. Anyone here can come and go," interrupts Gert. 

"That's the problem, Chase. It could be anyone, and it is all the more dangerous if it isn't Dale because who else knows how to administer the serum but him," says Karo. Gert doesn't have anything to add to Karo's statements.

"So, if it could be anyone then why, assume it isn't me?" asks Chase. "Is it because you think I'm trustworthy?" That last part was in jest, but Chase is kind of hopeful. 

"Don't make me laugh," says Gert. 

"Gert!" admonishes Karo. 

Gert gives Karo a look daring her to say something else. Gert smiles and says, “The devil you know. You're not going to drug me, Chase."

"So, who do you think it is?" asks Chase. 

"I don't know. I'm-- we're still thinking about it," says Gert. 

Chase nods and asks, "So, what is the plan?"

Karo smiles and says, "Well, I think the most important part would be to make sure no one knows where Gert is sleeping. So, you guys should go to sleep after everyone else. And then business as usual."

"And when Molly or Nico ask where Gert is sleeping?" asks Chase. Like they can pull one over on Nico. 

"I'll handle them," says Gert.

"We could just tell them we're back together," suggests Chase.

"We're not."

"And if I refuse to participate in what feels like an unnecessary plan concocted by a meddling friend?" asks Chase. Karo glares. Gert smiles, but her smile immediately falls. 

"FIne! I don't want your help anyway. I can tell Molly, and we can sleep in shifts," declares Gert.

"That's not what I said," says Chase. 

"What are you saying, Chase?" asks Karo. 

"I'm happy to share a room with Gert, but I'm not sure what the endgame is here. That's all I want to know."

"We can rule out the three of us and Xavin. But I'm going to have to work through the list. So, we have two options: destroy the serum and end the potential danger or pretend like nothing has changed and wait for whoever is looking for me in the middle of the night," rambles Gert.

"We can't destroy it," says Chase.

"Why not?" asks Gert in an annoyed tone like Chase is purposefully being difficult. 

"Because, Dale is using it to develop a cure for Karo's memory loss," says Chase.

Get spins on Karo and asks, "Why didn't you say anything? Nico has been on me about it for days. Dale hasn't said a word every time I ask him." Whoops thinks, Chase. 

Karo bites her lip and says, "I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. We haven't made any real progress."

"You're trusting, Dale?" asks Gert. Chase snorts. Gert glares at him and asks, "You think this is funny, Jockjams?"

Chase rolls his eyes in response, but Karo interjects before Chase can, "Chase is always there. I just didn't want everyone to be disappointed if it doesn't work." 

Chase wonders if that last part was Karo's way of downplaying his role to Gert, which is fine by him, but he's also an asshole and says, "Doesn't matter if I'm disappointed."

"Fine, still, you or Dale could have said something," says Gert kind of dejected, "But if destroying the serum isn't an option, I think we should figure out a way to keep an eye on the serum to make sure no one else is taking it, or if someone is, we know who."

"And to be clear, the three of us and Xavin are clear of what? Why do you think someone is messing with your memories?" asks Chase. 

Karo sighs and says, "We think it might be the fourth alien. No one else would care to erase Xavin's memories, too. It only makes sense that the person doing this doesn't want Xavin to tell Gert anything useful."

"Why not erase all of Xavin's memories?" asks Chase. 

"We don't know how much serum it would take. She told me tonight that part of her memories are coming back," says Gert. So, Gert's been talking to Xavin and Karo about her memories. 

"What does that mean for Karo?" asks Chase. 

"Why would it mean anything?" asks Karo. 

Gert catches onto what Chase is suggesting because she says, "You think Xavin's biology is different, so the serum works differently on her. You're suggesting it will work differently for Karo too because she isn't completely human?"

"It's not even a hypothesis, and I have no evidence, we can't bring up without tipping Dale off that someone is using the serum and that we're aware someone is using it," says Chase. 

"Anyway," Gert says with a smile that reminds Chase of when she didn't hate him, she leans in close, "I ran an experiment and laid a trap."

"Oh?" asks Chase. 

Karo laughs, "It was pretty ingenious." 

Karo grabs Gert's hand and nods at her. Gert blushes, and Chase knows he shouldn't be jealous, but he can't help it. Karo might be his bro, but come on. Gert smiles and says, "It wasn't that brilliant. I just made a copy of the first three pages of my notes from this morning in a different notebook and left it out in Molly's room. I have the real notebook here." She pulls her notebook out of her bag.

"That is clever, so someone who picks up the fake or even if they can get to you, you'll still have your notes to refresh your memory," says Chase.

Gert nods and says, "And if we're really lucky we can catch the person with it."

Karo says, "I'll keep the notebook hidden with me. In case, things take a turn."

Chase nods and says, "Sounds good. So, should we go to bed?" He is asking Gert, but both Karo and Gert blush. Then Chase realizes how that sounded, and he rubs the back of his neck, looking away from both girls. 

"Yeah, I'll leave you to it," says Karo, who doesn't miss a beat in getting out of the lab. 

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," says Chase in the direction of Karo's exit. 

"Obviously," says Gert as she turns and heads out of the lab.

"I can sleep on the floor or something," says Chase rushing to keep up with her.

"I know it is hard, but do try not to be an idiot," says Gert. 

Chase grabs her arm and spins her to face him; she's still blushing. Chase takes a deep breath and says, "I'm trying, Gert. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or scared." They are both looking at his hand on Gert's arm. 

"I'm not afraid of you, Chase. You sound ridiculous," says Gert as she pulls away from Chase. "And nothing has changed in this place; it is still barely livable. If you sleep on the floor, you might end up with some God awful unknown disease. We need you to keep this place in its current condition." Gert's commentary is so similar to the conversations they've had in the past of his utility. It makes him feel warm. 

"Aww, when you say it like that," laughs Chase. 

"I want the right side of the bed," says Gert, kind of smugly as they enter their old room. She flops on the bed. 

"Nope, I sleep on the right side." Chase always sleeps on the right side of the bed; it is the side closest to the door.

"Not anymore." Chase grins at Gert, picks her up, which earns a little scream, and tosses her on the left side of the bed. He collapses on the bed next to her. 

"Chase, don't be ridiculous."

"Gertrude, you're ridiculous," Chase says as he rolls over, so he's lying face down. 

"Chase, come on," Gert says as she shoves him a little to get him to move. 

"I'm asleep," replies Chase, and after a moment, "You want something to sleep in?"

"I'm fine."

"Goodnight, Gert," says Chase as he turns off his bedside light. She falls asleep before him; he can tell by her breathing. Chase rolls over after she's asleep to watch her sleep, but not like a creep. Just he has to be so careful not so watch her when she's paying attention. It is like being back at Atlas all over again. Pretending he doesn't see her when all he wants to do is be near her, touch her, listen to her. Chase turns away and stares at the ceiling waiting for sleep or for the Danny Divito water spot to cave in, whichever comes first. How did this happen? He looks over at Gert, sleeping next to him. He's just finding new ways to torture himself. But at least she's safe, lying next to him. Where to start with figuring out who is modifying memories, Chase has no idea. 

 

Santa Monica Pier

"We deserve this!" shouts Molly hardly able to contain her glee, and Karolina can’t help but agree. It has been an emotionally exhausting week. Gert rooming with Chase has given Chase a sense of calm that he’s been missing recently, but also, his protectiveness can be scary. It has been three days. Karo is making little headway recovering her memories, and Chase can’t ask Dale about including Xavin in some of the tests because that would let Dale and possibly others know that they know Xavin’s body reacts differently to the serum. 

Molly needs to be outside, and so does Chase and Karolina. They are outside people. Nico, Gert, and Alex are indoor people. As Chase was telling Dale during Karo’s last test, “I figure blondie here gets her powers from the sun, like a solar-powered calculator, but bigger... and worse with numbers.” [4] It led to even more tests, but also today’s field trip. 

“30 minutes, then we have to get back,” says Chase. Karolina can see he’s thinking about the groceries in the car, but they are dry goods. Nothing is going to spoil. 

“I just want to win something,” says Molly.

“Molly, even poor, we have everything we need. Anything you win here is going to be crap.”

Karolina smirks at Molly because she knows what Molly is about to say before Molly even says it, “So, you’re not going to try to win Gert anything?”

“When we were kids he always gave her stuff bears from carnivals,” supplies Karolina. 

“I forgot about that,” laughs Molly, clearly remembering awkward Chase giving all his tickets to Gert for whatever she wanted. Karolina, Amy, and Nico were all jealous as kids. Athletic Chase always won, and Gert never did, which in retrospect was probably how it started. Chase always wanting everything to be fair, and then when they became closer, he just wanted to make her happy. Even as kids, Gert wasn’t particularly happy. 

“For the record, I hate both of you,” says Chase. 

“Sure, sure,” says Molly waving her hand, “I’m going to be over there at the game with the wall of hats to win.” Molly takes off, weaving through the crowd. There are a lot of people because in a lot of ways it is a perfect California day. Sun shining, gentle breeze, and laughter from everywhere. It is infectious. This was actually Chase’s suggestion when Molly demanded they do something fun. Karolina and the rest of the Pride kids never liked stuff like this, too touristy, but Chase was right, tourists are the way to go if you want to be invisible. 

“We’ll stay close by,” says Karolina, “Anyway, she’ll probably need you to win it for her.”

Chase smiles and nods, “It looks like a throwing game, she’s going to overdo it if she powers up.”

“Molly knows not to use her powers.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Karolina and Chase hover but give Molly her space. They get cotton candy to share. Chase looks different. Karolina can’t put her finger on it, but something is different between this Chase, runaway Chase, Atlas Chase, and the Chase they grew up with. They are all different, she supposes. This Chase is heavier, and not in the weight kind of way, but in the weight on his shoulders kind of way. It is different from just a few weeks back when he was flirting with her all the time. Karolina mistook this for Gert’s absence before, but now, she can see more clearly, Chase feels responsible for them like he has to protect all of them. 

“Maybe you should win Gert something ridiculous?”

Chase laughs, “Like what?”

“A giant gorilla,” says Karolina with a straight face. 

“Do you see one?”

“No, but that one,” Karolina says, pointing to a game with a lot of stuffed animals, “might have something.”

Chase nods, hands her the cotton candy, and says, “These games are all probably rigged.”

“So, science it, nerd,” replies Karolina, which gets a laugh out of Chase. 

“What, you want me to throw a protractor at it?”

“Are you carrying one?”

“...”

“Oh, Chase, it is a wonder Gert ever slept with you.” They are both laughing as they walk up to the game. Chase is good at these games. The combination of science and applied math with natural athletic ability isn’t failing him. His first attempt, he loses, “Don’t worry, Karo, I gotta get a feel for it.” The second and third attempts his wins. Chase has to win four in order to win the three-foot-tall giraffe; the most ridiculous prize they have. 

“Do you see Molly?” asks Chase getting ready for round four.

“Yep, right where we left her.” Chase nods and wins again. This poor game guy, what are they called? Karolina wonders if anyone ever wins consecutively like this. 

Karolina hears two girls whispering about Chase, and one looks at Karolina and asks, “Is that your boyfriend?”

Karolina laughs and says, “Um, no. Why?”

“You guys look like models. Don’t models always date other models. Or is he gay?”

Chase turns around, “What?”

“Can we get a picture with you?”

“What?”

Karolina can see Chase isn’t following and interjects, “We need to get back to our friend, so sorry.”

“Karo, one more round,” complains Chase. Karolina nods and slips her bracelet in her pocket, just in case. 

As Chase wins round five, the girls snap a picture of him with her phone or try to because Karolina points her right pointer finger at the camera and zaps it. God, she hopes no one saw, but no photo because the phone is fried. Chase turns around, oblivious with a three-foot-tall giraffe.

“That is obnoxious,” states Karolina. 

“I know, Molly’s going to love it,” laughs Chase. Then Chase asks, “Where is Molly?”

“Relax, dad, still at the game.” The girls are walking away talking about what happened to their phone, but they haven’t given Chase and Karolina the distance, Karolina would like. 

Karolina turns around to point out Molly, but a little girl is standing very close to her. She has dark hair and big brown eyes. The first thing Karolina thinks is this girl is going to be beautiful one day. But right now, she looks scared, thin, and kind of a mess. Her clothes aren’t dirty, but she looks so out of place, almost from a different time. 

“Are you angels?” 

Karolina looks at Chase who has his I don’t know what is happening aloof expression. He’s throwing glances at Karolina like, you handle this. 

“How old are you?” asks Karolina.

“I’m 11. My mom said angels look like everyone else, but they are so pretty and have powers. You have powers.”

“Karo, you didn’t,” says Chase.

“I didn’t have a lot of choices. Your fan club wasn’t letting up.”

Chase rolls his eyes dramatically and says, “Where are your parents? Are you lost?”

The little girl looks around and grabs Karolina’s arm in a surprisingly secure grip and whispers, “My dad isn’t my dad, and he’s a bad guy. He hurts me.”

Karolina looks at Chase who has a worried facial expression, but he didn’t hear what this girl said. Chase asks, “Karo, you ok?”

“Where is your dad?” asks Karolina.

“I snuck away.”

Karolina smiles softly and says, “Give me one minute to talk to my friend.”

“Karo, no,” says Chase. 

Karolina leans into him and whispers what the girl said to her. 

“That’s terrible, really, but we live in an underground mansion slowly sinking. Gert also rambles constantly about the impending doom of it all, and how unfair it is we deny Molly an education. We can’t just conscribe other kids into this lifestyle,” Chase whispers back. “Gert, Nico, Alex, they are all going to freak out if we bring more kids home.”

“Then what do we do?”

“We can’t leave her with Pier security? Or call the police? Or find some nice parents?”

“Chase, you think there are nice parents left?” asks Karolina. She’s really starting to doubt there are good people left in the world. 

Chase relents and says, “Yeah, no good adults.”

“What’s your name, sweetie?” asks Karolina.

“Klara.”

“Klara what?” asks Chase. He can’t be suspicious of a little girl. 

Klara looks around and says, “Just Klara for now.” The kid knows what’s up thinks Karolina, and Chase smirks at Klara approvingly. Chase is such a pushover for girls in distress. 

“Ok, just Klara, can you hold this for me? It is getting really heavy,” says Chase handing the giant giraffe over and crouching down to Klara’s eye level. 

“If it is too heavy for you--” begins Klara, but she must realize as she is speaking Chase was being facetious. “What does your old man look like?” asks Chase. Then looking at Karolina, he says, “Look for security or something.”

Karolina nods and starts looking around, but stops, and says, “Chase, where’s Molly?”

“What?” Chase shoots into a standing position and starts to look around. Karolina didn’t miss that he grabbed Klara’s hand as to not lose another minor in the crowd. Then his demeanor changes, and he relaxes saying, “There she’s right there,” pointing to Molly talking to some older guy. She won a new hat, thinks Karolina. 

Klara tugs on Chase’s sleeve, “That’s my dad.”

Karolina and Chase both look back, and the guy has his hands on Molly like he’s trying to pull her away from the game. Chase is already moving when he tells Karolina, “Watch her!” pointing at Klara. 

He shoves people out of the way. Chase better get there before Molly powers up, or they are going to have a whole new set of problems. But Molly isn’t powering up. She looks scared, terrified even. Karolina doesn’t think she’s seen Molly afraid of anything but losing Gert in a while. A side effect of super strength, she guesses. 

Karolina can’t hear what Chase is saying to the guy, but the guy shoves Chase as Chase is checking Molly for injury. Molly is shaking her head, and tugs Chase, seemingly to come to Karolina and leave. The old guy says something to Chase, and Chase shoves him, hard, hard enough to knock him down. 

Karolina never liked going to lacrosse games. She always worried they were too violent. She and Gert would sit and worry about Chase getting hurt. Amy and Nico would laugh at their concern. Chase would laugh at them and say they have nothing to worry about. He isn’t going to get hurt.

Karolina sees reflected light. The old guy is holding something metal, a knife? Karolina is dragging Klara closer and shoving through the crowd, what if this guy stabs Chase. By the time Karolina and Klara get to the front of the crowd, the old guy is laying on the ground, and Chase is beating him. It makes a gross squishing sound. Chase’s fan club look on horrified, most of the crowd does. Molly is crying, and Karolina pulls Klara’s face to her chest. The old guy may be a monster, but he’s the only family she has, and Chase is beating this guy in a---what’s the word for this--brutal way. The word is brutal. 

Karolina yells, “Molly! We have to go!”

Molly nods and grabs Chase, who for a second looks like he might punch Molly, but he stops. Chase is covered in blood, his hands, his face, his jacket. 

They run to the van with Klara in tow. No one speaks. Chase is driving and stops at a gas station. He looks at Karolina and says, “Buy gas, and rubbing alcohol.”

She nods, and Chase heads into the bathroom with a gym bag out of the back seat. She has pumped gas and bought what Chase asked while Molly and Klara are getting to know each other in the van. At least, they like each other. Molly might be a little much for Klara. 

Chase tosses the cellphone in the trash and looks way better. He must have washed up and changed clothes, and he sets to cleaning up the car. Chase has clothes in this van, wonders Karolina. She cleans his bloody handprint on the door and steering wheel using the rubbing alcohol. 

“Why’d you toss the phone, Chase?” asks Karolina. 

“I called 911 for the guy.”

“Why? There were a lot of witnesses,” states Molly, clearly still shaken up. 

“Bystander effect. He needed medical attention. I--I took his license too. To be sure.”

To be sure of what wonders Karolina. To be sure he doesn’t die? To be sure he doesn’t fuck with kids again? To be sure, Chase can find him again? Chase isn’t giving off, I want to talk about it vibes. 

“So, what are we telling the others?” asks Molly. Karolina and Chase hold each others’ gaze for a beat. Karolina raises her eyebrow in question to Chase who doesn’t say anything but shrugs. Radical honesty. Chase isn’t going to hide his mistakes and who he is. 

“What others?” asks Klara. 

“Well, that is a long story,” says Molly, “But we’re pretty terrible superheroes.” Karolina can’t disagree because what Chase did was heroic, but it was also terrible. 

 

Hostel--foyer

Geoffrey doesn’t fully understand what he’s listening to right now, and Alex looks pissed. All the kids look pissed except Karolina, Molly, and Chase, and of course, an unnamed child looks scared in between Molly and Karolina, clutching Karolina and a stuffed giraffe, actually. From Geoffrey’s point of view, Karolina, Chase, and Molly went on the supply run, Gert, Molly, and Karolina didn’t go on earlier in the week. 

All the kids are shouting over each other and Geoffrey can’t make out much of it, and Catherine looks like she’s had enough, but it is Dale who silences everyone. 

“Sweetheart, what’s your name?” asks Dale. Simple and to the point, of course, Dale and Stacey who take in just about every kid they can would be able to approach this situation. The kids stop yelling, and Pride is waiting for her response. 

The girl, with her big brown eyes and dark brown hair, clutches Karolina’s hand and shies away behind her. If she’s afraid of Dale, this is going to be a long night. 

Dale crouches down to be eye level and says, “I’m Dale. I’m Molly’s st--,” he snorts, glances at Molly and back at Gert and continues, “I’m Molly’s.”

The girl looks at Molly, who smiles and nods. Then the girl whispers, “I’m Klara.”

“Hi, Klara, welcome to--this place,” smiles Dale. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go into the kitchen, just through there,” Dale gestures, “And get you some water and a chocolate bar. Sounds ok?”

Klara nods. 

Leslie from behind him, mumbles to Janet, “Long-term abuse, probably sexual. I’ve seen these kinds of reaction in a lot of the kids who come to the Church.”

Janet lets out a shuddering breath, and Catherine sets her jaw. So the girl stays. If they can convince the other kids. Geoffrey wonders how Leslie rationalizes the harvesting of kids from her church. 

Karolina smiles at Klara and says, “Do you want to come and help Dale look for the chocolate?”

Klara smiles and nods. Karolina turns to the group and says, “I’m with Chase.” Before Karolina walks Klara and Dale to the kitchen. 

“Of course,” Gertrude snarks. 

“Don’t,” says Chase.

“Excuse me?” Gertrude’s attitude is something else. 

Chase’s shoulders slump, he pulls his hands out of his pockets and makes an almost praying motion toward Gertrude, saying, “You don’t know what happened, can you just wait to decide? Just because I brought her doesn’t mean you have to disagree with it.”

The kids and Pride starts to pick up again, and Chase runs his hands through his hair, giving Geoffrey a better angle. 

“Who’d you beat?” asks Geoffrey. 

“Doesn’t matter,” says Chase.

“Doesn’t matter?” Janet sounds terrified.

“Where’s the burner cell?” asks Alex.

“Dumped it.”

“Why?”

“I decided to.” The boys glare at each other. 

To Geoffrey’s surprise, it is Catherine who calls order and asks calmly, “Chase and Molly, can you please tell us what happened?”

Chase just stares impassively, and lord help him, Geoffrey can see why Victor might beat this kid. He’s an asshole when he wants to be. 

Molly begins, “So Chase was in his feelings about Gert spending too much time with Xavin…”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“Oh, are you going to tell us what happened?” asks Nico. Chase falls silent, and Nico gestures for Molly to continue. 

“So, Karo thought we could get out and do that supply run for real. And we may have decided to do something fun. So we went to Santa Monica Pier--”

“Chase, you know better,” shouts Nico. Chase just shrugs. 

“I made them,” says Molly, as if she could. But she probably gave Chase and Karolina puppy eyes and then caved. Not made of steel, these two. “Anyway, Chase and Karo were playing some games, and Chase was winning like always.” Nico and Gert smile fondly and quickly stop themselves. “Karo used her powers--”

“What?” shouts Nico at Chase, if this is how it was before he took off, Geoffrey thinks Janet and Victor might not have done much to convince him to come home, “That isn’t low key, you’re supposed to keep a low profile.”

“Oh, do I look like I have rainbow powers?” asks Chase

“Just a little bit to prevent someone from taking their photo because pretty white people,” Molly says with a shrug. “Klara saw them, and she mistook them for, wait for it, ready?”

Nico and Gert nod and Alex says, “Get on with it.”

“Angels,” Molly is laughing so hard, and Chase shakes his head indulgently. 

“Because they are so pretty and Karo has rainbow powers,” Molly is really enjoying this. Then she gets serious, “And I was playing a game, too. Then this old guy put his hand on my back; he--he was weird but said he lost his daughter and wanted help. I looked for Chase and Karo, but I didn’t see them, not at first, and I didn’t want to draw attention so when he was talking to me about leaving with him I planted my feet. He couldn’t move me.”

Chase clenches his jaw; maybe Molly is giving them an overview. 

“Molly, are you ok?” Gert asks with Molly in a very tight embrace. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Because Chase--” begins Molly, as her voice cracks. Molly is getting emotional about whatever happened also doesn’t bode well. 

“Maybe I fill in this part, Mols?” asks Chase. 

Molly nods, and Chase says, “Klara said some stuff to Karo, and I told her we couldn’t bring kids back here. We decided to turn Klara over to security, and they could call the police. I didn’t see Molly, and I should have been watching her---”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know, but still. Karo asks Klara what her “father,”” accompanied by air quotes, “looks like, and then we see Molly.” Chase has his back to the door where Dale, Karolina, and Klara are standing. Chase continues, “I handled it, but we had to use the phone to call 911, and I dumped it.” Chase turns to Alex, “My choice, my decision.”

“Why didn’t you just leave him?” asks Alex.

Karolina says from the doorway, “Chase was worried about the bystander effect, that no one would call for help because they thought others would.”

“Why do anything? Guy sounds like he got what was coming to him,” says Nico. 

“He could have died, and we don’t kill people Nico,” replies Karolina. Chase beat a man to the point the kids thought he would die from his injuries. Geoffrey looks at the other parents to gauge if they understand what was just said because Geoffrey doubts Gertrude and Nico do. Geoffrey decides, maybe the other parents understand. 

“Klara stays,” says Chase, “She has nowhere else to go.”

“You don’t get to decide that,” says Alex.

“I built this,” says Chase. 

“No, you didn’t, you fixed it up, but you didn’t build this place,” says Alex.

“He kind of did,” says Gertrude. Geoffrey feels a smile creep up, of course, this is what would move Gertrude. 

“There is no decision here, Alex. She stays,” says Nico.

“Another kid here?” asks Alex.

“Hey, I’m team, let’s not pull kids out of school to live in an underground mansion slowly falling into the Earth either. What about her parents?” asks Gert.

Molly says, “Just that guy, Gert. Just him. That’s all she has. I mean, say what you want about Pride, but outside of Victor our parents weren’t dangerous to us.”

“What?” begins Gert, but she switches gears, “She stays.”

Nico nods. Xavin, too. Pride isn’t asked, but they all agree. Dale Yorkes is going to get another daughter when this is over thinks Geoffrey. Would Alex have thrown the girl out? No, thinks Geoffrey. Alex is just mad Chase is playing at leader. Alex gets worried anytime the other kids play at being the boss. 

“Chase, let me see your hands,” says Janet.

“I’ve had worse mom. I’m fine,” Chase replies and walks out of the room. He stops briefly and says, “Dale, I have a question for you later, if you have time.” 

Dale nods but says nothing else. 

Klara tugs Karolina after him and says, “What if someone else bad comes?”

“Oh, Chase will be around. You can almost always find him there,” says Karolina pointing to the lab. 

Nico walks over and introduces herself, Gertrude, and Xavin. They decide to give Klara a tour of the house, and Geoffrey is 90% sure a cognitive interview. 

Gert looks back at Dale and says, “Si ella está de acuerdo, necesitaremos un examen con un kit de violación.” [If she agrees, we will need an exam with a rape kit.]

Dale nods and says, “I’ll do my best.”

“What was that?” asks Robert.

Dale waits for the door to close and says, “If Klara agrees, I’ll need to conduct a rape kit.”

Catherine looks at Geoffrey and says, “Jesus Christ.”

“You think they are going to bring back every abused kid they meet?” asks Janet.

“It would be a full house,” says Catherine. 

“This is about to suck for you,” says Robert to Dale.

“How so?”

Robert says, “Aren’t you going to have to thank Chase for intervening with a pedophile after Molly?”

Geoffrey sees the look of loathing cross Dale’s face, and Geoffrey can’t help himself, “Yeah, thank Chase in one breath and curse him in another because if anything is about to help him get back into Gertrude’s good graces, it is defending her little sister and rescuing another girl.”

“I don’t hate Chase, you know. I just don’t want him having sex with my kid.”

Janet rolls her eyes and says, “Maybe, you should consider the fact that Chase wouldn’t touch her without permission. I assume Gertrude was the one who pursued a relationship with my son.”

“As fun as torturing Dale is, we have bigger problems,” says Geoffrey.

“Like a child who will be dealing with sexual trauma?” asks Catherine.

“Yes, but no,” Geoffrey says gesturing to Dale, “I have to assume, Dale, Gertrude, and Leslie will step up on that.” Leslie and Dale nod and Geoffrey continues, “I’m talking about Chase.”

“Chase isn’t a problem. He was defending Molly. Like he defended Karolina and all the kids,” says Janet defensively. 

Robert nods in agreement, “Maybe explain what you think the problem is Geoff?”

“The kids are showing their colors. I’ve known a lot of men like Chase. He’s a soldier.”

“What does that mean?” asks Leslie. 

Catherine sighs and says, “It means Chase will do the heavy lifting. He may have killed someone today. Or did you all ignore that part of the story.”

Robert looks disgusted and says, “I’ll look up incident reports from the Santa Monica Pier.”

“He’s going to carry it too, and it might be rough on him,” says Geoffrey. “If the guy dies, Chase might feel guilty. And he’s been persuaded to leave before.”

“My son won’t turn on us,” says Janet. 

“No?” asks Catherine.

“Chase won’t turn on Gertrude again,” says Geoffrey, “But if he thinks she wants him to turn himself in, we might have a big problem.”

Alex clears his throat and scares all the parents. Geoffrey forgot he was still there, sitting so quietly. Alex says, “Won’t be a problem.”

“Going to suggest Gert seduce him, Alex?” asks Dale. 

“No, I mean this creep isn’t Chase’s first body. Topher was,” states Alex.

“Who?” asks Janet, the distress evident in her voice. 

“The homeless guy,” gesturing to Dale, “Your other daughter brought home. He had powers like Molly, and he nearly killed Gert. It was a lucky mistake Chase managed to hit him.”

“Chase said he didn’t kill anyone with his guns,” says Dale. Did the kid lie wonders, Geoffrey, and he can see it on the other parents’ faces.

“He didn’t shoot Topher. Topher threw a dumpster at us, and Chase knocked it back, and it crushed Topher.”

“Not exactly cold-blooded murder,” says Janet. 

“Yeah, but once you get used to the idea of taking lives, right?” says Alex to Geoffrey and Catherine. Sometimes, Alex has a way about him that chills Geoffery to the bone. 

 

Barely thirty minutes go by, and Dale still hasn’t heard whether he’s doing a rape kit. To be truthful, he isn’t even sure what is in one. Let alone how to do an STD panel in an underground mansion. Well, do what you can and figure out the rest as you go, but she’s a minor.

Dale is gathering what he’ll need for the exam just in case and figures one of the bedrooms would be a better location than the lab. Dale hears Chase clears his throat. Right, he had a question. Chase rolls from laying on the workbench to sitting. He’s been laying down since he came back to the lab. Janet has been smothering Chase since they got back. She seems to think his injuries are worse than he’s letting on, but judging from the story they heard, the pedophile didn’t get any punches in. Any injuries on Chase would be defensive wounds or injuries sustained while beating a man nearly to death. Chase nearly beat a man to death. Dale is still wrapping his mind around it, and the rest of Geoffrey’s assertion. 

“Yes, Chase?” asks Dale. 

“I was wondering if I could have your opinion about something,” mumbles Chase not looking at either Janet or Dale. 

Alright, now he’s curious. Dale says, “Ok, I have some time before I might have to perform a rape kit on a child, which I’ve never done before.”

Leslie chimes in from a computer, “I’m looking for what is included in one. But I imagine the girls are more concerned about physical injuries and trauma.” She’s been looking online since they got back. 

Robert asks, “Do we have the capacity for a full blood panel?”

“No,” both Chase and Dale respond, but Chase adds, “Not yet.” Chase’s optimism.

Dale gestures for Chase to show him what he’s working on, and Chase stands and lifts his shirt. Chase appears to have wrapped a wound he sustained during the altercation. It is bleeding through what looks like a makeshift bandage of a t-shirt and actual bandage. Chase peels it away and asks, “So, stitches?”

“Yeah,” says Dale in shock. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” asks Janet. 

“Dear God,” says Leslie. 

“I got kind of light-headed, and thought I should lie down,” says Chase. 

“Ok, I’d like to propose a house rule, if you experience unnatural bleeding see a doctor,” says Dale rushing over to Chase to get a better look at the wound while putting on gloves. “Robert, grab the alcohol, tweezers, or, just grab the alcohol, some clean rags, and my bag. Geoffrey, can you boil water and bring it in here?”

Both do as they are asked. As Geoffrey returns, Xavin comes in the lab with him and asks, “What has happened?”

Dale thinks Chase’s facial expression is priceless upon seeing Xavin. Chase says, “Nothing.”

“It looks like you sustained a stab wound,” observes Xavin. 

Chase gives her a sarcastic thumbs up. Dale sets to work, cleaning the wound and trying to assess the level of damage. Chase got off really lucky, and it looks like did a good job cleaning it and tending to it. 

“Can we speak for a moment?” asks Xavin, and Dale isn’t paying close attention to who she is talking to.

Chase nods and says, “Well, it isn’t like I can go anywhere.”

“Excellent.”

Dale smirks. Xavin doesn’t understand sarcasm. Xavin opens her mouth to continue, and Chase asks Dale, “How much longer until we’re finished?”

Dale grins at him and says, “Only a few minutes or maybe 30. I haven’t done this in a long time.” Robert and Geoffrey laugh but try to cover it. It isn’t that Dale would harm Chase or prolong his suffering, but the stab wound is almost taken care of, just procedural information, and Chase does seem to dislike Xavin and prolonging this psychological suffering isn’t against any oath Dale has taken. 

“I simply wanted to assure you that your jealousy is unfounded,” begins Xavin. 

“I’m not jealous,” says Chase almost before Xavin can finish her statement. 

“Gertrude and I have a great deal in common--”

“Good for you.”

“I am confident Gertrude will come around in time--” 

“Your opinion isn’t really relevant here so--”

“You clearly care deeply for Gertrude, and I do not mean to be a barrier or competitor for her attentions,” says Xavin. 

“Good, 'cause you’re not,” says Chase. 

Xavin huffs out a small laugh, “I’ve been discussing human culture quite a bit with Gertrude, and it seems that your species goes out of its way to make things more difficult than they need to be...mostly for yourselves. Goodnight.”

Robert nods laughs and says, “You can’t argue with that.”

“Chase can,” says Geoffrey. 

Dale snorts, and Chase asks, “We done?”

Dale grins and says, “Keep them dry for 24 hours, you can shower after that, but don’t soak them. You need to leave them in for 7 to 10 days, but after that, we can remove them. I’d lay off the running and exercise at least for the first couple days. If you pop a stitch, come and get me immediately. You understand?” 

Chase nods and says, “Thanks for the help,” he then declares, “I’m going to bed if anyone needs anything.” He pulls his shirt back on, waves Janet off, and leaves. Janet follows him. Dale cleans up from the makeshift surgery. 

“You know, Dale, you never actually thanked him for protecting Molly,” says Geoffrey. 

“I’ll do it in the morning.”

“If you say so,” says Geoffrey. 

“You know this week is the first time I’ve seen Chase prioritize sleep. He’s going to bed by like 10 or 11 pm every night,” says Robert. 

 

Molly vibrates with energy. She is close to bouncing off the walls, and she speaks faster than Klara can listen. Klara thinks they are similar in age, but Molly is a lot. 

“So, what do you think?” asks Molly. She’s bouncing up and down on her bed, a bed Klara thinks they are going to share, but she might have missed that part in all of Molly’s excitement. 

“I think I missed it. What do I think about what?” asks Klara; she feels her face get hot. She feels foolish and childish compared to Molly, who seems so sure of herself. 

“Don’t worry about it. Gert says I talk too much. You just have to tell me to shut up if you want to get a word in, but I think that comes from growing up with Gert. She never stops talking either,” says Molly, who’s bouncing has subsided. “But you don’t talk much at all.”

“Not really,” says Klara. 

“We room together, almost everyone. Nico and Gert, usually stay with me, but they are going to stay somewhere else. Is that ok?” asks Molly. Klara nods. 

“Just the girls?” asks Klara. 

Molly cocks her head to the side and says, “You never have to share with anyone you don’t want to. I promise.”

Molly believes what she is saying, that is clear, but Klara is unsure. 

“Do you have powers too?” asks Klara.

“Yeah, almost all of us have superpowers. I have super strength, and we’re like 90% sure I’m bulletproof. Karo has her rainbow powers, and Nico’s a witch.”

“A real witch?” asks Klara, and Molly smiles and nods as if that isn’t a distressing thing to say. 

“What about Chase, Alex, and Gert?”

“Chase doesn’t really have powers, but he’s good at all the engineering stuff. Alex is a nerd. And Gert had a telepathic link with a dinosaur, but that’s over now,” says Molly. She sounds sad. Klara wonders if she should tell them about her, but she doesn’t yet trust them yet, except maybe Karolina and Chase. 

“Alex doesn’t like me,” says Klara. 

Molly snorts and says, “Most days Alex doesn’t like anyone. But don’t pay any attention to him. He’s been in a bad mood for a while because no one can agree on what our plan should be. Alex stresses about it, so does Gert.” Molly adds the last part as an afterthought. 

“You said in the van, that your parents are dead, and Gert’s parents took you in?” asks Klara. 

“Yeah, but Stacey is with the bad guys right now. We’re going to figure out how to get her back,” says Molly. That seems ambitious given what Molly, Karolina, Nico, and Gert explained. 

“So, you want her back?”

“Oh, yeah. Dale and Stacey did some bad things, but they’re ours. And we love them in our own way. Gert, well Gert has more anger than I do around all this,” says Molly. 

“Sounds like you’re forgiving,” says Klara. 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll hear all about it eventually. I think we need to work with the parents because they know about Jonah,” says Molly. In a more gentle voice, Molly asks, “That man; he was your dad?”

Klara looks away and nods, saying, “He’s the only one I’ve known.” 

Molly says, “He seems like an asshat.” It startles a laugh out of Klara. Molly then asks, “What about your mom?”

“She didn’t want me,” whispers Klara, but to her surprise, she doesn’t cry. She used to cry when she thought of it. 

Molly takes her hand and says, “Our parents kill kids for a psychopath who’s Karo’s real dad, and Chase’s dad beats him. Gert might be onto something about all adults being awful.”

“But not Dale and Stacey?”

“Oh, they’re awful too, but they might be redeemable outside of listening to Weird Al,” assures Molly. Klara wants to believe her. 

 

Robert has been in the lab for more than an hour, and still no sign of Alex or Chase this morning. Chase is usually in the lab super early. Alex has been rolling in later and later, but this past week he’s back to being first. Dale and Geoffrey are in the lab too, waiting for Chase. Dale has glanced at his watch three or four times in the last hour. 

Geoffrey sighs and says, “We can always go and get him. His room is right over there.” Geoffrey gestures to the foyer. “Unless you don’t want to go into his space.”

Robert hides his smile by looking down, but he says, “In a lot of ways this is more Chase’s space than his bedroom. He spends more time here.” Robert says the last part with a shrug. 

“That’s true. I think the kid only sleeps in there, but maybe it is more about who he used to share a room with,” replies Geoffrey.

“The longer you wait, the more witnesses,” jokes Robert. Robert gets it; he doesn’t really know how to handle Karolina and Nico, but that is a non-issue as long as Karolina doesn’t have her memories. So an unfortunate circumstance shifts his response to his daughter’s sexual relationship to the back and the disaster of Pride to the front. 

“Don’t you want to get it over with before Gert or Molly are up?” asks Geoffrey, “Here take a peace offering.” Geoffrey tosses a Hersey bar to Dale, who deflects it instead of catching it. Robert can’t help it; he chokes on his laughter; Dale is such a nerd. 

Dale snatches the candy bar off the ground and says, “Fine. Yeah, fewer witnesses the better.”

“It isn’t like the kid is going to make you grovel; he’ll probably downplay it,” says Robert. That might be true, thinks Robert, but at least it is reassuring.

“Yeah, or he’s going to point out how he’s defending your girls while we murder kids,” says Geoffrey. Robert can’t fully wrap his mind around Geoffrey’s complete acceptance of what they’ve done. At times, he seems very flippant about it. Actually, it is similar to the way Alex approaches everything these days. Dale nods and walks into the foyer. 

Geoffrey gets up, and Robert asks, “You think he’s going to need back up?”

“I think Chase is still looking for a reason to beat the shit out of Dale, and I don’t want to miss either of their reactions to Dale thanking him,” says Geoffrey. 

“You know this might be the nicest thing any father has ever said to Chase,” says Robert.

Geoffrey shrugs and says, “So, we’re going?”

Robert meets him at the door. Dale hasn’t made it across the foyer yet. He’s chickening out. Geoffrey grabs Dale by the shoulders and says, “So, you doing this?”

“I guess so,” says Dale with a deep sigh.

“You don’t have to, no one is making you,” states Robert, but now they have crossed the foyer.

“You’re not scared of this kid are you?” asks Geoffrey in jest. This place really does feel like college sometimes; Robert can’t believe it. Robert has always like Dale well enough, but he knows Geoffrey struggles with Dale’s white liberalism. So, maybe, Geoffrey is enjoying this a little too much. 

But Geoffrey doesn’t get a response because of a giggle and “Chase, don’t you dare. Let go of me,” escapes the room. Robert and Geoffrey make eye contact, but Dale moves immediately because they all recognized the voice. 

To Dale’s credit, he looks ready to break down the door, and if Gertrude sounded scared or hurt, Geoffrey and Robert would be right there with him, but she didn’t sound scared, and the door wasn’t locked, so Dale more or less falls into the room. 

The room isn’t what Robert imagines a typical teenage boy’s room to be like, but then again, life with Victor Stein left Chase a neat kid. However, the bed’s another story because there is not a lot of options about what is happening or about to happen right now. Chase is kneeling over Gertrude, between her legs, with her hands pinned above her head with his left hand, and his right hand is hopefully on Gertrude’s ribs, but Robert can’t tell because it is up her shirt. Both kids are staring at the three dads in the room with frozen facial expressions. Chase’s is one of surprise and maybe fear, while Gertrude’s is somewhere between anger and laughter. 

While Dale screams, “What the fuck?”

“Dale--” begins Chase at the same time Gertrude screams, “Dad--”

In what is probably a herculean effort on Dale’s part, Dale says, “You know what, Chase, maybe stick to Dr. Yorkes in this moment.”

Chase scurries off Gertrude and the bed, while Gertrude takes the moment to stand up and pull down her t-shirt, an Atlas lacrosse t-shirt. An awkward, heavy silence descends on the room, and Robert wonders if he’s supposed to come to Chase’s defense because of Janet. He hopes not. Also, Janet isn’t really speaking to him, and he’s not sure why. She’s been distant for days. Robert is staring at Chase; Geoffrey is looking any where but in the direction of the kids. Gert and Chase are both looking at Dale, and Dale looks like he wants to murder Chase. 

“I’d like to take this moment and thank God I have a son,” says Geoffrey. Robert snorts. 

“That’s misogyny,” chimes Gertrude, who immediately bites her lower lip when everyone’s attention is back on her. Chase grins at her, and the only word that comes to mind when Robert sees it is fond. 

Geoffrey nods and says, “Yeah, maybe. But why don’t you explain what’s happening right now,” then he turns to Dale and asks, “Or did you want to demand answers?”

“No, we can go with this,” says Dale. 

“What is happening is none of any of your business. What are you even doing in here?” yells Gertrude. She crosses her arms across her chest, which inadvertently pulls the t-shirt up a bit, just drawing attention to the lack of pants. Robert shakes his head, and thanks God Chase is fully dressed. 

“Young lady, don’t take that tone with me, and I was coming in here to talk to Chase about yesterday and check his stitches,” says Dale, who is still calmer than Robert would expect. 

“Don’t talk to her like that,” defends Chase, and Chase takes a step in front of Gertrude. While Gertrude turns on Chase and asks, “What stitches?” Chase looks like he’s about to answer her, but stops when Dale starts to speak. 

“I’ll talk to my daughter however I please,” says Dale. Dale’s words make Chase stand up straighter. Chase can’t think Dale, Geoffrey, or Robert is a threat to Gertrude. That said, maybe Geoffrey was right, and Chase is still looking for that fight. 

Chase nods like he is agreeing with Dale but then says, “No.”

“Excuse me, but I can take care of myself. I don’t need you to defend me,” Gertrude says to Chase, and then turns to the dads, “And you have no say over what I do.” Gertrude commands with a tone, Robert hopes Nico picks up from Gertrude. Chase looks heartbroken. 

“You are my kid, and you will--”

Gertrude gives Dale a look that makes Robert take half a step back, and Geoffrey looks at him. Gertrude yells loudly, “You, no one gets to decide what I do with my body. You taught me that. So fuck you, Dale.”

Alex asks from the doorway, “What’s happening?”

Janet is standing next to him but looking at Chase who says, “I wasn’t--we weren’t doing anything with or to her body.” Robert can hear Janet take a deep breath in. 

Gertrude looks at Chase and says, “Idiot.” 

“So, are you guys back together or something?” asks Alex.

Chase is shaking his head no, which gets another look from Janet. Gertrude rolls her eyes and says, “Really, Alex? Are you trying to define everyone by their relationship status?”

“What? No? I’m-” Alex begins, but is cut off by Gertrude pushing between him and Janet out into the hallway. Alex grabs her arm and says, “Just trying to make sure I know where everyone is.”

“Oh, why is that important?” snarks Gertrude, pulling herself from his grasp. Chase’s eyes narrow because something is happening, but Robert has no idea what. 

“Because I expected Chase in the lab an hour ago,” then turning to Chase, Alex says, “Ready when you are.” Robert briefly wonders where Alex was looking for Chase because Alex wasn’t in the lab, maybe he was looking outside. 

Gert says, “Whatever,” and immediately takes off. 

Chase nods but doesn’t move. Chase looks at Robert and asks, “Was there something you guys needed?”

Robert and Geoffrey look to Dale, who is staring out the door and says, “She hates me.”

Geoffrey says, “She hates all of us, maybe more than any of the kids.” Robert can’t help but think when Dale said it, it was melancholy and full of longing, but when Geoffrey said it, it sounds more like a warning. 

“Yeah, she has principles. Unlike any of you,” says Chase. 

Chase’s commentary breaks Dale out of it, and he says, “I wanted to thank you for what you did for Molly and Klara. I can’t say you always exhibit good judgment, but you did yesterday, and I should have thanked you when I was putting in your stitches. Also, how are the stitches?”

Chase nods and says, “Yeah, of course. I shouldn’t have let Mols out of my sight in the first place. And the stitches are fine. Do you need to look at them or something?” Chase sounds completely unconcerned about the stitches. 

“No, just change the bandage, and don’t get them wet yet,” says Dale. Then Dale says, “Thanks again, Chase." 

Chase nods and mumbles, “You don’t have to thank me for standing up for Molly.” Chase walks out with Alex, presumably to the lab.

“Do you think Chase will protect the other kids?” asks Dale. 

Geoffrey nods saying, “Yeah.”

“And why exactly is the girls’ safety Chase’s responsibility? Because I thought you didn’t want him in a relationship with Gertrude,” says Janet. 

“I’m not talking about a relationship. Chase is a good kid, Janet. Despite Victor, but he’s not good enough for my daughter,” Dale says it like it is the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Maybe, Gertrude isn’t good enough for my son.” Janet is upset. Robert puts his arm around her, but she walks out of it and toward Dale. Robert imagines to say something else hurtful, but Geoffrey draws their attention. 

“Maybe, we focus on the real issues and not the teenage drama?”Geoffrey continues, “Alex is going to want to know what people are thinking about the aliens. I haven’t given it much thought because I think he’s limited our options. Catherine agrees. Where do you all stand?”

“It is easy for you and Catherine, isn’t it?” asks Janet rhetorically. “Your spouse is here. Ours are all with Jonah.”

“We’re not killing them,” says Dale, “We can’t.”

Dale is looking at him for support, but Robert is undecided and has been purposefully working on anything else. Robert knows Tina, and he knows what Tina would say. But Tina was always stronger than him, and he’s not sure he can do what she would. After all, Robert owes Tina his life. 

 

Leslie can’t believe what she is hearing. Apparently, Karolina has agreed to be a test subject for Dale and Chase. Leslie is livid. 

“So, that’s it. Dale has been working on an antidote for the memory serum, and in exchange, I’m providing tissue samples for Dale to develop a biological weapon for Jonah,” says Karolina, calmly. 

“And Chase’s role?” Leslie barely recognizes her voice. 

“Chase is mostly there for moral support.”

“Karolina, do you have any idea how dangerous this is?” pleads Leslie. You have to know that, thinks Leslie. 

“Mom, nothing else is working.”

“You don’t know that. It might take time,” replies Leslie.

“You don’t know meditation will work. Dale is a doctor!”

“Dale went to medical school in the 90s!”

“Do you want to hear what I remembered?” asks Karolina.

Leslie feels her eyes widen, and she nods. 

Karolina smiles and lists the things she’s remembering, “I remember meeting Destiny after the Teen Vogue interview, and I remember going to a party. There were these gi--and I left with Chase. We went to Alex’s.”

Dread fills Leslie. She knows Karolina is going to find out, but since her memory loss, Karolina hasn’t known about Leslie’s role in all this. They have watched the other parents beg for the forgiveness of their own children. 

“Nico was crying.”

“What?” asks Leslie. She missed something. 

“Nico was crying in the bathroom at school. So was I. She ignored me.”

The words are out of Leslie’s mouth before she thinks about it, “Well, you obviously worked through it, and I’m glad you got together.” Leslie means it; she is glad that Karolina and Nico found support in one another. Leslie has no doubts about Nico’s feelings for Karolina either. 

Karolina’s head snaps up, and Leslie watches the realization overcome Karolina’s face. Karolina asks, “Nico and I? Me and Nico?” She sounds disbelieving. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tell you like this. I wasn’t thinking,” replies Leslie, but Karolina is leaving the room before Leslie finishes her statement. Leslie rushes to follow, but rushes is a strong word. Leslie waddles after Karolina. 

Leslie makes it to the railing at the top of the stairs, and she watches Karolina approach Nico who is sitting on the couch with Molly. Leslie can’t quite hear what is being said; only bits and pieces. However, Nico looks surprised, and Molly is grinning and looks like she’s going to combust. Nico looks apprehensive. Leslie has made out Karolina saying “Together,” “not everything,” and “not expecting.”

Karolina is talking with her hands, and Nico left the staff on the couch between her and Molly as Nico stands up. Nico is nodding in response to whatever Karolina is saying. 

Nico cuts Karolina off, slowly puts her hands on Karolina’s face, and leans in and kisses her. It feels like watching a movie and a slow motion kiss between the protagonists. Leslie feels a spark of jealousy. Not because Karolina is growing up and someone else is going to be the most important person in her life, but the spark is deeper and somewhere more selfish. Leslie can’t remember ever kissing anyone like that and meaning it. Like this person, this one person is your everything. 

Leslie turns around to walk back to her and Karolina’s room. Chase’s voice gives her pause and makes her laugh, “God, Deanuro, get a room.” Presumably, he has a clear view from the lab. Leslie packs up her belongs. She doubts the girls will be back to how they were before Karolina’s memories were erased, and they have a lot to work through too, but they will probably want some time to get to know each other again. 

Leslie is happy for Karolina and what this means for her and Nico, but Leslie can’t shake the feeling of dread. It is only a matter of time until Karolina feels anger and disappointment toward Leslie. Leslie doesn’t think she’ll be able to endure Karolina looking at her the way Gert and Nico look at Dale and Robert. Leslie methodically folders her clothes and packs up her handful of belongings. All the while, her mind wanders to how Karolina’s realization about Leslie’s role in Pride will manifest. 

Someone clears their throat from the doorway, which causes Leslie to jump. 

“Sorry,” says Molly, “I wanted to give Nico and Karo some privacy, not that they have it because Chase is Chase.”

Leslie smiles at Molly and nods. 

“You going somewhere?”

Leslie says, “No, I just want to make sure the girls have space if they want or need it. Anyway, there seems to be new sleeping arrangements with you and Klara, Gert and Chase. I’m not actually sure where Nico has been sleeping.”

Molly shrugs in response and says, “No one knows. Keeping the mystery alive. So, where are you moving?”

“Janet’s room. It isn’t like she’s using it.”

Molly giggles and asks, “Want me to carry your things?”

“I’d be very grateful. Thank you,” replies Leslie. She can’t help but think when Karolina turns on her the way the other kids did on their parents, all the kids will follow. No more breakfasts with Molly. No more leaning on Nico for support. She can’t even guarantee Xavin’s loyalty. 

She also knows better than to trust the other members of Pride. Perhaps Dale could be an ally or maybe Janet. However, neither are particularly inclined to do what is necessary. Leslie is resolved to do whatever is necessary to protect Karolina and the baby she is carrying.

“Night, Leslie,” says Molly as she puts down the bag of Leslie’s clothes and belongings. It looks like Janet has left her belongings in this room. Leslie will have to talk to Janet in the morning, but she’s too tired.

 

This morning, Janet and Robert were forced to give up the pretense as Leslie is obviously in Janet’s room now. Chase isn’t pleased but has nothing to say given his rooming with Gert. Nico and Karo are sharing a room, but like Chase and Gert are not getting up to much or back together. Everyone seems to be not talking about the obvious.

However, now, in the late afternoon, Molly is witnessing yet another family argument. Everyone is there sitting around the dining table, which is pretty crowded. Seven minors, six parents, and one shape-shifting alien who presumably is a minor or looks like a minor. 

However, it is Alex and Nico sitting at both ends of the table who are screaming at each other. The argument is so bad everyone is watching it like a tennis match, even Chase hasn’t provided any kind of commentary. 

Alex stands up yelling at Nico, “You’re not thinking this through!”

“I’m really tired of you saying that,” replies Nico in a calm, but loud voice. She stands, and the staff begins to glow. Molly starts to rise, but it is Chase who jumps up rushing past Klara, Molly, and Gert to get to Nico. He tries to pull the staff out of Nico’s grasp and receives a shock for his effort. Nico tightens her grip, but Chase could take it if he really wanted to, as long as Nico doesn’t cast. 

“Chase, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” growls Nico. 

“You’re not using this on us,” says Chase, calmly. Nico looks down at the staff and lets go. Chase doesn’t seem to know what to do with it, and he takes it back to his seat in between Klara and Janet.

Karolina gives Chase a subtle smile, but the argument isn’t over. It is called back to order when Alex slams his hand on the table, and Janet jumps. 

“Watch it, Alex,” growls Chase as he puts his arm around Janet.

“I don’t suppose we could use our indoor voices?” asks Dale. But no one is paying any attention to Dale, except Xavin who is sitting next to him and asks what is an indoor voice. Chase rolls his eyes in response. Molly can’t tell who dislikes Xavin more: Alex, Nico, or Chase. 

Klara leans over and asks Molly, “What is happening?”

“Day 18 of the same fight,” replies Molly, dripping in sarcasm.

“They’ve been fighting for 18 days?” asks Klara in shock.

“More like day 700, but that really is just how they communicate,” says Chase, but then relents after catching Dale’s disapproving look, “This isn’t normal, Klara. We’re trying to determine next steps.”

“Maybe now isn’t the time to be facetious, Chase,” says Dale. Guess, everyone isn’t ignoring the sleeping arrangements. 

“Maybe we focus on the actual issue!” shouts Alex, “We need to know what we’re going to do about Jonah and the rest of the alien invasion.”

“What are you advocating for exactly, Alex?” asks Gert, “Are you suggesting we kill them?”

“We can’t kill Stacey!” screams Molly, looking around frantically for someone else to agree. 

Karolina reaches across the table and tables Molly’s hand and says, “No one is killing anyone.”

“Isn’t that exactly what we’re talking about?” asks Catherine. 

Robert sighs and replies, “It sounds like only your family is advocating the murder of our spouses.”

“What are the other options?” asks Alex.

“Police?” asks Chase looking to Karolina and Nico for agreement.

“Tony Stark?” asks Janet.

“Not Stark,” retorts Dale. 

Geoffrey laughs and says, “Does anyone like that man?”

“Yes,” says Chase rhetorically. 

“Would either Stark Industries or the police have the capacity to hold Jonah and his family?” asks Leslie. 

“Does it matter?” asks Gert. Everyone turns to Gert.

Catherine asks, “Are you always such a nihilist, Gertrude?”

“This isn’t nihilism, Catherine,” replies Gert in a tone that makes Molly smirk. She loves Gert’s take no shit attitude. Gert continues, “I’m merely asking what does the long term plan matter if the aliens burn through their hosts without human sacrifice?”

“Meaning what? Any intervention with Jonah and family would result in the deaths of Stacey, Tina, and Victor?” asks Dale. No, no, no, thinks Molly. 

“We don’t know,” says Nico.

“Meaning what? We do nothing?” asks Geoffrey, “And wait for them to do something?”

“Better than killing them,” says Nico.

“Except, we don’t know how to kill them,” says Gert.

“And doing nothing enables them to take more lives to keep their host bodies intact, but also ensures the death of the hosts?” asks Dale. 

“Dale should be working on that. Dale and Stacey destroyed the ship and the biological matter, so he should be working on it,” says Alex. “He’s wasting time.”

“Wasting time trying to recover my memories?” asks Karolina, rhetorically.

“That’s obviously not what I meant,” says Alex in an exasperated tone. Alex is channeling his inner psychopath. 

Xavin sighs and asks, “Perhaps, Dale could explain how he and Stacey destroyed the ship?”

Dale launched into his overly technical explanation which amounted they used Jonah’s cure-all serum to destroy the ship. 

“So, you’re using Karolina as a lab rat?” asks Leslie. 

Dale looks offended by the accusation, and Xavin looks uncomfortable sitting between them. Chase rushes to Dale’s defense declaring, “That’s not what is happening.”

“There is no evidence that Karolina’s physiology would behave the way Jonah’s does,” says Leslie. 

“It is the best we have,” says Dale.

“And I’m happy to do it,” says Karolina. 

“Happy to do what exactly?” aggressively asks Nico, who wasn’t quite in the loop. 

While Nico was asking her question, Alex was shouting his, “What were the results of these experiments?”

“It is still too early to say,” cautiously replies Dale.

“Jesus, Alex, it takes time for results, and we want to make sure it is done right,” says Chase.

“By focusing on Dale’s experiments and destruction of the ship aren’t we relegating ourselves to the murder of our parents?” asks Gert.

“Not necessarily, we might be able to yield less permanent results,” says Dale, “With enough time.”

“But if Dale can isolate the cells and just kills the alien cells and leave the human ones, then maybe we get the pod parents back,” says Chase. Yes, queue internal screaming from Molly. She’s so happy. Chase and Dale have a plan. 

“Well, what is the alternative wait and hope all the aliens die before a cataclysmic event?” asks Catherine. 

“I’m sorry, Catherine, are you advocating for intervention now?” asks Janet. 

“As long as the results of that intervention are the deaths of the aliens,” replies Catherine. 

“They haven’t done anything yet,” says Molly, hoping everyone will calm down and stop casually discussing homicide. And she is legitimately ignoring the murder of children. 

“And every day we wait is another day Jonah could do something,” says Geoffrey. 

“Or take another life for sacrifice,” says Dale. 

Geoffrey continues, “Look, I’m not saying fighting him is a good idea, but it is fighting him or getting out of dodge. There are no other options here. He isn’t going to let us all go.”

Gert huffs and crosses her arms in the way that Molly knows she reluctantly agrees with Geoffrey despite herself. 

“So murder because if not he’s going to murder us?” asks Janet.

“He’s right, we can’t outrun Jonah,” says Leslie. 

“They didn’t seem interested in coming after us,” says Dale. 

“Us being, you and Gert when you kidnapped her?” asks Chase. Dale looks like he’s about to get whiplash from Chase. 

“That’s not particularly important right now, Chase,” scolds Robert. Chase gives him a look like he is about to punch him, while Dale is glaring at Chase. 

“I’m suggesting if we leave in small enough groups, Jonah might not see us as a threat,” says Dale through his teeth. 

Leslie sighs and asks, “Are you suggesting we take our kids and run because…”

“That won’t work. It also isn’t an option we’re entertaining,” says Gert. 

“Excuse me?” a scandalized Leslie asks. 

“First and most importantly, you,” Gert says, pointing at Leslie then Dale then Robert, then Geoffrey, jumping to the other side of the table, pointing to Catherine, and Janet, “Made a choice to hurt people and bring Jonah into our lives. You are, and by extension, because you can’t be trusted, we are responsible for your actions or inactions. We have to do something.”

Gert pauses either for dramatic effect or for someone to disagree with her, and she continues, “You’re all also assuming Jonah will just let Karo and the fetus go. I’m not convinced. If we split up by family, which we’re not because if you,” glaring at Dale, “try. You’ll find yourself in the same situation as last time, and Jonah and his family will come for Karo, the fetus, and presumably Xavin. I’ll also assume Leslie will be killed. I’m also sure the rest of you don’t particularly care.” Gert trails off at the end. 

Nico sighs and says, “Gert’s right. Leslie is in danger as are Karo, Xavin, and the baby. We can’t just leave them. I won’t. I won’t leave you.” Nico takes Karo’s hand, lacing their fingers when she says it, and they share a soft smile between the two. 

Molly drops her head to the table and says, “So, we’re not leaving, we have to fight. If we’re going to fight, then we need to decide what to do with them because we’re not killing anyone. We’re not killing Stacey.”

“Then we’re circling,” says Alex, “We can’t turn them over to anyone, and we can’t kill them, and we can’t leave. So what is the solution?” Alex is impatient. 

“Why aren’t we talking about saving Stacey?” asks Molly, she can hear her voice crack a little, and Gert and Klara each take one of her hands. 

“Mols,” begins Gert in a whisper. 

Dale says, “We’ll get her back. I promise.”

“Liar,” says Gert followed by silence. “They’re lost, and they aren’t coming back.” Her tone is so hopeless and resolute. 

“No,” Molly replies, she can feel the tears in her eyes. “There has to be something we can do.”

“It is highly unlikely,” says Xavin, “Particularly, if we can’t get access to one member of the magistrate’s family to run tests on.”

“If we had the fourth alien, we could run tests on it,” says Chase. 

“Or on me,” says Karo. 

“So again, we’re back to circling with our conversation,” says Alex. 

“There are limitations to testing Karolina, but it is better than nothing,” says Dale. 

“Perhaps, we can focus on finding the fourth alien now?” asks Gert. 

“I’m with Gert on this,” says Chase. 

Alex rolls his eyes and says, “Of course you are.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asks Chase. 

“It is pretty obvious,” says Alex.

“Who cares?” asks Gert, Nico laughs, but Gert shoots her a look and continues, “Why don’t you care about finding the alien, Alex?”

“I think it will take too long,” says Alex.

“So, we leave it out there to do whatever it is doing?” asks Nico.

“That’s not what I’m saying, but clearly the alien on its own isn’t doing anything, but Jonah is a danger,” says Alex. “I’m prioritizing.”

Chase rubs his hands over his face and through his hair, saying, “Where does that leave us?”

“You want a headcount, Chase?” asks Robert. 

“I want to know how many people make a quorum,” says Chase.

Queue the eye-rolling from Dale and Gert. Robert says, “Half plus one.”

“Obviously, but here, Alex, Nico, what makes a quorum?” asks Chase. 

“Five?” says Gert. 

Alex raises his voice in response, “So, no parents?”

“We don’t usually give them a vote,” replies Nico. 

“I’m not sure a majority should win. We’re talking about taking lives, shouldn’t we come to a consensus?” says Gert. 

“So, you can refuse to change your opinion and prevent us from taking action?” accuses Alex. 

“NO!” shouts Gert, “But, it would be easier for eight people to agree than for 14.”

“I want my parents to be able to vote,” says Alex.

“If they vote, then all the parents vote,” says Nico. 

“And I’m not sure Xavin and Klara should vote,” says Alex.

“And, why not, Alex?” accuses Chase. 

“Because Xavin will vote with Karo and Klara with you,” says Alex.

“So, they don’t get a vote because they don’t agree with you?” asks Molly. 

“We can do a blind ballot,” says Gert, with an exaggerated sigh. Gert leaves the table and comes back with sheets of paper and a handful of pens. Gert tosses the pens on the table and says, “We’re going to have to share.” She tears the paper into squares; she keeps one and passes the rest to her left, and Molly takes one passing them on. 

Chase taps his paper on the table and asks, “So, what exactly are we voting on?”

“We’re doing something to stop Jonah, that isn’t up for debate,” says Nico. 

“We’re deciding if lethal force is necessary or if we will only discuss humane alternatives,” says Gert. Gert is clear about her position, thinks Molly. 

Nico says, “Write yes for the use of lethal force or no. Then pass them to Alex.”

Molly writes no quickly and passes her pen to Klara. Chase has already taken a pen from Janet. Gert has her paper folded in front of her, and Nico is biting her lip and hesitating. She shakes her head and writes something. 

Alex and his parents already wrote their votes, and Alex says, “Pass them down.” He starts reading them and sorting them into two piles. Alex has them sorted and then counts both piles again. He looks up and says, “We have six for the use of lethal force and seven “no’s.” Someone didn’t vote. I’m not sure abstaining from voting should be an option.”

“We didn’t discuss that as an option,” says Karo. “Was that an option?”

“Not, if we’re looking for a consensus,” says Chase.

“So, who didn’t vote?” asks Catherine.

“That person will verbally vote, now,” says Geoffrey. 

This statement is followed by silence until a small voice mumbles,“I don’t think I should vote.”

“You don’t have to, Klara,” says Karo.

“Does she not have to?” asks Catherine.

“She’s a child who doesn’t know what is happening. Seven to six, the no’s have it,” says Nico. “So, now what?”

“I guess, we wait for Dale to tell us what Karo’s tests say, and how to destroy the aliens,” says Alex. 

“Destroy?” asks Gert, “Sounds like you’ve decided lethal force despite our vote.”

“Poor choice of words,” says Alex. 

“So more waiting?” asks Nico rhetorically. Nico and Gert share a significant look, and then Xavin catches Gert’s eyes. 

Alex gets up and storms out, after his dramatic exit, others start leaving including Gert and Nico who leave together. Molly looks around Klara to Chase and asks, “Do you really think we shouldn’t kill the aliens, or were you just agreeing with Gert?”

Chase runs his hands over the back of his neck and says, “Gert makes me a better person. If she says we shouldn’t kill them, then I’m not going to. I’m trying to be--I’m trying to be better.”

“I’m not judging,” defends Molly, “I’ll take the votes of anyone not willing to kill Stacey, but I was wondering if it was about Gert or Victor or if you really don’t think we should kill them. But maybe you don’t know.”

Chase looks at Molly, and it is an intense stare and says, “If Jonah is a danger to you or Gert, then I’ll do whatever is necessary regardless of his people suit. But until then, let’s find another way.” Then he breaks into a grin and says, “So, ladies, I have some welding to do, and Molly’s already learned how what do you say, Klara?”

Klara looks like Chase offered to let her murder someone and gives Molly a he can’t be serious look. Molly grins, nods, and jumps up from the table, heading for the lab. 

 

Geoffrey doesn’t know what he’s watching. A woman is speaking with Jonah and his family. She is not giving any indicators of intimidation. She’s an attractive woman, but just by looking at her Geoffrey knows he’d never make a pass at her. There is something even on the security feed that says, don’t engage to him. The aliens all look angry, but calm, always calm. The woman is giving no indication of anger, in fact, she almost seems amused, and that is what is the most concerning to Geoffrey. 

Victor, no Jonah throws a beam of light at her, the same beam of light that did a lot of damage to the kids, without warning, and the woman waved her hand at it, and it disappears. 

“Chase! Alex! Get the others!” shouts Geoffrey. Both boys look at him, but immediately rush out of the room, and in less than five minutes even Leslie is there. 

“Does anyone know this woman?” asks Geoffrey. He’s playing the tape for them because shortly after the light show, the woman created a portal or something and walked through it with Tina. 

Robert hasn’t stopped pacing. Janet asks, “Robert, do you know her?”

“I’ve never seen that woman before in my life,” he replies. He’s scared. Geoffrey can see it, can hear it in Robert’s voice. 

“Leslie?” asks Catherine. 

“No, and if this were about Jonah, wouldn’t she have taken Jonah?” asks Leslie. 

If Geoffrey had to guess, Nico is a few minutes from a full-on meltdown. Her breathing has accelerated, and she has the staff, but it hasn’t started glowing, which Geoffrey takes as a good sign. 

“What are you doing?” asks Nico, “We need to go get her.”

“Why?” asks Catherine.

“Go where?” asks Gertrude. 

“What do you mean why? She took my mother.”

“She took the magistrate’s daughter,” corrects Xavin. “There is no reason to believe this woman can communicate with your mother.”

“We’re also just speculating on who she is after, for all we know they could be friends,” says Chase. Then he clarifies, “Tina and this woman or the magistrate’s daughter and this woman.”

“She’s invulnerable to their powers,” says Alex, “Isn’t that someone we should talk to?” 

“Are you advocating we make a move now?” asks Gert. “What happened to waiting until Dale has some answers?”

“This is different. She could be in real danger,” says Alex. Geoffrey didn’t notice before, but Alex is close to a full-on panic, too. Maybe the chance to get one up on Jonah and his family is too much of an opportunity for Alex to pass on. 

“Robert, who is that?” asks Dale. 

“Honestly, I have no idea. Tina’s family was---they were private. The whole Minuro family are like Tina; they are a hard people to know,” says Robert. He sounds tired. 

“Wait, Minuro family?” asks Chase. 

“Oh, I took Tina’s name. The Staff of One has been passed down in her family through the women,” supplies Robert with a dismissive hand wave. 

Alex says, “I thought Tina said it was science, but now you’re saying it is an heirloom?”

“A bit of both. Tina made enhancements. Her mother hated me. The old woman was a crone. She was cruel. I told Tina we should cut all ties with her family, but she wouldn’t. Family was too important to her. Not that it mattered, her mother died shortly after our wedding. Tina had no siblings, so it was just us anyway.”

Robert laughs and says, “I actually thought the woman might be immortal for a while.”

“Could she be a relative you don’t know?” asks Janet softly. 

Robert shook his head no, but Alex growls, “She’s white, not Japanese.”

“Alex, calm down. At worst, this woman, takes care of one of the aliens for us,” says Geoffrey, who glances to Gertrude out of the side of his eye and says, “No killing necessary.”

“What if she hurts Tina?” shouts Nico. “Why won’t you? I can’t believe---” Nico is looking around for support from the kids and Robert, but she is getting none. 

“How did she make the beam disappear?” asks Gertrude.

“She waved her hand like this,” says Geoffrey gesturing his right hand, palm out in a counterclockwise circle, “And it is how she created the door, portal thing.” Geoffrey rewinds the video to the power where the woman makes the beam disappear. For no reason, they have all watched it six times. 

“So, she has powers?” asks Molly.

“Could she be another witch?” asks Karolina.

“Tina swore the Staff is more science than magic. She said magic wasn’t real,” says Nico.

“And she never lies,” says Chase as he drops back into a chair. Geoffrey smirks; Chase is quickly becoming Geoffrey’s favorite kids. 

“Fuck you, Chase!” shouts Nico, and the staff glows. 

“Fuck you, Nico,” replies Chase, but not in a tone that indicates fear. This kid literally has no self-preservation skills. 

“Not productive,” admonishes Janet. 

Nico raises the staff, positioning it between herself and Chase, and Molly asks, “Nico, what are you doing?” For the first time, Chase looks rightly concerned. 

Gertrude rushes over to Chase, presumably to block him from Nico, but doesn’t make it before Nico states, “Take me to Tina.” The staff glows, and Nico is gone. 

“What the fuck was that?” asks Geoffrey. 

“Nico, being rash and impulsive, again,” says Xavin.

“You’re not concerned?” shouts Gertrude.

“Not in the slightest. Nico is a competent and powerful being. She will be fine, most likely disappointed, but fine,” says Xavin; then with a smile, “The plans concocted by this group usually fail, and it is quick thinking that leads to victory or survival.”

Xavin leaves the room in silence. 

“How long has this been going on?” asks Gertrude.

Alex sighs and says, “A while---” but is cut off by Chase. 

Chase grabs Gertrude’s arm and spins her toward him. He looks pissed, and this is a first. All the times Chase has been pissed, Geoffrey has never seen him put his hands on the girls. Dale rushes forward. Janet starts to say something, but Geoffrey is too interested in what Chase is saying to pay attention, “What were you doing?”

Gertrude stammers, “Nothing.”

“I’m not worth it. Never do that again,” says Chase. He releases Gertrude’s arm and leaves the room and then the building. 

That makes two of the kids prone to rash and reckless behavior. Geoffrey is just relieved Nico and Chase aren’t seeing eye to eye or Alex’s leadership might be called into question. 

 

Location--Unknown

So, this wasn’t the best idea Nico ever had. She’s alone in hell. This place might literally be hell. This place isn’t what she imagined hell to be, but now she can’t imagine hell could anything else. 

It is dark and expansive. Nico imagines it might rain upside down here. That’s what it feels like, thinks Nico, Stranger Things’ upside down. It is another world. It is terrifying, but also kind of beautiful, the more Nico looks at it. 

The woman must have taken Tina into another dimension. Nico’s going to have to ask Chase and Alex about it when she gets back if she gets back. Chase would believe it. Chase believes in time travel. 

Nico feels like she’s being watched, and honestly, this is one too many times. Nico shouts, “Who's there?”

No answer. Well, the first rule of spying, she guesses. No movement whatsoever. 

The Staff of One seems to have failed her to some degree. Yes, Tina is probably here somewhere, but Tina isn’t right here. How is she going to find her? Nico kind of wishes the others were with her. Karrie’s powers alone would be a big help, and this place gives her the creeps. On the other hand, the others wouldn’t approve. They didn’t want to help her, help Tina.

There is movement above her. Nico jumps a little. This moment is when the creepy music would play during a horror movie, thinks Nico. She says to herself, “Don’t run up the stairs.”

Her hands feel clammy, and she feels warm in the way that you do when you’re getting sick. More movement out of the corner of Nico’s eye. She stops. 

The movement makes Nico look around. She sees it. A large black bird with two blue feathers in the wings. It has to be a crow or raven thinks Nico, but she has no idea how to tell them apart. It is the only living animal she has seen so far. It is looking at her, through her maybe. Briefly, Nico wonders what it sees when it looks at her, but the thought passes as quickly as it came. 

Nico decides she’s had enough of the wildlife and continues to look for Tina, but there are no clues. Nothing that indicates Tina or that woman had come this way. She could be wandering around for days. 

Then she hears voices. Two women are talking. One is definitely Tina. Nico feels relief flood her. Like when they found Karrie and Chase or when Gert came home. It feels like she can breathe again. Nico begins to walk faster in the direction of the voices. Nico sees two women talking. One is Tina. Nico ducks down behind the terrain. It is dark stone. It feels wet to the touch. The air feels thick and sticky. 

“Ask her where it is,” demands the regal-looking woman, dressed in a well-tailored purple suit. It is an odd look for someone standing in another dimension that looks like something from fables or myths. Nico can’t help but think, what she is wearing is more appropriate. Nico has on a corset dress of black and red. 

“She won’t tell me,” replies Tina/the magistrate’s daughter.

“I can remove you, and speak to Tina directly,” replies the woman. Tina/the magistrate’s daughter withdraws a little. 

“All I know, is her brat has it,” says Tina/the magistrate’s daughter. Nico has never heard that inflection in her mother’s voice. Fear. Tina or the magistrate’s daughter is afraid. 

“Which one?”

“The living one.”

Bitch, thinks Nico. Nico jumps. Nico’s breath catches in her throat. The large black bird has landed beside her. Nico scurries back from it. 

“Convenient,” says the regal woman.

“Well, it would be inconvenient if it were with the dead one,” says Tina/the magistrate’s daughter. 

“Actually, it would be far more convenient for me. I have a way with the dead. I was talking about Nico’s presence behind those rocks,” says the regal woman gesturing in Nico’s direction. Tina/the magistrate’s daughter turn to look toward Nico’s hiding spot.

Nico can’t breathe. Coming here was a mistake. She needs to leave. She winces as the Staff of One pricks her finger. But it glows, but the black bird lunges at her, and she drops the Staff of One. Fuck it, thinks Nico as she picks the Staff of One back up and prepares to run.

“Don’t leave so soon, Nico. We haven’t been properly introduced. Anyway, don’t you want to talk to your mother?” asks the regal woman. As she says it she raises both of her hands, and Tina screams. A bright light blinds Nico. When she can see again, Tina is kneeling on the ground, and little flecks of light are falling around Tina on the ground. 

“Hello, Tina,” says the regal woman, “Introduce us.” It isn’t a request. It is a demand. Nico has never seen anyone make a demand of Tina. 

“I’m sorry,” says Tina, but Nico doesn’t think she is talking to this regal woman. “Nico, this is sorceress Morgan Le Fay,” says Tina, but she is looking at Morgan, not Nico. Nico wishes she could see her face. Nico wishes for a lot of things in the moment. “Morgan, my youngest, Nico.” As she says it Tina looks at Nico. Looks directly in her eyes and says, “Run, Nico.” As she says it Morgan flies backward as if Tina shoved her. Tina didn’t touch her. Is Tina using real magic?

“Mom!” Nico shrieks. She does as she is told. As Nico runs, she hears Tina screaming. The ground starts to shake under Nico’s feet. The ground slants. Nico feels herself begin to slide down. She stumbles and collapses to the ground. She flips herself over to face Morgan floating in the air. Nico clings to the Staff of One. 

“Leaving so soon?” asks Morgan, “That’s rather rude, isn’t it?”

“What are you doing?” Nico asks as the world seemingly continues to bend to Morgan’s will. 

“I’m mistress of this domain.” Nico feels the slab of ground she was on rises to a vertical position. She is pinned to it seemingly through Morgan’s gaze, but Nico can feel the magic. Morgan sighs smiles sweetly, and says, “I’m afraid we’re getting off on the wrong foot.”

Nico can’t breathe as the world shifts again. This time, Nico finds herself sitting at a table across from Morgan. The table is out of place in this hellscape. It is white and modern with a silver detailing. Morgan asks, “Tea?” as full tea service appears out of nowhere. 

Nico can’t speak. Maybe she can, but she doesn’t trust herself. She shakes her head, no.

“Well, I’m going to so if you change your mind, just help yourself,” says Morgan. Morgan isn’t like anyone Nico has ever met. Wealth oozes off her. She looks perfect in a way that is reminiscent of Tina. She has the confidence of Leslie. Regal. Otherworldly. She is from a different time. 

“I miss my brother,” says Morgan, conversationally.

“Where is he?” asks Nico. 

“Dead, I’m afraid, been dead for many years.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” says Nico as she swallows. Her throat is dry. 

“Not as sorry as our enemies,” says Morgan. Catherine, definitely some Catherine here. Nico can’t be attacked by a Stacey archetype? Morgan continues, “I’m sorry for your loss, your sister, Amy. It must have been hard. Being left alone with Tina. She’s always was difficult.”

“Was?” asks Nico. She feels the tears well in her eyes.

“Of, course, Nico. Let’s not be naive.”

“Tina’s dead?” asks Nico, and she feels tears slip down her cheeks. Tina died thinking Nico hated her. Nico did hate her. Nico feels darkness settle in the pit of her stomach. 

She’s going to die. Nico doesn’t want to die. She wants to see Karrie again. She wants to tell her how much she loves her, even if it is too much too soon. She needs to forgive Chase. She needs to hug her dad. She needs to tell Molly everything is going to be ok. She needs to tell Alex that she believes in him, and she needs to do so much more. 

Morgan laughs and demands, “Breathe, Nico. I’m not going to kill you. Not today, anyway.”

Comforting that is not. The giant black bird lands on Morgan’s shoulder, and Nico can’t look away. 

“You brought friends?” asks Morgan.

“No, no, I didn’t even know where I was going. I asked the Staff to take me to Tina.”

“Interesting,” contemplates Morgan, “So, the Staff of One brought you to me?” Morgan smiles a smile that makes Nico feel needles all over. Morgan turns to the bird and says, “Find the others. Bring them to me.”

“I didn’t bring anyone. I swear,” pleads Nico. Oh Goddess, what if the others followed her? She pauses. If she is going to die, she isn’t going to die begging. 

“Yes, the Staff of One didn’t bring them here. I wonder how…” Morgan trails off and sips her tea. Black with lemon. Morgan takes a cucumber sandwich. “It is the Staff of One I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What about it?” asks Nico. Her grip tightens on the Staff of One. Nico stares into Morgan’s eyes. Nico is over being intimidated. 

“I want it.”

“It won’t work for you,” says Nico.

“You misunderstand. I don’t want to wield it.”

“Then what do you want it for?”

“I want to free you both,” says Morgan. “What do you know about the Staff of One’s origin? What did Tina tell you?”

Nico looks away. Morgan smiles; Nico knows because she can hear it in her voice. Morgan says, “Nothing. Tina told you nothing.”

There is a pause. The hair on Nico’s neck stands up. Morgan continues, “Tina made upgrades with her technologies, but the Staff of One is older than that. You wield it, but you don’t understand it.”

Morgan flips her hair over her shoulder and asks, “Nico, don’t you feel it? Feel it taking control. Feel it infecting you one spell at a time for every drop of blood. Oh, Nico, you have no idea how this is all ends. Or you could be free of it. Just like that.” Morgan snaps her fingers for emphasis on that.

“And I just give it to you? And you’re not going to use it?” Nico asks. She can’t help it. She doesn’t trust this woman. But she feels it. She feels everything Morgan has described. It terrifies her. Because something is inside her, something dark and angry. 

Nico’s head snaps in the direction of a bright light and a scream. It sounds like an animal. The large black bird drops on the table. The bird is smoldering. Morgan stands and screams, “You little bitch.” But she thankfully isn’t speaking to Nico. 

Nico jumps up from her seat. Nico runs in the direction the bird came from because someone is in that direction, and she’ll take help from anyone, and maybe it is Karrie. But she is running, and it is getting darker. As if it is possible. More darkness. 

Things are flying everywhere. Rocks are zipping past her head. One makes contact with the back of her head. Nico is knocked off balance. She falls to the ground, and she keeps slipping as she tried to get up. She feels the back of her head, and it is wet. Blood, Nico thinks. 

It is then she notices she doesn’t have the Staff of One. Nico scrambles and tries to find it. She is groping blindly in the dark. 

A bright light flashes by Nico. Her eyes can’t adjust. Nico screams, “Karrie, help!” Karrie came for her. 

More bright and quick flashes. Nico can’t see. Bright to dark. Bright to dark. Over and over again. Nico has her hand outstretched, and she feels the Staff of One in it. She doesn’t know how it got there. It must have flown to her the way it did to Tina. 

“Calm down, Sabrina. I got ya,” says a deep voice, and a black hand appears out of dark smoke, and grabs Nico’s hand pulling her to her feet. Nico flinches back away from this man. She feels the tears running down her cheeks again. Maybe she’s never stopped crying. She doesn’t really know. 

“We gotta go,” says a beautiful girl who manifests a bright, sharp light in her hand, “Ty, I mean now.”

And everything goes completely black. 

 

Unknown--beach? lots of sand and waves, but Nico gives no fucks

Light. Nico gasps for air. She is laying on the beach. A street light not far from where she is lying shines. She closes her eyes because it is too bright. It is late. Really late. Almost morning and Nico doesn’t know how long she’s been lying here. 

Nico tries to sit up, but can’t her ribs hurt and her head. She forces herself to open her eyes, and she sees a boy lying next to her and a blonde girl. The blonde girl gasps for air opens her eyes and screams, “Ty get up. You don’t get to quit on me.” She is shoving him in a fond but forceful way. 

The blonde makes eye contact with Nico and says, “Oh, you’re still here.” She’s beautiful; she’s the kind of beautiful that Karolina is. Nico knows she’s a mess. She must look horrendous. The boy is attractive, too. They remind Nico of Chase and Karolina faking being a couple, but these two are probably together. 

“Tandy, be nice,” groans Ty. Nico hears sirens. The others do, too. Nico can tell by the fear on their faces. “Shit we gotta go.”

“Go where?” snaps Tandy. 

“Wherever,” replies Ty, but he’s struggling to sit up.

Nico grips the Staff of One. She feels the telltale prick and hears Tina screaming. She drops the Staff of One and covers her ears. Both Tandy and Ty look at her like she’s crazy. Maybe she is. She’s had a hell of a night. 

“Tandy, get Sabrina up,” says Ty. Nico realizes both her companions are standing. Tandy seems to be supporting Ty. “There are cars over there. We’re going to have to take one.”

“You know how to steal cars?” asks Nico, looking at Ty. Tandy takes Nico’s hand and pulls her up. 

“That’s racist,” snarks Tandy; she adds with a smirk, “I know how to boost cars.” Turning to Ty, she says, “Doesn’t change the fact we have nowhere to go. We don’t even know where we are.”

“Venice beach,” says Nico. “I have a place we can go.” Nico shoves away from Tandy. 

“Oh, nice,” begins Tandy, and Ty begins to admonish Tandy, but they both fall silent when the Staff of One flies to Nico’s outstretched hand. 

“Let’s run,” says Nico. 

 

[1] Dr. Victor Von Doom’s alias. For comic fans, Dr. Doom isn’t actually Victor Mancha’s father, but given Doom’s canonical relationship to Morgan Le Fay and comic Doombot, I thought it fit nicely.  
[2] Marvel’s Runaways Season 2 Episode 1 (2018)  
[3] Leverage reference  
[4] Runaways Vol. 1 # 17 “Teenage Wasteland” (2004)

**Author's Note:**

> I might have to edit this chapter because I always find typos after the fact, and they drive me nuts. 
> 
> I doubt next season will be anything like this, but I suspect some of the overarching themes will show up.


End file.
